Malice
by Native Gunz 13
Summary: "Many have tried to bring about change and the evolution using the virus. Where others have failed, i will not. I shall take my place in history as a ruler of the new world, destroyer of the old, and a God through scientific miracles. I will triumph where they failed. I WILL kill Chris Redfield" Rated M for adult content Post RE 6. Warning: RE 6 spoilers & possible character death
1. The Aftermath Of Lanshiang

_Damn it, people i had to delete my fucking World Without Fear story because my goddamn computer only printed up a third of a chapter that i posted and I'm not about to just retype all that especially when i can't do it because i didn't have a backup place i saved the story i guess i will have to be more careful but hey its not the end of the world its not like that many people even paid attention to the thing anyway right? So that being said, i hope you all will be patient with me on my writing this new story i meant to do a story that is post RE 6 but i had not yet played it. I guess. Also had to delete Different Paths as well because as it turned out, that was the actual story that had the chapter screw up not the other one and that's got me pissed off! So i deleted one story that i didn't even need to cause i got them mixed up, and i deleted this one because its the one that i should have anyway! So I'm back to square one gotta start with some other ideas._

_Bit of advice? Keep a flash drive or USB or anything and any way you can have a back up way to save your story otherwise you lose it all like my dumb ass did! As for this story here, enjoy it! I will try not to screw it up with any chapter problems...UGH. As for the pairings, same as the last stories before i accidentally deleted the wrong one and fucked everything up like an idiot, basically i won't be telling you who will be with who just gonna do it as it goes a long. The only for sure i will give you in this is the one who i will have in this chapter. I mean normally i know lemons aren't the thing to do in a first chapter but i never did it before so i am anxious to try it and since I've been set back to starting a story over, I'd have to wait several chapters in if i followed fanfic etiquette as far as lemons go and I've never been one to follow rules anyway if they were rules i thought were stupid Whatever man, its not like I'm the only author to do a lemon in the first chapter anyway! So that said, enjoy the read. Since i have pretty much beaten RE 6 i will have this be post RE 6._

* * *

_September 19, 2013_

_Chris/Sheva_

Chris Redfield looked through his binoculars at their destination coördinates. They were in in an average sized city in Puerto Rico. Aldea Oceano. He was observing some armed militants from a safe distance. There was a civil war in the country. They were known as the Frente Revolucionario Amerindia. In English, the Amerindian Revolutionary Front They had Marxists tendencies but seemed to have more of their own twist to it. They were a resistance movement dedicated toward the Independence of Puerto Rico so that it would no longer be a commonwealth of the United States. There had been movements similar to it in the past but many had failed. Not much was known about the organization except that they had attacked a few Naval ships in the Caribbean and had killed many of the people on board. They had attacked several US Army bases in the area as well using hit and run tactics. This was not the reason Chris was here. The reason the BSAA were here was due to the fact that there had been B.O.W's released in the area to test in battle. Both members of the Puerto Rican National Guard, and some armed members of the ARF had reported to the UN that they had encountered strange creatures and had suffered causalities as a result of them.

That was why they had called them in. The general consensus was that the rebel faction had purchased B.O.W.'s from the black market, often anonymous arms dealers who were former Umbrella employees and employers and was using it on the government. Though they were not there to make assumptions or to take sides, Chris knew from personal experience with all the time he had been in South America and Asia and even Russia, when he had been with Jill, that it was not uncommon for rebel factions to use bio weapons as a tool of war. Even if they had done this, this would not matter as often was the case in past examples, the B.O.W's would not only attack the people they were meant to attack, but also the people who released them. The B.O.W's as far as he knew, were rarely, if ever able to control them. The dirty scheme of it was that there had been instances with some people who could control it. Wesker, for example, was able to and he had. Back on Rockfort Island as well as Antarctica. Wesker had sent Hunter B.O.W's after him and he must have had some way of controlling them.

_Does that mean somebody here can also control these majinis? It seemed like Albert had total control in Kijuju...bu i killed him. So who's pulling the strings now? _He wondered.

Sheva announced to him, "Looks like we have armed hostiles, at 3 o'clock. I wish we could hear what they were saying or understand what they were saying."

Chris shook his head. "No such luck. Even if we were up close and personal I doubt we'd know. I don't speak much Spanish aside from the basics and I'd imagine you don't either," Chris wondered if it was wrong of him to assume that she didn't speak Spanish but he had to consider that since she was from Africa, and was originally from Uganda but , but had lived much of her life in Southern Sudan, it was safe to assume she didn't. The majority of the languages spoken in Africa that were not local dialects were English, Arabic, French and Swahili, respectively There was also some who knew some Portuguese if they were from Tanzania. From what Chris knew, those had been the languages in the countries, and most of the ones from Europe, if not all of them, were colonial languages but he was not aware of if there were Spanish colonists as well. He knew they had a part in the slave trade but he was not aware of any of the countries.

Chris smiled and then added, "We have an inside man, he's BSAA just like us. He's fluent in Spanish its his first language so he'll be able to interact with them. He's mainly keeping in touch with Jill but he's also keeping me posted when i need it."

Sheva nodded. "You're right. I don't speak it. What should we do about these men? They seem to be discussing some sort of deal or arrangement," She zoomed in on them with her binoculars. Three men, all of them brown skinned Hispanic men of average height were carrying AK variants and were speaking to a Caucasian male whom neither BSAA agent recognized. Chris readied his pistol he had chosen for the mission. A Sig Sauer P226. He had four magazines for it, each mag containing fifteen .357 rounds. The gun was a silver stainless.

Sheva had a Beretta M92F just lie she had in their mission in Kijuju. She had a fifteen round magazine, a thirty, and another fifteen. All the ammo they had was on top of the bullets they had in their guns and they each carried two first aid spray cans in a first aid kid as well as a Combat Knife in case they ran out of ammunition. They moved up the street, heading through a gate. They would not engage the rebels. At least not yet. Chris contacted Jill to make sure she was okay and to check to see how she was doing.

"_Redfield to valentine, how you holding up?"_

Her response came quickly. _"We're not far from you. We're entering the town from the south east. We're okay so far. Still haven't seen Carlos yet. He's supposed to be our guy for the ARF. I just hope he isn't compromised. He said he'd contact us as soon as he can. Have you found any hostiles yet?"_

Sheva spoke into her ear piece. _"_No we've only seen some armed rebels but so far we managed to get by undetected. We haven't seen any infected civilians yet but we're bound to spot them at some point. You will too. Josh, i know you can hear me. You be careful as well, all okay?"

Josh, who had been Jill's assigned new partner, responded, "_Roger that, Sheva. You do the same. We will keep in touch with you."_

They moved forward and Chris looked to his partner saying, "Sheva, let's try to get in closer. As close as we can without being spotted."

Sheva nodded in agreement her gun in hand. They snuck in, crouching and took cover behind a large crate but stayed out of sight. Conversing in Spanish, the men with the Assault Rifles walked out of sight. They came out of cover, looking for any sign of the armed rebels. "We need to find one of them, any of them, and see if we can interrogate them. Assuming that they're normal and not infected already," Chris said.

Sheva nodded but warned, "We should tread carefully. Rebels against the government can be a little trigger happy. I used to be that type...a rebel i mean. We should try and find out more about them before we engage. Or at least before attempting to interrogate them. Men like that don't crack easily."

They spotted three men standing on the corner near what looked like a fruit stand. One of two men was Hispanic, a brown skinned man with slicked back hair and he wore a Hawaiian style shirt and white pants. He stood next to another man, a guy with blonde hair that looked bleached and unnatural, but still was a Caucasian indicated by the sun burn on his face that seemed at least two days old.

man wore a white T shirt and blue skinny jeans. The third man was Afro Latino, had darker brown skin, wore sunglasses and had cornrows and he wore a red T shirt and a white windbreaker. The three noticed them approaching. What people often didn't know was that Puerto Rico was fairly diverse. Most of the population was mixed between Amerindian and European, Taino Indian in particular, and other surrounding tribes.

Spanish but there was also the European descendants of people from Spain, those who had brought the language to Latin America, and then there was Afro Caribbeans who were descendants of those in bondage of the Atlantic slave trade. The man in the Hawaiian shirt, in a hostile manner shouted, "¡Gringos! ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¡Está muy lejos de en casa!"

The man with the bleached hair removed a letter opener and Chris saw his eyes. He had orange colored eyes. "Matalo!" He screamed and charged at them. Chris aimed his handgun at him and fired two shots hitting the man in the left shin. The hostile hit the ground and howled in agony but attempted to get up. The other two also had weapons. One of them had a stun rod, the other held a makeshift club. Chris fired five shots at them, hitting the majini with the windbreaker with four shots in the abdomen, the rounds punching into his stomach. The fifth shot hit the man carrying the club, the man in the Hawaiian shirt, in the side of the jaw.

They were infected without a doubt. Sheva fired at the man Chris had shot four times as he was getting back up. The man used the stun rod on her and she screamed falling backwards as the electricity surged through her. She fell back but still fired from the ground. Sheva let off two rounds from the Beretta and they hit the man in the groin. He held his wounds staggering back. She made it back to her feet and felt drained from what had happened to her but she fired a shot up close and personal and the shot destroyed his nose blowing the cartilage to pieces. The bullet shot through straight to the cartilage and up to his brain between his eyes. The blood sprayed as he went down and he fell at their feet.

Chris was suddenly grabbed by the first man he had shot and pulled to the ground and the man attempted to bite him. He attempted to shake the carrier off of him and he finally did kick the man in the face. Redfield got to his feet and fired three shots into the back of his skull before he could get up. The man with the club hit Sheva and then hit him, still alive despite the wound on his jaw. Chris felt pain shoot through his left shoulder as the man hit him. Sheva cried out from the pain hitting her back. Chris fired hitting four shots into his chest. The man went down but was not out. Sheva then finished him by pinning him to the ground with her knife. The knife punched into his vital organs and the man shrieked before dying underneath her.

Chris searched each of them but found only a green herb on the dead body of the man in the wind breaker. They both were in pain but they were not bleeding at all. They mixed the herb into tablets to take orally and they each took one. That was meant for them to take when they had internal injuries while the herbs directly applied were intended for external injuries like cuts and burns and bleeding. "Thanks, partner," She said with a friendly smile.

Chris looked at her and nodded. "Don't mention it," As she said that same word she had used before when they had their mission in Kijuju. He felt some sadness as he thought of his mission with his other partner besides Sheva Alomar and Jill Valentine, Piers Nivans, his partner who had been with him in Edonia and in Lanshiang, China. Piers had saved his life from a B.O.W. but in the process had infected himself with the virus so that he would be able to defeat Haos, a giant aquatic B.O.W. that resembled a squid. He had made Chris get into the escape pod and stayed behind to die as the underwater facility went under. He had been planning to retire and have Piers be the guy who would replace him but then Piers had died. He had stayed in the BSAA as a way to honor the fallen comrade.

He was glad that Sheva was with him but at the same time he didn't want to lose her as well. He thought he had lost Jill, then Piers had died, and Piers had been on two missions with him, the one in China being included and this was Chris's second mission with the young African agent. They had gotten to know each other very well over the last few years over time for the last few years and had become good friends but so far they hadn't been partnered up lately as she had been doing more work around Africa but now she was back with him. Redfield did not want her to suffer the same fate as Agent Nivans had.

Sheva looked at him touching his arm and asked him, "Are you all right? Is something the matter?"

Chris looked at her and shook his head. "I'm fine. Let's just keep moving. Jill said there's supposed to one of our own infiltrating the ARF. We should touch base with them. She said i met him a few times before, he's one of the best agents we have. He saved her life once."

Sheva nodded. "Roger that."

_Leon_

The American agent awoke in a sweat fresh out of his nightmare. He had dreamed of what had happened over in Tall Oaks. He remembered the horrific events and he remembered shooting the president, his friend. He hadn't wanted to but the man had become a zombie. He had been forced to shoot him. For some nights since that had happened he had dreamed of that. Other nights, he had dreamed of Deborah Harper. This had been what had happened to him tonight. He dreamed of what had happened to Helena Harper's sister, Deborah, who had been infected with the virus and had transformed into a monstrosity right in front of her sisters eyes, but this time when he shot her, every now and then she would transform into her normal self again and beg them for help. Aside from the talking part, all of that had happened. The detail of her becoming temporarily normal however, was a more disturbing detail in a recurring dream.

He saw a dark figure standing there. He reached for his pistol under his pillow but a throaty feminine voice startled him and said, "Looking for this, handsome?" He looked toward the window where a silhouette stood by it, still covered in darkness but illuminated just enough so that he could see the familiar face despite the dim lighting of the night life outside his apartment as well as the moonlight that crept in through his window. The silhouette held up the pistol. "Ada...how did you get in here?" He demanded. The Asian spy removed the magazine and popped the spare round out of the chamber and tossed the gun aside.

She smiled and as the curtain fluttered in the wind the light from outside illuminated her beauty. "For most people, it can't be done. For a girl like me, its easy when you leave a window open," _That's right...she has a grapple gun...but how did she find me? _He wondered to himself.

"Ada..." He began. "The last time i saw you the world was in chaos. It still is and you helped cause that chaos. I want some answers or you can get out of my apartment. Enough with the mysteries and the secrets."

She raised her eyebrows at him as he turned the bedside lamp on. "What's the magic word? i might consider it if you say it," He was in no mood for games. "Now!"

She smiled wider saying, "You're cute when you're confused. Even more when you're angry. To get both is honestly adorable."

The agent sighed but then he reached between the two mattresses that made his bed where he kept a spare. It was a Glock which was not his first choice but it was better than nothing. He aimed at her and told her, "All right, I'm done asking. I want to know what your intentions were. Why did you release the C virus? We were lucky the BSAA were able to contain the situation here. Them and the Army but in Liashang? They're still having problems taking the city back. You're working for Neo Umbrella. So either you start explaining or I'll have to take you in..."

She stood up and he warned her. "Not one more move! I don't want to shoot you, Ada but i will if i have to. I don't even know why I protected you. Chris was right. I just couldn't accept it and even though you helped us against Simmons, you still have your own agenda."

Ada held her hands up, her smile fading. "If you calm down i can answer your questions. I know exactly what you're thinking and i don't blame you. Drop the gun first, Leon. I've saved your life on more than one occasion. You at least owe me the benefit of the doubt."

Leon shook his head keeping the G 18 trained on her, making sure she did not try her little flash bang trick she would normally pull as she had before to escape himself, Chris and Chris's partner. He kept his eyes on her hands waiting for any sudden movements. "I saved yours just as much. In Raccoon, Spain, and China. You've always left me in the dark. This time i'm not taking no for an answer."

She stepped up to him, taking a step closer towards him and he waved the gun and warned, "Not another step! Don't make me shoot you!" She pushed the gun away with her hand but he pointed it back at her. With that, in a sudden swift motion she spun around on her heel kicking the gun from his grasp. Leon grabbed her and she shoved him back. He tackled her around the waist but she used his own weight against him and flung him to the hit the back of his head and he came up swinging. She caught his hand and flung him to the ground. In anger, the agent rose to his feet and rammed her with his shoulder. She was taken off guard by this so he swung on her, catching her with a left hook to the chin. She grabbed his arm and kicked him in the chest. He staggered back and she threw at least three swift blows to his face.

He hit the floor and she kicked him in the side. He tackled her around the legs but she used his weight against him and sent him staggering forward. He came back at her with a kick but she caught his foot and flipped him back. "Not usually into the rough stuff, Leon. I guess in your case i can make an exception," Her throaty voice taunted. "You do make it fun, after all."

He grabbed his lamp and threw it at her but she easily ducked. She attempted to meet him with a kick but before she did she saw he was no longer in front of her but behind her. He had a knife to her throat. He had his arms around her and the blade of his hunting knife was at her neck. "Breaking and entering. I could kill you and I'd be in the right," He said sharply.

She didn't seem threatened even a little bit. "True, but something tells me you won't," With that, she drove her elbow into his gut causing him to cry out and she did a spin kick knocking the blade from his hands. She spun around again an hit him with a hard strike to the face. His lip was bleeding and he fell back. Before he could even think of doing anything she had her left foot on his chest and she stared at him with somewhat of an impatient exression."Will you calm down, now? I'm not saying you can't fight but you're the one bleeding, not me."

He hoarsely demanded, "What do you want? Why even come here? All you ever do is leave me hanging with unanswered questions. Plus you work for Neo Umbrella. If you plan to kill me, go right ahead but I don't have to listen to whatever it is you have to say. I'm fed up with being kept in the dark, Ada."

She took her foot off his chest but told him, "If I wanted to kill you, I could have done it while you were still asleep," She returned to the window. "Having, nightmares, lately?"

Leon brought his fist to his mouth and wiped the blood away seeing the crimson smear on his hand. "That's an understatement. What are you doing here? Either tell me or get out."

She had a slight smile on her lips. "Well, first of all, is a gun anyway to greet a lady? Somehow i thought you were more of a gentleman than that. Then again this is the twenty first century. Maybe chivalry is dead."

Leon bitterly replied, "Just doing to you what you did to me. Remember Spain? I remember your greeting. Let's see if i remember. Hands where i can see them. Following a pistol in my back. Ring any bells? Its funny cause that was the same way you said goodbye."

She shrugged. "Guess that makes us even , then. Maybe i came here to explain myself to you. Did you think of that?"

Leon got up and grabbed an old shirt out of the dirty clothes to put to his busted lip. "I'm all ears. Chris told me that you were shot. Said he saw you take a slug from a Sniper. So how can you survive that? How can you be alive? You were helping us in that chopper so I don't understand...why did you release the virus? have you lost your mind?"

He stopped talking realizing he was asking too many questions before even letting her answer him. "You know, Simmons? He was obsessed with me. He's the head of the Family...he was. He was behind the destruction of Raccoon City and he pushed the administration to destroy it. I had worked for him up until that point but he got all the information and research he needed and he destroyed the city. I left him after that. He began to work on something called Project Ada. He recreated a woman named Carla Radames to be a doppelgänger of me. She was running Neo Umbrella. She was meant to be an obedient version of me that was loyal to Simmons but when she found out what he did to her, she turned on him and got him infected. I killed her, Leon."

Leon listened to what she had to say but he demanded, "Where's the proof? Without proof, I have no reason to believe you. You could just be lying again or tricking me in some way. I saw the woman that Chris was trying to kill. That was you. Why else would she have your grapple gun?"

Ada sighed. "Only me, Carla and Simmons knew about this and me and her only found out after the bio terrorist attacks. She was supposed to kill me. Take me off the map. Who would have ever noticed a difference? That's why she had my mannerisms, my style, my look. The woman you saw must have been her. Agent Redfield must have fallen for it too. I was surprised myself. The resemblance was uncanny."

Leon looked at the floor and then back at the red clad Asian woman. "How could i possibly believe you? Why don't you have proof? Ada, you've used me every step of the way. You used me to get the G virus and it nearly got you killed. Then you used me for the Las plagas sample. You're just pulling another one over my eyes."

Ada's expression changed and she looked at him with regret. "I know what i did was wrong. It was all a means to an end. I was always against Wesker. I gave him a fake sample of the plagas but he got the research done without me. He's dead and I'm Independent. I took my last mission a couple months ago. I destroyed all evidence of the woman known as Carla Radames...except for this..."

She showed him the device she had kept with her during the looked at the screen and saw a blonde Caucasian woman on the screen. "This is what she originally looked like. Before Simmons got his hooks into her. In the end, they both ended up being one another's down fall. Leon, i didn't want to hurt you. I just had a job to do but now for the first time I..."

He looked at the agent with a curiosity "You're what? What is it?" As he had seen the image of the woman, this Carla she was speaking of, he found himself starting to believe her. Still, he didn't want to let her off the hook that easily. "I'm on my own. No mission, no objective. Its... strange."

He looked at the screen of her PDA and he looked at her and he said, "Look...I'm sorry that i attacked you like that, I just didn't know what to do. You always leave me hanging and it pisses me off. Chris told me you worked for Neo Umbrella. I'm not saying i don't believe you but Chris wouldn't have stirred me wrong. He said it was you who killed almost every member of his team except for him and his partner."

She chuckled at what he said. It was not because she thought it was funny but because of what he didn't know but should have been obvious. "Are you men that blind to detail? Carla wore a blue dress and a red scarf. Didn't you even notice i was wearing a red blouse and black pants? A girl likes to look good but who has time to change back and forth just for the hell of it during an outbreak? You had to know that was me helping you out there against Simmons on that building. It was Carla who you, Chris and his partner chased. It was Carla who sent the charges with rigged explosives. Think about it! You saw me before dressed the same way i am now before you saw her."

Leon observed what she was wearing. She was wearing her same red blouse and black leather pants as she had been wearing in China. She was right about that. As he realized this he felt like an idiot for not noticing it before and he tried to figure out why Chris had not noticed this detail that seemed so minor but was in fact, major. _Maybe it is true. Maybe it is a guy thing._

He stepped closer to her but then sat on the edge of his own bed not sure what to do. "I don't understand...you're on your own? What about who you work for? The organization or whatever the hell you call them?"

She sighed. "The truth is, I'm tired of the deceit Leon. I'm tired of just being a shadow. I have no problem doing a job as a means to an end or for the greater good but lately I can't help but think that...there maybe a means to an end but it doesn't really ever end. Not this line of work. I just know that i still have a lot of fight in me but I dont want to burn it out of me doing jobs for a shady organization. Its not as bad as Wesker but I still don't trust them."

Leon smirked and said matter of factly, "Well that's no surprise. You don't really trust anybody do you?"

She slowly but carefully looked into his eyes and for the first time in his life, and in all the time he had known her, this woman he had gotten to know but yet did not know at the same time, this female embodiment of the femme fatal type, this free spirited warrior woman, A woman so free spirited and such a lone wolf that even the fabled Amazon warriors would not have approved of her, for the first time, Ada Wong had a look of uncertainty in her eyes. A look of desperation almost..._of need..._he thought to himself.

"I trust you." She said with honesty. He looked at her with a look of surprise. He had never considered she might feel the same way about him as he did about her. He had been confused about it for a long time. The way he saw it, she often just used him. Always keeping him in the dark, and it had been that way ever since Raccoon. Before she had used him to get the G virus and then in Pueblo he had been used to get the las plagas sample. Still, even during her own objectives, she had clearly helped him at times when she did not have to.

When he had been shot by Annette Birkin, the mother of Sherry, she did not have to patch him up. She did not have to go with him through the sewers which had been infested with giant spiders, B.O.W's created by white Umbrella. In fact she could have just ditched him when he had been shot or just lost him at some point along the way while they made their ways from the police station, into the sewers, through the tram, and into the Umbrella lab. She did not, however and while he had learned of Ada's involvement from Annette before an attempt to finish him off, he had not entirely believed it and Ada had saved his life from the same B.O.W. that had been stalking him. That deathly pale tyrant that had worn a long overcoat.

It wasn't like the Birkin B.O.W. he had faced with Claire and Sherry as they escaped from the lab on the train. Birkin had been like a screeching howling demon with a blood curdling scream declaring its thirst for the other tyrant, the one whom Ada had assisted him with, that had nearly killed her, was more like a silent killer stocking in the night never making a sound other than the thunder of its own footsteps. Somehow it was more terrifying to him than Birkin had been. He still every once in a while, had nightmares about it too but not as much as the events that had occurred more recently in his life.

Ada had a passive look on her face. "All right...if you want me gone, I'll go," He stopped her, taking her hand. Given that he knew what she was capable of and was very skilled in hand to hand combat he wondered if he ought to brace for an attack again but she allowed him to pull her to sit next to him. "Just talk to me...I don't want you to go. I just want to understand, Ada."

He looked into her eyes as she sat down on the edge of his bed. "You didn't draw a gun on me back in Raccoon. Why not? You know Annette tried to tell me about you but I wouldn't believe her. You could have just taken the G virus and left. Why not just at least pull a gun on me like in Spain?"

She looked strongly into his grayish blue eyes. "I'll admit i was using you more in Spain. I never intended to shoot you but I don't think you knew that. I never would have shot you. Wesker asked me to kill you because you survived Raccoon City. So you can think what you want about me but I don't always play by his rules. I exploited your confusion back there. When you found out that I didn't die and that I worked with Wesker, you still cared, i know you did, or you wouldn't have helped me against Saddler. Still, both times i pulled a gun on you, I used your own confusion against you. You didn't know that i wasn't going to shoot you. For all you knew i would have shot you over the sample and for that..." She looked down, her eye watery. "I'm so sorry...Leon..."

He reached his hand out to touch her but she stopped him, turning her back, looking was slightly impatient and he said, "Ada...if you want me to be able to forgive you, please let me in. I want to know what goes in that head of yours. I do forgive you but you don't have to pull away like that. I'm here to help you. I've had your back from day one, right? I know you did have my back too. I know you had a mission to do I just want to know why. Why did you have to bail out of the speed boat like that? Why set off the whole island to explode in Spain? I just don't understand why you were playing it so close. If that wasn't you who wiped out Chris's team and it really was a clone or a doppelgänger, then that means the real Ada Wong didn't want the world to end anymore than I did."

She looked back at him, the tear gone but still, the look of uncertainty and desperation was there. She sighed. "I don't know why I was that way, Leon. I was just torn between you and my ability to complete my mission each time. I guess I've been fighting but I'm not sure what for anymore. I left you the keys to that boat and I knew you could get away in time. You're a hero, Leon. You're one of the good guys. I just got so wrapped up in finding a way to stop Wesker that I lost sight of what mattered."

He didn't respond to what she said. He just listened to her. "I helped you. I wanted you to survive. You never saw me most times but I was there. Who do you think stopped the village chief from killing you? I do care about you."

Leon look her hand and she slightly tried to pull away but he didn't let her go. "I know...you gave me that Rocket Launcher in Raccoon. I just wish you wouldn't run out so quickly. You're one of the good guys too, Ada. You just need to admit it. There's no shame in doing the right thing. Remember that kiss we had in Raccoon? Right before you nearly died? You can't tell me that wasn't real. You said you'd fallen in love with me that day. Was it true?"

She stood up and headed to the window. " It doesn't matter if its true, Leon. There's no future with somebody like me. I wish I could make you understand, Leon...anybody near me gets hurt. You deserve better than this. Maybe it's for the best. I'll always care for you but it would never work."

As she walked to the window she felt like she was missing something. To her surprise and dismay, he had her grapple gun in hand. "Looking for this?" He asked, mimicking what she had said to him earlier. Her face darkened when she saw he had gotten one up on her and had actually managed to take that without her noticing. She was the one who did things like that.

"Hand it over," She warned in a calm but menacing tone. "Right now. That doesn't belong to you."

Leon shook his head. "Not this time, Ada," He threw the grapple gun out of the window and slammed it shut. This got a reaction of frustration from her that he normally would not expect from her usual cool calm and collected manner. She headed for the door to his apartment but he grabbed her arm. She shook him off but he got in front of her. She didn't want to but she threw a punch. She hit him in the face. She then drove her knee into his side and as he fell, drop kicked him in the face. She realized she had done too much at that point but she had to go out there and get that grapple gun. Even if she was no longer working for the organization, even if she decided she put enough time into that line of work, she still needed that thing.

It had gotten her out of many sticky situations and it was almost like a good luck charm to her. She grabbed the door but Leon tackled her around her legs and pulled her to the ground. She kicked him again and he grabbed her. "Damn it...stop trying to leave!"

Ada snapped, "I don't like being told what to do." His lip was now fine but her high heel had left a gash on his cheek. She hit him with a jab to the stomach. He gasped but grabbed onto her and didn't let her go. She was going to hit him again but he pulled her in and kissed her. Her lips collided with his and she resisted him, but did not break away. Finally she kissed him back but she pulled away looking at him and they pressed their foreheads together. "I'm sorry...Leon...I hurt you...I tried to tell you."

Leon's breath met her, his eyes were closed and he whispered. "I don't care...just please don't leave again, Ada. The only good dreams I ever have are about you. They're the only ones that haven't happened and you don't know that it can't work. Give it a chance...I know you have to fight still and you have to have your freedom, to face your enemies but you don't have to do it alone..."

He kissed her again and it was her turn to close her eyes. Their lips kissed and they wrapped their arms around each other. "You're playing with fire, Leon..."

Leon spoke between kisses saying, "Its worth every burn." Their mouths locked together and she put her hands to his chest feeling his muscular allowed him to pull her in closer. Their kisses becoming more intense, and he began to lift her red blouse up with ease removing it and discarding it on his bed, revealing her black lacy clad bra. She looked breath-taking. His hands ran up her bare back, feeling her soft skin that was so silky he almost could not take it, as if her skin was made of lotion or something of that nature. He kissed her again, enjoying the feeling of her wet lips against his.

She kissed him intensely. He felt her breasts through her bra caressing them. He moved his kisses down her neck and she opened her mouth as she savored the feeling of his lips on her slender throat sending chills through her as she exposed her breasts and she unhooked her bra. They were still partly on her as the strap was still stuck on her shoulder. She meant to fix that but was distracted by the man kissing down her neckline and collar bone to her luscious plump breasts. He kissed her already hardening nipples, moving his lips to the flesh of her lovely bosoms.

He moved along down to her areola causing her nipples to be even more hardened. He played with the flesh of her slightly darker skin. Her nipple size was perfect, like two lovely pink quarters. He gently suckled on her breasts. She laid back letting the agent take over as he did. She laid on the bed, nervous, not because she was uncomfortable with him bt because it had been a long time since she had been this venerable and intimate with a man. She exhaled, her warm breath on his bare chest. He kissed down her breasts to her stomach. She laid back on his bed finally relaxing and letting her guard down. She breathed hard as he kissed dow to her navel. He kissed around the vertical navette shape of the woman's belly.

The tip of his tongue probed the inside of it which caught her off guard causing her to exhale with a sensual breath. She let a throaty moan as he did that. "You like that?" Her voice, whether it was her talking or whether it was her moaning in her sultry throaty voice, it made his dick twitch with arousal.

She looked at him with a naughty grin. "What do you think, handsome?" He hummed against her tummy with his mouth and this sent a shiver up her spine, to her nipples and she opened her mouth in delight gasping at continued kissing down her body and he got to her panties. They were lacy just like her bra but they were red. He kissed her area moving to her heated womanhood but kissed her through the fabric which was driving her crazy.

He touched her with her fingers. She leaned back on his bed her mouth fully open now, her panties wet at the sensation of the Irish American touching her through the material. She reached down and put her hands on his and breathed, "Take them off, Leon..."

He obeyed her command and pulled them down slowly taking the waist band and the fabric in his teeth slipping them down while pulling her underwear down and slipped his hand down her panties teasing her with his finger but now going inside her entrance but teasing around it, not wanting too hurt her. He pressed his mouth to her wet surface as he removed her panties and cast them aside. He began to slowly finger her but only around the outside of her pussy, keeping her breathing shaky breaths as her head looked up at the ceiling. Her eyes found their way back to Leon and she whispered in a harsh voice, "Put them inside me,"

He slowly did so moving his fingers inside her treading on the outside of her wet folds moving her flesh around in a slow but steady rhythm. He began to move them faster and deeper inside of her but was careful not to hurt her he was luckily neat trimmed when it came to his finger nails. He fingered deeper into her and she let out a feminine grunt as he went deeper into her.

She was being driven crazy as he did that slipping in and out of her. Finally she could take no more so she pushed him to the bed and got on top of him, Ada never having been a woman to let men dominate her and if she allowed it, never for too long. She pulled his boxers down after casting off his shirt feeling his chiseled abs. She began to kiss him down his torso and Leon felt himself nearly go into shock as her wet lips kissed down his body. She reached his hardened manhood and kissed the tip of his dick. She continued kissing it and gradually began to lower mouth onto it. "Ada...god..."

She smiled wickedly before she continued and ran her mouth along his tip and down his shaft. She began to pump the lower part of his cock as she kept her mouth on Leon to pleasure him with her warm mouth at the top of it. She rolled the skin back jerking him off and it was his turn to lie back, pretty much powerless to her spell over him. "Ada! God that's so good..."

She did not stop, keeping up the stroking of his manhood enjoying watching the skin roll back, watching him shake and groan as she toyed with him, feeling his throbbing manhood pulsing in her hand. He sucked in a breath of air, as she licked the shaft and teased the tip of his exposed helmet with her tongue, glazing it with her saliva. He squeezed his eye shut in sexual frustration. He looked at the naughty, wicked look in her eye as she sucked him off, hoping to God she would not suddenly get up and leave. He had plenty of sex with women in his life but he had yet to be with the one woman he cared for and could not ever get over.

Now that he was with her, he found out that she was a tease. He realized this as she removed his rod from her mouth and strictly played with it but had lowered the speed of the hand job, a twisted smile crossing her seductive face and eyes. "My my...you've got an amazing cock, handsome. Its bigger than I thought. Its cute! Do you name it?"

He cringed gritting his teeth as she massaged his testicles at the same time. _Fucking cock tease..._he thought in his mind but he was at the mercy of the spy and he knew it and what was worse was so did she. "I didn't..."

She chuckled and she shook her head. "Now why don't I believe you? You're a handsome guy with a nice and long cock. Tell me what it is..."

He strained not to lose it at the sound of her voice. "I didn't Ada...really..."

She was not convinced. "I know you want me handsome...I know you want to be inside me...tell me and that can happen. It will happen..."

Leon groaned again and said, "Intruder..." Really that wasn't true but he had lied. Afterall, she had lied plenty of times to him in the past. To his surprise she bought it. She resumed stroking his shaft and smiled saying, "Intruder...I like that...you have a dark side, Leon..."

She put him back in her mouth and began to stimulate the tip of his dick with her tongue running it all around it. He grabbed her raven colored hair and gripped tight on it and he pushed on her head a bit. Most women would have had a problem with it but Ada liked a challenge and despite what she said, didn't mind getting rough. She deep-throated him moving all the way down the sensation on his Willie was almost too much to bear as her hot welcoming mouth engulfed his shaft.

She bobbed her head on him at a faster rate and though his member was long enough to almost gag her, she enjoyed the look on his face, seeing his eye rolled back, his face twisted up. She had him wrapped around her finger. As well as her lips were wrapped around him. She moaned, savoring his length humming against his cock. He was trying not lose it quite just yet. He had fantasized about her doing this to him but never had he imagined it would feel this good.

She ran her mouth all the way down his pole gagging a bit but enjoying making him squirm. She ran her tongue around the tip, her hand running back up to his tip stroking him off, playing with the foreskin and she stroked him at a speed that made it seem like a perverted game of peek a boo as the tip appeared and vanished then appeared again as she rolled the skin back and forth, all the while moving her mouth back onto him. He knew he didn't have long before he would ejaculate. He felt the tingling traveling up from the bottom all the way to the top. _Can't...hold out...Ada..._

He was groaning louder than he intended but he could not believe how good it felt both the stimulation of her mouth and her left hand felt. She moaned still against him till he jerked free and she removed his cock from her mouth and he exploded. He came, unable to control it, and he was shaking from it. He looked and saw where the blast was. It had hit her on the right cheek and partly on her chin. She raised her eyebrows at him.

He was still breathless from his climax and the excellent blow job she had given him. He looked nearby for something to wipe the mess from her face. He spotted a tissue box and wiped it away. "It wasn't intentional...i just lost control..."

She looked at him, a naughty smile creeping across her. She grabbed his shaft and pulled it closer. "Oh my...that's a lot of cum, handsome. I'm flattered."

She took him back in her mouth sliding down the shaft cleaning him up, her tongue lapping up all the extra happy sperm that had emerged. She shined his nob one last time before removing it from her sexy lips, which were still slightly sticky from the gooey white substance. She put her finger to her lips and licked the rest up. Leon looked at her and said, "That was...wow..."

She pulled him to her and kissed him. He was unsure about being kissed on the lips after what she had done but then, what position did was he in to protest? She had been generous in the oral department. _Plus it's not like it's some other guys its mine...damn it, don't think about it! My god though, those lips of hers..._He got lost in the kiss with her. She pulled away but had both of her hands on his face. "Time to return the favor, Leon."

He obediently followed her lead kissing down her breasts, back down her stomach, past her waist and down to her legs. He kissed her thighs slowly watching her breathing as he did. He kissed inward toward her warm center. There was a small patch of hair, not much at all but just enough to tickle the side of his hand as he moved in closer. He moved in kissing between the distance of her thighs getting closer to the wet part of her thighs as he was there. He kissed her flesh and tasted her. He kissed the flesh of her labia gently, and slowly but surely, eased his tongue out, the tip of it teasing her.

He moved his tongue along her outter entrance, tasting her, moving along her damp surface and he began to go a little faster and deeper his tongue probing inside of her. He played with her folds at the same time as he did, stroking them and rolling them around as his tongue swam inside her tunnel. She laid back as he touched her, her eyes looking at the ceiling of his apartment once again. She laid back against the bed, flat on her back and she allowed him to lift her legs up. A moan escaped her lips as he directly applied pressure to her clit. He moved around it and then went back into her hole. He stroked her clit lightly and she let out a cry of pleasure. It stung and felt good at the same time.

He ran his tongue up her glistening folds as he continued to poke her with precision, moving an inch or two inside her. He closed his eyes and began to lick again, and he pressed inside of her until he felt her g spot, touching the round sponge like surface, he made a curling motion with his finger.

Now he had her in a vunerable state but under no circumstances would he ever give her reason not to trust him and she knew that. He licked her downward earning a throaty proclaim of pleasure as he did and he continued to finger her G spot. He moved his tongue gently but firmly just outside but also slightly inside of her while also teasing her with his fingers. He poked her hole deeper his index sliding it inside her with ease feeling her tightness as he did. "Oh! Oh...god...Leon...keep going. Mmm Hmmm..." She bit her lip as the sensations went through her womanhood and she breathed hard, her perky breasts rising in rythym with the rest of her body.

At the same time as he fingered her with his right index, he also used his middle finger and thumb to rub her clitoris. This earned a sharp and sudden yelp from her as she opened her mouth her eyes opened wide at the feeling of the tripple stimulation. She breathed harder as stroked her labia and went deep inside of her. He focused on what he was doing as though her vaginal walls were a canvas and he was an artist working on his master piece. He sucked gently on her swollen clit getting another sharp cry to escape her. "Oh god! Leon..."

She had an orgasm then and there, her walls pulsing and contracting around him as she did. Her breasts heaved up and down faster as came letting out several wails of pleasure, each one right on cue with the pulsing of her womanhood as she came. She collapsed breathing hard, attempting to catch her breath. Her face was flushed and she laid there breathin hard. _God, the sound of her getting off makes me so crazy! I wanna fuck her so bad..._yet even as he thought this, he partly scolded himself. _Its about her as much as it is you. More in fact, she is the lady and nice guys finish last...make it something to remember..._

Most women, would be in a lazy state after having such an intense orgasm and any further sex would be too much as their clit would be too sensitive. Not Ada Wong. She loved the sting. She lived for the sting. What followed it was always better. She climbed to him and pressed his head to her. She could tell that he wanted to please her as much as he could. That he wanted to make her come for real. She was fine with it but they were going to do it her way. He looked shocked. "Ada...what are you...?"

She smiled a devilish grin and asked, "Have you ever had a girl sit on your face? Feel her against your lips with her weight on top of you?"

He honestly but sheepishly said, "No I haven't..."

She got closer to him and rolled him onto his back and she hesitated saying, "That is, unless, you aren't interested..."

Leon looked at her saying, "You sure you still got it in you? I did just make you come..." He was more than willing but he knew of how sensitive a woman's area was after sex and for many it was sore after. "With your fingers...not with your mouth. Now lets see you put that pretty mouth God gave you to good use, shall we? I want to feel it, Leon...really feel it...and I know what you're thinking but don't...I'm a girl who likes to live on the edge."

He nodded and pulled the Asian woman toward him. He kissed her again as he had last time and allowed her to pull herself onto him, perching herself on him. He kissed her from her belly down and she settled onto him, till her lap was on him. He lifted her bottom up and brought her against him. He began to gently look her already dampened womanhood, and judged on the shaky breath that was somewhat of a giggle too, he could see he was off to a good start. "Atta boy, Leon...that's it..."

He licked into her opening licking up her dripping pedals and she shuddered against him. He began to use his fingers too but got further under him but still had his mouth against her as his lips kissed her lips in her nether region all the while slipping his tongue inside of her. She was breathing hard again, her body shaking, and moans escaped her lips once again as she felt his swimming tongue explore her, she began to ride him rocking her hips into him. She began to move against him as if she was making love to him the normal way. He once again, treated her surface like a canvas.

He pictured he was writing as erotic story on her tight heated entrance. It was as though he was writing words but also painting a picture. As he ate her out he imagined her lying naked in front of him on a sofa just like in the Titanic. He pretended that with each stroke he drew more of her in the mental image. She bucked her hips against him faster and snapped him out of his image and he heard the sound of her moans of ecstasy growing louder and more intense. His face was hot and it was because of her.

He hummed against her just as she had with him. "Leon...uh! Right there...that's it...that's it boy..." She growled with lust. He fingered her still moving under and into her. He lightly but shockingly stimulated her anal entrance too, teasing her ass with the tip of his thumb. "OH!" She let out a low but sexy grunt as he did this. He looked up at her making sure he had not done wrong but she had a smile on her otherwise sweaty face. She still smiled even as she looked up and away from him and put her hands above her head brushing strands of her hair from her face.

She felt her heated zone start to increase in temperature and she moaned more and louder indicating she was close. "That's it...take me there, handsome..." She continued to ride his face and finally as his tongue probed inside of her, and he pressed his mouth further up her cunt and hummed against it, stimulating it, she came again. Her juices flowed from her surface and left his face drenched but he let her ride out her orgasm her cries of delight making his flacid member hard as a rock within seconds. Her womanhood throbbed against him as she rode the wave and her rubbing at her pelvis down to a stop.

She eased off of him and looked at him, wiping her own essence from him. "Look at you...you're a mess."

Leon grinned and said, "Fair is fair." They resumed kissing and they continued to kiss for another ten minutes giving her swollen clit a moment to rest from all the activity. After that ten minutes of their mouths pressed together, they were ready again. She helped him put the condom on, that he kept in his dresser. She slid it on and he sat up and began to rub her back getting behind her. He kissed her sweaty back while massaging it at the same time. He eased into her slowly. "You ready, big boy?" She asked him as he bent her over.

He grinned again. "I was born ready. Question is, are you?" She giggled and said, "Confidence. I like that." He began to go slow, grinding into her at a slow but rhythmic speed. He entered her dark tunnel and she reached behind him, touching his dick behind her as he went in. Her back was against him and she began to rock against his shaft. He went in faster and though he had not asked her, he knew she would appreciate the free-spirited initiative. She panted and moved her hips to meet his pelvic bone. He pulled her back against him and they laid on their sides , he still behind her and he went faster. He reached to her right breast and brought his face around to it. He suckled on it and gently nibbled on it while playing with the other breast.

Once he had, he did the same with her left breast, touching it softly squeezing her and this got a shiver from her as she rocked against him. Once again, he reached down and began to toy with her folds, playing with her womanly flower. All while driving into her. Her warmth was almost too much to bear. His sweaty torso to her sweat covered back, the two lovers embraced as they did , her looking back to him, kissing him, their mouth sharing the fiery embrace just as their genitalia was. Her wetness, welcoming to his erection, they increased in speed and friction, she sliding back and forth against him and he was teasing her as he split her solds apart with his fingers teasing her while also thrusting deeper inside of her, the tip of his cock brushing against her g spot.

He noticed what a fine ass she had and he reached out and smacked it. He left a handprint on it and Ada let out a cry of surprise. "Did that hurt...?" He asked her. She shook her head, widely grinning her eyes closed. "No! Do it again..." He did and she let out another cry of delight at it. She was being driven mad by the stimulation of both his fingers and his manhood so she reached behind herself to stroke his already engaged shaft as he went in and out of her vaginal cave. He let out a groan as she did and she kept doing it as long he was fingering her. "Ada...!" He croaked and she laughed in between whimpers of pleasure. "I'll stop when you do..."

He panted, "Fine...let's play fair."

He pulled out of her and made sure the condom had no holes in it and had not broken. She got on top of him lowering herself onto his stiff length and they were at it again in no time, this time cowgirl rather than doggy. She rode him with ease while feeling every inch of him increase pleasure all the more in her walls. He kissed her and she kissed him back and bit his bottom lip gently nibbling and pulling on it before letting it go to nourish it with another gentle peck.

She let out another whimper of sexual satisfaction and he drove into her faster thrusting at an upward angle. He kissed and licked the nipple flesh on her bouncing breasts slowing them slightly but not entirely. Ada rode him harder, digging her nails into his chest. She rode him in a wild craze, letting out squeal that was unusual for her normally lower but feminine and seductive throaty voice. Upon hearing this, he knew that he was doing good and he went as deep inside of her as he could, as much as she could take him.

She rode him more, making him feel the pressure on the tip of his erection, her walls tightening around him as she bounced on him, riding him, taking in every inch. He went in and out but all the way in as he fucked her, sliding in and out of her slick pussy, and she finally let out a sensual moan, "Leon...I'm gonna come..."

He looked at her and he panted, breathless yet again, "Go ahead, come for me, Ada..."

She sounded almost pleading between her cries of passion. "You... gonna...come ...with me...?" He slapped her big round shapely butt once more adding extra sting and she squealed again. He rolled his eyes back and he uttered, "Ada...i'm not gonna...last I'm gonna..."

Ada took his hand and she begged, "Come with me, hon...come with me..." He drove his length into her harder and faster with more strength as he went in her and he brushed his dick into her G spot again and again and as he did he felt her walls tighetning again, indicating she would soon orgasm again. His lenth also stimulated her clit as it brushed against it to go inside of her and it rubbed her as he slid back and forth. She cried out, "Leon! Ah! OH! Leon..." She let out several wails as she came, and finally as he brushed against her clit, and he pounded into her sweet spot over and over, she came, she squirted again, just as she had before but more and she drenched his testicles and his cock as her powerful orgasm hit him.

Both of their laps wet, he still went in and she wailed several times in unison with the contractions in her vaginal walls as she rode out her climax. Finally he lost it too and he bursted. She rode him in a circular motion until finally, she collapsed in sheer exaustion from their wet and wild ride. He discarded of the condom and went to the bathroom to dispose of the leftover semen. He came back and plopped down on the bed next to her. She reached for him. "Come here..." She rested on him and his heart thumped against her ear.

They laid there for what seemed like forever in a stupor before they looked into each others eyes and they kissed again, their mouths melting together. As their lips parted from each other, he said, "I love you..."

She had a look of surprise that made him wonder if he had jumped the gun. _Its now or never..._ "I love you Ada...I always have...i knew that i did. That was why I jumped in front of that bullet for you. I don't care if you don't love me, its okay...but now I know why even why I thought that you were dead, i still dreamed about you. I don't want to lose you Ada..so please...stay with me."

Ada looked at him and her expression softned. "You don't remember what I told you in the lab, handsome? I said I had fallen in love with you first...when you found out I was working with Umbrella, maybe before when you found out from Anette Birkin, or after when you escaped, maybe you thought I had lied to you just like I did when we first met...but that wasn't a lie. That was why i kissed you when I thought I was a goner..."

He grinned as he thought of it. "Our first time we kissed..." He said, as he remembered.

Not the grizzly memory of her bleeding because of the tyrant in a trenchcoat with a skull so white it was like a fish belly. Nor even was it her coughing up blood on him. It was her confession of how she felt about him. It was their embrace. Their kiss. Now she was here with him, alive, not dying, staring into his eyes. He didn't know why he hadn't remembered that for so long until tonight. _Maybe a repressed memory? i just forgot._ He thought and indeed he had as he had always contemplated Ada's mysterious behavior, he had wondered if she even cared at him at all and had not remembered that. Not in Spain, nor in China.

He felt like a fool but now he was here at last. "Don't leave me, this time, Ada..."

They kissed again in a warm embrace. "I'll try not to. I'm sorry for how I was in the past. I always thought about the mission. Now, there is no mission. All i have left is...you." They kissed again. He loved her and he knew that she loved him to even if she was not as good at expressing it, she had clearly told him that she had fallen in love with him when he held her dying in his arms in Raccoon City, which seemed like a lifetime ago. They held each other, laying in bliss as the two of them drifted to sleep.

She had been with other men before and when that man would pass out, that would be when she would get dressed and leave. _Not this time. _She vowed to herself. She knew now, finally, that there was nothing out there for her, but everything here, in the arms of the man she had grown to love and had continued to love even when she had tried to think of the mission.

The world was falling apart. Yet they had each other.

_If the sun refused to shine...I would still be loving you...mountains crumble to the sea...there would still be you and me..._

_Jake_

Jake had been to America many times but he was still a foreigner. He had moved around a lot yet he had worked with Americans and been around a great deal of American arms dealers who were smugglers in the black market. He could have easily passed as an American. He had checked into a Hotel in New York City. He had an okay time so far that day, having arrived earlier in the day, he had treated himself to a burger and fries on the town and had even gone to a movie. He found he couldn't sleep tonight however. He walked outside to find the streets surprisingly quiet for a Manhattan night at 3AM. Sure, it was after midnight but from what Jake remembered, the city never slept. In reality, he did not know why he was here.

He figured in his mind, to some degree, he wanted to see the woman who had helped him before, both in Edonia and then again in China._Super girl..._ Though they didn't see eye to eye at first she had grown on him and the same had gone for her. He had not ended up taking the fifty million. Instead he had just taken enough money to get by and had got a motorcycle and left. He hoped to see her again but he had doubt that this would happen. Luck and good fortune was not something Jake Muller had been accustomed to.

He noticed a drunken man staggering toward him. He looked at the man, a thin Caucasian with dirty blonde hair and observed his tattered condition. _You gotta be kidding..._by the time he saw clearly, the thing lunged at him. He hit it with a left hook, and then a right. It staggered back and fell over. He brought his boot down on its head. He spotted a woman in a pant suit sitting at a bus stop. He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me, miss. Do you..." Upon him touching her, she lurched forward and fell off the bench onto the ground. He examined her and saw that her throat had been cut.

He muttered, "What in the hell happened? How did this shit reach the big apple?" He saw three people lurking near a street light. They spotted him and came at him, coming a lot faster than one would expect a zombie to. He kicked the first one that came near him, hit a second one with several blows to the torso and finished it with a suplex, breaking its neck. He hit the third with the heel of his hand sending its nose up into its brain. He spotted more coming and there looked to be about ten of them. _Shit! I have no weapon. I need to find one...find out how the hell this started. _He ran down an alley and began to sprint. The zombies gave chase but he reached a fence and hopped it with ease. He ran down two more alleys.

He looked back as he turned down another side alley and came onto a street. He had lost them. Just then, to his right, a phone booth began ringing and it nearly gave him a heart attack. He let it ring four times, then five before picking it up. "Hello...?" He answered reluctantly. "Who are you?"

A voice, that he could not make out, as it was clearly edited to hide identity with one of those fancy machines, replied, _"This is a friend of yours. No details now. I am going to help you survive. You have a lot of abilities but lets face it, you haven't seen your full potential yet, Jake. You'll need a weapon. Head to Central Park. There will be another payphone there where i will contact you once you reach that point. The police are overrun, there is an infection in the city, I am, the only help you have."_

Jake angrily demanded, "Who the hell is this? How do you know me?"

The voice frustrated him with the next answer. _"I know all about you, Jake. Let's just say i'm a fan. A fan who wants you to survive. There is more to you than just being the key to curing the virus, Jacob Muller. You are more important than you can possibly imagine."_

Jake insisted. "I want some answers! Who is this and how do you know me? You don't wanna piss me off, pal. This is fucking with my night."

He was greeted by a dial tone. "Goddamn it!" He breathed. He could hear screaming and gunshots in the distance. Whatever was going on, an outbreak a terrorist attack, it had happened very suddenly but it was getting worse. The only person who seemed to know anything was the mystery caller. He headed up the street, realizing he didn't have any choice but to comply and to hope that when he found the person they would explain to him what was going on.

_What in the world happened this time? Didn't the BSAA contain the outbreak in Tall Oaks? How did it reach New York? Shit...whoever this guardian angel of mine is, they better tell me what i want to know or we're gonna tussle._ He vowed to himself.

* * *

_Ok people that's all for the first chapter! I know its a bit uncanny to have smut in the first chapter but I've seen other authors do it, and when it was an action/romance they would keep me intrigued until the next lemon later on. I guess that's what i am hoping to do here! That being said, please go easy on me, this is my first lemon i really do hope i did a good job! I decided before Leon and Ada went to pound town, they should have a chat about the confusion of him thinking she was behind the outbreak in RE 6. I mean if she does care about him which she clearly does she would have to explain!_

_So as for the pairings i_ _will not be saying with any of the more popular characters like Chris, Jill, Rebecca, Sheva, Carlos, etc, who will end up with who because there are too many pairing fans that might exclude this if i picked a pairing they didn't like. So the only pairing I will say for sure is going to be Ada/Leon and Sherry/Jake, because of the obvious chemistry between the two pairings. Sorry to any Leon/Claire fans and as for Claire herself, I will not say. You will not know who i pair them up with until i just do it! Lest you not want to read up until that point but if i got you hooked in already at that point you will wanna still read._

_I learned with pairings you cant please everybody. However you can trick em ;) So let me know what you all thought of the lemon, of the action so far, yada_ _yada, Jake getting that creepy phone call from that guy on the phone. Kinda like the RE movies though I will say, i think compared to the games the movies are complete shit and Alice Abernathy needs to die a slow and horrible death. That juera is clearly an authors pet. Now Michelle Rodriguez aka Rain? That's something else ;)_

_So yeah please review por favor :) By the way is it just me or did Sherry get cuter over the years? i think her and Jake would go good together. I'm gonna write more no matter what but I will faster if i get reviews._

_Horale, happy reading!_


	2. Those Who Conspire

_Oye!chapter two! Thought I'd get back on it faster than most of these other levas that take forever just to do one update. I got a couple other stories going on but don't worry I aint gonna let this one get messed up. That said, I hope to hear some reviews sometime soon but if not, I'll just keep on pushing. You should be warned, there will be some of my own opinions featured in this story and I'm not out to impress anybody so if you don't like it you don't gotta read it. Besides it's not like I'm gonna have it be so deep in there that somebody goes OOC. I'll just feature similar opinions with what characters have already expressed. Clearly, though Chris is American, he does not feel proud for the things that this country has done. I was shocked when he revealed that in RE 5. It's the same opinion i have but to a more extreme extent. I mean look all countries have had war but can you honestly say they were founded on genocide and double standards like that? I would oppose that type of thing no matter where it is. Only patriots don't get to tell me to leave. We've always been here. You arrived by boat;)_

_That said, I'll still portray others in their own lights from what i saw in the games like Sherry telling Jake that "Everybody blames America" I mean that or Leon and the way he thinks, Chris, honestly though I felt like he was a Mary Sue of the RE company i warmed up to him after what he said. Don't worry nothing will be OOC! Do you all wonder who Jake's mystery caller is? Stay tuned , kick back and read._

* * *

_August 13, 2013_

_Puerto Rico_

_Josh/Jill_

This place would have been beautiful if it wasn't in so much conflict. As they searched the south-east side of the town, Josh had observed several palm trees that reminded him of back home. _"Oh god..."_ Jill exclaimed in disbelief. Josh headed to her position about fifty yards from him. He had his Glock 17 equipped and ready for anything. He came up to her and saw the gruesome sight that had captured her eye. A man, one of the locals, who was dressed in a white floral shirt and khaki pants, had a bear trap around his head. The trap was usually used for one's foot. "What kind of sick minded person did this?" She pondered aloud.

They checked him for intelligence but found nothing. Josh looked around the area. "I think we are dealing with the same type of people as the majini but I am not sure. We will have to wait until we find one of them. I've read Chris's reports from his mission in China and he said they used some of the older B.O.W's like zombies. Why bring them back? Plus they made them able to use weapons."

Jill solemnly replied, "I guess the classics never die. They found a way to mix in the abilities of a majini while being able to infect people. From a subjective strategic point of view its smart. Seems like when we took down Umbrella and Wesker all we did was cut one head off to sprout up about ten more."

Josh asked her, "You think this is a war we can't win? We've at least got to try. The only way for evil men to triumph is if good people do nothing. I am no saint or a martyr but I will always try my best to make the world better. I want to take it beyond just bio weapons. We should be stopping all forms of terrorism, the kind that plagued people long before Umbrella existed."

Jill considered what he was saying and pointed out, "That's actually a really good point. We should try to stop that. You're right. Maybe when we get back to HQ in London we should talk to some of the higher-ups about that? The BSAA is the only para military organization in the world that doesn't have one country's agenda as it's motivation. We could use each branch to take care of certain sections of the world."

Just then, they heard a raspy cry. Josh was alert with the pistol readied as was Jill with her Beretta. "Where is it?" He whispered to her. They shined their light down an alley way behind a building and followed the sound. They took a left around the side of the building and were back onto a street. They searched the area which seemed empty. Josh spotted the source. A man with flesh peeling off his decayed face, wearing stained brown and black clothing, his brown slacks coated with dirt. Josh trained the Glock 17 on him and fired off six rounds. The majority of them hit the thing in the right side of its chest. One round grazed it in the neck while the last one hit the thing in the leg. It collapsed and Jill warned, "You gotta shoot them in the head!"

Josh brought down his boot on it's head and put all his weight into the stomp. Josh withdrew his combat knife which he had in his right hand while he held the gun in his left. He brought the blade down into the center of the back and it did not get up again. "The brain or the spine. Either one will stop them."

He then stood up and warned her, "Watch out! Nine o'clock!" Jill followed his direction and turned the gun to exactly where he said. There was a zombie coming at her, a man in a pair of overalls, possibly from work. He also had blonde hair and tan skin. His eyes were just like that of any Raccoon City zombie but she knew that he was a C virus zombie. She fired five shots at it and they hit the thing in the neck. The rounds tore into the flesh and right through the tissue. It ceased to move after crumpling to the ground as a bullet had severed its spinal cord.

She could hear groans of both agony and hunger as several more C's came after them. Jill fired two shots at the left knee of a zombie in black shorts and a tank top. This man had a kukri in hand. "I thought there was a difference between the ones with weapons and the zombies themselves!" Josh exclaimed. "What kind of shit is this?!"

Jill fired a third shot into its abdomen and the thing grunted. Jill gave him a kick and sent him flying back and he knocked down another zombie. Jill slammed down on his chest with her knees and this wounded him. Josh fired four shots at a zombie who was large in size and brought the man to his knees as three rounds hit him in the abdomen and one hit him in the right knee cap. Josh ran up to him and choke slammed him. Jill saw the zombie she had just attacked was getting back up. It swung at her with the blade and she barely dodged. It swung again despite the blood leaking out of the gunshot wound.

The blade nicked the side of her arm as she rolled away missing the majority of the damage. Jill backed away and it swung at her again. It hit her in the chest and luckily her BSAA uniform was suited with both a bulletproof vest and a vest for not shooting weapons. She felt she was bleeding from the wound as the damage had punctured the skin a bit but were it not for the melee vest, she surely would have been killed by the kukri. Jill fired a shot into it's stomach and then another into the chest. She put a third shot in his heart. The zombie attempted to bite her but she kicked him off of her. She fired a shot into the right eye of the thing and it went down and did not get up again. A female zombie charged at Josh.

She swung the knife at him slashing like a maniac. She wore a torn up tank top and short summer shorts. She had bleached hair which was clearly bleached indicated by how it did not fit well with her dark skin. What really did not fit any of her at all was the dead look in her eyes. She had once probably been pretty and lively. It was a shame. Her knife hit Josh in the armor but she did not stop with just one slash and she kept right at it hacking at the African agent. Josh fired two shots into her left knee and she held the wound shrieking in agony. Josh hit her with a hard haymaker and she flew back as he emptied the last of the magazine in her forehead.

He looked at the cut he had recieved from her and reloaded. He used half of a green herb on himself and half on Jill. There were more coming.. A horde of them in fact. Upon seeing this, Jill unstrapped her H&K G36. Josh had an AK-47 with a 60 round mag in it as well as a scope for accuracy. Josh aimed at the nearest zombie, one of them had a pistol in hand which they were firing wildly. "What is this? These things can shoot guns now? Just like the majini? This is not good!"

The zombie fired at them and four shots whizzed past Jill's ear. Josh fired letting off ten rounds which hit the C virus zombie in the abdomen head on. It stumbled and fell but the others kept coming. Jill fired off eleven rounds at two zombies hitting one in the head which killed it instantly as the rounds punched through the eye socket. The other caught at least five in the stomach. Josh fired more at the zombie he had already dropped even as the others began to stampede it. He it in the back but also hit a zombie in the leg that was near it, a tall Afro Carribbean man who was a construction worker. The man cursed in Spanish as he held his wounded leg.

Jill put three more down before she had to reload. Josh covered her while she did. "This is out of control! I knew this place was infected but I didn't think it would be this out of hand! Starting to make Kijuju seem like it was nothing! We need to move back there are too many of them to take on our own."

They began to move up the hill heading past several shanty towns and luckily the zombies were moving slow just as they had in Raccoon City. They took cover behind a small house and waited to see if the horde would pass by. Much to their relief, they did. The two of them began to head further up the hill. "We need a way back to town. They've blocked that way. There must be a scenic route!" Josh exclaimed.

Jill held her finger to her lips. "You hear that? It sounds like fire," They made their way to the source of the smoke and the fire and their nostrils were greeted with a horrid smell. A man was hanging from a hook and had been set on fire. His flesh was burnt to a crisp and blackened. Jill never forgot the first time she smelled such an awful smell. It had been back at the mansion where this mess had all started for her. She had been given a grenade launcher by her friend Barry Burton and had fired it at a pack of zombies in a hallway. That smell had haunted her long after it was gone.

She had gotten more and more used to it over the years as she had smelled plenty in her last hours in Raccoon City and she had in her early years in thee BSAA. She was, after all, a battle hardened soldier. _Still, no matter how bad things are, no matter how tough I try to be, no matter how little I've cried, I still can never be ready for that stink...this must be the aroma of hell if there is one.. _she thought.

Josh on the other hand, had gotten used to the smell himself and was easily able to recognize it in combat zones over the years. He had smelled that awful stench since he was a young boy. His parents had once been a part of the Nigerian Civil War which had taken place between 1967 to 1970, four years before his own birth, and they had been on the side of the Biafrans who had attempted to secede from Nigeria since the so called independence day had been set up by the British but they had not considered the ethnic, linguistic and religious differences between various groups.

The British indirectly ruled through various figures in the Nigerian government. His parents had been freedom fighters for the tribes that had been screwed over by the new government. They had considered many of those who were in the country's new government which had only been around for seven years following the independance from the UK to be traitors to the people. The war was over by the time he was born and their side had lost but he was proud to be born to warriors anyway.

His parents had not boasted about what they had done in battle but rather what they did. His mother would tell of how his father and his comrades killed at least two hundred British soldiers and just as many Nigerian soldiers in one week. His father would tell of how his mother had taken on the same type of soldiers, the pawns of the state of the Nigerian government which in itself was an artificial government established by the same colonial powers that the people had wanted to be independant from. His mother had been a female warrior and she had killed many Algerians who were also backing the Nigerian state. They had been for the state of Biafra and not Nigeria.

As a child he had been in awe about their stories but his father told him, "It is not about how many men you have killed. It is a matter of how far you are willing to go and will you stand up for what you know is right even if you stand alone?" His mother had also told him, "There will come a day when this land of ours will see insurection again. Our people are tired and we want to be free of colonialism, whether it is from direct fascism like the Brits used to have over us, or neo colonialism, them still ruling us but doing it through our crooked government leaders while sipping tea from the safety of their homes in London. You must find your own struggle, your own cause when you are our age, Dike. If this uprising I told you would happen,does happen, remember who you are and where you came from."

Josh did indeed remember. Dike was his traditional name. He was given the name Joshua Stone by the missionary school. A more "Christian" name. He had been called Josh so long he forgot his real name for a long time. Now even Sheva, one of the closest people to him called him decided that when this was over he would get his name legally changed to Dike Ojimba, his original name. Now, here, in this small town in Puerto Rico, Dike Ojimba had found his own calling, his own struggle as he had many times, as he had in Kijuju, as he had each time his homeland saw viral outbreaks or any time any country saw bio terrorism. _I will not forget who I am, Nne. I never will and when the time comes, I will come home and fight for the real struggle._

"My god...that's a horrible way to die. Do you think the infected did this? Or the rebels?" Jill asked. Josh was not sure. "I saw this in Kijuju too but it isn't something you can ever get used to. This is insanity. I could understand it if a B.O.W with no ability to control itself did this but how can any human being do this? I've seen this over and over again and it baffles me every time. It's one thing if you were a majini under the control of a parasite or if you were infected by the T virus but I just don't understand why a human being would attack people like this for no reason."

Josh quietly observed the horrid sight and softly remarked, "Humans can be far worse than any B.O.W., monster or demon you can think of. If you think about it, we are the true monsters, yes? That is ultimatley who started Raccoon City, Kijuju, Liashang, Tall Oaks and Edonia's epedemics. Even men like Albert Wesker. He can say he was not a man all he wants but every bit of his narcicism and destructive nature makes him a man. That has more weight to it than his abilities ever did."

Jill didn't agree. "I refuse to believe this is humanity. I know that we've done terrible things, I have myself but I couldn't control it. Anybody who would knowingly create misery like this isn't human at all. They're just monsters" She backed away from the burning and they began to head away from it. "Carlos shouldn't be too far ahead. He's UC but he'll be able to get away from the rbels long enough to tell us if he knows anything."

As they headed that way, Josh questioned her, "Where exactly will we meet this friend of yours? Did he give you a specific area? Any information he has could help us. If t the rebels are the ones behind this we need to go in and do what the soldiers they deployed to the island could not. We will have to take every last one of them down. If what you say is true, and you and I are humans and they are not because of their actions, then it is on us to kill them all."

As they walked Josh added gruffly, "Men like these, they give true rebels a bad name," He was thinking of his mother and father. While he knew exactly what he had in mind saying that, Jill could not figure out what he meant by that and was trying to solve the puzzle of his words in her head. They reached the spot they were meant to meet Carlos but all that was there was a dead body of a US soldier with a large bullet hole in his head, his brains leaked out on the ground, his mouth locked in a silent scream, his eyes full of pain. Jill examined his body and saw that he had suffered several prior gunshots and had clearly been wounded. This had been an also sawe several cuts on his head and blood from other sources aside from the gunshot. "He was beaten before they shot him."

Josh's observation was spot on and on cue with her own. "They must have thought of taking him prisoner but then they decided no prisoner, no mercy. This has rebel written all over it," Jill pointed out and Josh's expression hardened a little at her words but she paid no mind. He asked her, "Wasn't your friend supposed to meet us here? How can we find out what he knows if he isn't here?"

Jill stood up from examining the body. "I don't know. He should be here. I just hope he didn't get discovered by them."

Josh thought this was entirely possible but he had no desire to express this. If there was any hope that her friend from Raccoon still alive, why should he deny it to her? "I am sure he is fine and just got held up. If he is as much of a survivor as you have told me, he would sense when they were onto him."

She took a breath and then readied her weapon still equipped with the G36 and she nodded. "Okay. Let's go find him."

_Claire_

There was a lot of work for them to do. Claire Redfield and the only other helping hand with her, Randy Stevens, were trying to tend to as many of the wounded as they possibly could. Claire examined an elderly Black gentleman in a dark gray suit. His clothing had been ripped and he had blood all over it. He had been hit multiple times by an assailant earlier that night with a crowbar. "Okay, Mr. Winters, I'm gonna need you to look straight into this light and follow it as I move it in front of your eyes."

The man did as she asked and she tested him out and then requested, "Could you please look over here for me? I'm going to shine this light into your eyes if there is pain from it you just tell me, okay?" She first did the test with her fingers to make sure he could focus and then she shined the light into his said, "Okay, you're pupils didn't shrink. That's not a good sign. I think you may have a concussion. Did you have any pain from the brightness of the light?"

The elder man, Mr. Winters answered, "No ma'am. Just my head. It hurts like all hell. I don't know if I'll be able to get down south for my grand daughter's birthday. A couple youngsters just jumped me. I figured they just wanted my wallet and I think if there hadn't been a few good people to help me out, i would have been a goner. They attacked them too...something is going on, making folks crazy."

Randy Stevens, a tall and lean Caucasian man with a bit of five 'clock shadow was stitching up a woman's wound. She had been stabbed by another hostile. He had shaggy blonde hair and blue gray eyes. He was the type to crack jokes and always say funny stuff. Claire had worked with him many times before. "Maybe it's something in the water," He was using an innuendo of course since Claire and he both knew that whatever it was, this was clearly the work of bio terrorism. Whether or not it was the C virus, the T virus, or the progenitor virus, Claire was unsure. _Maybe it's all of the above? _She thought to herself as she cleaned the gash on the side of the older man's head as she used first aid spray, disinfectant and gauze to try to stop the bleeding.

The woman who was being stitched up, a pretty red head with shoulder length hair and sky blue eyes, in a black halter top and blue jeans shook her head. "I've been watching the news ever since all this crazy stuff started happening. This has only been going on for a day or so but there's supposed to be some terrorist attack? As if New York needed to encounter another one twice! They say there have been people attacking people with knives, bats, clubs, chains, and even guns. They also said several people tried eating them. What are we gonna do?"

Claire looked at her and assured her, "Don't worry, the police will handle it. If not them, they'll call in the National Guard. Better yet, the BSAA. We contained this thing in Liashang we can do the same here. There's no way somebody like my brother and the people he work with would let this city get destroyed by whoever it was that released the virus."

Old man Winters laughed and said, "You'll have to excuse me if I aint got the kind of faith in your brother as you do. Nothing personal, miss I just never met him. I hope for the sake of us all, you're right."

Randy approached an officer who had his pistol out as he was at the door keeping watch for any hostiles. "Officer, do you have any word on when we can get these people out of here? I don't think we should wait here for them to get through that door. We need a game plan. There's supposed to be a military set up over near Central Park. Why can't we leave?"

The cop, a thin and short man with a goatee, of Korean American descent looked at him with what seemed like both frustration and annoyance. "Look, my partner is on his way to get us some transportation, okay? We can't just go out there these people are unarmed."

Randy looked at the cop with frustration. "Well give them a fucking gun then! We need to get these people out of here or they'll be killed. You may not know what's going on out here but I do. If we get overrun by these things and these people get killed because of it, that blood will be on your hands."

Claire stepped up and said, "Officer Kim, I know you're just trying to do your job but we need to get these people out of here where they'll be safe. Backup might be on its way but they're taking too long."

Officer Kim looked at the wounded who consisted of the two they had been working on and at least two more with head injuries and one had a giant gash on his forearm. Claire stood up and she had a pistol with her. It was a standard 9mm with fifteen rounds. She had three magazines for it but she knew in the long run if she was going to try and get out of this city alive, she would need to find more than that.

They just heard a crash nearby. Somebody had busted through the window. One of the wounded, an overweight Italian man screamed, "Oh god! They got in here!" He backed away as several zombies climbed through the broken window. He turned around to run but he was grabbed by two of them and they pinned him to a wall near a vending machine. Two of them bit into his neck and he cried out in a shriek as they feasted on his flesh. Claire aimed her Handgun at the zombies coming through. She let off six shots, the first two hitting it in the chest, the next two in the stomach, one in the neck and one in the head. The zombie fell to the ground it's brains and skull matter splattered on the ground next to it, an all too familiar sight, after having seen it so much over the years since that one fateful night she had rode her Harley to Raccoon City.

She aimed at another's left leg firing three shots to get the man on the ground. She did a finish on him a kick to the face and she broke his neck as she did. The officer, Officer Kim had began opening fire on them too. "Don't come any closer! Stay back!"

Randy snarled, "Idiot, they can't hear you! They're dead! Just shoot them in the brain that's the best way. I've dealt with these things way too often I know how they work!"

The old veteran, Mr. Winters had grabbed a knife from one of the zombies Claire had already dropped. There was a zombie dressed in an NYPD uniform. She had blondish red hair and blood stains smeared on her chin and around her mouth. Her eyes were as dead as she was. Officer Kim looked horrified as he saw who she was. "No! Amy, they got you, too?" He closed his eyes in frustration briefly before he fired putting a hot slug inside of the deceased officer's brain. The zombie collapsed dead before it hit the floor, her eyes almost closed but not all the way. Still, as close to being as closed as they were, it made her look as though she was at rest as though free finally from the torment of being a mindless cannibal. She could finally rest in peace. Claire saw the anguish on his face as he stared at her. _They must have been friends..._She thought as she fired the remainder of her magazine at the approaching zombies. As she emptied the ammunition into them, three more fell dead, their bodies slumped to the ground landing awkwardly as the rigor mortise had set in after the initial death even though it still reanimated as a carrier.

She reloaded and the woman with the red hair, whom Randy had been helping out, had taken a lead pipe off one of the zombies Claire had dropped. She cursed herself for coming here. Technically, she wasn't even supposed to be here. She had a daughter now. The same girl from the outbreak at the airport, Rani. Rani had lost her parents to bio terrorism and shortly after the Hardenville incident, her auntie had gone missing and had been ever since. Claire had not wanted to make the same mistake she had with Sherry as she had left it up to the government to take good care of her and they hadn't. So she adopted the young girl as her own daughter. She had used her job to take care of her but the last few times she had, her work had taken her away for long periods of time. She didn't want to do that anymore.

So she had taken a different job as a librarian since she enjoyed reading. She lived in Philadelphia now and had a good life out there but she had come back to New York City to tie up one loose end. The adoption papers for Rani had already been filled out and she was officially her mother but it had not been easy. Seeing as she was single it had been especially hard but she had enough pull within the system to get it done and since the adoption agencies had seen how much Claire did care for her, they had allowed it.

_I'm not supposed to be here, damn it! This was supposed to be a short visit, get in and get out! _She thought as she fired three rounds into the head of a zombie, a black male dressed in what looked like some kind of tennis clothing. He joined the other zombies on the floor and now there was just a few left. The other survivor whom they had been caring for was punching zombies trying to get away. One of them hit him with a glass bottle and the guy's head was leaking when it did. Another zombie, a female of Caribbean descent, wielded a Kukri, which she stabbed him in the stomach with. The man hollered in pain deafening, and he drowned out the moans of hunger the C virus zombies. She stabbed him again and then one more time. The man staggered back, holding his stomach which bled excessively.

He stabbed him again and the man staggered back. A female zombie wielding a sledgehammer hit the man in the face and split his head open fracturing his skull. He went down in a thud. Randy took the opportunity to snatch up the pistol of the female zombie whom Officer Kim had shot. He began to fire it himself. He let off four shots and hit the female zombie with the sledge hammer. Three rounds hit her in the right breast while a fourth round went straight through her abdomen and severed the spine. He aimed at one of the zombies eating the man near the vending machine who was now slumped against the wall, a bloody mess. They chewed on the flesh of his fat stomach, indulging in the man's cellulite as they feasted like animals with tape worm. He felt sick as he saw one of them, an Asian man with feral eyes, biting into the man pulling his intestines out with his teeth as though it were laffy taffy.

He fired at the zombie doing that and hit him in the right temple. He fired another three shots which hit a large zombie dressed in a construction outfit, in the left side of his back. He squeezed the trigger again but he heard the dry click. A zombie lunged for him but he quickly moved evading it and kicking it away from him. He went back to the corpse of the deceased police officer and retrieved two magazines from her. Each of them had fifteen shots which meant that she had gone down fighting if she only had seven left in the piece. Claire finished the last ones off with head shots. Soon they all laid dead in pools of their own blood. Some were still twitching while others were perfectly still. Officer Kim lowered his smoking handgun and observed, "You're pretty handy with that thing. You sure you're only a Terra Save member?"

Claire sighed. "Not even one of them anymore. I did work for them for a while but I've been trying to live a normal life. I leave the soldier life to my older brother. He was made for it. I just come back on the job even when I'm not supposed to when I se there are still people in need," She smiled and added, "Call it an unhealthy habbit. I just heard a tip that a friend I hadn't seen in ages would be here in New York but so far I can't find her. She works for this organization too."

The police officer narrowed his eyes. "You've seen this kind of thing before, haven't you. You're no rookie at shooting either. Your average civilian can't hit as many shots as you do. Much less, react as calmly as you do when you encountered a group."

Claire explained, "I survived the Raccoon City incident. There were things like this all over that city but they weren't smart enough to carry weapons or do any of the strategic things they're doing. Still, they were deadly if they were in large numbers. It's not easy facing a horde of them by yourself or even a small group.I got out though. My brother, he used to be a cop like you, he encountered this before I did."

He looked at her with disbelief. "Raccoon City? I read about that in the newspapers. My parents read about it for at least a month when that town blew up. I thought it was a nuclear plant accident that blew up the whole city? What does flesh eating cannibals that stink like rotten meat have to do with an explosion?"

Claire sighed. _Not this again. _"No, that's just the cover up story. This did go on all over that city and the president had to issue a missile launch to completely destroy the city. This was all caused by a pharmaceutical company called Umbrella. They were the ones creating things like these. Bio weapons. They were all test subjects infected with a virus. They reanimate dead brain cells, at least part of them and make humans more like beasts. The person that was there isn't even themselves anymore. It's just some beast like replacement that only knows how to feed on prey."

Officer Kim crossed his arms after holstering his gun. "I remember the Umbrella trials. I heard something to that effect but why would the government go to such great length to cover it up? Why lie about the city's infection all together? Why not just tell the truth? I mean, they didn't even shut them down until 2003. I remember because it was all over the news. They had secret facilities all over the world but in America? Come on..."

Claire looked at him as he got the door open and told him, "Yes, that's why they covered it up. They knew the public would be outraged and panic would spread all over the country if anybody knew what Umbrella was up to and that the US government had destroyed an entire town when there might have been other survivors? The fact is, even while they blew up the town, they didn't know for sure that it had been anything more than an accident. It just so happened to be an accident they were trying to keep a lid on."

The police officer looked distraught. "I can't believe that...I mean I believe what you said but I'm just in shock that the government would pull crap like that. Then how could they make these things now? Who the hell would want to? I saw the news, Umbrella was bankrupt they don't exist anymore. How can this happen?"

They walked outside and Claire, Officer Kim, Randy, Mr. Winters, and the woman Randy had been fixing up who Claire heard him call Brenda, carefully made their way through the streets. Brenda turned to Officer Kim, clearly seeing him as the leader even though Claire had more experience at handling zombies. "What are we gonna do if we encounter more of them? A bigger horde? We need guns or something we can use to defend ourselves better!"

Officer Kim sighed. "As much as I want to be able to do that, it's not as easy as point, pull repeat. In fact, it's one thing to shoot a target that doesn't move or doesn't try to kill you at a range but quite another when you see a moving target coming after you with a weapon or just in general trying to take a bite out of you. At least with that pipe you can't miss. It takes training. Claire seems to have training with it and Randy well...I don't know about Randy but he did find a gun so I guess I'm in no position to argue with that. So long as he doesn't point it at any of us. As for Mr. Winters here, he was in Vietnam so I doubt we need to worry about him being careless with a firearm if we find one."

Randy added, "That is unless one of you gets bitten. Then I won't have a choice. Same thing with me if I get bitten, you shoot me in the head. I don't wanna die tonight but if I have to, I wanna die human. Not a mindless cannibal."

Claire assured him, "You aren't going to die, Randy," As she said this, she remembered what she had told a dying young man in her arms. _I told him he was going to get out of there with me...but I was wrong. _Just thinking about him made her want to tear up all over again. Even though it was years ago, the wound was still so fresh and it still cut her so deep. She did not cry here. She just swallowed back the lump in her throat and added, "Not if I can help it. None of you. If I have any say in it, you'll all make it out of here alive. That includes you, Mr. Winters! You're going to get home to see your grandchildren."

Mr Winters smiled in response to Claire's own smile that she forced trying to keep an optimistic mood among their small group. "I appreciate the thought, miss, but all due respect, that aint really your call or mine. That's on the all mighty to decide. If the lord is willing and creek don't rise."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Oh great. Religious crap. What a crock of shit. What kind of God would allow this to happen? He either doesn't care or just doesn't like us but either way, the five of us are on our own. I'm putting my faith in guns and ammo. In humanity. By the way, Officer, I can shoot just fine. You saw me put a couple of those things down."

Claire interrupted him and said, "Let's not turn on each other. We all believe different things. If you want to put faith in humanity that's fine but we need to stick together and not be divided."

They headed down a main street and passed a city bus ablaze. As they got past it, Officer Kim ran ahead. Claire gave chase. "Wait!" Randy and Brenda followed while Mr. Winters followed at a slow jogging pace. The police officer approached another cop. This guy was a stocky Caucasian male with auburn hair, gray eyes and who stood at six foot six. He had his gun on somebody, an individual in a black sweater with a hood. "Jim, what's going on here?" Officer Kim asked.

The cop, Jim turned and looked at him even as he kept his Glock on the suspect. Randy muttered with sarcasm, "Let's hope we don't have another Trayvon Martin incident just cause the guy's wearing a goddamn hoody."

Claire could not see the suspects face as his back was to them but he appeared to be white, a male and standing at five foot seven. She couldn't determine how old since she couldn't see his face. Jim said, "Peter, help me cover this asshole! There was rumor of some terrorist attack in this city. I think this little piece of shit was the cause of it and if he aint, he's at least partly involved and even if I'm wrong there he knows who is," Jim ordered the youth, "Get down on your knees!" He did as he was told. Jim came around to the front of the young man. He had on a Halloween mask it looked like a skeleton mask or to some, a death mask. Jim ordered, "Remove the mask. Slowly..."

Peter asked his partner, "How can you be so sure he is? What did he do?" Officer Kim's partner practically spat venom. "First of all, I saw him kill a cop. Not an infected one either. He cut his throat. Just sliced him. I think the guy was from the lower east side. Anyway, earlier today i see the shit hitting the fan and people are running all over the street any which way trying to run away from these...things. Not this guy. He's casually walking like everything is fine. Like he was going to see a play on Broadway or something. That might be a coincidence to some people but to me that's suspicious. Now take that goddamn mask off!"

The man slowly reached for his mask and grabbed it and threw it to the cop. He caught it in his hand surprised by what he had done and in a flash the guy was back on his feet and he kicked the cops feet from under him and took his gun from him. He put the man in a head lock forcing him to his feet. The guy tried resisting but the man threw some swift blows to the back of the head and hit him again and again. Peter pointed his weapon at the guy. "Let my partner go! I swear I'll shoot!"

The man didn't seem at all intimidated by him. He was silent. He had a knife which he brought near the throat of Jim. "Shoot the bastard for Christ sake! It doesn't matter if you hit me! I got a vest on!" Peter obeyed and opened fire letting off six shots trying to not hit his partner but he did anyway and he also hit the guy. The vest caught the bullets while the man in the mask took three rounds in his right arm. He suddenly put his fist through Jim and went through his back and came out of his stomach forcing its way through the organs and his bloody hand came out of the front. Claire was horrified at the sight and so was Officer Kim. Just as swiftly as that had happened, the bloody fist suddenly flipped them extending the middle finger. Perhaps in a movie this would have been funny but in real life it was beyond appalling.

The man threw the lifeless carcass at Peter who discharged two shots on instinct. The corpse fell on him and he was soon covered in his partner's own blood. Randy discharged three shots at the man aiming for his head but the guy dodged them easily as though he were on Smallville. _He has the virus..._Claire realized. Officer Kim fired an entire magazine at the guy and missed every shot as the guy easily dodged them. He slowed down once Peter did run out of ammunition and had to reload. He held his partner as a death rattle sounded in his throat. "I'm sorry, Jim..." He said, clearly stressed about it. He had tears in his eyes.

The man dodged two more shots from Randy and seemed to stare at Claire but only briefly. It was hard to say because he had a mask on but it was like even behind the mask she could feel his eyes watching her. It creeped her out. "Who are you?!" The younger Redfield sibling demanded. He stood there for one second and growled, "Wesker," Before taking off speeding away. _What?! There's no way! He's been dead for four years. There's no way that was him and even if Wesker was still alive there's no way he was that young. Plus he was taller than this guy he was at least six feet tall._Claire thought.

Brenda looked at Claire and she asked, "You know that guy? Who is Wesker?"

Claire could not hide the haunted look on her face. "I thought I do...wait I don't know. I knew a guy named Wesker but he's dead."

Peter stood up screaming, "That son of a bitch! I'm gonna rip his balls out and feed them to him! Soon as I get my hands on him!" He reloaded his handgun and brushed a tear aside. "Claire, if you know that sack of shit you better let me in on what you got! I wanna find that asshole and send him to hell."

Claire shook her head. "No...I mean he gave me a name but I don't believe he is who he says he is," As she thought about it, she considered the possibility it might be Wesker's son. She had heard from her older brother about his mission in Edonia and in China and how he met Wesker's own son. The idea that he would even have a son confused her and the idea that any woman out there would give him the time of day made her nauseous. He had said the kid had been angry about it but had a chance to shoot and had not. By all descriptions of Chris he seemed like a level headed guy even if he was a little bit arrogant. _Come to think of it, Sherry was with him and she had just as much good to say about him and how he saved her life. If that's true why would he claim the Wesker name and why would he kill two police officers and help start an outbreak in New York?_ She wondered. _What if that isn't Jake Muller at all? Maybe Wesker had other children? _The very thought sent a chill up her spine.

Peter Kim was still screaming in a rage but Mr. Winters stepped up and put a hand on the cop's shoulder. "Now look here, son. You've got to keep it together! In my day, I was a leader too but I'm too old to carry this group. You've got to do that. That's what you said when we all first got into that building back there right? Your time is now. If you want to get the man that killed your partner, you've got to be smarter than he is. He wants you to be angry and half cocked."

Peter took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. You're pretty wise, old timer. I keep forgetting you saved people too. Or fought for people that is. It may not have been the most popular thing but that's on the government, not our boys in uniform. You were a fighter every bit as much as I was. More even! I just fight for the cause I have in front of me. It's my job to keep people safe out here. This city maybe falling apart but I'm gonna do everything I can to help people survive in the mean time and help to preserve order if possible. That is what I swore to do. You and I both took oaths a long time ago. That murderer is going to be brought to justice one way or another but for now...," He sighed. "You're right. I'll do what I can to help people here and now. Even if the N.Y.P.D. falls tonight completely, my duty is still the same. If not as a cop, then as a human being."

Mr. Winters chuckled. "Yes suh. I have seen my fair share of combat and bloodshed in my life. Enough to last a lifetime! Or so I thought, anyway. I was a part of the Tet Offensive, kid. Scariest days of my life! I thought I was gonna catch a bayonet or an AK round or a mortar or something! I did what I had to and tried to overcome my fears and do what we were there to. I got a few bullets in my ass, some shrapnel in the leg, and a medal to prove it. It came with its costs and I lost some good friends, some I met in the war, some I grew up with but overall I'd say we did what we could. Sure, we didn't win our war, and I figured we wouldn't and by the end of it, I didn't even know why the hell we were over there at all in the first place but surviving that God awful mess was a victory in itself. It was good enough for me!"

Randy crudely said, "Look I don't meant to be an asshole but can you guys finish your war hardened circle jerk another time? We need to get out of here. Make our way to Central Park. That is where we said we were going, remember?"

Officer Kim said his goodbyes to his partner and stood up. He crossed himself and then followed the rest of the group. The others were eager to get a move on but Claire, out of respect for his loss had stopped and waited for him to pick up the pace.

Claire rolled her eyes at him. She liked Randy as a friend but sometime he could be sarcastic at the wrong times. She too, was sarcastic but she knew the time and place for it which evidently, he did not. As they walked down the street, Officer Kim asked her, "It seems to me since you've been dealing with situations like this longer than any of us have, shouldn't you be the leader of this little group of ours? I know I'm a cop and I've put away a lot of scum bags but dealing with half rotten cannibals is not something they prepare you for at the academy!"

Claire shrugged. "Sure, but I wasn't given any zombie manual either. In fact, the first time I saw one, I was just in college myself."

Peter seemed interested in her story. "Well what about this Wesker? That's the name that little creep gave, right? How do you know him?"

Claire explained, "That wasn't him, either that guy was lying and is really just a low level disgruntled Umbrella employee who got laid off in 2003 or he's one of Albert Wesker's children. Albert Wesker was a bio terrorist who actually almost destroyed the world. He's dead now and I could tell you who he was but it's a bit of a long story."

Randy chimed in. "You should really listen to the lady! It's a really long story. It takes about as long to tell it as it did to happen and it happened over several years!" Randy, in usual fashion was using sarcasm, in this case to over-exaggerate.

Peter as well as the others were interested still. "We got a bit of a walk before we actually reach Central Park. You might as well fill us in so we have at least a shred of an idea of what we're dealing with here."

She saw no reason not to. These people were now being affected by the circumstances that had came from the virus and B.O.W.s. _Might as well spill the beans. _"Okay. Well, it all started back in 1998..."

Randy let out a groan of annoyance. "I should have brought something to read," He muttered.

_Sherry_

The situation was out of control. They had actually had to call in the National Guard because the city was being overrun. There were still plenty of the living still alive but there was no way to know for how long. She spotted several SWAT team members putting down a group of zombies with MP5's. One zombie was still crawling until the police lady put several rounds in its head and finished it off blowing it's head all over the street decorating it with the brains and skull matter of the deceased carrier. "Jesus! This actually makes a bank robbery look like nothing! Never thought I'd see the day..."

A male SWAT member nodded. "Agreed. It's like something out of a bad horror flick. Except it's really happening."

As Sherry passed them, one of the police men approached her. "Ma'am! You need to get of here. No civilians beyond this point! We expect a horde of those things coming our way and we don't want any innocent bystanders to get caught in the cross fire or be a happy meal for one of these things."

Sherry flashed her ID. "I'm not a civilian. Division of Security Operations. I'm here to help."

They moved aside but the man advised her, "It's worse than you think out here. The National Guard were supposed to be deployed in the city but I don't know where the hell they are. They should have called in the Marines. Those are the real men, anyway. Look, I really wouldn't go there if I were you. I have no way to know how many actual civilians are behind enemy lines but we're expected to hold the line here since there will be a big horde coming our way. Now I'll let you past but once I do that, you will be on your own."

She agreed to it and he let her through. She had a Glock 17 on her and five magazines for it. She headed past the blockade and made her way up the street. She had no doubt in her mind that there were still many New Yorkers still on the loose fending for themselves and that the National Guard was trying to purge Brooklyn of the B.O.W's that were attacking civilians as well as the BSAA who had more expertise So as expected, the North American branch was called in. Soon she was away from the radio chatter and it was quieter. As she walked down the street, she could hear screaming and gunshots. The violence was all around but it was far enough away that there was no way to pin point exactly where it was coming from.

She spotted a duo of dogs feasting upon a corpse on the ground. The first dog was chewing away the meat around the rib cage. The other had worked on most of the face which was not recognizable. It licked the cartilage that had once been the nose. Disgusted and horrified, Sherry aimed her Glock at the two and fired two shots aiming for the dog doing the licking. She hit it on the tip of the nose just barely grazing with the first round and the second she hit in the lower jaw even though she had been aiming for the brain. It went down with a yelp but she was not sure if she had killed it or merely wounded it. The other dog came running at her. She fired four shots and each one hit it in its white fur turning it dark red but it kept coming even as she fired another into its back right hind leg. It hit the dog but it was already in mid air by the time the shot hit. It pounced on Birkin and pinned her to the ground and went for her throat. She felt its sharp teeth attempt to lock on her slender throat but she fought it off with her bare hand hitting it and trying to get it away from her neck. It bit her hand too so she brought her gun up to its snarling snout and pulled the trigger. She stood up and saw that the other dog was coming. She fired four shots and three of them hit it, two in the chest and one went down to its underbelly.

She had hoped to hit it in the heart but either she had not or she had and it had done no good. She fired again two more times and the first round went wild as she backed up but the second connected and hit it in the left eye. It keeled over dead on its side. She then checked her injuries. Her neck had not taken as much damage since it had not grabbed her for very long but its sharp teeth had punctured the skin and her left hand was bleeding from the additional bite. _Oh God..._She thought. _Will I become one of those things? A flesh eating cannibal without a brain or a soul? _She used a green herb on her wound mixing it it. It stung but it was a good sting. She had two more green herbs and one can of first aid spray in her medical pack. She was not sure what would happen. She had never been certain if anybody in Raccoon had become carriers from being bitten by dogs or if it was strictly from other zombies. She felt her heart beating as she was scared at the thought.

Sherry headed down Mott Street looking to get to Canal. She heard a few gunshots down the street. She headed to the sound of it to see if she could assist in any way. There was a group of at least half a dozen people all armed. One man, a tall Caucasian with a buzz cut in a gray shirt and camouflage pants had opened fire with a pistol. He had taken down three carriers with three well aimed head shots. He had light brown hair and steel blue eyes. He looked to be about Sherry's age. "Goddamn it, Jimmy! You're gonna attract more of those things! They're drawn to sounds! Use that crowbar you have on you, that's what it's there for!" Screamed one of the people with him. The street light was out and she could not see some of the other members of this rag tag survival team but they had weapons used to take out zombies at close range. It looked like variations of bricks, knives, bats and improvised clubs. She saw the man who had scolded this Jimmy got beat a zombie over the head with an aluminum baseball bat. He crushed the skull with a sickening _Thwack _sound as he did.

Jimmy fired another shot from his pistol at a female carrier looking to be in her teens. He shot her three times in the chest and then once in the head. "Fuck you!" He shouted as his response. "This is the twenty first century, guys! Grow up!" He reloaded and a female said to him, "No, he's right! You shouldn't use them for just a few zombies. Only do it when there is no other choice. It won't kill you! A crowd of these things drawn in by your shots will though!"

Sherry called to them. "Hey! Are you guys all right? What are you g..." Her sentence trailed off when she saw that a horde was coming up the street toward them. A brown skinned man, the one who had shouted at Jimmy snarled, "Look what you did now, you fuckin asshole! Good going!"

There had to be at least twenty of them. Jimmy looked back at Sherry but then was pulled by the brown skinned man with the bat. "Come on!" The female member of the group who had scolded Jimmy joined a larger stocky man who had managed to get a door to an adjacent building open. She called to the rest of the group, "Come on, guys! Get in here! Especially you, Frank you're bleeding and they're gonna smell it!"

As Sherry heard this, she wondered, _Was he bitten? _They made their way into the building and the woman looked at Sherry and shouted, "Come on! Get over here!" Sherry was going to but was almost bitten by a zombie. They had gotten closer and she retrieved her knife and backed up as it lunged for her, a middle aged man with gray hair and milky white eyes. His skin was pale from death and its breath was sour. She kicked it back away from her and drove her Hunting Knife into the side of its head. As she removed the blade and it fell lifeless at her feet she brought her heel down on the fresh wound she had made and put all her weight into it just to make sure he was dead.

Sherry ran down the alley and noticed that most of the zombies were focused on the group. The ones that did not go for the door that was almost closed as Jimmy fired and proceeded to reload, were lingering in the alley way entrance almost as if trying to sniff Sherry out. She spotted a newspaper recycle bin and lifted it up and hopped into it taking cover inside of it. She could see just barely out of it from the dark inside the recycle dumpster. She was very still and very quiet. To Birkin's surprise they passed the alley and the ones that did not were preoccupied with pounding on the door of the building that the group had just taken refuge in. She stayed low and waited until after the zombies had passed by. She then moved crouched down with her pistol drawn, down Canal street and headed where her PDA coordinates said to.

Sherry made her way down several more blocks. As she walked she couldn't help but wonder what Jake Muller was up to. She had been saved by that boy on a number of occasions that fateful night and all though she had saved him, the truth was, the Ustanak had pursued them and had been relentless. It had been after him more so than it had her and even as hard as it had been to kill the thing she still followed her obligation to protect him since his body had the antibodies but he had saved her just as much as she had saved him maybe even more. Every time they had assumed they had killed the thing for good, it seemed to come back. She shuddered to think of the worst part of that night. When they had to sneak past it. The Oko's that the Ustanak had dispatched to find the pair was hard to get by they had just barely escaped the caverns. That was the part of it she could honestly say she hated more than any other part of that night. He had still been cocky and confident even when they were ducked down in the dumpsters hiding out.

They had exchanged some witty remarks as they had been so close to each other but he had said, "What makes you think you're my type anyway?" Even still, while at first she thought he was an arrogant jerk who was only concerned with money, it had turned out there was more to him. He had shared a lot of details about his life with her and even after they escaped and had gotten back to the lab to get his blood, they had talked like two teenagers on the phone at night. She had been wrong about him. There was a goodness to him and even deep down, she knew he was a sweet heart. He just had put up a defensive shell at first. It was astounding how much they had in common too. Both of them had fathers who were severely fucked up. Both had fathers who had caused many deaths and had left behind a bloody legacy even beyond their own deaths that inspired those rogue agents of Neo Umbrella in every act they committed against the global community. What they also had in common was that they had also lost their mothers. He had confided in her about his own mother and how he had been a mercenary to try and make enough money.

He had not gotten enough on time. She had died and he was left by himself and had to fend for himself. While Sherry's life from the age of twelve on had been anything but easy, she still had friendships with Claire Redfield and Leon Kennedy, who respectively had rescued her from Raccoon City. It had actually been longer since she had seen Claire than it had since she had seen Leon. As a matter of fact she had not seen her since she was seventeen. In some ways she had felt betrayed when Claire had left them alone to go and find her brother in Paris but over time she had learned to get over it and understood that if she had been in the same situation, she would have wanted to do the same thing. After all, for those three months between Raccoon City and Claire's breaching of the Paris facility, she had been there for Sherry and she had developed a close relationship with the rookie cop as well. Though her first intention in coming to Raccoon was to find her brother, she had discovered Sherry and had later decided that her brother would have to take a back seat to getting the young girl to safety.

She had done all she could at the time and had stayed with them as long as she possibly could. Though her young mind had been unable to understand this fifteen years ago, she did understand it now. The same could not be said for Jake Muller. He had been without anybody at all and while he had other mercenaries with him during his missions over the years, he had not been close to any of them as far as she knew. He had only loved his mother and then he had lost her. Upon meeting Sherry, it was almost as though she had helped unlock a good part of him that had been hidden away for so long. After years of repression, he had changed when Birkin had entered his life. _That was why he didn't take the money he had asked for. Jake Muller turned a new leaf._

She found herself finally reaching Central Park. She had been snapped out of her thoughts from the sound of rapid gunfire. She spotted a soldier laying on a bunch of what had been a bus stop. He was bleeding all over his abdomen and it stained his uniform with dark red. He also had been hit in the leg, up and down his shin and even in the femur. She examined him as she saw he was still alive. He was a Caucasian looking to be in his early thirties. He had reddish blonde hair and facial hair in a goatee and mustache. He had a name tag that said **A. Switkowski.**

From the looks of him, he was a higher rank of soldier. He had been shot, this much was clear. His sky blue eyes focused on Sherry. "You...it isn't safe here...not...for anybody...! You have to get out of here while you still can. This city...we tried to protect it, tried to help people...from whatever it is that makes dead men get up and walk...but we don't know what we're dealing with...we're in way over our heads! If we kill one of theirs, no problem...if they kill one of ours we either have one less man to defend the people or...or...these walking dead men gain one more person on their side..."

There was great agony in his voice. He spoke with a southern accent. If Sherry had to guess, more than likely, Tennessee.

Sherry told him, "I'm here to help. Are you okay? Where were you hit? We need to get you some medical attention but maybe I can make the pain hurt a little less. What happened here?" She went through the medical kit she had on her and got what had been a green herb. It was now tactical these days for people involved in fighting Bio Terrorism to carry both green herbs in their herbal forms as well as the tablet version of the herbs. The green herbs themselves were for external injuries and Sherry had an herb ready for the gunshot wound on the Staff Sergeant's abdomen. He stopped her by taking her hand. "I'd rather have one of those tablets...please...I'm hit in the liver..."

She did as he asked and gave him a green herb tablet which were used for internal injuries like in the case of a broken limb or ribs, they could be a pain killer or at least a pain reducer while it could also be a remedy for internal bleeding as well. It was clear to Sherry that he was bleeding internally as expected and the pain was unbearable. "Me and my men...we were helping people evacuate on the other side of town...we heard it was a cluster fuck over in Brooklyn...they got overrun there...we put down a lot of carriers out here...I lost some good men to those fuckin things...then we were ordered to hold the line just up the street from here. We did...and we lost more people. Then we were to make our way to the extraction point where civilians would be evacuated...by military personal, they would get as many people airlifted out of the city by helicopter as possible...we were supposed to protect the rest...but as soon as me and my squad were here, we came under fire..."

She gave him a drink of water from his own canteen. He exhaled sharply as he swallowed it and the tablet. He closed his eyes and winced with pain. "Some...para military group...hell if I know...the bastards had better tactical gear than we did...they even had armor piercing rounds. I think there were more of them but we only encountered a few. Like they were waiting for us. Guerrilla warfare...we thought they was terrorists at first...but we saw how well equipped they were...and we knew they weren't no peasant militants...these men were well funded and they probably could have even given NATO a run for their money...they..."

He broke into a coughing fit and hacked up blood all over his beard and his face and his chest. Sherry held onto him to comfort the poor fellow as he finished. He gritted his teeth which were stained red from his own blood. "We took a few of them out...but I lost four boys out of ten...I told them to each of them head into the park...make a run for it...I heard gunfire so I assume they might have made it...but me and Lisa there, we covered them while they ran for it. We had at least three of them still gunning for me and my soldiers. Lisa went down fighting. She took out two of them..and I took out one...well aimed shots but then I took fire to the leg. She started to try and help me over to the park entrance...and somebody from that there window...," He pointed with an outstretched finger at a window on a high rise building. "They must have had one more waiting...whoever it was, they shot Lisa right through the head. Knocked her helmet off...she was surprised she was okay until another round went through her brain stem..."

He began to cough again and Sherry warned him, "You should save your strength and let that medicine kick in. Don't try to talk!" The man stopped coughing again and insisted on being able to finish what he said. "Shot me too...I limped my sorry ass over here and I laid on the bench thinking i was done for...that girl died trying to save me. Four other boys died because I wasn't a better leader...I let my men down. I don't care that he shot me...I care that he shot Lisa. She was a good woman. Trying to do right by her country...same as me. I aint afraid to die but before I do, I want to kill the fucker who did that...who knows how many others will die if I don't?"

Just then Sherry noticed a beam of light focusing on the man's wounded form and then it moved along her body. She froze as she stared into the red beam of light. She saw exactly where it was coming from. A fire escape on the side of a building across the street from where they were about a hundred yards away. Her gun still in hand, she felt herself freeze but her heart was pounding as though it were trying to escape her chest. She had her pistol in hand but knew it would be useless at that range and whoever that was who had just shot this wounded soldier and killed another while they tried to escape, was an excellent marksman and even if Sherry tried to move out of the way or run as fast as she could for cover, she would not be able to outrun him. She counted the seconds as the two seemingly stared directly at each other. Just like that, to her surprise, the sniper lowered the Rifle and went inside of the window adjacent to the hallway which led to the fire escape.

He looked straight into the young blonde's eyes and demanded, "He spared you? Who are you?" She lied, "Nobody important," She then added, "But I am here to help. We're going to get you some medical treatment, just hang in there. I can contact my boss and get help as soon as possible!"

He pleaded, "If you're here to help, then please...help me. Put me out of my misery. I'm going to be dead in five minutes anyway. I'd rather spare myself the pain...but...I can't do it myself."

Sherry stared at the man in horror. "Are you insane? I'm not going to shoot you. That would be murder! Just hang in there and we'll get you some medical attention. Don't give up on me now, your team needs you."

The man, Sergeant Switkowski looked defeated in his expression. "I don't want to go back to Nashville like this. I'll probably never walk again either. I don't want...to go home this way...I know I can't anyway but if i did...just please do this. If i do it, I'd be committing suicide...if you do it, it aint suicide..."

Sherry shook her head stubbornly. "It's a cop out! You got wounded but you're a soldier. That happens. We've got to get you moving. We can still save your legs...," She attempted to move the man and he cried out in pain. "No! I can't take it...please...have mercy. I would do it for you. It aint suicide if somebody else does it. It's a mercy killing. It aint murder either. I want this...mama raised me better than to commit suicide..."

Sherry couldn't believe she was being put in this position. "Do you know what you're asking? This isn't the right way!"

He would not let up. "I'm infected...you don't want me to become one of those mindless flesh eating things! I...was bitten on the way here. Before we made it here. I thought it was nothing but I saw a couple men who had been bitten before me turn. I know I don't have long."

Birkin was frustrated. For one thing this man could have easily been lying to get what he wanted but at the same time he must have really wanted to die if he was making up a lie about it. _What if he's not lying? What if he really was bitten by one of those things? Do you really want to take the risk? _She asked herself. It would indeed be a crueler fate if she left him to die of his injuries or just waited for him to die and see if he came back. The very thought of it all made her very weary. She had taken this job not only to buy her own freedom but at the chance to do some good in the world but she knew that somewhere along the way she would have to make some tough calls. "How do I know you aren't lying?" She demanded. "Show me where you were bitten and I'll consider it."

The soldier rolled his eyes and sat up in pain and took his own pistol and looked down at it. "Hell...by the time it takes you to consider...I can do it myself. I don't wanna pull the trigger myself but I will if I have to. Hopefully the Almighty will understand that I wanted to die a man and not a beast. The question is...what are you gonna do if one of those things bite you? Can you go through with it?"

Sherry remembered that she had been bitten by the dog and she could not recall if all of the people she had seen bitten by dogs had become zombies but she did remember seeing her own school mates bitten by zombies as well as police officers who later came back as a zombie. She was pretty sure dogs did infect because they had the virus. If this was the case, she was screwed. "We're not talking about me. We're talking about you. Don't shoot yourself! What about what your mother taught you? Doesn't that mean anything?"

He nodded. "It does. I think she too, would understand. Death is natural and while suicide aint a natural way to go and is a sin, it sure as hell beats the alternative and I think it would be the morally right thing to pick between the two...I wish there was another way...but I don't think there is... I'll tell you what. You do what I ask of ya, I'll let you take my Rifle here. They usually give us the hand me downs in the National Guard but luckily those hand me downs are none too shabby...you got sixty rounds in this thing and two more magazines. It aint much but it gives you a better chance of surviving than just a handgun. You got about sixty seconds to choose. Either way you can get the Rifle...but this way, you'd at least get it the honorable way. The other way, you'd be stealing from the dead."

The young blonde agent felt like screaming. She thought she might cry but the days when she was a little girl were long gone and now that she was an adult, as well as an agent for the US government, she had to make tough choices even if the choices made her feel sick to her raised her pistol and aimed at his head. "Damn you for making me do this..."

She closed her eyes and looked away. She heard him say, "Thank you," in a relieved voice before she squeezed the trigger. She took his M-16 variant and the magazines for it and did not look back. She headed into the park and could hear gunfire up ahead of her. She stayed crouched low with her handgun ready. The M-16 rounds not counting the ones already in the Assault Rifle were one hundred and thirty rounds as one was a high capacity 100 round magazine and the other was a standard M-16 mag. She spotted two soldiers, one, a man of Middle Eastern descent standing at about five foot nine who had a crew cut hairstyle and five o'clock shadow, and a Caucasian male with no hair at all firing at something she could not see. "What the hell is this thing?" Demanded the first soldier over the thunder of the Assault Rifle. Sherry could see he was bleeding from an injury. The other backed up reloading and shouted, "Hell if I know, man! It just killed Brewster! We gotta pin it down and stop it here before it reaches the civilian evacuation point!"

Sherry quickly checked her PDA and saw that she was about fifty yards from the evacuation point. The bald soldier fired his rounds off at the unidentified target and screamed, "Is this guy bulletproof?! Why won't he die?!Come on you freak!" It was then that she saw what they were shooting at. It stood at eight feet tall and wore a brown overcoat. Its skull was as white as the moon or the belly of a fish. It was the T-103 model of the tyrant. She had heard of this thing but had never seen it herself but she knew that Leon Kennedy had faced this thing in Raccoon City and it had attempted to kill him. This thing had also been used on Sheena Island. She had thought they had been discontinued but apparently she was wrong. What it was doing here in what some called the greatest city in the world was beyond her. The soldier of Middle Eastern descent fired upon it but made his way to Sherry. "This isn't safe for civilians! Stay by me now! You didn't take the route civilians were supposed to!"

Sherry showed him her ID and shouted over the automatic fire of his team mate. "I'm not a civilian I'm DSO. I came here to meet up with a partner of mine. Behind the checkpoint, is it safe?"

The man yelled to his team mate, the bald man, who had lobbed a grenade at the tyrant as he attempted to reload. "Gavin, she is with the US government! I need to get this woman to safety! Can you keep that thing busy?" The man yelled back, "No promises but I'll try my best! Go now, and then get your ass back here ASAP and help me kill this fucker!"

He escorted her past the checkpoint where two soldiers had set up a blockade and had two mounted Machine Guns guarding it. The man quickly said something to the two soldiers and they allowed them to get by, climbing over the sand bags. "I met one of your DSO agents. I think her name was Elena. She was coming here to ensure the evac point was secured. The BSAA are supposed to be on their way here, some specialty force that has handled these things before. She got past the checkpoint same as you did but I did not see where she went to."

Sherry questioned the soldier, "You mean Helena? Helena Harper? I'm Sherry Birkin. I'm her assigned partner."

The man shook her hand. "Pvt. Muhammad Shaheer. Do you have any idea what is going on? I have heard rumors of some terrorist attack in the city but other than that I have heard nothing about why this is happening."

She explained, "It's a very long story but I'll tell you. We think it was an attack by the terrorist organization Neo Umbrella," She began to further explain when suddenly the two men at the mounted Machine Guns began opening fire. She turned her attention to them and after a long flurry of rounds they stopped firing and one of them yelled, "Hostile down! We need a medic! Gavin has been injured by that thing!"

She spotted a helicopter and recognized that it was BSAA. Just then, she heard a hissing sound and an explosion followed. The helicopter spun out of control crashing to the earth. The blades raised up sparks as it scraped against the ground and then it exploded in a deafening was knocked on her back by the force of it and her ears were ringing. The chopper was down in flames and she looked and saw that many civilians that had been waiting for evacuation were caught in the blast radius and many were wounded or killed. As she got to her feet all she could hear was the ringing and for whatever reason her own heart beat was amplified by what seemed like one hundred fold. There was screaming and crying and shouts of confusion and despair. Every available hand rushed forth to help the wounded. Muhammad grabbed Sherry by the shoulder and was shouting something at her but she couldn't hear him. "What?" She asked but she could barely hear her own voice.

Finally after a couple of minutes her hearing slowly came back. "I said, we need to get this area stable and move as many of these people to safety as we can! The woman you are looking for was headed in that direction. We need to tend to the wounded so unless you can help us here you should go and find her. When you do, please, by all means come and help us. This was a BSAA helicopter, yes? If they were the only BSAA coming to help then we need anybody else who is willing."

She made her way down a path where New Yorkers used to jog before this chaos had broken out in the city. Just then she was contacted by Hunnigan. _"Sherry, where are you now? I need you to do me a favor. Helena has gone missing and I need you to find her. She was in the middle of telling me something she said it was important but the communication got cut off before she could finish her sentence. I'm sending you the coördinates to her PDA where it was last when I spoke to her. I need you to find her. Even if she is dead we need to know. Once you do that, head back to the military and stand by. The BSAA will be there soon."_

Sherry exhaled. "No they won't. Somebody shot them out of the sky I don't know why they did but it caused a lot of civilian casualties. I think there maybe some fire squads for Neo Umbrella on stand by in the city and they might have attacked police officers and soldiers. I'm near what was supposed to be the evac point for the people in Manhattan. I'm looking at a bridge further down into the park. There's a trail that goes underneath it. I think both joggers and people on bicycles used that path."

Hunnigan seemed to type something in and then got back to her. _"Okay, good. You're not too far from where her PDA is. That's the only way we can even begin to predict where she is. I need you to head in that direction. As for the BSAA, damn it! I'm sure they'll send more evacuation helicopters and more personnel to help the wounded and put down all the infected. If she is okay, let me know and I need to find out whatever it was she was trying to tell me. Also be very careful there is some man out there picking off men of the law and soldiers and probably BSAA too. They've been after him for a while but have never seen his face. If you do see him don't try to take him by yourself. He's infected with the virus and has many of the same abilities Albert Wesker was said to have."_

Sherry nodded. "Ten four, Hunnigan. Over and out."

_Meanwhile..._

A few minutes ago he had stared at Sherry Birkin through the eye of a scope, ready to exterminate her. However, Uncle had told him not to. "_You can't kill her. She is the daughter of William Birkin. Though they had their distances and their kinship may have ended in a bloody shooting, the daughter of William Birkin is as every bit as important as the children of Wesker. You know that, my son. If you want to accomplish what your father would have wanted, you must let her live. In time, she will be drawn back to us to meet her true destiny."_

So he had spared the Birkin brat. He had no name that he could remember and for the longest time he was known only as Grim to his enemies due to the mask he wore, insisted upon by Albert, his father when he had first been chosen to carry out the duty of his mission. No, their mission. Simply because his father had been killed by Chris Redfield did not make his will any less inevitable.

He briefly took his mask off long enough to smoke a cigarette in the hallway of the apartment building he was in. When he was human as he once was, this would have been a detriment to his health but now that he had the virus coursing through his veins, it really didn't matter. He still looked like a human but he was so much more than that.

To his enemies he was Grim, a deadly assassin that had worked in the shadows for Umbrella and more importantly for Wesker. To those that actually knew him, such as Uncle and his father, as well as Hunk and a few others, he was Albert Jr. Or Albert the II. He had only started going by Albert II when Wesker, in a rare moment of compassion, had called him that due to him noticing that the boy when he had first found him, was in anguish over having emptiness instead of memories.

That was one reason he loved Albert. He may not have been a warm man but that had actually been one thing that was beyond his capabilities, to bring him back what he had lost. Maybe when he had died, he had been dead too long and had lost memory yet when Albert injected him with the virus, he brought him back and Grim had been unique enough and had good enough DNA that he came back a super human instead of a mindless monstrosity like the zombies created by the T virus. From what he had been told he had been killed by a gunshot wound and a stab wound. That was what had killed him and they had discovered this when they found him. He still even had the scars. On his arm and his chest. These were not his only scars.

He had them all over his body especially now that he was one of the top guns for Albert Wesker, the man he admired.

He had once been human, of course and had laughed, had cried, had joked and had even fallen in love. Whether or not Grim was a virgin, was unclear. He remembered only fragments of his past life and if he had been laid before, he had no memory of it. Then again, maybe he had!

Most of what he remembered of his past life as a weak human was gone and only came to him in bits and pieces in dreams when he slept. When his father had found him, he had been lost, broken, alone, bloody, bruised, fragile and vulnerable. His father had revived him and made him his own. He had saved his life. Though Grim sometimes did wonder what his previous life as a mere mortal had been like, and who his birth parents had been, who he had been in love with and who his companions had been, he saw it as nothing more than a curiosity.

He still felt the need to question Uncle about some things that were not clear to him. "I don't understand why you are helping out that punk. What's he done to deserve our help? Won't he just get in the way? I mean for Christ's sake, ma he worked with the US government! He actually let them take his blood for a cure."

He was referring of course, to Jake Muller. Grim had never met the man but he seemed arrogant. He was a gun for hire for anybody who would have paid him and he thought he was hot shit. Albert had no contact with him and had left at his birth. His father had never talked to him about there being another son. Sometimes his father could be secretive and had not given him the details on many aspects of his life. Yet he had stuck around and was in Grim's life.

Hell he had even named him after him! No matter how hard his life had been, no matter how much he had almost been killed, no matter how much his dreams at night brought him sorrow and frustration at seeing this different other life he had that he knew nothing about, he was still Albert Wesker Jr. Nobody could take that from him! He lived by the words his father had once said when facing his arch Nemesis Chris Redfield. "Sure, I'm not human anymore but just look at the power I've gained!" He had seen footage of it. In his everlasting brilliance not only had his father managed to survive the explosion of the base but even had managed to salvage footage from a security camera of the fight between himself and Redfield! He had watched it again and again and made him aspire to be more like him.

His father indeed had almost been a God. Yet the doubt in his mind often sounded when his thoughts were empty. _What kind of a God can be killed? Does this mean he is not a God? He was so close to getting what he wanted and changing the world for the better and that asshole and his bitch of a partner took that from him._

Even if he was not Grim's biological father as he was to that Muller punk, his legacy, the virus, which his father alone had used to bring him back from the brink of death, to make him as immortal as he had been when he had been brought back, was more of a bond than that little prick would ever have with his father. It was only because Alex insisted that Jake Muller must have a part in the overall destiny of the Wesker family that he was still even breathing. While he saw Jake as a threat to himself as his father's true son, Uncle Alex seemed relieved.

While Wesker had not told him much about the other Wesker children, kids from all over the world to be experimented on by Oswald Spencer, a man who had been like a father to Wesker at one point, he had assured Grim that there were others and he was certainly not the last Wesker child all though he was the most significant of them and the rightful God of the new world he had intended to create.

His job now was to watch out for the Muller kid. If Uncle was to be the eyes watching out for the young man on the streets of the city, Grim was to be the silent arrow that guarded him when he could not guide himself. _Maybe there was truth in what dad said. Maybe there is other Wesker children. Maybe I should give this Jake guy a chance. He did survive against the Ustanak so he sure as hell last longer than I expected he would! He doesn't have the skills I do but he is beyond human for sure. Also if my eyes served me right when i watched those surveillance videos, he seemed to have a thing for the Birkin brat. Maybe our destiny is intertwined._ He thought.

As Grim took a drag on the cigarette, he asked Alex, "When are we going to get Chris Redfield out here? I've been waiting to get my hands on this guy for a long time. How am I supposed to kill him if he's all the way in Puerto Rico? I've trained hard getting myself ready for the day i can choke the breath out of him. If Muller doesn't have the balls to do it, he aint a Wesker. I'll do it if he won't."

In reality Grim was not fond of Uncle Alex. He had always been there along with Wesker. He often called him Uncle since he had assumed the role Albert had in his life. Alex had been another one of the Wesker children in Project W. In fact he was the only other survivor aside from Albert himself. Oddly enough, he had betrayed Oswald Spencer before Albert did. The two brothers had always planned to do so. Not many were aware that the two Wesker children had ever known each other at all. It was strange that Albert considered anybody family or had any concern for anybody.

Yet he had on a couple of occasions came with Grim on some of the missions he had done that had proved difficult and Wesker had saved his ass. The truth was, all though he was a cold and sinister bastard with a hell of an ego, he missed him. Alex however, though he now had assumed control of the Family, and was the new head of the organization, was still estranged to him and at times Grim couldn't help but feel as though he had no further obligations to even listen to Uncle Alex. He was like a lesser version of Albert even if in many ways they were very much alike.

"I have told you that was my brother. If anybody is going to dispose of Redfield it will be me. I might let you also indulge in the vengeance upon him but before that can happen, we need to get whatever intelligence we can out of him that will aid us in our war with the BSAA. He may have started the BSAA and he may have been a thorn in our side but it will not end with him. We can use whatever he tells us to take the bricks out of the rest of the foundation that is his wretched organization. We have ways we can make him talk. Rest assured, nephew. They will be here. The situation you have caused in New York will soon have all the North American agents here soon. They will not miss a beat and I would even go as far as to say they will leave Puerto Rico as it is, a disaster, just to come and save this cess pool of a city. It is only right you did what you have done here, Albert. This city may present itself as the greatest city in the world but deep down it is full of ugly secrets that would make a sensible man sick. This city needs to burn because with all its sin and secrets beneath the surface of the glamour and glitz, it is the perfect representation of humanity itself. In all its hypocritical glory!"

He had always known Albert as far back as he could remember and he knew for sure he and his father had been around each other longer than Albert and Alex had and he felt as though Alex did not belong. As many secrets as his father had, it seemed his Uncle had far more and he knew a lot less.

With Albert dead there was no reason to even do anything that Alex told him to do. He was still with Neo Umbrella for one reason only. He needed a means of making a living and if anybody had the pull to get Chris Redfield brought to him, it was them. That was one thing he lived for.

So that he could kill Chris Redfield, the man who had killed his father. He was no doubt oblivious to the existence of Grim also known as Albert Jr. but he had made an enemy without even realizing he had. Many members of the BSAA had no idea who he was at all. It was as though he did not exist unless Neo Umbrella needed him to exist. As for Alex, he was not a part of Neo Umbrella anymore but he was partly affiliated through Grim and many of the remaining employees of Umbrella and Tricell were still remembering what Wesker had wanted.

Though they didn't go on his exact whims, there were those who wanted to do exactly what he had wanted to do. To rule a new world that they had created. The thing that stopped them was that they lacked Albert's brilliance and his genius. Alex Wesker, on the other hand, was the new head of the Family which was also bio terrorist now and had been involved in it since Derrick C Simmons. While the Family was initially a secret society that had controlled the Western world for centuries, upon the death of Simmons, a new head of the Family had been chosen. Nobody really seemed to know who it was, certainly not anybody from Neo Umbrella.

Not even Ada Wong. The real Ada that is. Grim had worked with her before and he couldn't help but respect her. She had the right attitude for that line of work and it was not so different from his own attitude on the matter but he knew there was something off about her. Like she knew something about him that she wasn't letting on.

Whatever it was, he didn't like it and while he did like the woman to a point he had decided as far back as 2003 that he would snap her neck if he thought for even a second she was out to fuck him over. He knew she had killed Jack Krauser too so he knew that she was no pushover but unlike Krauser, he would not fuck around. If he had a chance to kill her, he would take it and be done with it. To hell with savoring it.

_I'll savor beating the life out of Redfield. If I have to fight Alex, I will. He aint my family. The only father I ever had is gone and I don't know what that shady son of a bitch is up to or why he's spent so much time investigating the area where dad was killed but whatever it is, he's up to something. He's been looking into Dad's death and it's been four years. I tolerated Alex when dad was alive but now, if he gets in my way, I'll take him out too. Nobody is gonna deny me what I want._

Grim did not say this however. He merely nodded. The thirty-two year old flicked the cigarette against the wall and blew smoke. "All right, whatever, Al. Just make sure I get a piece of that asshole. After all, he maybe a brother to you cause of the last name and all but you aint his blood anymore than I am aside from the 'legacy' we have in our veins. I mean let's face it the only one related to him biologically is that Muller rat and he aint anymore of a Wesker than Piss Redfield is! I gotta go. I know what I have to do. If there's anything else, you know where to reach me."

He put the PDA away and walked down the hall. Grim walked down the stairs in the stairwell and peered out of the window. He looked out onto the street and took notice of two people across the street a ways. He looked with his binoculars and looked to see who it was emerging from a building. It appeared to be a man and a woman. As he zoomed in on them, he grinned. "Ada Wong, you sly devil!" She was with a guy he did not recognize. A Caucasian of average height with shaggy light brown hair. He did not know who the man was but he did wonder if this was the man who dad had talked about? Several years ago, he had spoken of some survivor of Raccoon City he had ordered Ada Wong to kill but because of her feelings for him, she had not done it. He wondered if this was the man and he wondered if they knew what was going on in the city.

"He doesn't look like much. Basically just skin and bones. Whatever floats your boat, Ada," He observed aloud. Just then he heard the racking of a shotgun and a familiar click of a hammer. "Freeze! Don't you move! Keep your hands where I can see them. You thought you could get away with it? You thought you''d just release that chemical blue gas into the air and nobody would have seen? Well I did so hold still or I will blow you to kingdom come!"

He looked in the reflection of the window on the right which was adjacent the stairs going up, the way they had come, and the stairs going down, the way he had been headed. There was two police officers. One was a thin Caucasian male with blonde hair and a scraggly beard and he had the shotgun. The other was a clean-shaven Hispanic and was short but muscular. He had his pistol drawn covering his partner. Grim addressed the both of them without turning around. "Well if it isn't New York's finest! I thought I could smell pork. So this it? You gonna book me? Seems kinda petty given what's going on."

The white cop growled, "You think this is a joke asshole? I could blow your head off clean and nobody would say anything about it! Hell they'd probably just promote me! Then again, I believe in law and order even if you don't. I want to see you stand trial. For murder, treason, terrorism, the whole nine yards. Only instead of a needle I'm going to recommend they just feed you to one of those mindless abominations you helped create! You may have noticed me down there when you set off that chemical gas, that blue shit that turns people into mindless flesh-eating freaks! I would have shot you then but I was too busy helping people escape the mess you helped create."

Grim smiled behind the mask. "You should shoot me. If the shoe were on the other foot I wouldn't hesitate. I'd blow your bear claw munching face clean off until there was nothing but chunks of meat. I think you're just making excuses. If I'm so bad, why not stop me?"

The Hispanic officer growled, "We know you would! That's why we're here! You're a terrorist. What's wrong with you, man? You got a Dia de Los Muertos mask on! That holiday is for celebrating the lives of the fallen and honoring them, not by turning them into cannibals that feast on people! What are you a lonely goth kid that cut himself in High School? Your mami didnt hug you enough? Grow up, kid! We all have problems."

Grim cackled at what he said and remarked, "To me every day is the Day Of The Dead! That gas is called the C virus, you morons. As for cutting myself, it makes a lot more sense to cut other people than myself," He then added with a grin, "All though you could say as far as the cutting-just-to feel-something cliché, I do live bi curiously through the pain of others!"

This caused the officer with the shotgun to hit him in the back. He pretended as though it had hurt when in reality it had not hurt at all. It was merely deception to make them think they had him where they wanted him. "Maybe when we put you in the holding tank, we can see how funny you are! Despite what you may think, we haven't lost the city yet! Some precincts are still up and running I wonder how other people in the holding tank would feel about you infecting their family, friends and loved ones with this virus? Think about that! Ramon, book this asshole. Read him his rights and take off that mask. I got ya covered partner he won't do anything while I got this at his back."

Ramon read him his rights and slapped the cuffs on Grim's left wrist and with one hand on the gun, he reached for the mask. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney..." As he pulled the mask off, time seemed to freeze. He pulled aside the mask and pushed the hood off his sweater back. It revealed a man with short auburn hair, arguably of the same type as that of Jake Muller. He also had Forrest green eyes and a scar ran along the side of his face near his right ear. He also had a small scar under his left eye on his cheek.

It was in that moment that Grim moved swiftly. He hit the officer in the groin and caught him off guard. Then he snatched the gun which discharged twice against the hallway wall. He hit the man with a haymaker and send him falling back against the stairs.

The other cop fired his shotgun but he easily dodged the blast, a trait of his superhuman speed. The cop fired again, pumping and missed again. He fired one more time and got him partly in the shoulder with a few pellets. Grim grabbed the shotgun as he was pumping it again and swung it around sending the officer flying into the stairs and he hit his head on the railing.

He then charged him and began bombarding him with a flurry of punches to the face, drawing blood from his nose with the first blow to the face. The other police man, Ramon, hit him from behind. He turned and saw that he had fired his pistol once in the back. Grim just stared at him so he fired again but in speedy blurs he dodged them in the same way that his father would have if he were alive. He dodged seven shots and caught the eighth shot in his hands! He then threw it back at him with amazing strength and it hit him in the stomach. Though it did not go through, it did catch him off guard and he staggered.

He took the handgun from him and not only disarmed him but he stripped the weapon down. He quickly got his night stick out and hit him in the face with it. He hit Grim again and Grim merely turned his face in slight annoyance. This time the officer hit with all of his might. "Was that a kiss? I didn't think we had any misletoe nearby!"

He hit him with a flurry of punches to the chest, stomach and face and as the cop tried to swing back he saw the billy club missed and he tapped him from behind and rammed him against the wall. The other cop had grabbed his shotgun and fired again so Grim threw Ramon into the line of fire and saw that the guy took some pellets in the left arm and right leg. Grim sped up to him and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him in the air. The man struggled to breathe but could not. His partner tried to retrieve his own handgun but Grim kicked him against the wall and pinned his chest there with his boot. He released him and the guy gasped for breath and he carried Ramon to the window.

He grinned at the cop who was choking. "Let's see if we can make this little piggie fly."

With that he threw him out of the right window shattering the glass and he went flying three floors down and landed on the hood of an SUV. This set the alarm off. Grim figured that if that had not just killed him, the C virus zombies would soon be attracted to the noise and come pick him off. Either way it was one hell of a way to die. He turned back to the other police officer. He mockingly read his name tag. "Well, Officer McGee. I told you I smelled pork but I don't think you're quite done yet. We need to make sure you're cooked well done so that these hungry bastards don't get food poisoning."

With a twisted grin, he advanced toward the officer who was attempting to crawl for his shotgun.

_Carlos_

He observed the mutated humans in front of him and the other rebels. They had been US soldiers but now they were mutated. He had read about these things before but had not seen them. He had read about it in a BSAA report. It had been such a long time since he had been to his hometown but he remembered the same kind of chaos the same kind of war, and poverty.

He had in fact been an anti government guerrilla soldier but a lot of his comrades had died he had seen them die at a young age as they fought alongside each other against an oppressive government. When that had happened, he had been left without much option so he had left for America and had joined up with the UBCS. Now here he was, some fifteen years later, a member of the BSAA, trying to put terrorists down but these guys didn't strike him as terrorists even though it was his job to look into the para military group.

The mutated creatures had horrid blue veins on their disfigured faces. They were known as J'avo, a Sero Croatian word for devil. These of course, were dead. They had gunshot wounds to the head as Carlos and

Their teeth appeared uneven, jagged and discolored. The most notable mutation were their large, rounded eyes with small pupils. The irises were filled with tiny specks and ranged from an off-white or pale yellow, to a darker yellow or brown.

The _J'avo_ had more than two eyes, usually scattered along their face and forehead. These eyes appeared in different patterns, positions and sizes such as large vertical eyes or clusters of four smaller eyes. The newly formed eye-sockets from their mutation caused the skin around the area to appear ruptured and even bleed profusely. They were observing several dead ones that they had put down. He turned to one of the rebel soldiers and asked, "¿Cómo se hicieron estas cosas? ¿Sabes? ¿Cómo terminó aquí?"**(How were these things made? Do you know? How did they end up here?)**

One of the soldiers, a dark-haired olive-skinned woman named Paula Salvador answered, "No sé. Vimos en la villa y estaban atacando a la gente. No lo sabemos. Sospecho que tal vez los estadounidenses trajeron aquí pero no podemos saber con certeza. Todo lo que sé es que tenemos que poner todo."

**(I don't know. We saw them in the villa and they were attacking people. We do not know. I suspect maybe the Americans brought it here but we can't know for sure. All I know is that we need to put them all down.)**

Carlos looked down at the ground. Then back at her and the two men with her. They were out patrolling when the other two had come across some of the J'avo and they had engaged them. They had been a bitch to put down but with the assistance of Paula and Carlos they had been easier to handle. "No parecen las cosas que tomamos anteriormente. Los muertos que me refiero. ¿Las cosas eran más fáciles de matar, pero estos? Sólo he escuchado de ellos."

**(They don't look like the things we took on earlier. The dead ones I mean. Those things were easier to kill but these? I have only heard of them.)**

One of the rebels, a man of average height but with an athletic build, Pedro, a man of Afro Carribbean descent, mixed between Afro Puerto Rican and Taino Indian, turned to Carlos and asked, "¿Dónde has leído esto antes? Creemos que fueron creados por el Gobierno de Estados Unidos para acabar con la rebelión y destruir poblaciones enteras! Pediré más adelante nuestro comandante. No estoy seguro acerca de usted, Olivera. ¿Cómo sabemos de lo que dices es cierto?"

**(Where have you read of these things before? We think they were created by the US government to kill off our rebellion and destroy entire populations! I will ask our commander later on. I am not sure about you, Olivera. How do we know any of what you say is true?)**

Paula, who was a revolutionary from Mexico, had come there to help the struggle as well. To help La Causa. He was not sure if she was above suspicion herself but she was supposedly a Zapatista where she was from. She defended Carlos. "Él es quien dice que es!" **(He is who he says he is!)**

Just then they heard a shout. Pedro turned around, bringing his scoped AK-47 around to face what it was. There were more J'avo coming their way. Carlos, wanting to conserve the ammunition for his Assault Rifle, cursed, "Chingada!" **(Fuck!)**

He withdrew his Walther P99 but by the time he had it ready to fire, Pedro already dropped it to the ground with some rounds to the knee caps. The thing fell over onto its back. Juan brought his hunting knifre down on the thing piercing through its abdomen and drove the blade right through the liver and he severed several major arteries in doing so which meant that the thing would surely bleed to death rather soon, virus or not. Carlos fired six shots at one of them coming at him, a sun burned Caucasian man, presumably of Spanish ancestry rather than mestizo or mullato as many Puerto Ricans were.

Three shots hit him in the abdomen lodging into his left kidney. The man coughed blood and acid from his mouth as the next three shots went into his chest cavity. Carlos fired two more shots and hit him in the head. This caused it to explode and it rained brains and skull fragments. The thing began to shift due to the virus before his very eyes. Two protrusions emerged from where the head had been. One resembled the front of an insect or rather the head of one and the other was two hook like appendages. It came at him and began slashing at him. He backed away, firing at the thing but cursed when one of the hooks got him in the side. He emptied the entire magazine of the fifteen into him but it did not stop him.

Carlos backed away trying to keep distance between himself and the thing. He ignored the blood dripping down to his leg from his wound at the hip as he switched to his AK-47 and fired twenty rounds into its head and it died falling and dissolving into the ground, practically melting. He fired off ten rounds at the hip at two J'avo coming at them. This wounded one of them as it hit a female in the chest, legs, and the waist. The rounds missed the other one. The other rebel, a man named Luca, who looked more like your average Boricua as he had slicked back hair, tan skin, high cheek bones. He had hazel eyes and was dressed in a striped black and gray T shirt and military cargo pants. He fired his AK-47 at another one which had just mutated from a J'avo he had killed. He let fifteen rounds off aiming for its center and hit it in the abdomen. It attacked him with the same hooked appendages and kept slashing the man until he collapsed, blood gushing from his chest.

"Luca! Bastard! Morir ahora!" He unloaded on the thing from behind crowning it with rounds to the side of the face as he came around it. Paula had a shotgun as well as an Assault Rifle but was using her shotgun. She pumped and fired, eliminating the face of a carrier as it came after her, his face exploding in a messy burst as the blast destroyed his skull. She fired at another two carriers, hitting a female in the chest and killed her as it blew her chest cavity open exposing her heart. She wounded the man, taking his left arm from him as he came at her. The arm bled excessively but he was not yet done. The thing thing grabbed her by the throat. She used her shotgun to hit him in the face and she sent him back drawing blood as the butt of it hit him in the forehead. He went down and she finished him by bringing her boot down on its skull. Carlos switched back to the P99 and reloaded rolling away to evade a swing from an axe by one of the carriers. From the man's side as he staggered forward, Carlos fired three shots into the side of his leg near the left knee cap. He then grabbed the thing and broke its neck.

"Dispara a la cabeza! Van hacia abajo más fáciles de esa manera!" (Shoot for the head! They go down easier that way!) Olivera called to them as he fired his pistol at another, this time a brown skinned woman with bleached hair in a tank top and shorts. She was armed with a hatchet but he shot her in the left arm twice and she dropped it so he shot her one more time in the head.

She went down with ease. He drew a bead on another carrier, a man in a leather jacket and sunglasses, which hung from his head like a took him with with a shot to the head too before he could go after Paula with the hammer. Just then his leg was grabbed and he was pulled to the ground by the same woman he had just shot. He had hit her but she was still going! The wound must not have been fatal and it had not killed her. _Or maybe it did but just like a chicken wthout its head, she was still going_. He thought to himself.

He kicked her off of him. She fell back and he was going to finish her but saw a tall burly man with a sledge hammer swinging for him. "Whoa!" He rolled away and it connected with right where he had been. Pedro shot the man from behind in the back of the head with a burst from the AK and from where Carlos looked it almost looked like his head imploded from the back. He jumped toward the woman and pistol whipped her and a sickening sound of both impact and squishing filled his ears as he hit her with the gun in the same place he had already wounded her.

He stood up firing the remainder of his magazine taking out another J'avo. He reloadede as Paula and Pedro finished off the last few of them. He looked at his wound and then back at the rebels. "Debemos averiguar que causó este estallido."** (We need to find out who caused this outbreak.)**

Pedro had a scowl on his face as he looked at his dead compadre as well as the many J'avo they had just killed. "Creo que sé que los americanos, que vienen a esta isla, cuando nosotros tenemos nuestra revolución para tratar de detener su. hace unos meses hubo no abominaciones como este aquí ahora hay. ¿Quién más podría ser."

**(i think i know who. americans. they come to this island when we have our revolution to try to stop it. a few months ago there were no abominations like this here now there is. who else could it be?)**

Carlos thought to himself,_ I know exactly who but I guess you don't. Maybe your commanders do. I'll just have to find out from them. Somebody is connected to Neo Umbrella It's just a matter of who._

They decided to head back to regroup with some of the others.

_Leon/Ada_

He had gotten into the shower and hoped that when he got out of the shower she would not be gone. As Leon washed feeling the warm water rain down on him and as he scrubbed with the bar of soap, he found himself pondering if what had happened had really happened at all. Would he wake up in a minute only to find he was by himself? As he got lathered with soap thought, _No If it had been a dream it would have ended long before it got good and even if didn't there's no way we would have finished._

He washed his light brown hair and got out drying off and wrapping a towel around his waist, he stepped out of the bathroom still playing over the scenario in his head of the fight they had and the thrashing she had given him followed by passionate sex. Though he could hardly believe he had finally had her, it also felt like this night had been a long time coming. _Thirteen years to be exact..._

He looked for her to be in his bed, hoping to see her tan voluptuous naked form laid out in front of him, only to find she was not there. He felt some disappointment and his heart sank. "It fucking figures..." He muttered to himself.

He got dressed and answered his PDA as he saw that Hunnigan was contacting him. "Ingrid, what's up?"

She sounded frantic. "You haven't been watching TV today at all, have you? Turn it to channel 7 you need to see what's going on."

He sat on the bed and turned on the TV. There was news footage of New York City and it seemed to be falling all to hell. In reality he had know idea. He had been asleep for two days straight off and on prior to the awakening to Ada being there. Though he kept on having bad dreams every time he drifted off, he still needed the sleep. He had been up about a day and a half filling out some finishing touches on one of several reports he had to type out regarding the incidents a few months prior. There was footage of some police officers attacking a civilian who looked to be infected, hitting him over the head with night sticks.

_"Looting and rioting has broken out all over the city ever since the first series of catastrophies took place in Brooklyn. The NYPD as of now is highly overwhelmed by crazed civilians biting on people and attacking with weapons. Some even have fired automatic weapons at any and everybody who happened to be in the area. The National Guard, the FBI, the NSA, and FEMA have all been called in to help with the situation but this seems to be spiralling out of control. Martial Law has been declared and the curfew is now at 7:00PM. Several military and police check points have been set up all over Manhattan as attempts to take back the city are being made. Citizens are advised to stay in doors and wait for help. The governor has just issues a state of emergency and until whatever epedemic it is in the blue gas that has caused people to became flesh eating cannibals and blood thirty murderers is contained. Riots have broken out in Harlem, Washington Heights, Flushing Park and several other greater NY areas as a quarantine was issued just last night. Citizens armed with bats, bottles, bricks, knives, machetes, clubs and other weapons clashed with anti riot police forces. Several gun stores have also been raided and looted by marauding rioters in the city. Shootouts between these armed citizens and the police have also ensued in the downtown area as many citizens do not want to be kept in the city when such danger is imminent."_

Agent Kennedy stood up, alarmed at what was going on. He knew that bio terrorism was always a possibility and that the leftovers from white umbrella would do anything but the Big Apple? It didn't seem right. He observed a citizen being questioned by the reporter at the scene of a checkpoint in Times Square. He was a black man who spoke with a Carribbean accent. He wore a brown jacket and had a sign on it that said **John 3:16** "Lady, ya need to read your bible. The good lord said if ya haven't got a sword, sell a cloak and go buy one. This is judgement day right now! In modern times a sword is a gun. These things are demons straight outta hell..."

Leon answered her. "What are we gonna do? Does this mean I'm on the job? This is looking like it might get as bad as Tall Oaks or Liashang."

Hunnigan informed him, "Yes, I'm sorry to ruin your week off but I wouldn't have bothered if this wasn't a life or death situation. I got Agent Harper at the checkpoint in Central Park. We're going to attempt to get some of the civilians to safety. The state is saying that nobody can get in or out but the BSAA are coming and they are trying to use all the influence they have to override that so long as they can make sure that the people they transport out aren't infected. I'm sending Agent Birkin down there as well. Can you rendevous with them? We need as much help as we can get. We'll be needing to escort the civilians to Grand Central Station if we can't airlift them out through Central Park. Get there as fast as you can, Leon. Over and out!"

Just then he felt a breeze and a sound and he heard a loud noise in the window. Ada was fully dressed aside from the red top, the same one she wore in Liashang, which she now had tied in a not revealing her flat toned tummy. He stared only a brief moment. She still looked good for her age. While some women figured they were too old to wear something like that at thirty nine, Leon knew such rules would never apply to a free spirit like Ada Wong. Besides, she took care of herself and she looked significantly younger than she was.

He was getting on in years was in his own late thirties just a bit younger than she was. He felt some regret that he had never had kids of his own or anything like that, let alone, a steady relationship. In his line of work, he was considered a player by some. He had indeed had casual flings with many women, in some cases, just one night stands, in other cases, friends with benefits. He had been with several of the women he had befriended. He had hooked up with Claire on a number of occasions back when they had first met. He had been vunerable thinking he had lost Ada and the same went for her regarding some boy she had fallen for in that island prison she had escaped from. They had actually still maintained a friendship even while being "Fuck buddies" which to Leon seemed like the middle ground between a relationship and a one night stand.

They knew each other like the backs of their own hands and yes, there had been feelings unlike in most cases but he had still dreamed about Ada and sometimes he had heard her calling the name of that boy from so long ago. _Steve. _Leon remembered. _His name was Steve. _He had actually seen her crying a few times in her sleep as she had lay next to him years ago after they had both gotten drunk off red wine and had sweaty but passionate sex. Though Leon greatly cared for Claire and considered her his best friend, he knew that they both had hearts that belonged to another. He was just lucky enough that the woman he was after was still alive but for a long time it seemed like there was just as great a distance betwen himself and Ada as there was between Claire and that young boy Steve, the younger Redfield sibling being alive and well, and Steve, in some cold and lonely grave.

Still in a way, he felt lik a sleezy scumbag. He had not only slept with Claire on many occasions but also Helena Harper three times. He had done so just before the plane ride to China and twice after the mission was over. He wasn't even sure that he had a reason for it. Aside from that they were both under a lot of stress during and after the mission and both had lost somebody. Though he was glad Ada had not been killed after all by Chris Redfield, he still had lost his friend Adam Benford, the president of the United States due to the outbreak in Tall Oakes and because of it, had ended up shooting him. Helena had gone through a similar ordeal herself and had lost somebody too. Her sister, Debra Harper who had been infected and later mutated and attacked Leon, Helena and Ada, who was there to assist them.

Needless to say, when they had both fucked their second time hooking up, it had been after they had both drinking. _It was not enough booze for me to black out and forget it happened but it was enough for me to wake up feeling like shit the morning after. _He recalled. In hind sight, they both had lost somebody and needed any kind of companionship they could get even if they didn't know each other aside from Tall Oakes and China.

Thinking back, however, it still wasn't as irresponsible as what he had done when the presidents daughter in Spain had offered him some "Overtime" which he intially declined. _I should have let my yes be yes and no be no. Instead what did I do? I thought with my dick. If I would have gotten her pregnant, that would have been the end of my life then and there._ He thought looking back on the post mission sex. _What can I say? It had been a long time since I got laid even one night stands. Still, she was seven years younger than me I do kinda feel like an asshole. Does that make me some kind of predator? _He shook the thought from his mind as he saw the curious smirk on the Asian woman's face. _  
_

Now here she was in front of him. He still couldn't believe it wasn't a dream. He finally had done what he had wanted to do for a long time. To Leon, it wasn't that surprising the way it went down seeing as he had never seen Ada as some girl you could just take to dinner and a movie. Which was not to say that he didn't want to also do that with her but he knew that a fight leading to long awaited sex was more up her alley. "Cat got your tongue, handsome? We need to go. The city is falling apart. I know Neo Umbrella is behind this too. The BSAA were supposed to be able to stop the outbreak from getting any further than China but it's too late. I think this was a move of desperation on their part."

He looked at her and said, "Why didn't you tell me? The city is under attack, there's a C virus outbreak out here and you didn't even tell me?"

Ada sighed. "I wasn't entirely sure myself. I'm off the grid now so a lot of the information I have now may not be a hundred percent. This thing just got out of control during the night while we slept that was how it really got out of hand. It just spread like wildfire. What's worse is I think I might know who's behind this but I can't tell you who until I know for sure. I don't want to be wrong."

Leon's eyes narrowed. "You aren't really off the grid are you? I'm only asking, I'm not accusing."

She looked into his eyes and told the truth. "I still work for the organization, if that's what you mean. I didn't work for neo Umbrella. That's all Carla. Look, we both have seperate people we work for but in a way I'd say they both want the same thing. We just have different ways of trying to get them. I still do work for them but I can at least promise you that everything I know you will know and I won't lie to you. I just had to get you to listen to me. Then...that happened."

The government agent chuckled. "I'd say that was a dance that took two to tango," He then added, "I get it if you want to fight Bio Terrorism the same as I do but I've heard that Albert Wesker co-opted your organization. Even our people don't really know anything about yours. What we do know is that you were rivals of Umbrella. We also know that Wesker took over your organization and that was the only reason you worked for him. There's no way anybody could have known he'd betray their interests with his own secret agenda to bring Umbrella back for himself."

Ada shrugged. "That maybe true but he's dead now. I had an idea of what he was up to. I stayed one step ahead of him. I wasn't really in the kind of position to try to take him on at that point. Now that he's dead, we can go back to trying to bring down Umbrella. He maybe out of the picture but Neo Umbrella was his legacy. The organization was kept in the dark about his intentions and about Neo Umbrella until he was already dead. I knew even if nobody else did but I was their top spy."

Leon could not tell if she was being haughty or being honest. They heard gunshots outside followed by shouting and screams of pain. She tossed Leon his handgun and advised, "We need to get out there and help, Leon. I think I might have an idea who was behind this but I need to be sure. I overheard the conversation between you and that woman you work with and what she wants you to do. She's got the right idea. Get the people out of here. They don't have the slightest clue what's going on but it affects them the most."

He was oblivious to the fact that she had been listening in. Though she had not been directly outside of his window when when he had been contacted by Hunnigan, she had been standing up on the power lines near the window having used the grapple gun to get back up after retrieving it in the street. She had seen the chaos that was breaking out already overnight as there was already two cars on fire and she saw some people looting from stores but she had come back for Leon. Though she was aware he could handle himself, she wanted to earn his trust back.

Leon corrected her. "It affects everybody!" He pointed out, "Look, I'll work with you if you swear you'll keep me informed but don't play any games this time, Ada. I meant what i said last night but I'm sick of being kept in the dark myself. Now as for who you think started this outbreak, you mind filling me in?"

Ada shook her head. "Not yet, Leon. I will when I'm sure. I've got it narrowed down to two people. Their names don't matter. At least right now they don't. They will if I turn out to be right. One is more of a shadow, a man who's been living in the shadows for years now. I don't think anybody has seen his face and lived to tell about it other than Albert. The other person, well, let's just say it's somebody we haven't heard from in quite some time. Some people weren't even sure he existed. Either way, if that is the case, both of them are highly dangerous."

She stepped onto his window sill and pushed the curtaibs aside. "Need a ride, handsome? It's faster than the stairs."

Leon had a fear of heights that nobody really knew about but himself and that fear had been greatly increased since the mission in China when he and Helena were literally climbing for their lives to get away from an enraged and mutated Simmons. He had also had nightmares of that as well. Either of himself falling or Helena falling or both. Or them not climbing fast enough to get away from Derrick. He swallowed but decided to take a leap of faith and took her hand. She smirked, "Now we're living on the edge."

With that, she fired it toward a power line across the street and they held onto each other as they rappelled across and pulled themselves down. As their feet were back on the ground, Leon looked at her with discomfort and asked, "Would it really be that bad to take the stairs next time?"

She just smirked. "What would be the fun in that?" Her smile quickly. "Now come on, handsome. We need to put down as many of these things as we can. I'm not saying we'll stop the infection all by ourselves but at the very least we can make a big dent out of it before the BSAA get here. If we save even one life because of it, I'd say that's progress."

Leon's mind flashed back to the survivors that he had helped back in Tall Oaks. "Yeah, funny you should say that. Back in the Tall Oaks infection, even after losing the president i found some survivors. Rag tag survivors with guns there were more of them so I thought maybe they would have stood a better chance at survival than I did. They probably would have been if we had just been in Raccoon City but this time it was worse. When they died, they had almost been home free. Then the bus we were trying to get away in got hit and they got pulled out by zombies. In any case those are long odds you're talking about."

They headed up the street and Leon had the Glock 17 that he had kept under the pillow that he had drawn on Ada before she had pretty much kicked his ass. He had two magazines for it. As much as he hated to admit it, he expected he would find some dead officers and they would provide more ammunition for when he needed it. He looked at Ada and saw that she still had her crossbow. He chuckled and said, "You're like Daryl with that thing."

She shot him a blank look. "Who?"

His smile faded. "Not a Walking Dead fan, are ya?" She still looked at him like he was crazy. "What kind of question is that? Why would I be a fan of B.O.W's made by Neo Umbrella? I take them out pure and simple. You're asking the wrong girl. Maybe Albert can give you a better answer. If you get your hands on a Ouija board that is."

He laughed again saying, "No, it's a TV show. You don't get out much, do ya? Or I mean you don't stay in much. It's a TV show. About zombies but they call it Walkers."

Ada thought it over as they walked but simply said, "Leon, I hardly even get any time to myself. They've always got me on the job. It doesn't sound like my cup of tea anyway. I doubt they could ever make anything that would be as nerve wrecking or morbid as the real deal."

Leon shrugged. "Hey to each his own. Or in your case, her own. What do you do when you're not on a mission? Don't you have any hobbies or anything?"

She smiled sadly. "I don't know. I would have to have time to have a hobby first," At this answer Leon thought to himself, _Jesus, does she always gotta pull the mystery lady angle all the time? I'm trying to get to know you better! _She then added, "I think I did a while ago. When this job wasn't so old but I can't remember what it was. It's too bad I couldn't have gotten to know you back in 98'. That was when I remembered."

Though that was a more straight answer than he was used to from the double agent, he was saddened by her answer. _Maybe that's why she was...why she is afraid to get close to me. _She then asked him, "You still didn't answer my question. Who is Daryl? Friend of yours?"

He laughed again this time from somewhere deep inside in a way he hadn't laughed in a very long time. "No. He's a character on the show. He's got a crossbow just like you and it's his signature weapon. He kills zombies with that thing. He's kind of a bad boy. Come to think of it, that sounds like you except for the boy part."

Ada smirked at that. "Maybe one day, if this is all over and if things go right, you can show me, handsome. I am a sucker foor bad boys," She then winked and added, "I'm also a sucker for cute good guys like you. Much easier to get wrapped around your finger."

Leon didn't know what to make of that remark. On one hand it was hard for him to imagine her doing regular stuff with him like something of a regular couple. Even harder than that to imagine was the idea that she would ever let him in enough to have that kind of trusting intimacy with him or even to ever consider the two of them a couple. He didn't doubt that she had the same feelings as he did but she was a woman who liked her freedom almost a little too much and Leon wanted some stability. Hell, he was tired of one night stands and fuck buddies. Sure, he cared a lot for Claire but it wasn't healthy at this point in their life. They needed to move on with their life and get in stable relationships. From what Claire had told him of Steve, if there was indeed a chance he would ever come back to life there was a better chance of them being a couple and having a couple rug rats than there ever was of Leon finally getting to be with Ada Wong.

She would never allow herself to be that vunerable, she must not have had a normal upbringing so maybe because of the way she had grown up or just the way she was, she could never be tied down. Thinking about it made him crazy. He was drawn between trying to get her to stay with him and not leave him again and telling her to fuck off out of his life for good. Even as much as he was tired of being strung along and toyed with he knew that if he did pick the latter choice, he would regret it for life. It was the worst catche 22.

"What?" He replied. "What makes you think you got me wrapped around your finger? Because of what happened last night?"

Ada simply smiled at him and said, "That would be one way. No offense, stud but I did always have you following me around like a lost puppy. It was cute in a way," She said haughtily. He felt his face growing hot at hearing her words. He wanted to chew her out because of it but had no idea how to respond to that. He crossed his arms. "It took two to tango, Ada. We both did that. Let's not waste each other's time pretending otherwise and besides I could have resisted you. I had as much say in it as you did. Were both consenting adults, right?"

Her smile remained and her eyes pierced him almost as if she could see right through his bluff. "Who are you kidding, Tiger, you would have went along with whatever I did with you. I do give you points on at least the fight at first but I think we both know even if you had it in your head you were gonna kick me out, If I wanted to do it we would have done it. If I wanted us to screw back in Spain even among all the Ganados you would have done it. It's not your fault at all and there's nothing wrong with it. I'm a lot more than most men can handle."

Leon still didn't know how to respond so he said the first thing that came to mind. "You know, don't flatter yourself, Ada. You remember how you told me I looked like I had seen a ghost? Well you might as well be one. The way you just vanish whenever you feel like it and the way you think that you can just come in and out of people's lives with no regard for the emotional damage it does to them, you are a ghost. Hell, I don't even know anything about you."

Her smile faded and he could see hurt and regret in her eyes. She told him, "I'm sorry you feel that way, Leon. Maybe we should go our own way. I know you're right. Maybe you are better off without me." With that she turned around and headed down a back alley equipped with her Crossbow. "Where are you going?" He demanded. "Just because we're having an actual argument doesn't mean you get to walk out on me. This is what normal people do, Ada. I'm just tired of being played with and I want to know that you're gonna be there for me instead of abandoning me again."

He went after her but she fired her grapple gun and zipped up to the roof of another building and climbed in through the balcony overlooking the street. "Damn it, Ada..." He cursed. He looked up at an apartment across the street. He could have sworn he felt somebody watching them. Just then he heard gunshots and screaming. He kept his pistol handy. He figured it might have been coming from across the way. He could also hear screams inside the building Ada had just grappled to. He found a dumpster near a fire escape and he climbed onto it and used it jumping to the fire escape. The young agent pulled himself up and got up it all the way to the window it led to into a looked down the narrow hallway. There lay a man against the wall near a door, his head split open by a blunt object. He lay lifeless as blood still poured from the wound and dry blood was blacking and caked on the walls behind him. Leon carefully examined the body with one hand and kept his hand on his pistol with the other ready to shoot if it reanimated as a zombie. The C virus carriers were a lot more tricky like that. He examined the wounds and determined that teh poor bastard had died from this. He had been a middle aged man, probably of Eurasian descent and he had a graying beard while his hair was jet black.

Just then he heard more gunfire from outside where he had just come from and he looked outside his gun aimed at the source of the noise which was followed up by an ear piercing scream as well as shattering glass. A man fell to the floor below and Leon could see that it had been from the same window he had been staring at. He felt they had watched him and Ada from the start as soon as they exited the apartment. He jumped out of the window to go and assist the poor bastard, hopping down from the fire escape. The guy was a cop and was in very bad shape as he had been cut to hell by the glass and had other injuries along with it. He had been shot also. Leon looked at teh name on his uniform. It said R. Gonzales. He was barely alive. He coughed up blood and he had it all over himself already his face and arms and legs and torso cut up from the glass. He had been tossed out of a window, had landed on his own squad car and had rolled off into the street sustaining further injuries from the fall, light as it was.

Leon had a hankerchief he kept in his back pocket he had a couple of them in fact. He began to try to put pressure on the wounds, at least the worst of them. "Jesus...are you all right? What happened. Actually never mind, don't try to talk, I'm gonna try and get you some help. I'm gonna call in for help and find out where I can find a medic. I'm with the DSO I'm here to help," He was going a mile a minute, freaking out for fear that he could not save the man's life."The bastard...not human...he's got my partner up there...ya gotta...help him. He...he started ...this...same guy..."

Leon tried to hush him. "Don't try to talk, save your strength. I don't have any herbs or medicine but I'm gonna try and stop the bleeding as best as I can okay? Now do you got a medical kit in your c..." He didnt finish that sentence as suddenly another body flew out the window, this time it was a man on fire. The man screamed all the way down in pain but was silenced as he hit the ground. He briefly moaned in agony writhing but laid back against the pavement as the flames peeled the rest of his face away. Leon could see he was also a police officer. He considered putting a bullet in him but he could see the man was already unconscious if not dead. He wouldn't spare him much more pain since the worst was over and the fall had helped him get closer to his own death. Just then, a man in a skull mask appeared at the window brandishing a shotgun. "Bon voyage! Hey, what the fuck are you looking at? You got a problem?"

He pumped and fired almost hitting Leon who fell back away from the fallen officer he was already helping. The blast hit the already mortally wounded cop in the chest and in the head and finished him. Leon rolled to cover as the homicidal maniac fired again, aiming at him. The guy blasted out two windows of the cop car. Leon fired his pistol blindly around the side of the car. The shots hit around the window but had not hit the guy himself. "You aint one of New York's finest! What are you doing here? You may wanna get on the first plane outta town. I can't promise that this plague aint gonna follow you though."

Leon looked to see his reflection in the left side mirror of the police car. "I was a cop once. Only for one day. That doesn't matter, I work for some people that make life hell for guys like you. Why don't you toss the shotgun and come down so we can settle this face to face? Be a man. That officer you just murdered was saying you were behind all of this. Is that true?"

The guy tossed the shotgun away. "I'm doing it because I don't need it. Not because I fear you. If anything you should fear me! The BSAA sure do."

Leon took his chance to pop off five shots aiming this time. Two shots hit the man in the right shoulder. The other three he dodged. Leon currsed to himself upon realizing he had the virus. "I'm not ther BSAA and you don't appear to be human either. Another B.O.W. You know most Bioweapons can't talk but the ones that can always seem to have high opinions of themselves. You caused a lot of innocent deaths tonight. You have to answer for that. You aren't the first of your kind I've encountered."

The man snorted and shouted down, "Yeah, you're just a Raccoon City survivor running around with one of the most wanted Bio Terrorists ever. Ada Wong? So you're the guy that she pretty much ended her life for, huh? That's too bad. She could have really been something in my fathers new world."

Leon stayed where he was in cover but said, "Your father? What the hell are you talking about? Do you hear yourself? Wesker only had one son and he wasn't even a legitimate child!"

This seemed to enrage him. "If you're talking about Jake Muller, he isn't anymore of a Wesker child than you are. Just another would be hero thinking he can stop what's going to happen. The Mayans predicted it. This will happen whether you or Muller or Redfield want it to or not."

Leon just chuckled. "Actually, the Mayans got that wrong. We're still here! You doomsday morons need a new hobby."

The man was now outside and not far from him. He was fast. Leon backed out of cover and drew a bead on him with his Glock. He had a skull mask on and wore a hoody. He stood about five foot seven. He was thin but athletic. "It's you who's the moron, pal. The Mayan prophecy was never about the end of the world. It was about the end of an era and the start of a new one. Your world is gonna end and ours will begin."

Leon kept the gun trained on him. "That's far enough! You're just another geek in a mask. Who are you, anyway? Some disgruntled Umbrella employee? Did your health care plan go up shit's creek when they shut white umbrella down? Well guess what it may have had some benefits for you but for most of us, it meant the dead walk and the unnatural happen. Life is hard, deal with it. It's no excuse to attack innocent people. I don't hear an accent either. You're American , aren't you? Well you're gonna see how the US government deals with traitors."

The man crossed his arms. "Agree with me or get out. Isn't that against the principals of your founding fathers who said to question the government? Besides, Muller doesn't have an accent either. Yet you know he's from Eastern Europe! So what are you going to do, Agent Kennedy? Shoot me?"

Leon demanded, "How do you know my name? You aren't one of the higher ups you're a petty are you?" The man didn't seem threatened at all. "I'm Albert Wesker II. Most of my enemies refer to me as Grim. Even if you don't know me I bet your superiors know me. I know that the BSAA knows me. They want me as bad as they want Ada Wong. Maybe not as much since your girl gets around and she let off that missile in China but it's early yet."

Leon was getting tired of his nonchalant attitude. "That wasn't Ada! That was a look alike! Carla Radames. They were trying to frame her. As for Albert the II, there is nobody by that name. Wesker was a surname given to children involved with the project. I got a friend in the BSAA so everything he knows, I know."

Grim chuckled. "Would that friend be Redfield? The son of a bitch I owe a knife to the jugular I gotta give you credit, Kennedy. You did your homework. Or should I say that whore did it for you and she let you copy her answers," _God what a wise ass! Even if Wesker was his old man I don't see him as the type to tolerate back talk like that._

Grim continued, "So you know Ada had nothing to do with it. That doesn't mean the BSAA knows it. We intend for it to stay that way. Derrick Simmons's little project, Carla, they don't need to know any of that. So even if I don't gut that bitch myself, the BSAA aren't going to forget the woman who infected an entire team and destroyed a city in China. The real Ada Wong won't be able to get up from a Sniper Bullet to the chest. I'm gonna see to it she ends up on the scope of a BSAA marksman."

Leon growled, "Shut up!" He fired six shots. He hit him with three of them but the next three whizzed past him as he dodged the bullets like they weren't even there. Leon fired two shots at him as he came toward him, still dodging. Just then, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Leon turned around to fire but the gun clicked three times. He had ran dry. Grim punched him hard in the stomach. He took Leon's pistol and tossed it aside. "Guns...they're so juvenille. Why don't you fight like a man...fair and square?"

He hit him in the face with a left jab. "Not when I'm facing a guy roided out on the virus!" Leon shouted and kicked him in the groin, hoping that even if he was super human, this would at least still hurt. The guy grunted but grabbed his leg and punched him in the face and Leon staggered back. He lifted him up by his right leg and flung him as though he weighed two pounds. Leon bounced off the pavement and slid along the ground. "That hurt," Grim growled as he advanced toward the fallen US agent.

He grabbed him by the hair. He punched him again and again as he got him to his feet, Leon's lip was busted and Grim punched him again causing it to bleed more his blood dripping to his chin. Leon drove his elbow into Grim's gut, then hit him with two jabs, one from each fist. He hit him in the face as hard as he could. Grim backed up a little bit grunting with annoyance but he punched Leon in the stomach and floored him again. As Grim stood over him, he looked down and said, "I expected more out of you. Let's hope Chris isn't this much of a pushover."

Ada searched the apartment building for any carriers. She was not entirely sure why she was in there. Something about what Leon had said got to her. It was childish to run but she had not exactly had an easy life or that many healthy relationships. She was not sure how to act or how to transition from her own Independence into the vulnerability of a relationship. She couldn't see herself as settling down, and having kids yet she knew that was the kind of man Leon was. That was why she often thought he was too good for her and that she would end up hurting him even if that wasn't her intention. She sighed. She considered going back to him to apologize. She did love him but she couldn't see how it would ever work. They worked for people with different interests and they both were always on the move and always on the mission. Then again, they could always give it up. She didn't know how she would ever transition from living on the edge, dodging gunfire and shooting B.O.W.'s to civilian life but she knew that even as dedicated as Leon was to his own job and to keeping Bio Terrorism at bay, she knew he would give it up for her in a heart beat. This made her feel even more guilty.

Then she thought of the pros and cons and she decided that if they survived, why couldn't she? Though she loved the freedom she had as a free spirit and hated the idea of being tied down, in a marriage or in some boring house in the suburbs, she didn't entirely oppose the idea of stability. She just had not known it in so long, if ever. She also knew that it was their job and the need for it that might be a problem. _Why is it our job to save everybody? Why do we have to be the ones that give up our whole lives, literally, to keep this world from falling apart? When do we get to enjoy the fruits of our labor?_

She knew the truth though. If they chose to ignore it, that could come back to haunt them down the line. Would it be worth the risk? It may not have been ideal having to dedicate their lives under mining and trying to destroy Umbrella for different reasons but it was a necessity._Why can't somebody else take the reins? Haven't we put in enough years into this? _Still, even as she thought of it, she knew that wasn't always the way it worked. It seldom ever was. The need to fight would not go away and she didn't think it would any time soon. She wanted to just leave it up to the BSAA to clean up what was left of the mess. Maybe in time, she would. She had the fear that another Wesker was just waiting to rise up from the ashes even though seemingly, he was the biggest threat to humanity and he was dead now but that didn't mean there weren't others out there.

Still, if she wanted to kill zombies and other B.O.W.'s the rest of her life she would have joined the BSAA. At the same time, maybe it was possible to have a relationship in this line of work. Who better to have one with than somebody who was also just as experienced at it as she was? The thought alone of that and the other thoughts she had all conflicting with each other was enough to drive her crazy.

She headed to where she heard screams from a woman and shouts and grunts indicating a struggle. She turned the corner and saw a man being eaten by two carriers who were chewing on his corpse one biting his neck, the other into his fat stomach. There was a younger man who was struggling with two zombies and was attacking them with a wooden baseball bat. "You fucking assholes! Get away from her!" He was talking about the girl, a young woman with curly blonde long hair and blue eyes who was struggling with a zombie and hit it, a man in his forties who looked like he recently had turned, in the face. Another zombie grabbed her from behind lunging at her and pulling her to the floor attempting to bite her. Ada fired her crossbow and put an arrow in the back of the other zombie's skull. It went through the brain stem and poked out through its eye killing the thing instantly.

She kicked the other zombie away from her who was trying to get her but he had a pick axe in hand and he came at her until Ada fired two arrows into his back. The man grunted and Ada fired again putting another one dead center into him and severed his spinal cord. The man fell to the ground dead, blood soon covering the ground under him. Ada put another arrow in the neck of a female zombie, in her sixties. The zombie let out a groan on pain and she put another in her head. The zombie knocked the male with the bat to the floor and he hit the floor. Then the zombie lunged at Ada with a fire ax. She backed away but before she could load another shot he was onto her so she kicked him in the stomach and he hit the wall. She kick him and he sprawled on the floor so Ada finished him with an ax kick to the head.

She looked to see if either of the two residents of the apartment places were bitten. They were not. "You should get out of here while you still can! There's a military checkpoint at Central Park, police too they're getting as many people to help out as they can. They're evacuating people."

The woman and the man thanked her. "Are you coming too?" The woman asked. "I'll be behind you but I have some things to take care of first," The man nodded and said, "Be careful."

Just then Ada heard shots from outside. She went downstairs and headed outside. She saw Leon being strangled. She kicked the door open and retrieved her 9mm and began firing. She hit the guy in the back twice and he threw Leon aside at a vehicle, into the windshield. He dodged Ada's next three shots and he came up behind her. She gave him a spinning kick from the front turning back. He countered with a punch. She recognized the dark figure. She had worked with him more than once. He seemed human when in a conversation with him but she had seen the brutal ways he had slaughtered anybody that Umbrella had deemed deserving of death. She knew he was ruthless underneath his cavalier Western wit and humor.

She punched him and followed up with a left forearm to the face. He grabbed her arm in response and flung her as if she were weightless and she hit the ground hard. He kicked her in the side and she felt the wind live her lungs. She struggled to breathe. He pinned her shoulder to the ground before she could do anything else. He growled, "I'm gonna let you live this time for old times sake but if you fuck around again, I will personally break your neck. Got it?"

Ada just glared at him and he kicked her again and screamed, "Look at me when I'm talking to you! If you know what's good for ya!" Two shots rang out. One hit him in the side of the face, or so it appeared. It actually just blew the tip of his left ear off. It still did hurt even to a super human virus mutant like Grim. He briefly removed the mask so that he could see so that the blood all over his face would not blind him along with the mask as the two combined might. He dodged the next three shots and saw Leon was back on his feet. "Get away from her! Leave her alone!" Grim disarmed him quickly snatching the gun from him and tossing it aside. He then hit him with three hard jabs to the abdomen. He then waited for Leon to fall to the ground and grabbed him by the hair. "You should have stayed on the ground and played dead. The dog maybe loyal to the cat but the cat don't care. It can get the dog turned into dog meat."

He threw him into the side of the same vehicle he had been thrown into already and Grim plucked a bullet from a wound and in a snarl of fury threw it as hard as he could making it as fast as an actual gunshot. It hit Leon in the stomach. Leon cried out in pain and Grim stood up looking at the bleeding agent. Ada attempted to get up to help him but he kicked her in the back to keep her down. "Like I said. You get to live but I never promised your boyfriend would. You won't be alive long if you stick around, Wong. You pissed off my father I intend to take care of all his unfinished business."

In a flash of speed he took off down the street, likely to wreak havoc on another poor soul. Ada rose to her feet trying to ignore her pain. He was crawling. "Ada...help me...!" He then stopped crawling and fell down against the ground. Ada spun him around to face her so she could get to the wound. She checked for a heart beat and could not hear anything. Tears ran down her cheeks beyond her own control. She had an adrenaline needle. Her heart was pounding very fast and she decided then and there that if he survived, she knew what her answer would be to him about where they would go. _I'll do whatever I have to. We can fight bio terrorism together as lovers and as fighters or we can leave it all...I don't care...just please God...let him live! He doesn't deserve to die. If you gotta punish anybody let it be me!_

"Leon!" She sobbed as she got ready to inject him with the needle. She was crying more than she had in years. Possibly ever. "Come on...! Please wake up," With that she brought the needle down into his chest.

* * *

_That's all for chapter two people i had a deciding crisis with the title of the story a few times but I decided to just go with this one. Sory it took a while to update. Now for an explanation. The reason that Grim referred to Leon as a dog and Ada as a cat is based on my perception of the two characters. Leon is like a dog, loyal, faithful, at your side, willing to put his own life on the line. Ada is willing to do that too but for her own reasons. She is more like a cat to me and i consider her the Cat Woman of the Resident Evil world. Think about it, femme fatal, bad ass, sexy, myserious runs off half the time leaving her man to be frustrated I mean come on! You do the math..._

_I decided despite trying to portray Ada as close to her character as possible i also wanted to explore her deeper and show sides of her that I know are there like her crying upon Leon being seemingly dead cause of what Grim did. Oh and the thing about Carlos too is I made him an operative under cover in a guerilla army because in the RE story line before he joined the UBCS he was an anti government guerrilla fighter in his home country. Also he is the only Native American character as of yet and I can identify with him on a cultural level even though he is from South America and i am a NE NY tribe, I still say a brother is a brother :) plus they got his race listed as Native American/Hispanic which maybe why they took his accent away and that wasn't necessary since the vast majority of natives live in Latin America not just US and Canada which is First Nations but then again Hispanic isn't a race 's an ethnic group and it implies he is a slave to Southern European culture simply because he is from a Spanish speaking country. That's bullshit I speak English that doesn't make me a Brit it makes me somebody who was colonized by them! But yeah, i relate to him most i wish they'd bring him back and let him get a chica from his homeland I aint down with the inter racial thing between him and Jill I got nothing against mixed couples at all I just am that way with my own kind I think with Indigenous people Miscegenation is genocide towards us that is how they want to weed out our blood lines._

_Everybody else however, IDC what they do but we should stick with our own, native people of Turtle Island. That is my opinion which i consider a fact i did not express it in the story so anybody who disagrees with my non patriotic views or my nationalist/separatist views can tug on my bell end cause I didn't say it in the story or make anybody OOC so you have nothing to bitch about._

_ I am portraying different people in different ways according to character. Also i for one do not like cops and even in a zombie outbreak would not team up with one but I know Leon or Chris or Claire would. So nobody can accuse me of putting my own views in the story. know how fascist other authors are about shit like that. I used to have another account and that's how they were. Oh as far as typos feel correct me on what it was and I'll get to it._

_ I even made Leon "Patriotic" as far as what he said to Grim about betraying country. Chris seems the more likely of the two to question the US government based on what i saw in RE 5. Also his perception and probably yours on 2012 was wrong. The Mayans did not predict the end of the world they predicted the end of the 13th baktun and start of the 14th. There will be some more OC's but that's for later._

_Oh and as for the lemon in the last chapter let me know what you thought of that it was my first one and I need feedback. Constructive not flaming. Ok, so that about wraps this up for the night I will try to update ASAP. Also, on Carlos and the Espanol translations, I did my best i did use google and in further chapters will use what i am learning in class from now on but I am still in the learning stage._

_So please leave a detailed review :) the longer the better and more likely I'll respond to it and answer questions you might have. I wanna know what you didn't like if there was something if you feel i portrayed somebody wrong (If) but i also wanna hear what you like so leave nothing out!_

_Ok. Nia Wen if you read this! (That is Kanienkehaka, AKA Mohawk, for thank you)_

_Hope you had a good read :D_


	3. The Underground War Of The BSAA

_Ok sorry for the wait. I was busy looking into Star Wars related things. I know they will do a new one in 2015 and i wonder how they will fill in all the story since last taken off from Return Of The Jedi. I hope it will still be good no matter what happens._

_Oh also, I gave Josh a wife and family in this, a wife named Amaka which in the Ibo language means Beautiful. As for the name i gave him in the last chapter,Dike, (Pronounced Dee Kay) that means resilient_

_Also, in reference to a later part of this chapter, I don't use the term "Hispanic" as i feel that it is a false term for brown indigenous people of the Americas but I realize that most PC types think that's the right terms so i know what a soldier would say in that case hence the description later on. Doesn't mean I would. :P_

_If you are wonder ing why i think it matters it's simply this. If it's wrong to call African Americans colored or Asians oriental, then it is wrong to call native brown people from the Caribbean, Mexico, Central or South America "Latin" or "Hispanic"simply cause they speak Spanish. Does that make you all Brits? Didn't think so. Also that is why there was the confusion when they dropped Carlos's accent in RE UC. They made him "Native American" which is cool but he could still be that from South America, besides his background says he was a guerrilla fighter in his home country. Just saying..._

_Ok I'll get off that shit now. So without further ado...yeah I don't talk like that XD. By the way please review if you fav my story! I need feedback. Just saying... all right here goes. I also apologize ahead of time for any typos. My computer is a spaz :P_

* * *

_Chris/Sheva_

They moved through the village trying to maintain a low profile. "Sheva, hold on. Do you hear that?" He held up his hand and she stopped, They could ear shuffling footsteps. They came around the corner, Sheva aiming her Beretta ahead of her. She spotted a man with a wound on his face. Sheva thought he was a zombie at first glass and was going to shoot her but then saw that it was a wounded civilian. The man fell to the ground face down. They saw a few carriers behind them. One of them had an An AK-47. Chris and Sheva took cover as it fired at them, his third eye seeming to stare at Chris just as he got into cover. These things were just like the J'avo. They held their pis tols in one hand on the other side of th e corner they took cover behind. Sheva fired her pistol three times blindly and two of the shots hit the guy. They hit him in the left knee cap. He snarled in rage but kept firing. He stumbled as the rounds went off so Chris fired a round i nto his chest. The man tried to reload b ut Sheva but two rounds in his forehead.

Sheva caught one of the carriers trying to charge at her. She fired three rounds into the chest, this one was a female, a woman with black hair at neck length. Sheva fired another two rounds into the woman's back as she went down, causing the lady to drop her stun rod. A carrier holding a Rifle hit her in the side with the butt of the gun. He then grabbed her and attempted to bite her.

She forced him back and fired the last o f her magazine into his stomach. The man , a stocky but short man with brown skin and black hair grunted as the rounds hit him but other than that acted as though there was no pain. He balanced himself and aimed his M4 at her. Sheva wanted to shoot but remembered that she had just emptied her mag into him. She didn't have time to grab another mag. _I've got to try..._

Chris fired a round that lodged into the guy's kidney and followed up with an upper cut and sent him sprawling wasted no time and brought his boot down on the wound of the man. The man howled and just as quick as his voice had been raised went back down and he laid on the ground and did not get up. Chris continued firi ng and soon had to reload the Sig. Sheva reloaded her gun as well. Just then, the female carrier grabbed her and tried to use her weapon on her but Sheva kicked her off. The woman was on her knees so Sheva withdrew her knife and got behind her slitting her throat from ear to ear. The woman went down blood gushing from the fresh wound.

Chris spotted a carrier with yellow eyes aiming an Assault Rifle at him. This one in particular caught his attention as he fired four shots from the fresh mag into his chest before even seeing what th e man had was a soldier. A US soldier, likely called in to help crush the rebell on that had broken out on the island. With two wars in the Middle East the military had not sent too many soldiers to Puerto Rico other than some platoons here and there. This man had become soldiers had not been sent in large numbers to the island before due to it not being a priority like Iraq or A Afghanistan but the island was still US territory. He predicted there would be more soldiers sent to stop the rebellion. To them, they were were terrorists. To many of the poor in Puerto Rico the rebels were revolutionaries and heroes.

In any case, this poor bastard was a soldier trying to do his job. He aimed and fired putting him down with a head shot. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you."

Sheva brought her blade into the abdomen of a downed carrier to finish it off but took notice of what he had said. All though she liked Redfield, a lot and had a great amount of respect for him as an older man and as a veteran in the fight against Umbrella, she sometimes got the idea that he was very naive when it came to his perception of the world. _Why does it matter that this guy was a soldier but he takes no notice of the dead among the people here? Why does it make him more important as an American? Does that make his life of more value than the people from here?_

Though they were going after the rebels, she could sympathize with these people. Sure, she did not know the language but as somebody who was from a poor country and as somebody who had once been a fighter against her own government, she could understand the need to overthrow a tyrant. Still, to use the C virus was not the way to do this. Chris saw there were three carriers left and one of them, a scrawny Caucasian man with reddish blonde hair grabbed the fallen Assault Rifle from the soldier. Chris pulled the frag grenade. He lobbed it at their feet and called, "Heads up!"

The blast finished the last three. One carrier, a stout bald man was torn apart by the blast as his limbs flew every which way away from him, a woman of Afro Carribbean descent, had her legs blown off and was crawling despite the blood spraying from her fresh wounds as she moved forward trying to crawl away. Nowhere... anywhere. She finally collapsed in defeat and death. The last of the three, a tall and skinny man had all the fresh on his back blown off leaving his spine exposed.

Chris examined a couple of bodies. "Well so much for the possibility of it being either party. That poor bastard got him self caught up in a war that he had no idea was going on and got infected. I don't think the government has any responsibility in this. Neo Umbrella has been known to sell bio weapons to terrorists all the time. Sell a rebel faction some B. O.W.'s and they infect a population unwilingly and it gets out of control. It's a tactical plan if you want some of the focus of the BSAA off of you. Basically it's like intending to just use a zippo to light some fire works and ending up burning a whole city to the ground."

_Literally and metaphorically speaking. _He thought. Sheva shot him a look that made him nervous,an icy glare unlike what he had so far seen in the warm smiles of the young African agent. "How can you assume that? Chris, look, this is a rebel the one who tried to kill us with the Kalashnikov. This is getting both sides. I heard what you said about the soldier . Why do you feel sympathy for him but not the other lives that are being lost here? That hardly seems fair, don't you think?"

Chris looked at her and swallowed. "It's not about that. I just know that he's a soldier. We're both soldiers in our own way. He has his war and I have mine but he got caught up in our war which up until a few years ago was pretty underground and kept under wraps. it's just a shame a soldier had to die because of a war he had no idea even existed."

Sheva didn't let up. "It's not that at all. It's because he's American isn't it? That usually is way it boils down to. A poor person from a town like this means nothing to the world but if it is an American, suddenly it is a tragedy? I thought this island was considered part of America? So why don't the lives of these people matter as much as a soldier?"

Chris scoffed at that. "So because he is from the US I shouldn't give a damn about him? I'm here to help all these people, Sheva. All of them. I want to stop Bio Terrorism. I just remember reading the reports about how the town of Tall Oaks went down to ashes just like Raccoon City did. Now that this is out, the public knows what is going on. We're now in the same boat as the third world. Now Americans are starting to finally wake up and see past the illusions our media portrays. As far as this city goes and just l ike Kijuju, all I'm saying is I wouldn't put it past a rogue faction to use the virus. Maybe to get us Yankees out of their country."

Sheva could feel herself getting tense a s though her blood was boiling. "Chris when we first met you criticized the US government and even Capitalism! Now you aren't the first American i have met but you were the first one who was able to see that. If you know that either a government or a rogue faction can cause a bio terrorist attack, why would you overlook that it might be your government? Don't you remember that report we got from the DSO on the Family? The people who helped cause the outbreak both in the US an d China? You're a good agent, Chris you used to question things. Don't start to think its the rest of the world! Don't be one of the blind ones."

Chris was now irritated himself. "You know what I think, Sheva? I think you're l etting your emotions get in the way of your logic. I read about your file and what you did before you joined the BSAA. Maybe you sympathize with these people on some level like that. That still shouldn't make you not see the obvious! We had one of our own men tracking a black market deal. One of the members of this same group was buying some C virus shipments. Next thing we know, our guy turns up dead with two bullets in his brain stem. Wake up and smell the coffee!"

His voice had started to raise and now so did hers. "That has nothing to do with this and you know it, Chris! What kind of sneaky bastard goes through my files without talking to me first? How are we supposed..." Just then, he tackled her and caught her off guard. She made a cry of protest and prepared to defend herself but the sound of automatic fire cut her off. They stayed low as three rebels were firing at were not infected but all the same, were out for blood. "Mercenarios americanos! Causaron esta mierda a su ceder. Probablemente causado a nuestros hermanos en armas para volverse loco y a tacar a nosotros también!"

A tall man with short dark hair and brown skin who wore a red bandanna which he had tied like a head band to beat the heat, observed, "Son CIA probablemente al igual que a los contras en Nicaragua. Co ntrarrevolucionarios. Ellos no están sol os, pero por ahora vamos a matar a los d os."

They opened fire at Chris who was being pulled to his feet by Sheva. "Come on! This way!" They took cover behind one of the homes which seemed to be empty. She figured it was more than likely because somebody had killed whoever had lived there but she hoped that whoever was in there had been evacuated or had gotten to safety on their own somehow. She forced the thought from her mind knowing that if she let her mind wander it could get her killed. Chris returned fire with his Sig but was doing so from cover and the five shots went wide. They heard laughter.

A female voice spoke up and said, "¿Quié n es este gringo cree que es? Esto no es una película de vaqueros como en el cor al OK! Tonto estúpido. ¿Quieren destruir nuestra ciudad, ¿eh? Trate de mí, hijo de puta!"

She fired at Chris as he tried to get out from cover. She had curly hair and a pretty face and wore a black tank top and green camo pants. She hit him with four rounds in the chest. Sheva pulled him back to cover around the wall while squeezing off shots to keep them covered. "Are you okay? Chris!"

Chris grunted but got to his feet. "Yeah , I'm fine. Thank God for this vest. If you don't have yours on you better make damn sure you get one on when we have a second!" The rebels were chattering among themselves. The man Sheva had seen called, "Tienen chalecos puestos. Apunta a la cabeza esta vez. Mejor aún, una de us ted tose un fragmento de estos bromistas . Son un poco demasiado borrosas para la CIA. Demasiado estúpido también, pero s igo pensando que son paramilitar."

Just then, one of them had managed to get behind them from around the other side of the house. It was the tall man. He had an AK-47 variant trained on both of them. He spoke English briefly and said, "Bye bye, Americano."

Just then, one of the rebels called out, "Manuel! ¡Por aquí! Esta cosa ... Yo lo vi antes! Creo que esto es lo que usaro n para atacar el país!" With that, Manuel was wide eyed and Chris and Sheva heard a horrific screech followed by rapid gunfire. He raced forth to join his comrades ignoring the two BSAA agents. They peered around the side and saw several rebels unloading on a ghastly creature that Redfield had never seen before. At least not in person. It was a Lepotista. It had greenish skin and was emmiting a blue gas from its pores. Two of the rebels were close enough to it that they were caught in it but the rest had the sense to back away while firing.

Sheva looked in horror and asked, "What the hell is that thing? That's like nothing we saw in Africa!" Chris pulled her away from there and said, "I never saw one up close but trust me that thing is dangerous and it's a good way to infect a lot of civilians. If Wesker had gotten ahold of this thing, he would have tried dropping them all around the world and not Uroboros. We gotta run! If we breathe in any of that gas we're screwed. Run! "

She stopped and planted herself insisting, "Chris we can't just leave them there to die! That thing is going to kill them!"

Chris firmly pointed out, "They were going to kill us. I understand you have a past like that too but let's make nice with the rebels that don't try to kill the guys that are trying to help! If there is a God, its up to him now if they survive. You and I have a job to do. Now come on! We need to go while we can those things are not easy to kill."

They were still holding out as they left as they could hear automatic fire in the distance. Sheva felt like a coward for following his lead on it but nonetheless had followed. _To them, they believe they are doing the same thing we are. Just trying to help. Who are we to make that choice about which side is wrong? I don't know this land but I know the plight of peasants like them. I was one myself. _She thought.

As they came to a dirt path behind some houses where laundry was being hung out to dry, they found a man laying dead in the street. Sheva examined him. He had several gunshot wounds in his back and abdomen but that had not been what killed him. It was a shot to the head that had finished him off. He had an AK-47 with a scope lying next to his corpse. The rounds had gone out of the back of his head.

He was a mess. He wore a white T shirt that was stained with blood, and a red jacket over it. He wore some blue jeans that were loose fitting and some brown work boots. He looked young. Too young to be killed in this way. Sheva was only twenty seven herself and was fairly young but this guy was nineteen at most. He was a rebel.

They heard a grunt and somebody was poin ting a pistol at the two of them. The person was wounded suffering at least one gunshot wound in the arm. He was not infected but did look angry. He was a young brown skinned man with his thick black hair tied back in a pony tail. He lowered the gun no longer aiming at the two of them but did not put it completely down either. "Who are you?"

Chris was shocked. "You speak English? You're an American, aren't you?" The man shook his head. "Soy Boricua. I may have been born in America but I'm Rican to the bone. You two aren't soldiers or there wouldn't be only two of you. So who are you?"

Chris stepped foward with caution. "We're with the Bio Terrorism Security Assessment Alliance. If you've been here I'm sure you know about the infection. That's what we're here to stop. Are you all right? What happened here?"

The man grunted in agony. "A fucking disaster, that's what! This war wasn't even going on three months ago but as usual, Americans gotta step on people's rights . A lot of people never wanted this island to be part of the US ya know! State or commonwealth or otherwise. I was on break from college and I just wanted to visit the old country. That was three months ago. The war jumped off, I saw the horrible shit going on and I couldn't go back. Not without trying to help. Now...here we are."

They turned as they heard groaning. They hadn't noticed that there was a few dead soldiers as well but one of them was getting up. A man who had taken a few rounds to the left arm, as well as one near his armpit where the chink in the armor was. He was a Caucasian male with blonde hair cut short and blue gray eyes. He had even taken a round in the back of his leg. "Son of a bitch..." He muttered as he went for his Rifle. The first wounded man aimed his pistol with one hand an d fired two shots at him. The first missed by an inch but the second got him in the left temple. The man collapsed as the round went through his brain. "Pinche maricon!"

He looked at Chris who had his weapon drawn but Sheva touched her partners arm trying to get him to lower it. Chris looked at her, uncertain of what to do but lowered the gun as she wanted him to. He didn't realize his partner had that kind of effect on him and he looked back at her wondering what the hell was the deal with that. The man glared at him, thoug h wounded, had the look of a warrior. Though he was skinny, he had some built arms as he clearly had lifted at the gym back wherever he was from. "Look, man, are you guys with the imperialists or not? You may think these soldiers are here doing their job but they aint. They're just spreading Imperialism. I know they want to make PR a state but we've had enough! I saw what the US soldiers did here and that's why I can't go home."

Chris sighed. "What exactly happened here? What's your name?"

The guy lowered his own gun. "Miguel. We were just setting up Indigenous communities trying to be independant of the system and capitalism. Trying to show we could rely on ourselves. Our own merits our own hard work. We gave the children free breakfast, free schooling, didn't charge them nada. Then the war started to jump off. We never expected it would last as long as it did we thought we'd lose the first time they sent troops here but we held our own. I mostly stayed out of it providing medical care to those who needed it. If any of us from the US didn't have health care, we have a few experts here that were trained in the mainland and came here to put their skills in medicine to good use. I was still in medical school myself but I learned a few ways I could make myself useful here."

Chris repeated his question. "What happened here, Miguel? You still didn't answer that part. Why is there a bunch of dead civilians laying here? Why did you shoot that soldier?"

Miguel glared at him. Though he was wounded he was not at all intimidated by Chris. "They were the putos who started this. We're just feeding some of the people like I said and these gringos come along and accuse us of stealing food from th e US embassy. That we were responsible for their missing supplies at their outposts. Next thing you know they start scaring the people by waving Rifles in their faces. Me and Samuel and Raul. We fought back tried to protect them. Maybe they were here for us but they kept shooting and didn't care how many innocent people got caught in the cross fire. We took a few of them out and wounded a few more as they left but Samuel and Raul and all these people died."

Chris wasn't sure if he should believe him. "I don't get why soldiers would do that. I'm one to question our government the same as you and I do know some men in uniform abuse power but why would they kill these people? As far as the US government is concerned, they're Americans. "

Miguel laughed. "Don't you get it? We aint Americanos. We have our own national heritage. We don't need a big super power to run us. Your country has been running our country since the Spanish American war. First the Spanish colonize us and then you? We try to preserve what is left of our Indigenous heritage and fend for ourselves and take care of our own. But I suppose the hot shots in D.C. don't want to hear any part of that. They just want to control whaever they want."

Chris knelt beside the wounded man. "What do you want from me? I mean what would you have me do? I'm not here to take sides in the war. This is almost like a civil war here. Loyalists for the US and Puerto Rican nationalists. I'm not looking to side with either one I'd just as so on stay out of it and I'm sure as hell n ot out to do Uncle Sam's dirty work but I can't help rebels either. If I did, I' d probably end up being a wanted terrorist. I'm just here to do my job. Until I find out who was actually behind these monsters reaching this island anybody is a potential suspect."

The med student turned rebel fighter had his hand over the bloody wound. "I would help you if I could. But I've got a problem or two of my own. I don't like the see things that turn good people evil either. I've seen some of these things bite people, those are the cannibal ones and then I saw the ones with the third eye. Like some freaky Hindu shit. Plus I've seen all kinds of demonios. Things that are unnatural. I think the round must have hit cartilage. I need a doctor but I don't know if the medic is still alive. In any case I need to stop the bleeding. If you can help me, I will help you. I can be your guide around this island."

Chris reached into his pack and handed h im a can of first aid spray. "Use this. I'm gonna keep moving. When you're able you can follow us but if you do you'd better be ready to keep up your end of the deal. It's our job to find out who really asked the C virus in this town. Whoever it may be. While you guys aren't above suspicion yourselves, I'm already a voice of dissent when it comes to uncle Sam so if it turns out you're right I'll even help your friends out but whatever happens me and my partner need find who started this and bring them to justice. We also need to find any other survivors and escort them out of here."

He used it and breathed a sigh of relief . "Gracias compa. I'm going to follow the two of you in a minute or so. I just need to rest for a second. Clear my head. If you needed any extra hardware, there at least two Rifles by those bodies over there. One belonged to a rebel and the other to a soldier. They tried to kill each other but in death they are united. Can you see the irony in that, man?"

Chris approached two bodies. The soldier had taken many rounds from an AK-74 and some had gone through the vest as he ha d blood stained on his chest near a pocket on his uniform. Chris checked the arm or and saw that some of the rounds had gone through. Chris took his weapon, an M -16-A2 off of the dead soldier. Sheva approached the same rebel who had shot his.

He was dead from a blast to the back. As she examined the wounds she determined that due to the multiple entry wounds and based on the size of the, whoever had killed him had done so with a shotgun. Since the rebel did not have body armor on as the soldier did, he withstood no chance. Sheva checked the ammo but in the weapon and on the dead soldier. There was one full thirty round magazine plus fifteen still in the weapon.

Chris's Rifle was empty but he reloaded it and still had one extra magazine that had been on the dead soldiers carcass. He turned to Sheva and asked, "You good? " She noddded. He checked his PDA and to ld her, "Okay, well the coordinates just changed. We need to head to the next place Carlos is going to be. He's still our inside man. He's a good friend of Jill 's from Raccoon City. I'd try to contact him and see how he's doing as far as getting answers but I don't want to blow his cover. He grew up in a similar enviroment to you, actually. That is until he joined the UBCS."

She looked alarmed. _Are you really friends with a man who was a mercenary for White Umbrella? What are you thinking, partner? _"Your friend worked for Umbrella? Why would you trust a man like that? What did he do? How did he end up being a BSAA agent?" Sheva had met the man a few times and he did have a hell of a reputation within the BSAA as a superb agent with ex cellent combat tactics and a lot of other skills that came in handy. He had seemed all right. Friendly, easy going. Was this his way of fooling them? No...there had to be more to it. Chris was not a stupid man.

Chris calmed her down with what he told her next. "He was just a pawn at the time. Him and his team mates actually believed they were there to help civilians try to evacuate the city. It was a cover up and that was just the surface but to Carlos that was the mission. He ended up siding with us anyway. Before me and Jill ever formed the BSAA, we went on a couple of missions of our own before we had any organization to back us up. Me, him , Jill and another old friend who was with me at the mansion when Wesker first betrayed us. This was back in 99'. I know it makes you uneasy and that Umbrella d d wrong to your family. They did to mine too but with any group out there, there's always going to be guys like Carlos who stand up to their own side and do what's right."

She sighed. "I guess when you put it that way he sounds trustworthy. I just wish more people that worked for Neo Umbrella and old employees of Tricell would have a conscious as well. They destroyed my entire village. You know this already. You know I was a guerilla too. They tried to destroy my homeland and they still are. Now the same is happening to your country but the only difference is, our governments never had any missiles they could launch if they wanted to. I heard they did that to another city in your country."

Chris nodded as they walked. "Yeah, that 's true. A friend of mine through my sister's, Leon, this guy who works for the DSO, he told me they destroyed it. That was 70,000 lives lost all at once. If anybody did survive at all, they were killed by the blast. He might be a bit naive in regards to believing in what he does in his job. not so much the fighting bio terrorism part but in being part of the US government. Still, i know that he wasn't thrilled that the city got leveled like that either. It seems like no matter who is president that always ends up being their plan. I would rather they just send as many of us in to go do the jobs rather than kill people that might have survived and were trying to get away from it all. I lost my team to bio terr orism too. You already know the official story but paper doesn't even begin to cover it. Then the one man I thought would survive ended up giving his life for me. He was supposed to take my place,, be my replacement. I didn't intend for him to be the one to die when it should hav e been me. Just goes to show that who should survive and who does are two different things."

Sheva looked at him with concern. "Chris , you can't blame yourself. You did what you could, you two almost made it out of there and Piers knew what he was on board for. He was willing to lay down his life for you, for the BSAA and for the world and that is what he did. It's never easy to lose people but in this case, even with the virus in his veins he knew what he was doing. He made his choice. I think you would have done the same thing for Jill. I know she would have done the same for you. Piers is gone but you're still here. You still have your first partner..." She paused and then coyly added, "And me."

He smiled briefly at her but it was a sa d smile. "I know. I appreciate the thought but it just doesn't feel true anymore . I haven't saved nearly as many people as we've lost. Think about Africa. I saw that as more of a success than the mission in Asia. At least we got something out of that. We killed Wesker. In China, yeah we stopped the Haos from getting out and destroying the world but that time I lost a partner. I used to think that I hated having to have new assigned partners depending on certain missions but now, I'm glad you and Jill were nowhere near the place at the time or it could have been you. If I just could have done things a bit differently..."

Sheva cut in. "No. You can't. None of us can, Chris! That's life. It's horrible but it is reality. Can you honestly tell me that if Wesker was beating Jill to a bloody pulp and if you were dry on ammo and had nothing to fight him with except a sample of the virus, you wouldn't use it? I don't believe that for a minute. We all take losses and we all make sacrifices one way or another. I didn't know the man myself but the way you described him he sounds like a good man. I shouldn't say this but...I'm glad that he did it."

Even as she thought this she wished that she hadn't said that. For one, because it had made the life of Piers Nivans seem cheap and it wasn't. If anything it wa s more valuable since he was an American . Both to the world and the BSAA but in spite of privilege politics in the world , he had been a good man. She knew this without having met him. He had backed Redfield up as much as she would. More than she had since it cost him his life.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean...I didn't mean to say I'm glad he died. I'm glad that he saved you. It would have been a tragedy if you had died. A lot of people look up to you, Chris. Jill would have been devestated. I know that she did the same thing for you too, she almost died and. ..I like to think I would have done the same. You almost lost your own life by not letting me fall out of that plane."

Chris nodded. "I wouldn't dream of it. Still, it was already a tragedy he died too. I'm glad Jill is alive and you too. I just...it wasn't right, Sheva. He had his whole life ahead of him. He could have been what I am now in half the time! He reminded me of how I used to be. I wasn't meant to outlive that kid. A young man died before he even began to realize his potential. I maybe a lot of things but I'm not young. I don't have kids, I don't have a woman, I got nothing to show for it all. So the legendary 'Chris Re dfield' has no legacy. All i got is dead friends and battle scars. Too many to count."

"That isn't true, Chris. You have Jill. She cares for you and I know you care for her. More than as a partner. You may not have what you thought you would but you have her and life can be cruel and take that away so you should cherish it!"

Though it wrenched her heart to say it s he knew how he felt about Jill. She understood it too. The woman had always been there for him and he for her. They went back a long ways and she suspected they were more than friends. Why else wouldhe risk his ass at all costs in Africa e ven after the rest of the team was dead?

It tugged at her heart to say this to hi m because she had a crush on him. It had started in Kijuju. Upon meeting the man and first working with him. It had seemed stupid at first even down right childish to have crush on a man significantly older than her. However later during th e mission they had saved each other a number of times. He had pushed her out of harm's way when a majini on a bike had and risked his life to keep her from falling to her death too.

That was when she thought she figured out she might love him. _No...not love. That's such a strong word . But you do care about him. if he wanted to sweep you off of your feet even right now admist all this chaos you would not say no. _She thought to herself. "You're right Sheva. I shouldn't complain. Life maybe hard but I shouldn't take the good parts of it for granted. If we make it through this, maybe I'll take Jill out for a nice night on the town like we used to a long time ago."

He could have sworn he had seen disappointment and possibly jealousy in the African's light brown eyes but she just smiled and assured him, "You will, partner. I'll get you home to see Jill. Maybe after we check with this inside man of yours we should contact her and you should ask her if she's up for it?" Chris swallowed at the uneasy feeling. It had been a long time since he had dated at all. He had been in on and off relationships through a lot of his life.

They never lasted and it usually was because most of the women suspected it wasn't going anywhere and that he didn't love them and probably never would. It was true that he did love Jill. He loved her but had never told her so. He got the suspicion she had feelings for him too but they had always been too busy to date . He knew that at one point she had briefly dated Carlos. He dated Jill from 1999 to 2000. They had broken it off when she wanted to come with Chris to take on Umbrella once and for all. He had returned to his own country of origin. He had been jealous and at first he had disliked the South American at the time thinking he was just another asshole trying to be a ladies man.

Leon had been that way too and Chris suspected Leon and Claire had been with each other having a casual fling and he had not been okay with it but he hadn't bee n able to do much about it. He had been founding the BSAA at that time. He later would have no problem with Leon or Carlos once Carlos had no longer dated Jill and with Leon, he was an acquired taste in a manner of speaking. He couldn't help but like the guy even after Claire had claimed they hadn't slept together for a long time.

He knew that could have just as easily been a lie when she told him this in 2008 but he had decided to leave it alone and not think about it again. He had just hopelessly continued doing missions for the BSAA. When he had finally found Jill in 2009 it was like a part of himself that had died when Jill fell from that window was now back to life. He nodded. "You're right, Sheva. Maybe that's what I'l l do. It's been a long time coming anyway."

He could see her avert her gaze. _What was that about? _He had often figured she liked him and had wondered why she had followed him even after the slaughter of all those BSAA troops. It had been her desire to cut and run. Frankly, that was Josh's idea too as he had expressed it when they had been preparing to go after Irving. _Why me though? She's too young for me hell, she's younger than Claire is! _Even though she was a beauty, she was not Jill. Which was not to say that he had not thought about it. He had even dreamed of it a few times.

When they had met he had caught himself looking at her ass back in Kijuju. He had pictured it bare and in front of him and had very dirty thoughts of what he would do. He had kept scolding himself on the inside. _Damn it, get your mind out of the gutter! She's twenty three and you're thirty five. Don't be a pedophile!_

Whether it would be at his apartment which he was rarely at, his sleeping quarters at the BSAA h.q. in London, or at a safe house, when he had dreamed of the agent, the dream had gotten very sexual in nature. There had been a couple of instances where he dreamed of Kijuju again and everything looked the same but instead of wearing the clothing she had, she was nude. Nude, yet packing heat. When this had happened he had woken up with an erection. He shook the thought from his head but even still considered the possibility.

_If I did, it might ruin our friendship. It may even make me and Jill be more distanced than she was when she first came back with us. Maybe if i were ten years younger it wouldn't be such a bad thing. She's every bit as much of an excellent partner and a good woman as Jill is. I' ve just known Jill a lot longer. _Just then, his partner gave him a soft warning in a hushed whisper and signaled for him to take cover behind a container.

She did and he followed her lead but she peeked around the side. As she zoomed in with binoculars, she observed several armed men. They looked like rebels and they were guarding two people as they had a conversation. She noticed a couple of US soldiers as well standing next to one of the rebels. As she saw the soldiers eyes, a female of Iranian American descent, she saw that she had the eyes of a majini. She too, was infected.

Whoever these two people were that were talking, were somehow using both side war as puppets to do their own biddi ng. She handed Chris the binoculars and whispered, "Take a look. I think those two might be Neo Umbrella."

He looked and observed. She wearing a bl ack dress that revealed her cleavage. As he zoomed in he was surprised to see her. "What the fuck? That's not possible." He handed them back to her and showed her. Sheva looked and said, "It can't be. ..we killed her!" All the same the resemblance was too great to ignore. Excella Gione was right there, in front of their eyes. How was she still alive?

What the hell was she doing in Latin America? Sheva had been the one to kill her back in Kijuju. There was no surviving that. They got out from cover and quickly aimed at all of the carriers. Chris fired his M-16 taking out two guards. He hit a third one, a US soldier, the woman but she had armor on. He fired a burst of rounds into her face. She staggered back holding the wound, blood seeping through her fingers as she blindly stumbled. Chris hit her in the face with the butt of the Rifle and heard the cracking sound of cartilage as he hit her and he also cracked her head open. Sheva picked off the rest of them keeping it simple with head shots from her AK.

Excella looked at Chris with a look of recognition but seemed to pay no attention to Sheva even though Sheva ws the one who had killed her. She took off running down the platform she was on, carrying a silver brief case in hand. Chris fired off ten rounds at her but he missed as she got to an edge to jump off of. They began to pursue her and Chris saw her male companion had still not taken flight but Chris looke d at him and he at Chris and the man turned to run and Chris yelled, "Hey!"

He started to go after him but a carrier grabbed him. Chris struggled with him but Sheva kicked the man off. She brought her knife down on the man and finished him off. "Stop!" Chris yelled. The man turned to look at Chris again. Chris lowered his Rifle. The man looked like how Chris must have looked a long time ago. Sheva still had her Rifle trained on him. "Who is he, Chris? Why is he wearing a BSAA uniform?" Chris pushed her Assault Rifle down to get her to lower it.

Chris called to the man again. "Piers! How are you still alive? I thought you were dead," A smile crossed Chris's face, something she had not seen him do in a while. Sheva had a feeling that there was an insidious threat that she could sense but somehow Chris could not. "Who are you?" Chris looked like he had been punched in the gut but he kept the charade up. "That's supposed to be my line, partner! Don't you recognize me? We were in Edonia together! I thought you were dead. .."

Piers scowled holding a pistol in hand. "I don't know you and I don't know what it is about you but there's something I don't like. You'd better stay away from me."

Chris looked at him like he was a mental patient who had escaped from Bellvue. " What's wrong? What did they do to you Piers? They fixed you up to look normal. D id they erase your memory? We were partners and you were part of my team. You saved my life," He stepped forward and said, "I can help you, Piers. Whatever it is. I'm here to help. That includes a brother in arms."

Piers fired his pistol five times in a flash before either BSAA agent could react. Chris fell back, grateful for the bulletproof vest but was highly confused as he went down. Normally, in most cases when one got knocked on their ass when wearing a vest, it was more mental than anything else. If one was charged with adrenaline in a fire fight, they would not be knocked over. This however, was not a normal situation. Just as fast as he had done this, he took off running. Sheva went after him with her Assault Rifle but Chris stopped her. "No! He's just got a memory problem. We should try to help him!"

Sheva asked him, "Are you okay, Chris? Listen, we should deal with him now. If we don't do it here, we may have to later and we'll wish we had now."

Chris shook his head. "I'm just fine, Sheva. Killing him is not an option. We're gonna save him. This is an unprecedented chance to help him like he helped me."

_Jake_

He moved through the dark streets of Manhattan. As he heard the gunfire, the screams, the breaking of windows, the sirens and the shattering of glass he could only think of one thing. _I need a weapon. _He headed down an alley and so far he had only managed to find himself a metal pipe of some sort. It was no Kalishnikov but it would do. He spotted a zombie seeming to stand lazily on the corner near a No Parking sign. It came at him however with surprising speed as he came out of the alley however. He dodged its lung and countered with a blow to the skull with the metal pipe. It cried out letting out a dry rasping cry of pain and he hit it again. He saw blood gushing from where he hit it so he did it again.

The zombie went down and he brought his pipe down on its head and turned its face to pulp. He noticed a zombie staggering toward him, this time, a cop, a woman of African descent. As he saw her badge name, he looked at her surname which was Hervouex. Maybe she was Haitian. It didn't matter in this case. Whatever she had been, whoever she had been aside from a police officer, and including being that, was now gone and what replaced her was a mindless beast with human flesh still caught in her red teeth, milky white eyes, and several gashes on her face that no normal human would be walking around Manhattan with.

He readied the metal pipe and swung remarking, "Batter up!" He swung at her midsection and hit her in the abdomen. He did it again and caused grunts from the un dead police lady. He then saw his chance while she was dazed and he got behind her and with ease, broke her neck and put her out of his misery. "Sorry, sweet heart. Survival of the fittest. What you got there? Jackpot."

He took her police issued Glock 40. She had three magazines on her corpse. As he checked the gun he saw it had six shots left in a fifteen round magazine. "Some body's been busy," He muttered, in reference to the lack of bullets, implying that whoever R. Hervouex was, she had gone down fighting. He saw a bite mark on her right bicep as well as another smaller one on her left hand. With that, Jake stood up and began to make his way up the street. He walked with the gun in his left hand. He decided to get his pace up to a brisker pace.

Just then, he heard the clicks of guns from behind. "Hey asshole! Drop the gun! Drop it now or I will drop you!" He saw from the corner of his eye, a cop with red hair and a beard had a bead drawn on him. "You just killed a cop, you son of a bitch! You know what we do to cop killers in this town? You got three seconds to drop the fucking gun."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Are all you cops this stupid? She was infected. I did her a favor putting her down. She was undead just like the rest of these people. You're wasting time harassing me when you could be helping somebody out. That is what you claim to do, right? I'm not gonna shoot you officer but I'm not gonna drop the gun either so you go ahead and shoot me but if you do good luck explaining that. Even if this town is going to hell, I didn't attack you or any living human."

The man scowled lowering the gun slightly but not all the way. "You got some nerve talking to me like that! It's cops like us that protect guys like you! We're trying to maintain some order right now and take back control. We got a terrorist attack on our hands and a riot on top of that as a result of it. What do you think of that, smart guy? We're trying to protect these people. Hell, if it wasn't for a cop you wouldn't even have that cannon in your hand would ya?"

Jake laughed at that one. "Yeah you did a bang up job so far, officer. Way to really protect the community there, bud. The cops where I come from were little more than paid government criminals. I always thought America was some first world over advantaged spoiled rich country. Guess I was wrong. Nice to know our police are the same."

The guy took offense to that. "Hey, I could shoot you in the face right now and claim you tried to kill me. You do got a gun in your hand. Maybe that would teach you some respect, huh? We're saving as many people as we can."

Jake snickered turning to face him. "Yeah you aren't a government funded gang member. Threatening to shoot me because I hurt your feelings, nothing wrong with that, right?" The cop snarled. "Yeah? And who the hell are you? You think you're so much better than me, pal? What makes you special? What have you done to help around here? You trying to tell me you're a foreigner too? You don't sound very foreign. Maybe you're one of those terrorist sleeper cell people? Maybe you set this whole thing up?"

Jake turned around with his gun pointed at him. "That's an interesting observation, officer. Too bad they don't pay you to think. They pay you to obey and not think. As for what I've contributed to the world, not just America but everywhere , don't ever presume to know what I've done for the world because I promise it makes your job pale in comparison. Now if I were you, I'd drop your gun. I maybe young but I promise I've got more combat experience and I can probably kill you before you kill me with just one hand on this gun," He did have just one hand on it while the cop had both hands on his.

Maybe at this point he was being arrogant or maybe he was just showing off but Jake did not care. He was tired of guys like this. In a strange way, the guy reminded him of the partner of the asshole who had killed his father. Just then the cop turned to the sound of a scream and several gunshots. Somebody was screaming for assistance on his radio. He patched in and said, "I'm on my way! Just hang in there!"

He turned to Jake and growled, "Consider yourself lucky you little punk. I got bigger fish to fry," With that the cop took off running down the street, gun in hand. Jake decided to follow him to where he was running to. The cop came to what looked like a parking lot of some sort and drew a bead on a suspect Jake could not see. "Let him go you son of a bitch! Don't make me kill you!" Just then the cop ran into the parking lot and more shots sounded off. He ran up the street both hands on the gun.

As he came around the side of the building to where the gunfight was happening he saw the cop he had been arguing with shooting at a man who seemed to move at superhuman speed. He was moving so fast it almost looked like he was merely vanishing and appearing in other spots rather than dodging the gunshots. That was how fast he was. The man gave a kick to an already wounded officer who was sloppily shooting at him as well. This man had grayish hair, and was a white man in his fifties. He was overweight and to Jake, with a job like his, it wasn't appropriate.

The guy had a stab wound in his stomach and he was bleeding through his vest. The man grabbed the older cop and broke his arm in a single twist. The man shrieked in great pain as he did and the man, who Jake could see had some kind of skull mask on, grabbed him by the face. "You should have done more sit ups, pal. Consider this your early retirement," With that, he kicked the man in the side of the face and the impact of it broke his neck. "No!" Yelled the red haired officer. He reloaded and fired hitting the man w ith two rounds to the stomach. The man allowed him one more shot but dodged the next five.

_I should be careful. _Jake realized. _He's some kind of B.O.W. a human prototype. It's one thing to see a mindless J'a vo or a zombie with animal-like hunger but to have a human who has a conscious mind thinking he's superman while he's all juiced up on the virus is bad news. I should be careful. _The young man thought as he remembered he only had six shots in the pistol plus the ammo on him. The B.O.W. easily disarmed the cop and hit him with several blows to the face and chest. The cop hit him with his night stick three times in th e face, trying to recover from the hard blows though his nose was already bleeding. The man caught the next swing and he kicked the man back with little effort but he swung back with his left fist on the cop.

He broke his nose easily. The man fell back on the ground and though he was dazed, he reached for his tazer and used it on the attacker. The man in the skull mask chuckled hideously and said, "That tickled," He kicked the weapon from his hands and stepped on his hand bringing his boot down on his hand breaking it. The man screeched as he did and Jake raised his gun at the man in the mask. "Let him go!"

The man in the skull mask pulled the cop to his feet by the hair knocking his hat from his head. "Well if it isn't my brother! From another womb that is...Jake Wesker...fancy seeing you here. You're a ctually right where you're supposed to be. We need you to stick around for a little while. Got you a nice present from Puerto Rico that will be here for you very soon. As soon as it's ready that is. I 'm Albert Wesker. Junior that is but my enemies call my Grim."

Jake scowled at the man who was clearly a lunatic. "Wesker only had one son and I'm him and I'm never met the bastard. How do you know me?"

The cop groaned in pain and Grim hit him with a blow to the kidney. "You know this fucking clown...? Jake...? Listen...I can tell you're one of the good guys or you would have shot me already...just don't let him fucking kill me! I got a wife at home. And a baby. I want to get back to her as soon as I can. I'm just...trying to help out while I can but i want my shift to be over."

Jake shook his head at Grim. "Listen pal , I don't care who you really are, I doubt you are who you say you are but if you have business with me, then let's leave it at that. You're the one who called me on the phone, right?This cop maybe a dumb ass and a loud mouth but that doesn't mean that he deserves to die for it. Just cold cock him and stash him someplace the biters can't get to him."

The cop grunted both in pain and annoyance at Jake's unflattering words. "Thanks for your vote of confidence...please... I can't die...there are people that need me..." Grim punched him in the back of the head. "Blah blah blah 'wife and kids ' shut the fuck up. We already heard your sob story. This is between me and Jake Wesker here. If you speak again, you die but if you be a quiet little piglet I might just let you live."

Jake told him, "Okay, you wanted to talk so let's talk. Let's say you really are another child to a dead beat dad. So what? The bastard got snuffed in Africa four years ago. I met the man who did it. I would have punched his clock back then when I did but there was bigger fish to fry. My blood being the cure to all of this. If you aren't the guy who called me on a pay phone then who did and why are you here instead of him?"

Grim told him, "Frankly I don't give a damn about you. To me, you're Jake Muller. Any claim otherwise is going to piss me off but you are Albert's biological so n so that gives you some rights to his legacy. I'm here because of our mutual friend. You could say I'm your guardian angel. These New York cops, what can I say ? I know they're just doing their job but when they stop me from doing mine that's where the problem is."

The redhead cop reached for his own weapon again but Grim stepped on his other hand and crushed it. He howled again but this time his voice caught in his throat . He grabbed him and picked up to his feet. Jake aimed at him again and warned, "Let the man go! One of these zombies wi ll probably finish him anyway. There's no need to kill him."

Just then Grim shoved his fist in the back of the officer and the man screamed but his scream turned into a stifled gurgle as blood spurted from his mouth. His fist came out of the other side. As the fist emerged covered in blood through th e man;s abdomen, Grim did something that would have been humorous to Jake if it hadn't taken him off guard. He flipped him off while his hand was still inside of the man!

_This guy is one sick puppy..._Jake realized and the man removed his fist from the cop and held his bloody spine. "I used to do this in a video game once. Nothing like the real deal," Grim cracked. Jake fired the last six rounds of the gun and two of the rounds hit the already dead officer just as she slumped to the ground. The last four hit Grim in the chest. Grim just looked at the bullet wounds that were bleeding but he did not seem at all bothered by it. He dropped the man's spine and said, "Attaboy, Jakey. Way to show some back bone!"

With that, he sped up behind Muller as he quickly reloaded. Jake predicted he would as he had already seen his moves so he turned around and fired at his face but Grim moved his head to the side at blinding speed and then grabbed Jake's arm and twisted it behind his back. He punched Jake in the back of the head and then threw him against the side of a building which had once been a Korean deli before the outbreak had happened.

Jake cried out as sharp pain went through him. His left shoulder was dislocated. He reached for his freshly reloaded gun but Grim put a stop to that. He put his boot on the wounded shoulder and Jake roared in pain like a bear caught in a trap.

"Calm down. Shooting me didn't work for you before. Only an idiot would try the same thing and expect different results. Much like voting for any of these politicians. Anyway, we're on the same side. If I were you, I'd keep that in mind . Our mutual 'friend' has big plans for you. We all do but bear in mind, we only took interest because of your blood having the anti bodies. If you continue to be a pain in the ass I can always kill you and take your place. My intended place as my fathers heir. So behave, Jake."

With that he lifted up the Muller who was actually several inches taller than him, and threw him through the window of the Korean deli. This set off the alarm. "Till we meet again...'brother'. Ciao."

Jake got to his feet and examined the blood on his hand. The side of his head was bleeding from the glass. He braced him self for pain as he knew he had to pop his shoulder back into place. His scream was loud as he did this and he punched a hole in the wall. He scrambled for his pistol as he saw some carriers coming, attracted to the sound of the alarm. Jake fired six shots and hit an overweight zombie. Three rounds hit it in its obese gut and another hit him in the chest. The next two hit him in the face. The man fell to the ground. He looked as though he had eaten nothing but fatty Italian foods for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"Sorry guys. I'm not on the menu," He muttered as he fired two more shots, taking one of them out with shots to the head . The carrier, a sloppily dressed teenage male fell to the ground as the rounds went through his left temple. He looked to be about sixteen at most. _Poor bastard..._But he knew there was no time to grieve no time to slow down as the other zombies advanced. He fired four shots, one into the leg of a man, a tall curly haired man in a muscle shirt. The man grabbed his leg in agony and Jake broke his neck with a twist as he got behind him. The pain from his shoulder was still soaring through him and he was angry that it had happened.

He removed the knife he had in his boot. After what he had been through in both Edonia and China, he had reminded himself to always carry a backup weapon for in case he should ever run out of ammo as he did a few times in his little adventure he had seemingly only a few months ago. He didn't like to think he owed his life to anybody but his mother or that he had to depend on anyone at all but in reality if it had not been for Sherry he would be dead.

He threw the knife into the brain of a blonde female zombie. He ran up to the fallen corpse and pulled the blade from her forehead, the blade making a sickening squishy noise as he removed it from her skull. He got it out just in time as a zombie armed with a crowbar was coming after him. He swung the blade at the man' s throat and he bled from the wound rapidly and fell to the floor and he had missed Jake with the swing from the crowbar . Jake ran up the street as he saw several zombies coming after him. He came to a fence as he ran down an alley. He hopped the fence.

The zombies were starting to climb over the fence just as he did. "What the hell ever happened to the dumb slow zombies in the bad American movies?" Just then he saw a zombie's brains explode in a mass of gray matter as a shot rang out. Another was fired and this one went through a skinny female zombie with short brown hair. The bullet went through her chest tearing through the breast tissue and it went through and came out of her back. He looked and saw a man in a uniform.

_The BSAA. _He realized. He made his way toward the man who waved him over after he had finished the last of the zombies. The man was a Caucasian male with light brown hair and gray eyes. He wore a helmet as well as the uniform. You, civilian! Are you looking for the civilian check point? We need to get you and the others to safety this check point has been compromised and we need to move everybody to the next check point so we can get everybody out of town safely."

Jake observed the corpse of a giant B.O. W. much like the one he had encountered back in Edonia. He saw a burning helicopter as well and saw newly arrived BSAA members helping others to safety. He saw military, street, and BSAA medics tending to those wounded by the blast or by other means. The BSAA agent shook his head in contempt. "Damn thing knocked it out of the sky. Now we gotta get these people to Central Station much faster than we planned to. Once we get them somewhere safe, somewhere far from here, yourself included, we'll still need to stay behind to go after the terrorists who started all of this shit."

Jake wondered who actually had done that . "Hey, pal I aint taking orders from a jarhead. I'll see my own way in there. I appreciate the lookout as far as the last few zombies but I'm not taking orders from the BSAA. It just isn't my style. I have a payphone I need to get to. Is there one in Central Park?"

The man, whose name tag said K. Grant wa s annoyed by what he said. "First off, I don't like your attitude. Second, what's the matter with you, kid there aint payphones anymore! There are maybe one or two in a mall if you're lucky! Are you from the third world or something?"

Jake scowled at him. "Hey, not everybody is up to speed on your First World advantages. Why don't you give me a break? You got a job to do and so do I."

Just then, Jake's cellular phone rang. He picked it up and looked at the screen. It was from an unknown number. It wouldn't even show who. "Hello?" He said, unsure if he even should have answered. _"Jacob, Darling, welcome! It seems you are the son of Albert Wesker after all. I knew a few minor bumps in the road like a zombie outbreak would not stop you. You're just one step closer to facing your destiny but you've still got a long road ahead of you."_

Jake angrily said, "Listen asshole, I want to know who this is! Who are you and why are you bothering me? What do you know about me or my father? Better yet how did you know that I'd make it and who says I am at Central Park?"

The person responded, _"The same way I knew there is no pay phones anymore and that BSAA rube next to you did just inform you of such. I have eyes and ears everywhere in this city. Now, you have made it here. Now I can give you your next task. You will have no trouble with it, I am sure."_

Jake was irritated and he looked around at the tall buildings overlooking the park. _Where is this person? How can they see me? Do they got cameras all over or do th ey have people here that are moles for t hem? Better yet, why do I get the feelin g whoever this is on the phone is no goo d? _Jake demanded, "What is it? What game do you need me to play while other people die out here on the street?"

_"I can understand your impatience but it will all make sense in due time. I will need you to help the people here in the park, those that have survived. The BSA A are going to try to escort them to Grand Central Station. All you will have to do is assist them in whatever way possible. Do for them whatever they ask. Though I do not agree with the BSAA on a great number of things I can respect what these agents of the SOU are doing to try to help victims of bio terrorism. Before those people are evacuated from the cit y however, there is one other thing I will need you to do. There is somebody I need you to look for. Just head toward the jogger trails and eventually you will find this person."_

Jake really wished this guy would stop beating around the bush. He figured out that it was at least a male no matter how distorted and unrecognizable the voice was, he could still tell. "Who is it you want me to look for? What's so important about finding this person? Shouldn't I be trying to help these people get the fuck outta New York?"

The mystery man replied, "_This person is more important than you know. More tied into your destiny than you know. I could tell you who I refer to but that would ruin the surprise. I'm afraid the path must be walked by you. I am merely the one pointing you in the right direction. But no matter what path you take, you will always find your destiny no matter how long you prolong it or delay the inevitable. You are Jake Wesker , not Jake Muller. You have an important part of the world future. More important than you know. Quite possibly the most important part of it. Do not take this lightly."_

Jake asked him, "Are you trying to tell me I should join Neo Umbrella? Is that who you work for? Is that what you're saying to me? What future?" He was greeted only by a dial tone. "Shit!" He cursed. He turned to the BSAA agent and he asked , "Listen, did you see anybody who might have gone to the jogger trails section of the park? It's important and it's something I need to do. If you can point me in the right direction, I'll help you all when you get ready to move out. Trust me, I'm no civilian. I'm Jake Muller. I helped the BSAA back in Edonia and even in China. I'm the reason there is a cue for the C virus at all."

The Agent said, "I'm Captain Kevin Grant . North American branch of the BSAA. You should leave the dirty work to the pros. You may have helped out a few months ago and me and my brothers in arms appreciate that but unless you're police, military or BSAA, you aren't in charge here. You are still a civilian to me regardless of whatever combat you may have been part of in the past. As for this person you're looking for you'll have to ask Private Shaheer about that. He's Army or a jarhead. I forget which. He saw somebody go that way a while ago. Some woman looking for somebody."

Jake looked at all the agents scanning their name tags until he found Private Shaheer. He had just put down an infected carrier and was checking the woman for identification. "Excuse me, Private Shaheer? I'm Jake Muller. I have a question for you. I was told by Captain Grant over there that you had seen somebody head off into the park? Can you tell me which way she was going and why she was going there?"

The soldier nodded and shook his hand. " Yes, I have heard of you before. You are the man who literally saved the world. Probably more than Agent Redfield and he is a hero in my eyes. You are looking for a woman? Would that be the brunette or the blonde?"

Jake was not sure. "I'm...not sure. I just know I'm supposed to look for somebody who came through here and went to the joggers path. Do you have any ideas where I could look for them? Who did you see go that way?"

The man told him, "First I saw a brunette woman go toward the trails. I don't know what she was after but she seemed to be in a hurry. Then some blonde woman came along and was looking for the first woman. I pointed her in the right direction but this was ten or fifteen minutes a go. I think the blonde said the other woman and herself were both with the government. I do not know my friend I really do not know. But I can point you in the right direction."

He handed him a PDA he had found on the ground. "Take this just in case. Here I will give you the direction you need to head in."

Jake nodded. "All right, thanks. You're not so bad for a uniform," This got a la ugh from the private. "I'm here to help in whatever way I can. You're from another country just like me. This is my country now and I will fight to protect it. I wish they would let me go home though even if it was just me. If this is happening all over the world I need to make sure my family is alive."

Jake nodded while checking the ammo in h is gun. "Well good luck with that. I'd love to help but I got my own thing to deal with. I think somebody is pretty dead set against me today and I don't just mean God. I'll be back in time to help you all out here with these civilians but I gotta go find somebody first."

Another soldier, one who appeared to be Muhammad's friend came forward and said, "Listen, if you're gonna be out there you be very careful. These BSAA guys just told us there are a lot more of these things where those bastards came from. Different kinds of monsters too. If you can find a better gun than that pistol, you should even if you gotta knock out a cop just to get one. Those bastards are a dime a dozen anyway."

Muhammad nodded. "Gavin is right. They have other things they have unleashed in the city besides just the undead. I understand the BSAA calls these things B.O.W .'s yes? They unleashed new kinds of B.O .W.'s in the city. They are things nobody could even imagine. You should be very careful. You and these two women,"

The other soldier, Gavin, who had the side of his neck bandaged as well as his shoulder nodded. "Knock em dead stud! Not just the freaks fucking the city up. Make the most of having two ladies. Blonde and a brunette? I would love to be in your shoes right now."

Jake just left and started to head down the path to go after them. However Agent Grant came up to him and said, "Hey, Mr. Muller! Just one thing. I know you've been associated with terrorists in the past like the Edonian Liberation Army. A merc is what you were right? Anyway you may have helped us out in some ways but if I find out you had anything to do with a bio hazard on American soil, I will personally put a bullet in your skull. Is that understood?"

Jake rolled his eyes and just shouted back, "My back is turned right now, asshole. Feel free to take your best shot. I'm not too fond of you BSAA jerk offs either. You all may worship Redfield but to me he's just a sad old man who doesn't know when to throw in the towel. You remind me of his partner that I hear didn't make it. That's not a good quality so stay the hell out of my way."

He walked further into the park. He had only three shots left in the gun but he could make three headshots count before reloading rather than have to use bullet after bullet trying to take out a zombie's body. Jake came to the trail and he saw a bridge that overlooked it that people could drive above the park with while cyclists could ride underneath. He heard an ear piercing scream. Then a shot. He ran to under the bridge to see what the source of the noise was. He looked to see a woman being attacked by a B.O.W.

She was actually a BSAA agent. She was carrying a shotgun in hand but the thing slashed at her and silenced her screams with a sickening crunching sound as it landed on her. It bit off a chunk of her face. Jake fired the last three shots in to the things back. He reloaded as quickly as he could. The thing was a ghastly site to see.

Its desiccated skin pulled tautly over its bones. With its bones pushing against its skin, its complexion the ash gray of the dead , and its eyes pushed back deep into their sockets, the thing looked like a gaunt skeleton recently escaped from the from the grave. What lips it had were tattered and bloody, unclean and suffering from suppuration of the flesh. It gave off a strange and eerie odor of decay and decomposition. Of death.

He fired five shots hitting the thing. It moved away from the dead carcass of the BSAA agent and began to move toward him. It stared at him with its creepy eyes as if he were prey. He backed up discharging two more shots. "What the hell are these things? This must be what Muhammad meant by new B.O.W.'s!" The thing let out an eerie screech of hunger and leapt upon him and slashed at him. It cut his left forearm and knocked him back with surprising strength. It slashed him again, this time across the chest and it opened its blood stained mouth letting the odor all over his face.

It took a bite out of his shoulder and he screamed. "Asshole!" He kicked it off and fired another two rounds this time aiming for the head. He hit it with one shot while the other missed. Jake rolled over and got to his feet. The thing kept at him still not willing to back a way from him. It chewed the chunk of flesh it had in its mouth from him and swallowed it which gave him the creeps even more.

Jake could swear he had seen it grow in front of his own eyes. "What...the actual...fuck...?" He barely dodged it as it lunged for him and he gave it a hard roundhouse kick. He backed away and fired again. _Where do they get the designs for these goddamn things? It isn't enough they have to be weapons made from mother nature but they have to be creepy as hell to top it off? _Jake fired two more shots at it aiming for the head but hit the chest as it moved swiftly and tackled him to the ground.

It tried to bite him again but Jake punched it however its teeth got his hand. " No!" He growled. "No biting! I'm not...a porter house steak!" It went for his throat again and he tried to bring his knife up to fend it off but it came at him too fast and it clawed his chest causing him to bleed. _It's gonna get_ me...Just then, the sound of automatic fire sounded in the air and at least ten rounds rattled into the thing from behind. It screeched and he rolled out from under as it writhed in agony in its last moments.

Jake felt dizzy. He saw a figure in white run up to him and used green herbs on his exterior wounds. It could have been worse if he had been internally injured in which case he would have needed the herbs to be in capsule form. He looked to thank the person who had saved him. "Sherry...? What are you doing here?"

She looked just as shocked as he was. "I could ask you the same thing. I wondered if that was you or not but I wasn't sure. I was thinking it couldn't be but I was too busy saving you from being killed. What the hell was that thing?"

Jake shrugged. She offered him a hand to help him up. When he had first met her he would have been too proud to take it but now, a little humility would do no harm. "Thanks for saving me. What a hell of a way to run into one another again, huh? I'd hoped it would have been under different circumstances but then, you just saved me from being puppy chow to...whatever that creature was."

Sherry looked at him taking notice of the change in the way he was. She believed that during his time with her he had changed. It seemed like a positive change. "We don't have anyway to know right now but I suspect Neo Umbrella. Listen, i'm looking for my partner now and I can't find her. You remember that woman that was with Leon back in China? I was assigned as her partner this time but I haven' t seen her. I found her PDA all smashed up. What are you doing here? I'm on a job."

Jake sighed. "Kind of the same deal for me but it's hard to explain. I got a phone call. First on a payphone and then on my cell phone. I can't figure out who i t is but somebody is watching me and they said all this crap about me having a destiny in the world's fate. Said there was more to me than just my blood."

Sherry looked at him with with a curious look on her face. "What else did he say ? Do you think he worked with Umbrella? Maybe he meant as far as your father? That's the only other thing they could mean apart from your blood having the antibodies to the virus. How could he know that? Chris tried to help keep that a secret from most of the BSAA you know. He tried to keep you being Wesker's son under wraps. Even if you don't like him, you can't say that wasn't nice of him to do, " She smiled trying to back it up but seemed shaky as to whether or not he believed her. Though it was true, at least as far as she was concerned telling him this, he didn't want any part of Chris Redfield's hospitality in any form.

Jake shook his head. "I don't care about Redfield. Anyway, the guy said I had to find somebody out here who was more tied into my so called destiny than I knew. Not to freak you out, Sherry but I think the guy meant you. Who else would he have meant?"

She listened to him and then said softly , "That is a possibility. Your father and mine were friends at one time. That is until Albert had him killed. Maybe they just meant being that you and I both have fathers who were involved with Umbrella? People who had a lot to do with the outbreak in Raccoon?"

Jake shrugged. "You could be right about that but maybe he meant it went further than that. Like my blood, his legacy, whatever 'gift' he left me. That plus the things I can do and my antibodies plus my ability to resist that drug that woman gave me back in Edonia that made my comrades in struggle go ape shit? Plus you had that healing ability too. That's not something to overlook. You said they did a lot of tests on you. Well who knows how many people were keeping tabs on you? We were both the children of mad scientists. So to speak."

Jake examined the corpse of the fallen BSAA agent. She had a combat shotgun but it was out of ammunition. "Shit," He hissed. "Well this thing is too useful to just toss so I guess I'll be lugging it until I find some shells for it. How did you come by that Rifle?"

She sighed. "It's complicated. Long story short, a National Guard died. He gave me this before he did," Sherry looked troubled. He stepped closer and asked her with concern on his normally hardened face, "What's wrong Sherry? What happened? "

She sighed and looked down. "He was already mortally wounded and he wanted me to finish him off. He said he'd give me this if I did. He was going to do it himself even though it went against every fabric of his own beliefs. I didn't want to but..." As he looked at her he thought she might cry. He hugged her, not caring if it was awkward or out of place as they were still new friends. "It's okay. I know what you mean. I had a couple of comrades lose arms and legs. They were fighting to liberate Edonia from the government and the new dictator but they didn't want to return home with pieces of themselves gone."

She held him tight for a moment and then pulled apart. She brushed away the tear from her eye she had. She felt weak. Sh e was a US government agent and she was supposed to be stronger than this. Still , she didn't like to be in situations like that. She wanted to not let her emotions get the better of her on a mission. She asked him, "How did you kill them?"

Jake said, "I had one friend, Viktor, who didn't speak any English at all. You heard the language we had back there right? He got his legs blown off by a government soldier with a grenade launcher. He asked me to shoot him...I held his hand while I did and he nodded for me to do it. So I looked away and fired. Ever since that happened, I never liked speaking the language after that. Then I had another friend, Erik. He was one of the few people that I gave a damn about. He was a lot like me. He lost his parents during the Cold War. When we tried to attack the city hall in the Edonian capital, he took rounds from a mounted mini gun. He was laying there is so much pain."

She could see he was troubled by the ver y thought as he told her the story. "There was just three of us. Erik died before Viktor did. About six months before. W e were pinned down by the government soldiers. Despite being under a dictator, t hey considered us terrorists. So before they ever called in the BSAA, before the re was even an infection, they called in NATO. We had no more medical supplies and we wanted to make our way out of there. All we really had left for him was so me old school morphine. We'd already given him some when he took some rounds a few minutes earlier."

"He said he would do it for me. I gave h im the shot and then he told me to run. Told us both to run. Next thing I know I hear shots as we leave he provided some cover fire. When we saw him on the news it said he was killed in a gunfight. I couldn't figure out if they meant that he had died from the wounds he already had or if he got shot more. I wonder if the dose of morphine I had given him was what he died from or if he had been shot or if he just wanted to go out shooting while flying high."

He looked to her and said, "They were the only people i ever really cared about aside from my mother," Yet he thought _And you, supergirl. _He then said, "Listen, the city is dangerous and it seems a bit crazy for either one of us to take on infected on our own. I can do it but I don't really want to. Wanna partner up until we can find your partner?"

She thought about it. "Hmmm...well before you were the mission but now you're a civilian. I guess we could bend the rules just one more time. We can say I'm protecting you again. Consider me your escort," Though Jake Muller was never in need of anybody else's protection, he smirked just slightly and said, "Just like old times, huh? I guess we can put it like that."

As they moved through the park, Sherry informed him, "I'm not so sure if we'll find Helena right away or even if sh's still in the park. She may have gone somewhere else in the city. Like maybe after the people that started the outbreak? Anyway, let's get moving and scale the rest of it including the bridges above it. If it turns out she isn't here, we may have to look somewhere else."

Jake nodded but replied, "That's all fine by me but while you look for your partner and apprehend the terrorists, do you mind if after we look here for a bit, we also escort those people to the train station? It's one of the tasks I gotta do for whoever keeps calling me," She nodded. "Yeah, we can do that. After we look around for a little bit. Besides, helping these people get to the station is as much my job as it is yours. I just have to find the guys who unleashed the C virus in the city too.

They headed further into the park silently, knowing they had a lot of ground to cover.

_Ada/Leon_

He sat up breathing in a huge breath and wheezed. He then coughed. She gave him a green herb capsule hoping to stop any internal bleeding that he had as he had just coughed some blood up. She wiped her own tears away hoping to concel it all together. "Where...where did he go? That guy who shot me...we need to go after him. If he really is who he says he is."

Ada put a finger to his lips and hushed him. "Shhhh...Leon just save your strength. We'll go after him in a minute. He got away. We need to get you some medical attention. That capsule may have healed you a little but we need to get that slug out of you so that it doesn't get infected," She then added shortly after, "In the original sense I mean."

He sat up and she warned him to take it easy. He protested. "We don't have time to get me surgery. We gotta...do something about this infection. I don't want them to try to destroy this place like Tall Oaks and Raccoon. This is a bigger city than the other two. There has to be better way. I can walk..." She helped him to his feet and he held his bleeding wound. It wasn't as bad as a normal gunshot wound but it still hurt like hell.

She stopped him and said, "Wait, let me patch you up first," He closed his eyes wincing as she taped the wound up. "We should try a hospital. Maybe there are still a few doctors there. We can only hope. They might have all gotten out of town but some may have stayed because if the ambulances are still up and running, they're gonna have a busy night."

He turned to her and asked, "So what was the deal with guy? He acted like you know him. What did he mean by 'old times sake'?" She sighed as they walked down the street. "We've assisted each other on missions before. Grim. He's more of a shadow than a man. He's another one of Albert's puppets. He thinks he's his son. Even if he isn't his son biologically he might as well be based on his at least he was. I don't honestly know what his motivations are these days. He used to believe in Wesker's new world."

Leon was grateful she had patched him up. "So much for that," He remarked. "Chris Redfield turned him into ashes. He's as dead as Birkin is. So if Wesker is dead, then who would he work for now? What kind of missions would you two help each other with? When was this?"

She took the lead and was on point with her crossbow. "One question at a time. Usually we would be out to retrieve some hardware or blueprints for a new B.O.W., files on R&D for new bio weapons. A couple of times it was just espionage missions but with Grim they often turned out bloody even when we weren't going against any infected carriers. Zombies, ganados, majini, or security guards, Grim loves carnage. That's why even though I see him as Wesker's son in some ways I think Grim fits better. It's the only way i can describe his personality. The mask is only one of the reasons."

They headed to a hospital that was just a block away according to Ada's PDA. Which was also a Communicator Cube. She took him towards the direction where it was supposed to be. As they came to the hospital entrance, they could see the chaos that was surrounding it. There were a few police officers dressed in SWAT team gear and they were firing upon a large pack of zombies with MP5's.

They shot them through the temple and tried to keep them back. There were a few civilians armed with makeshift weapons who were also swinging on the infected but the cops advised them, "Stay back! Let us handle these things! We have it all under con..." The officer was grabbed by a zombie who attempted to bite him. The cop shoved him back and unleashed a burst of rounds into its face.

A female SWAT member hit a zombie with the Assault Rifle she had in the forehead and cracked its head open. She had done this to buy herself some time to reload. "What's going on here? Is there any way we can get into that hospital?" Leon asked, trying to ignore the pain from the wound. "Are you insane? This place has been overrun by these goddamn things! All the doctors that worked there were either killed, turned or they've headed over to the checkpoint at Central Park. You can try your luck over there but I wouldn't get my hopes up. They'll have their hands full with the wounded from the city already. We got five boroughs in the city, pal! With worse injuries than you have! Some have lost a leg or two!"

Leon angrily said, "He, I'm trying to help those people too! I just can't exactly do that if I keel over from a gunshot wound. You're a cop you're supposed to help people not set a bad example for cops everywhere and give your department a bad name!"

The guy yelled, "Don't tell me how to do my job! I can appreciate the stress of your situation here but..." Just then, the man was attacked from behind, hit with a baseball bat by a zombie from behind. He was dazed by the blow despite wearing a protective helmet and he stumbled. The helmet almost fell off of him. Another carrier grabbed him and sunk their teeth into his face and bit him on the side of the chin and tore off a piece of flesh. He shrieked like a banshee as it bit him. Ada pulled Leon away from the chaos as it broke out and more shots were fired as zombies began to swarm the cops.

They headed up the street heading toward Central Park. "We're not too far. Can you make it there?" She asked him. He rolled his eyes. "Not the first time I've been shot, Ada. Remember? This one does hurt more. I hate to admit it,"

They moved up the street trying to get out of there as fast as they could. "Ada..." Leon said seeming tired. "Do you know where the infection started? If we know where it first happened in the city, maybe we can try and solve it. There must have been some of the same creatures that unleashed the C virus back in China since I don't see any missiles going off anywhere. If we see any of them, we should try to kill it. That way, more zombies aren't made."

Ada nodded. "We can do that but I don't think it started just from that. I think there was a lot more to it than just one source. I think Grim is the one who unleashed the virus in the first place. A lot of signs are pointing toward him. If we see him again we'll need to kill him. You just need to be more careful when we do. I can't be there to save you every time."

They headed up the street, Leon trying to ignore the pain in his abdomen. Ada nudged him and showed him that she had taken some pain pills, a smile on her face. "Still, don't say I never did anything for you."

They headed toward Central Park on foot. Leon examined a dead body and found some ammunition next to him. The body on the ground was that of a man of Indian descent who had brown eyes dark skin that was almost like that of an African, and he had curly hair. His eyes behind his wire rimmed glasses were glazed in death, his throat having been cut. His gun was the same kind as what he had but Leon could see that whatever or whoever had killed him had dismantled the gun or by brute force had broken it.

He now had forty five rounds on him. He ejected the mag he had in the gun and put a fresh one in. Looking at Ada he asked, "Just out of curiosity, how will you even find ammo for that thing? It isn't like we'll find bows just laying around the city. Don't you have a more practical gun?"

Ada revealed that in fact she did have a 9mm. "A girl needs a good challenge every now and then. I needed a more retro style. It still kills the carriers either way. There should be a sporting goods store nearby but if not I can make arrows out of wood from tree branches. It isn't hard. Besides, this is a lot more quiet than a pistol."

Leon remarked, "Well they sure didn't seem to do much against Simmons when it mattered. That was one hard man to kill. I thought he would never die."

Ada lightly chuckled and said, "He could take arrows, bullets and grenades better than he could take rejection. He was a sad pathetic excuse for a man."

Just then, a car came speeding toward them as they were walking. Ada tackled Leon to the ground and they both got out of the way just in time. The car then swerved to a stop and crashed flipping over and rolling. It slid along the street sending sparks flying. As it came to a stop, a window was busted open the rest of the way and a bloody arm surfaced. Three carriers got out of the car and advanced on the two, wounded but still coming. Ada fired her crossbow and nailed one in the chest. This man, was an older man wearing overalls and he had hair only on the sides and was balding otherwise. He had just become a zombie. Now he had a bow sticking out of him as it pierced his rib cage. She fired again and another hit him in the chest.

She fired again and put a bow between his eyes and it hit him and went through his brain and the back jutted out of his skull, blood and gray matter dripping crudely from the petruding arrow tip. Leon fired his handgun, two shots hitting a man with a crowbar in the head. The man went down as the rounds destroyed his brain and Leon fired on the other, a young woman with a green tank top and messy red hair.

He hit her with a round which grazed her in the jaw and she held her face moaning but had not been hit with a critical shot. He fired again but the round hit her left hand as it was in front of her bloodied face. She then came at him and grabbed him attempting to bite him.

Ada kicked her off and put a bow in the back of her head as she went down. The arrow pinned her to the pavement as it pierced her face. More were coming, attracted by the sound of the car crash. Ada fired a bolt again and hit a man in the side of the neck. He gurgled and wheezed turning pale gray as it was wounded. It stumbled in confusion. She gave it a kick and it hit the ground and she removed the arrow from his neck causing blood to gush and she discarded the useless arrow aside on the ground. The man held his wound and then dropped to his knees and then collapsed on his side. Leon hit a male zombie looking to be in his thirties, a man with black hair and brown eyes, a Caucasian with a Navy Seals tattoo on his left forearm.

The rounds did nothing as the man had a vest on. He got closer and fired another two and these pierced through the vest and caused him to bleed. Leon put another round in his juggular and fired a twelfth shot at his head. The round hit him in the cheek right next to his nose. The man groaned and held his face shaking and staggering from the injury. Though he knew it would cause him pain t o do it, he gave the man a suplex and he smashed his head to a bloody pulp on the curb.

Ada took out a zombie dressed as a construction worker with a single arrow to the forehead but still more were coming. A man who was clearly a fire fighter who had a fire axe came at her ready to attack and she fired while backing away but as she did and as he came at her, the arrow did not get him in the face but instead in the left side of the chest. She tried to load another bow but he grabbed her.

Ada kicked the axe from his arms before he could use it in a swift martial arts kick but he still tackled her trying to bring his snarling drooling mouth in for a quick bite. Ada kicked him back away from her and then hit him in the side of the face with the crossbow and send him on his back. Another carrier, this one, a larger heavy set man that could have been a bodybuilder, came at her and cut her with some kind of sharp object she could not see. She felt blood down her side as it dripped down her left arm.

She fired a bow into his stomach. The man groaned in agony and she fired another into his chest, loading and firing as rapidly as she could. Ada aimed for his face and fired but her shot was thrown off as a female zombie, this one, a brown skinned Cuban lady with a short haircut, a beige blouse and bell bottom jeans grabbed her and with surprising strength threw her to the ground.

The arrow hit the bodybuilder type carrier in the chest just to the right of the heart. He fell to the ground bleeding but was not dead. Ada got to her feet and the woman attacked her, as she was holding a wooden stick with barb wire around it. Ada cried out in pain as it cut her same injured arm causing further bleeding. She dropped the crossbow just out of her reach and three zombies were coming getting in the path of it. She retrieved the handgun and rolled out of the way of a swing as the woman brought the deadly improvised weapon down and missed Ada by centimeters. She kicked the woman's left leg out from under her and she went down on one knee. This was enough for Ada. She fired three rounds into the woman's back and then aimed for the back of her head one more time, pulling the trigger. She fell as the bullet nicked the brainstem.

She fired into the knee caps of the nearest zombie, a Caucasian male with a mostly rotten face and hair that had been blonde but was stained with dirt and blood. His face was almost just a skeleton. He fell to his knees as she fired the shot and Ada did a fan kick on him sending him sprawling to the ground. Leon flanked the other two zombies, one, an elderly woman with white hair, wrinkles, and milky white eyes, the other, an obese man with a messy black beard. He fired the last of his mag into the backs of their heads before reloading and turning on the next four zombies coming toward him.

Ada got the crossbow back and she fired a shot into the zombie she had previously wounded with bolts but had not killed. She fired one into the side of the abdomen. This one went clear into the kidney and pierced it. The man went down in a pool of his own blood, surrounding the arrows that had gone into his body, and did not get up again. Leon took out the four near him but had not done so with head shots for all of them.

Two, he had shot in the head but the others he had fired into their abdomens. In doing so he had used up another mag and now had to reload. There was another small pack coming up the street for them, perhaps exited by the smell of Leon's gunshot wound and Ada's fresh blood as they roared with hunger coming faster than your average Raccoon City zombie.

She pulled him toward where she was headed, down another alley that would take them through to another street closer to Central Park. "Come on! We don't have the time or the ammo to stay here."

_Meanwhile..._

A blonde male Caucasian with messy facial hair and cold gray eyes stared at the Manhattan streets. He saw exactly who he was looking for._Ada..._ "That, I take it, is who you are looking for, correct? The same Ada Wong who stole countless amounts of data from not only Umbrella but from our organization as well? You need to remember one thing. I'm the head of the Family now. That is not something you can get back. It is my empire now. If you still desire Ada, however, she has been a thorn in the side of myself and my brother. Do with her what you will. You would be doing us a great service." Alex Wesker said to his visitor.

Alex Wesker himself was a tall black male with a mean looking face, a scar across his right cheek near the eye. He wore all black, similar to that of his brother but he had a black cape that was blood red on the interior of it. He had eyes similar to that of his brother. Though he was not his brother biologically anymore than Albert Wesker Jr. was his biological son, he, like Grim, was related to Albert through their blood. Their legacy. Their one gift from their common father. He was watching Ada Wong on a monitor. He had access to every camera in the city should he so desire. "You will relinquish the right to run The Family and every asset we have if we help you get Ada Wong. Do we have an agreement? You may even have revenge on Agent Kennedy if you want."

Behind those steel gray eyes, even Alex had no idea what was going on in the mind of the man. He just looked at the monitor, fixated on the woman with the DSO agent. "We have a deal Mr. Wesker. For now. Just so long as Ada is back in my hands. Should any of your men capture her, I want her alive."

He looked at the agent with longing, with lust, with anger, with violent sexual thoughts, with rage, and with bittersweet love. _You may have convinced yourself you are in love with this Kennedy fellow but you are mine, Ada Wong. You always have been. We were meant for each other. That plebeian nimrod is not your destiny. I am. You can resist all you want but you were made for me. Soon, it will all make sense my sweet...one way or another we shall be together again._

_Josh/Jill_

Josh was already feeling worn out even though the mission had not been going on for long. The job had that kind of effect on even the most fit came across some dead bodies as they walked along. There lay a dead soldier, wounded already from a battle but he had a gunshot in the head. Josh could not figure out what had happened here and neither could Jill. Just then, one of them stirred. He sat up. Most of the dead there were dead from gunshot wounds. The man had been shot but he was not dead. He was a soldier and all though his name on the uniform was too bloodied up to read he was still alive but they were not sure for how long. Jill approached him. "Are you all right? What happened here?"

The man was a Marine. "Fucking... terrorists...we got in a firefight with them. I thought we could take em. There was only a handful of them. I don't speak Spanish so I don't know what they were saying...but...they won this one. We're just grunts. Happy to not have to serve in Afghanistan or Iraq...we thought it'd be an easy tour before going home...there was one soldier he was just a private and some woman told one of the rebels to shoot him. I swear, the guy who did it...I saw him hesitating...they shouted at him again and again...until he did it. He pulled the trigger. Shot him. That one spoke English too... Private Johnston tried begging him but he shot him. I can't help but think...he might have been CIA. One of us...and he didn't want to get caught as an..." The man began coughing harshly.

He coughed blood up and Jill could see he had been hit pretty bad. He had at least four gunshot wounds that she could find and maybe even more. Josh put a hand on his shoulder. "Just hang in there...don't try to say more than you can. Take it slow. We're here to help. We're an anti terrorist team sent by the UN. It is not important who." As Josh said that it made Jill realize that what Josh had said earlier was something he truly did take to heart and while most BSAA agents might have been concerned only with bio terrorism, Josh wanted to end it all period. Whether it was the Taliban, the LRA, the PLO, the Israeli or US government or disgruntled Umbrella employees, he was against it. So while he did not speak on behalf of the BSAA as a whole he did speak for himself and maybe a few others like him who believed as he did and also happened to be BSAA.

"The man...he was...I don't think he was one of them. I don't know. I mean...he looked like he'd seen this kind of thing all his life...but he isn't from the island. Some other country in Latin America. I could just tell. His accent was a bit different...he might be...one of the good guys...I understand...why he did what he did...I just want this to stop. Want to go home...back to Kentucky. We thought that...if there was any fighting...we'd put em down...ASAP...that it'd be cake. But it wasn't. These people are serious...and they're pissed off..."

Jill asked him, "Do you know if they started the outbreak? The thing causing people to behave strangely? We need to know. We're following up on leads but we don't know for sure yet. We have an informant of our own infiltrating the rebels but we aren't exactly sure if they caused the outbreak. We haven't made contact with him. Could you describe this man who you thought was CIA?"

The man coughed. "He's...about five foot nine...Hispanic...male maybe from Central or South America...dark skin...dark brown hair...kinda shaggy...he was dressed like a civilian but...he..." The man began coughing violently again and hacked up more blood. Jill put a hand on his back as he coughed more and more and then finally he stopped and breathed, wheezing and then breathed less harshly and with a final exhale, he was gone.

Josh looked frustrated. "Damn it! He was about to tell us. His injuries must have been worse than we thought. Okay, so he described what the man looked like. Does any of this sound familiar to you?"

Jill nodded. "Yes. That's Carlos. I just don't see him doing something like that. Killing a man in cold blood just because somebody else told him to? Then again, there's still some things I don't know about him and I like to think i know him better than anybody else. I thought he was bad at first and I didn't trust him but he's one of the good guys, Josh. I know it."

Josh looked at her and told her bluntly, "What if you don't know him at all? Or at least not as well as you think you do? I'm only saying you should be prepared for the possibility that he has gone rogue. I have seen it happen before. Too many times."

Jill shook her head. She did not want to go into the details of their past relationship so she said, "Just trust me, Josh. I know what I'm saying. He isn't a bad guy. I know he isn't. If it hadn't been for him I would have become a zombie."

Just then, they spotted a red dot being aimed at Jill. She hit the ground as a round was fired and it barely missed her chest by centimeters. She rolled into cover behind a beat up abandoned Chevy that didn't look like it had been running since the 50's. Josh fired his Assault Rifle for covering fire before sliding into cover next to the younger American woman. They heard shouts of commands in Spanish but did not understand what was said.

Jill fired blindly around the side trying to spray it toward where she thought the shooter might be. The rounds did hit the man and wounded him but did not kill him. He had body armor on. Jill sneaked a look at the man shooting. He was a local but he seemed to be military. He was one of the many enlisted men from the island who were in the U.S. Military. Josh briefly stuck himself out from cover and fired, hitting the man again, at least one round hitting him in the collar bone.

"He must be infected! If he weren't he would be down from that," Josh declared as he got back into cover. There were more armed J'avo insurgents coming after them. Jill fired her G36 and hit the man with four rounds in the side of the face. He went down. A male with light brown skin and long curly black hair advanced on the two agents firing on the car. He wore a striped shirt with a turned up collar and white pants. Josh got his Glock out to conserve ammunition for the AK.

He fired eight shots from cover and five of them hit the man. Two rounds struck him in the left knee. Another round hit him in the bladder and two more rounds hit him in the stomach. The man fell to the ground crying out in agony holding his knee wound. As Josh neared him, he saw his eyes and could tell he was clearly infected. He fired a round into his head and it blew fragments of his skull out of his head and Josh fired two more rounds. His head exploded in a red blast and the thing still stood up. It began to mutate into the Glava Dim. Its pertrusions resembled the stinger and abdomen of a wasp or a bee.

They backed away and Josh pulled the pin on a hand grenade and lobbed it at the thing. He shielded his face as he did and Jill and Josh got away from the blast radius. The thing was badly wounded by the grenade so Josh stood above it and emptied the remaining rounds in the magazine into it until it died. Jill took out a carrier with seven rounds to the body but just like the one Josh had killed, it mutated. It caught on fire and began to crystalize. As Jill saw this, her eyes widened. She had been told of this happening before and had read report but had never seen it up close. Josh had reloaded and fired three shots at the crystallized creature but it was no use.

Josh fired two shots into the knee of another J'avo and ran up and did a suplex on him. He smashed the man's head to a bloody pulp and even if he had not, bringing all his body weight strength and the weight of his enemy head first on the ground, he would have still killed him because he heard the sickening crunch of his neck breaking. The vertebrae was fucked. A carrier who appeared to be a rebel, just like the one Josh had first seen mutate, fired upon him with an M-16 variant and hit him in the chest. Though the bulletproof vest had stopped the rounds from getting through, they had still caused trauma to the chest and he knew he'd feel it later on and it would bother him more than it did at the moment. The amount of rounds fired sent him staggering back and he fell.

The carrier hissed above him as it reloaded on him. However before it did, it hit him with the butt of the Rifle, hoping to stun him so he would not try to fire on it while it reloaded. Josh was dazed and was down but not out. _No time to rest! Get the_ lead_ out of your ass, Dike!_ He fired his pistol rapidly and did not even need to aim at such a close range. Six shots were fired and he nailed him with every round but only a few of them did critical damage on the thing. The rest hit non lethal spots causing non fatal flesh wounds. A seventh round shot the Assault Rifle out of his hands and the bullet bounced off the weapon and a fragment of it lodged into the wrist of the carrier. The third eye seemed to be staring right at him.

Josh fired another shot hitting it in the shin bone. He got to his feet but clumsily dropped the gun. He wasted no time withdrawing his knife, which was a knife from his home country that his father had given him. It was a traditional Igbo dagger. He was told that one day, it would come in handy. This was that day. He stabbed the carrier into the things head. It made a sickening crunch as it connected with both bone and cartilage. It gushed like a fountain when he removed the blade and he shoved it back and watched it hit the ground, bleeding more as its head connected with the dirt.

He got his AK back out and fired off ten rounds at two carriers, lighting them up. There were three of them left. Jill fired her own handgun, trying to get all of them at once with ten shots. The first carrier, she hit with five rounds in the back. The second, with two to the heart and the third with two bullets to the stomach and one in the head. He went down but the other two were merely wounded. The carrier whom she had shot first, a former soldier, a red haired woman with dark skin and neck length hair who had her helmet knocked off, fired her Assault Rifle at her. Jill, too had on a protective vest but it was not accurate to say they were bulletproof. They were more like bullet resistant but when an armor piercing bullet was fired they were useless.

Sometimes it did not even take that much to get through. Two rounds went through and went into the right side of her chest and whit her in the shoulder. She cried out in pain as she went down. Jill fired her pistol from the ground and got to her feet, firing the remaining rounds into the woman's head. As the first round hit, just blood came from the carrier's wound. As another round hit, blood and brains burst out of the wounds. With the third skull matter was added to that. With the last few rounds, there was nothing left of her face.

Jill got to her feet and saw that the carrier she had shot in the heart was back on his feet. Jill gave him a left hook and then a kick, sending him sprawling on the ground. She then did a jump in the air and landed on him with both knees on his chest. He died from the injuries moments later writing before his body gave out and he held still. Josh approached her and asked, "Are you okay? How bad is it? We need to get that bullet out."

Jill checked her wound and reported, "It's a through and through. It exited out of the back of my shoulder. I'm pretty lucky if it didn't do too much damage to the cartilage or nerves but that also means I got an exit wound. Use a can of first aid spray and lets patch me up. Aside from that, I can't do anything about it."

He did as she asked, getting the medical kit out, relieved they had finished the carriers had to lift her shut up past her bra to see the wound. "I'm not trying to get fresh, this is just where the wound is," He said sheepishly. She smirked at his remark. He took some gauze out and a first aid spray can and applied it to the wound. "Ah! Why did you push on it so hard?" She demanded. He apologized, "We have to keep pressure on it for a minute to at least let it slow down the bleeding. I will bandage it here in a moment but we need to let the medicine do its work."

He then did the same for her exit wound. Finally, he patched her up spraying the last of the can onto the bandage. Then he put her shirt of her uniform back down. He seemed modest but curious. "I was wondering...is that scar one you got from Kijuju?"

She was embarrassed by his question. It was that same unsightly scar that had not gone away and never would. She had gotten it because of that damn device. She was glad Chris and Sheva had been there to remove it but at the same time, it had left that reminder of one of the worst times of her life. She still shuddered at the thought of living with Wesker for three years. "Yeah, from Chris and Sheva," She replied. "I owe them for freeing me. Plus you for getting me out of there."

She stood up and began to retrieve ammo for the handgun she was using off of the dead carriers. Josh did the same as well as looting rounds from AK's off the dead rebels Just then, as Josh was bent over, the soldier who had spoken to them and died in front of them of his own gunshot wounds, lunged at Josh, suddenly back from the dead, his eyes milky white and his pupils were gone leaving just the eyeballs showing as it groaned a painful growl of hunger. Josh struggled with it, trying to keep its head back. Jill kicked it off of him and it staggered trying to regain balance. She then wrapped her legs around its head and brought it slamming to the ground breaking the neck. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Jill. I am not so sure you owe me anymore if you keep saving my life like this!"

She winked. "We're partners. It's what we do." Just then, she got contacted by Chris as did he since he was linked up with her. "_Redfield to Valentine, Jill do you copy? I hae something important to tell you. Josh, if you're listening, the same to you."_

Jill spoke up saying back to him, "Loud and clear, Chris. What's wrong?"

He sounded stressed. _"Well it's two things. For starters, Excella Gione. I just saw her and she was alive and well. I don't know how it's possible but I saw her. Which leads to my next thing. She was with my former partner, Piers. Jill, he's been dead for months. He was infected with the virus and he went down with that underwater base. Even if he survived that, there's no way in hell he would be looking normal again."_

Jill didn't know what to say. Her mouth dropped open a little and she said, "Are you sure it's them? How can you know for certain? This is Umbrella we're dealing with. How do you know it isn't just another trick they're pulling? If they're doing that, they must know we've arrived in town. I guess it isn't a secret now."

Sheva also spoke up confirming what Redfield had said. "_Jill, he's telling the truth. I saw it myself. He shot Chris and we think he maybe under Neo Umbrella's control, maybe even the same kind of mind control you were under. What if they have some newer tricks up their sleeves?"_

Jill asked, "You were shot? Oh god. Chris are you okay? What happened?" She asked in a tony a bit too worried sounding considering he was well enough to be talking to them via a com link. As Josh listened in, he asked, "What did you do with the man? This Piers? We may need to apprehend him and see if we can get any information out of him."

Chris told them, "_I'm fine, Jill but I don't want to shoot him. I had to stop Sheva from doing that too but if you two see him, can you do me a favor and let me know right away? I don't want him shot. He isn't like Neo Umbrella at least not voluntarily."_

Jill asked him, "What about Excella? Did you make any contact with her?" He replied, "_No, she got away. That's the funny thing, she looked at me like she knew me but paid Sheva no mind. That makes no sense seeing as we both had a hand in her death but Sheva was the one who finished her off. Something doesn't add up. We got a job to do here but it couldn't hurt to find out what's going on. We need to figure out how they brought them back."_

Jill took in all that he was saying. Something was definitely up. "Okay, well, just be careful, Chris. We don't want to lose you too. Let me know if anything happens. Don't hesitate, I've still got your back. I always will," She wondered if that too was overzealous yet again but he simply responded, "_You too, Jill. The same goes for you. If you encounter anything bigger than your pay grade, call us and we'll come help. Josh, watch out for her, okay? Don't let anything happen to her."_

Josh agreed. "Not a problem, my friend. I will make sure she stays in one piece You do the same for Sheva. Do not let her die, okay?" Chris replied, "_Roger that."_

Sheva also said, _"Watch out for yourself too, Josh. You as well, Jill. Godspeed..."_

As they walked through the now quiet village, Jill asked him, "I was just wondering, do you have a thing for Sheva? You seem like you two are close," Josh laughed. "You've asked me this before. I do care about her as a baby sister. It's platonic love. I am married already. We have children together. Yes, I hve thought of it but I did not act on it. What about you? i think you must have a place in your heart for Chris. Were you two ever an item?"

Jill looked down. "No...kind of...I don't know. It's complicated. We've been good friends for a long time. We know almost everything about each other.

We were the first to know about the Raccoon City infection. We've always been there for each other. I do like him but we haven't exactly have the time with our jobs and all."

Josh pointed out, "It is easier to date somebody who is BSAA somebody you know can take care of himself. I often worry about my wife when I am away. I never know if i made enemies i am not aware of when I captured or killed certain terrorists. I taught her to use a gun. Even the kids. Still, I know that wouldn't do much if there were a lot of them all gunning for me and my family."

Jill looked at him almost in shock. "You let your kids use guns? Isn't that like a child soldier? If it's unsafe why not move to Europe or America?"

Josh explained, " What, just fly away in a chopper like you people? That's my country, Jill. We were there long before you came and we'll be there long after you've gone. As for operating a fire arm, if me or her are not around, we must be prepared. We have taught the little ones the importance of a gun and hoe serious it is. That is not a toy. To not aim at anything they don't intend to shoot."

With his use of the word "you people" she was unsure if he meant her individually or was generalizing. She decided she would rather not know. Still she asked him, "Well sure, I understand that but what about a better life? What about keeping them safe? I know the conditions in third world countries aren't ideal for children."

Josh shrugged. "This maybe true but that will not change with me running off to the West. I have more respect for our brothers and sisters who go to America and the UK and get an education and use what they learned there to fix their homeland. Build hospitals, wells, schools, fix the airports, pave the roads better. That makes more sense to me than to just escape our reality by being a refugee in the First World. Always running."

Jill decided to change the subject. "So why did Sheva call you Dike? Are you sure there isn't something going on between you two?"

Josh laughed at that. "No, that is my traditional name. I was given Joshua at the Christian school after the biblical warrior who led the Jews after Moses died. Dike is an Igbo name. It means Resilient. I like to think of that as a good thing. Sheva just happened to know that about me. As for her and me being an item, no. Maybe if i were single and ten years younger but it is not so. Whoever she does end up with will be a lucky man she is a good woman."

Though Jill liked Sheva and considered her a friend ever since she helped save her, she wondered if she was who Chris had eyes for now. Jill felt old, like damaged goods. Sheva had a rocking body a cute butt, and was just as busty as she was. Plus the bronze complexion._ All i have is a scar on my tits. In a way, she's me when i was her age. Before I was so screwed up._

She noticed that even Chris looked at her different. Like she so delicate that she might break if he even touched her. Given what she had gone through because of Albert it was reasonable but she remembered when he looked at her as a feminine bad ass, a sexy Amazon goddess. How even when he would look at her with a You-know-I-care look she could see his eyes looked at her as more than a friend.

She just smiled. "That's interesting. I wish i had an interesting name history like that. As far as i know I've always just been Jillian but i think Valentine used to be Valentino. We may have been Italian at one point I'm not sure. In any case all it means is I have the same last name as the man who started a commercial holiday pretending to be about love."

Josh grinned, "Ah but it is no light thing to be named after the man who chose love over war and was beheaded because of it," Jill rolled her eyes. "So what did you choose, Dike?" She asked in a teasing tone. This got a frown on his face. "I think I chose love but the one time I did choose war, is always catching up with me. I try to be home with the children and spend as much time with Amaka and the children as I can but this job keeps me away. I guess the same problem you have with dating Redfield is the problem i have that keeps from home."

They picked up the pace and began to head south east. As they came by what looked like an old post office, Jill spotted something on the ground. She examined what it was. It was a discarded wire. She saw that it had been stomped on. This made her worry. _Did they find Carlos out?_

Just then, something that looked like a dog lept out at them. She barely moved out of the way. She looked at it and saw it was some kind of abomination. They had found another way to fuck with dogs. This form was mostly hairless and had a pronounced spinal ridge, unusually pronounced eye sockets, fangs, and claws. It looked to be some kind of dog that was somehow reptilian. It's nose was like that of a dog but it had a forked tongue. It screeched, the sound of it giving Agent Valentine chills. Josh looked horrified too. He aimed his AK at the thing just before it charged at them, its eyes glowing red as it came at its prey.

_Elsewhere..._

Grim had just finished ripping out the throat of a police officer. For reasons he could not exactly understand, he had always hated them more than the soldiers. He had often heard the comparison of military and police but in reality there was a major difference. Most soldiers were just pawns. Poor dumb tools just in it for the scholarship. The cops on the other hand, had chosen their paths for a career.

They were every bit as terrorist as they were making him out to be. He remembered how he had heard about the N.Y.P.D. putting a plunger up that one man's ass. There had been countless other instances he had read about or heard about. Just then, he closed his eyes as the flashes started again. He had normally only seen images and faces like he did in dreams while awake before but dad had given him a drug that had put a stop to that.

He had never known what they were. He had never even bothered to ask. All he had cared about was that it had stopped. With his father now dead, the drug was not an option. Nobody had known where he had gotten them from or what they had been. He saw images of faces, that he presumed were from his life before, before Albert had rescued him. He also saw numbers too. He closed his eyes hoping the numbers would go away. He still saw a seven, a two, and a 6. _Is that some kind of passcode? _He growled, "What's with these fucking numbers?! What is the meaning of this?!" After this, images of actual DNA appeared in his head and he could see the virus changing it in front of his eyes. He saw an explosion on top of that. He couldn't comprehend what the hell it was. He saw zombies burning, flesh peeling from their faces as fire peeled them bit by bit.

He saw darkness. He saw pain, he saw terror. He saw B.O.W.'s he had never seen before. He could see man after man being decapitated. He saw machine gun fire. Then fire. What did it mean? In frustration he punched a hole in a wall.

He decided he would ask Uncle Alex. He contacted him and he was asked,_ "Make it quick, what is the matter?" _Grim growled, "These numbers and images in my head. I think they were...I don't know what they were. Dad used to give me a drug that would stop it from happening. It might be from my past life, I don't know what any of it means. I keep seeing...gunshots, bodies with holes in them...and I can't figure out what any of it means! I need you to tell me what happened to me. Who is this asshole who killed my father? I swear I knew that name before the BSAA even existed. I can't explain it but I've heard it. Did father...did he talk about Redfield a lot when you were with him? When I wasn't?""

Alex answered very matter-of-factly. "It is of no surprise you have heard this name prior to the BSAA's existence and your father's untimely death. He was a thorn in his side for quite some time before that. Why do you think they hated each other? Redfield was always the fly in the ointment. He had a sister too. You see, long before the BSAA even existed, they both had this obsession with bringing down Umbrella. For years, just the two of them resorted to attacking facilities, ruining research and blowing up buildings. They think Albert was a terrorist? Ha! Hardly! He was quite the humanitarian! He merely wanted to bring us to the next stage of evolution before we destroyed ourselves completely. His legacy shall never die."

Grim was able to keep the images and numbers from his head. "You...didn't answer my question, Alex. Tell me about my past life! Why did Albert bring me and make me one of his children?"

Alex sighed. "I can see you aren't about to let up on this. Your father, though he nearly reached immortality, knew that in the journey to be immortal, he still had a risk of being killed. He anticipated this. He, just like me, also realized how unique we are. We were survivors of Project Wesker. He knew there were still more special children in the world than just what Oswald Spencer had been able to round up. He knew you were one of those people. As I said, the Redfield siblings and their...pitiful friends, had an unquenchable thirst for anybody involved with Umbrella. Even those who did not know of what had happened in Raccoon City! Needless to say, Redfield killed your natural parents. Killed you too. Albert gave you the virus and expected that you would not be able to handle it but then he discovered that you were special. Those would be excuses for heroes, vigilantes tried to destroy you but they made you stronger!"

Alex paused and then added, "You even had a bite mark on you when he found you. Did you know that? Had Redfield not tried to ruthlessly gun you down, he suspected that you might have turned anyway! Yet you did not. He examined the bite and determined that judging by the bite mark on your body when he found you, you should have been a zombie some two hours before your 'death' but you did not. You were special. Your blood was unique. It was children like you who are the future. Albert knew that if he should be murdered before he fulfilled his destiny, our destiny, he would need somebody to carry on what he started. Though this Jake child is special, you were before him. I know you may have thought that in Albert's absence i have been unfair and cruel but it is only to toughen you up for your rightful place in this new world."

Grim didn't understand. "You're saying...Redfield killed my birth parents? With help from the Raccoon City survivors?"

Alex confirmed it. "As I told you, he and all like him were so blood thirsty ready to make somebody pay for the losses they had suffered that they took it out on innocent people. Yes, Redfield shot them both dead. You as well. You don't remember because Albert wanted to spare you the pain of the details. Metaphorically speaking he put up a wall, a protective wall in your mind. I know it feels tempting to scratch that itch inside your head. You must not do it. The reality is, doing so would drive you insane. Possibly even kill you. You are not immortal. Not yet at least. So you see, Chris Redfield, was responsible for the death of both your biological parents and your father who adopted you as his own son. The only son he had ever known. I know you want revenge for this. You must be patient and whatever you do, do not...scratch the itch inside of your mind. At least not until you have exacted revenge. When the time comes, you will remember everything."

Grim cut communication with his uncle, without a word in response. He did not feel any better. He felt worse. He ran out of the building, up the street and into a gas station. The bathroom had been locked down but he burst through it with his strength. He then vomited in the toilet. Once he finished he approached the mirror and stared into it. He removed the mask from his sweaty face and stared into his own eyes that were much like his fathers. The orange glare was almost like that of his father's. The same eyes, the same blood but a different face. He then head butted the mirror. It cracked and he drove his fist into it and shattered it completely. He screamed in an animalistic rage, "WHO ARE YOU?!"

_Claire_

She was wishing she could get out of this situation. Of all the places it had to happen, why New York? It wasn't that she thought the rest of the world wasn't important. That wasn't the case at all. She was a Terra Save member after all and she had been out in the third world helping she didn't care, why would she have helped Rani out? She still kept in touch with her. no, that wasn't the problem.

The problem was that New York City was so fucking big and any outbreak such as the one they were having would be a disaster with a city with that high of a population. That was the problem. This had been the case in China where Chris had been stationed.

This would be the case now too. Though China had much higher populations than the United States had, nobody had ever thought New york would be this unstable. Not even on 9/11. As she made her way into the park with the survivors, Officer Kim was talking to a man in a uniform, a man named Muhammad. He was filling Peter in on what had happened in the park. Claire and Randy observed the aftermath of chaos as she looked at all the dead bodies that were around the park. "That's comforting to see..." Claire muttered with sarcasm. Randy looked horrified at the site in front of him.

"What in the hell is that thing?!" He demanded pointing frantically at a dead creature laying near the entrance to the park. "That thing is bigger than a goddamn elephant! They got shit like this walking around the Big Apple? What about some stability and control here? Hey you!" He yelled at a soldier protecting a medicine tent from any undead intruders. "Why don't you do your job and clear these things out of here? What else are you here for?" The man scowled at the implication of the Terra Save employee and shouted back, "I'm doing what I can, pal. We got our hands full and we don't exactly have help doing it. The president said he's sending some Marines and Army Rangers in to help us out but so far he's done diddily sqat!"

Claire grabbed Randy's arm trying to silence him. "Hey! They're trying to help! You don't have to give them a hard time!" Randy scowled at the soldier who was scowling at him. "Yeah, you're probably right, Claire. They're weekend soldiers. Useless. This is where they send the soldiers with no skills while the real men are in the Army, Marines and the Air Force," He spat. He then spotted a BSAA agent and walked up to him. "You, you're supposed to stop bio terrorism! Why aren't you putting these goddamn things down? We need to help these people and we can't do that if they keep getting killed by...by...whatever this thing is!"

The guy pointed his Rifle at him. "Listen, asshole. I'm not in the mood for your melodramatic bullshit. Get the fuck out of my way before I unload on your skull. I've lost people too. You think I don't want payback? We're on the front lines. Even more so than jar heads with cases like this. Now it's nice you little Terra Save pussies come in and hold the people's hands while they cry but we get the real jobs done. So spare me your moralism, okay buddy?"

Randy stared down the barrel. He looked at him and said, "You gonna shoot me? You're supposed to protect the people! All you BSAA bastards do is shoot! You never help anybody. We give victims of bio terrorism health care. All you are is just another uniform."

Just then, a few police officers who had survived and were helping to keep order in the area were approaching a group of people who had knocked out of the guards at the medical tent. "Put the supplies down and get on the ground!" Screamed a blonde haired cop who had been a bicycle cop. Claire recognized the group as the same one who was in the apartment on the way there. As the officers pointed guns, a man of American Indian descent, with his dark hair tied in a braid dressed in a checkered plaid turquoise button up shrt which he only had the top one buttoned,cholo style, and khaki pants aimed his own pistol at them as well as several others with him. "Fuck you, pig. We don't take orders from you anymore. You wanna shoot? Go ahead but i'm a good shot I won't miss and neither will they."

Peter also joined in with the officers aiming at the armed civilians. "You got to the count of five three to drop the guns!" He warned them. The man looked back fearless at the cop and said, "We'll be shooting by the time you get to two! You pigs have done nothing but harassed people in this city, racially profiled, and shot people. You think I don't remember when you fuckers shot all those innocent bystanders? You were trying to apprehend one guy and you shot bystandards two. Tashini, how many people did they hit that day?"

A pretty African American girl with a small nose ring on the side with brown skin who was about the same complexion as the guy, answered him but kept her own shotgun trained on the police. "Nine. Not even drive-by shootings end up with nine bystanders."

Another cop, this one, a white female with a mean looking face and copper colored hair said, "Let's all just relax and take a deep breath. Nobody has to die. We're just trying to do our jobs. Protect and serve. That goes for all of you too."

This got a laugh out of the man with the braid. "Maybe you live in a different America than we do! The cops are the murders, rapists, terrorists and drug dealers! Only when one of us do it, we got to prison but when one of you do it, anything they do on the street is collateral and justified and you become heroes! You are all criminals yourselves, even the so called good ones. If they'd been good they would have never become a cop."

Claire opened her mouth to say something to that but nothing came out. As much as she hated to admit it, Braids was right. Even while Claire had always been taught and believed that the cops were the good guys, she had heard of many instances where things like what he had said, happened.

Chris had always just written them off as bad eggs and loose cannons. What if this wasn't the case? What if it wasn't the eggs, but the carton that was bad? If the carton was bad, it then contaminated all the eggs and therefore all the eggs were bad. The cop shook her head, "Yeah, that's all good and well until you need one!"

Braids had a man at his side, a gray eyed Caucasian male with a short haircut sand in color stepped up. "Yeah but I'm from Hells Kitchen. I grew up there. The cops were always the bad guys to me. It's people like you who made it possible to gentrify the neighborhood so that a bunch of fucking yuppies would come through and move us out of our neighborhood. I'm with Victor on this one," He said referring to the braided man.

Victor said, "I never needed cops to protect me. We protect ourselves! If I was gong to be robbed, would calling a cop really stop them from doing it? No! But this Glock 18 will! Now you pigs back the fuck off and let us help the people! Your National Guard grunt at the tent was trying to decide who was and who wasn't injured enough to get access to the doc in there. What the hell are street medics or if we don't let people in?"

Peter spoke up gritting his teeth. "What are you trying to do? Start an insurrection? You think just cause you got guns you don't have to do what we say? This is a state of emergency and we need to work together!" The woman shook her head. "No way in hell. We got along without the cops in the world before and we will now too. You all claim to be about protecting and serving? Well I happen to know the only people you really protect and serve is the rich. That's beside the pnt. You all failed to do what you say you do so if you and the military won't get your shit together and start helping these people get out of here and give them what we need, then we will."'

The blonde cop said, "One...two..." Claire stepped in the line of fire between both parties just as she could tell that Victor and his group might due to the threat by the police that they would fire on three. "We have to work together. The enemy is these zombies and the thing that caused them. Not each other. There has to be a way we can both reach a mutual agreement on what to do? How about if you don't assault any more guards or rush the tents, then, every resource we have here, we can use to help people? No restrictions on medical supplies, no dictation by non medical personnel on what is or isn't bad enough to be treated?"

The guy with the short haircut ordered, "Lady, get out of the way! You don't want to get caught in the cross fire and we're taking headshots cause those Krispy Kreme munching assholes have vests on," The cops also shouted for her to get out of the way and one even moved in to grab her by the arm but as he did, that cop found aa pistol at his own temple as another female from Victor's group held it to his head. "Wait. Jimmy, maybe we should hear her out. We'll lower our guns if they do too. I think we should at least hear this woman out. It isn't just up to me though. Show of hands, who thinks we should hear her out and only shoot if we have to?" Victor asked and held his own hand up. Tashini did the same. Seven out of ten in his group held their hands up. "All opposed?" Jimmy, the hot head from Hells Kitchen and two others raisd their hand.

Tashini nodded. "It's decided then. We'll do it your way. What's your name?" Claire shook hands. "Claire Redfield. I'm with Terra Save. We're here to help the people who've been affected by the outbreak," Tashini said, "I'm Tashini Washington, that mean looking big guy is Victor Wilson and the wild card is Jimmy O'Dell," She introduced the names of the others in the group but Claire had a hard time keeping rack of who was who.

There was a woman of Mexican American descent. She was just one shade darker than Victor and had jet black hair down to her back and was attractive. She wore a purple midriff top which she had tied in a knot, and wore a pair of dark red leather pants that showed off her figure. She also had gold hoop earring and at least one Aztec tattoo on her shoulder. It had what looked like a sun with a face and it said the word **Aztlan.**

There was also a male of average height who looked to be related to her. Possibly a sibling. They both seemed to know Victor pretty well. They began to help people and soon were tending to the needs of people who had been attacked. Victor approached the BSAA agent who had drawn on Randy, who was now helping sew up a cut on a woman's arm. "You got any idea what the hell that thing is? That big thing?"

The SOU agent replied, "It's complicated so I'll try to make this as simple as I can. That thing is a tyrant. A B.O.W. I was created by Umbrella, the pharmaceutics company. Turns out they were making bio weapons testing a virus on human hosts as well as animals. That one used to be human. It's called a T-103. That's what all of this chaos is from. The dead waking? That's Umbrella's doing. They tried to make a comeback as an organization called Tricell and then when that failed, they became a terrorist organization. That's who set off the virus that created things like this in the city."

Victor just rolled his eyes saying, "Corporate America strikes again. See, I knew I wasn't just being paranoid. People think of me as unpatriotic and to a point that is true but they thought I didn't have a reason. But I did all along! This company was started here and branched out all over the world. When it isn't the government trying to be an empire it's the companies."

The agent nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I used to be the biggest patriot and guys like me would have tangled with guys like you but these days...I don't know. I did a tour in Iraq. Saw a lot of combat there. I just sort of lost faith in what we were doing so I joined the BSAA. Fight a different war. So you could say I'm just trying to protect the world now, not a country."

Claire approached Victor and asked, "I don't mean to cut in but just out of curiosity why do you trust the BSAA and not the police or the military?"

Victor turned to her and replied, "The police and military ultimately only serve the interests of the rich. I did my own research on it. They say they fight for community or country but it's capitalism. The cops were not meant to protect just to enforce laws. There was even a law passed in 2005 that said that. The Army is to keep the poor in line outside of the country while the cops do that in the country. With the BSAA, they specialize in this line of work. They fight things like what we''re seeing on a global scale. Even if that's all they do as limited as that is, at least they do the job they say they will."

The hostile BSAA agent did not seem so hostile around Victor. "At least somebody appreciates what we do. Unlike that jerk off friend of yours. I can't stand you Terra Save types. I know you mean well and all but in the end, you can't get rid of terrorists with just a hug and a band aid."

Claire took offense to that. "That is not what we do and you know it! My brother helped found the BSAA! He's a fighter I want to be a healer. I could have helped him start his organization and he even offered me a place in it but I turned it down. Both my way and his is needed. I respect the BSA but if you want to get technical we clean up the mess that the B.O.W. and you guys leave behind."

The SOU agent snorted and then said, "I used to respect people like you. Now I don't. Let's just leave it at that. You can aspire to heal people, I get it you want o be a humanitarian and you see us as only fighters so you do what you think we can't. You give people medical attention. You give people food and shelter better than WHO ever could. I just happen to know that you can't always avoid the fight. You say you have combat skills? You're Redfield's brother? Well if more people in Terra Save like you could handle a gun, less people would die there."

She saw a look of pain in the agent's eyes and then he just scowled and walked away. "What was that about?" She wondered aloud. Victor beckoned to her. "Redfield. Where have I heard that name before? Isn't that guy supposed to be a hero? I was reading online about a guy named Redfield how he saved the world from almost being wiped out? I thought it was bullshit at the time. Is he the real deal?"

Claire nodded. "He did. It's all true. He's the most unappreciated one at that. He killed a guy named Albert Wesker who was a lot worse than any terrorists you might have heard of in the last twenty years. Worse than most dictators too. Long story short, if Chris hadn't killed him the world would be a lot worse off. He founded the Bio Terrorism Security Assessment Alliance. Me and him, we survived Raccoon City. Wesker was going to make the whole world be filled witg B.O.W's and he was going to use the virus to force evolution and redo the 'Natural Selection' over again."

Jimmy, the guy from Victor's group overheard and he said, "Raccoon City? That's that place that went under cause of that malfunction at the nuclear plant, right? I remember reading about that shit in the Times. That was crazy but how could you two have possibly survived that? I remember when Clinton gave a speech about it. There's no way..."

She sighed. "It was a cover up. Everything that is happening now happened there first. We tried to help as many people as we could. Chris was the first to encounter zombies and I did later. We were both out of town just before the city was leveled. The president had a missile launched at the town to make sure the virus didn't escape. The president lied about it so that there wouldn't be a panic."

Jimmy just shook his head and said, "Well i hate to piss in your cornflakes but if your brother did kill the terrorist who was going to do that, I appreciate it but all he really did was buy us a few more years. If it aint him, it's gonna be somebody else. That's why you get what we have here right now."

Just then, a propane truck came swerving past the barricade and both SOU agents and National Guard grunts and what remained of the cops there opened fire on the truck driver. The windshield was cracked as the rounds peppered the front seat and the driver. The truck then swerved and jack knifed and took the head off of a man decapitating him completely. The crashing killed two more people in the process and one of the cops yelled, "Run!" The truck went up and everybody who was far enough ran and those dangerously close hit the ground. Claire ran but ducked and tackled a little boy who was almost hit by a flaming piece of debris.

Three more people had been killed in the blast and two others injured. One of those two was a soldier. Claire's ears were ringing from the blast and she felt pain on her arm. She saw her whole left side was on fire and she screamed and backed away from the kid, who was unharmed and she rolled on the ground. Tashini got to her quickly whipping off her coat and used it to smother the flames. Claire had a burn on her forearm but aside from that had been lucky. Tashini was saying something to her but she couldn't hear.

It took a minute for her hearing to come back. "What? I can't hear you...!" Tashini repeated herself. "I said we'll get your burn looked at when we can. For now let's just bandage it," Randy came over to assist and he had a can of first aid spray which he used on a bandage before wrapping her arm up with it. Claire searched through the chaos past the dead bodies that had been caused by the crashing truck. "I lost my gun!" She shouted.

Peter was shouting at the SOU agent, "You wanna tell me what the fuck that was?! Is there something we should know about?!" The BSAA agent, who Claire figured out was named Grant, replied, "Well we can't know for certain but that was probably a truck driver who was infected, and changed from behind the wheel of the truck. I know you're not used to seeing this kind of thing but in my line of work that isn't too uncommon. That's the most likely thing to have happened."

One of the National Guard soldiers shouted, "There's walkers coming! They must have been attracted by the blast! There's a herd of them coming so we need to get these people moving to Central Station now! We need to get out of here as soon as possible. The train station is still up and running but it's under our control!"

This was followed by Assault Rifle fire. They had turned their M4A1's to semi Automatic. The old man, Mr. Winters had grabbed an Assault Rifle off a dead soldier. "Not so different from what we used. I'm taking it. Here, Brenda, take this one!" He handed her the soldier's sidearm, a Glock 19. He gave her the ammo for it as well while he took the ammo for the M-16 variant, which was four thirty round magazines.

He switched to semi automatic fire too and began to fire at the zombies coming at them. Brenda was nervous but she too, fired five shots hitting a zombie all over its was over by an older man, also Native American, looking to be in his sixties. This man had an Assault Rifle which he used to fire a head shot at a zombie. Jimmy and Tashini were back to back as they fired their handguns at the zombies. The Elder next to Victor brought his boot down on a fallen zombies head. He grinned, "You forgot one, kiddo!"

The lady with the Aztlan tattoo joined them in opening fire on a pack of zombies coming at them. A couple of civilians had been bitten and a cop, the bicycle cop, walked up and fired, hitting a female college student in the back of the head. The woman's sister, a girl in her late teens screamed at him, "No! Why did you do that?!" The cop just snarled, "Get over it. That's what we do to the infected."

Officer Kim ran up to him and shouted, "Reese, you're outta line, man! You should leave it up to them to put down their loved ones. You control yourself! You're supposed to protect people not kill them!" The cop just sneered. "I can't believe they let you in a squad car and not me. Am I the only one wit any balls around here?"

He ran up to where Tashini was struggling with a zombie and she forced it back and fired her shotgun blowing its head completely off and it broke into smaller pieces as it hit the ground. She pumped the shotgun and the cop, Reese demanded, "Were you bitten?" She shook her head. "Almost. I didn't let him though. I'm okay."

He warned, "That's good to hear because if you had been I would have put you out quick. Just remember that and maybe it will keep you from getting bitten. Then I don't have to kill you," Jimmy pointed his pistol at him and said, "I'd really like to see that happen, officer! You know you cops were always dicks in my neighborhood but you ass hats on bicycles were the worst. I always used to think you must be a real fuck up if they don't even trust you with an automobile!"

The cop pointed his gun at him back. "Yeah? Well they do trust us with these. I never did like you assholes from the West Side. A bunch of disrespectful wastes of oxygen. I'm just telling miss thing here that if she get bitten, its her ass. The same goes for you, pal!"

Jimmy snorted, "You too, Officer Reese! Then again maybe we'll just take your gun and toss you to them ourselves and spare us a lot of headaches? We got guns too. That makes us just as capable of protecting ourselves as you!" Peter stepped between the two. "Both of you stop it right now! We aint gonna make it if we don't work together!"

Victor walked up behind and said, "Well I hate to break it to you but your authority means jack squat as of right now. That goes for any uniform like you. This city is chaotic and people need to start to fend for themselves. How about you control your group and I'll control mine?"

Claire and Randy saw two cops being bitten by zombies and they looted the pistols from them. "Claire, we gotta get these people outta here! Those idiots can keep fighting among themselves if they want to but we have an obligation. I know this wasn't where you wanted to end up and I know you want to get back home to Rani but we need you right now, Claire! As your last good deed to the people. I know the job is weighing down on you it is for me too."

They divided the ammo between the two of them. There was thirty rounds plus the fifteen round mags in the service pistols they had taken. Randy fired a head shot hitting a zombie munching on a police lady's left breast. "All right. I'll do what I can while I'm in town. I can't exactly walk away without knowing the BSAA or the military have gotten at least some stability."

There was about twenty five civilians being escorted, plus Claire's group and Victor's. The military agreed to hold down the checkpoint and would wait all night to evacuate as many people out of the city a little bit at a time. Just then, Claire saw an obese zombie coming after them. It was huge. Though they were aw ways ahead of them in the street, Tashini fired her shotgun at the thing twice hitting its large stomach and blowing two holes in it. Randy and Claire both fired at it, she letting off seven rounds up its massive chest to its bloated face and Randy fired five shots.

Another person from Victor's group whose name Claire did not remember, a Caucasian female with curly blonde hair, fired an AK-47 and hit the thing finishing it off. Victor put his pistol away and got his baseball bat out. He was carrying non firearm weapons too presumably just in case they ran out of ammo. _Smart move..._she thought.

Kevin Grant and another BSAA agent, a female with dark hair, skin, and blue eyes, fired their Assault Rifles at a pack of zombies. "God damn it! How many of these fucking things are there?!" Kevin demanded.

They began to make their way to Grand Central Station. They got in and began to enter. There were zombies there too. The female SOU agent remarked, "There must be more than one source of these things for the outbreak to be this bad! I don't think it's just that terrorist from Neo Umbrela that let off the virus."

Grant chuckled and said, "It's okay, Jess, you can say his name. Grim. The guy's a fucking asshole and he's killed a lot of good agents. I'm all ears if you got any ideas as to what else it could be though."

She told him, "There's supposed to be an old Tricell owned facility somewhere in the city. I don't know where but I think it's a dummy corporation that was a front for selling bio weapons. Maybe that's where a lot of these things are coming from?"

Grant shrugged. "Beats me but if that is what's going on, it isn't like any of us know where it's gonna be."

Just then, they heard several gunshots. Claire followed them to where a bathroom was. A cop was firing his pistol at a creature Claire had never seen before. It was ghostly white in appearance. It had blood around its mouth and it looked like some demon out of hell yet humanoid. It slashed the officer with its claws and it chomped on the open wounds tearing flesh. He had already shot it eight times. It took a bite out of the left side of his neck and slashed into it deeper. It then pounced, and went behind him and slashed.

Blood sprayed from the wound as though a fire hydrant had been broken and the cops head fell off his blood still decorating the walls and the stalls. It spotted Claire and began to advance on her. She and Randy fired every round in their guns at it. The thing went down but much to their surprise it got back up, though wounded and bleeding, it was still alive. It was still even shewing a piece of flesh. The thing stared at them and swallowed it and then lunged at them again. It slashed Randy , raking the side of his right leg. He fell back reloading.

Claire did too and barely dodged a slash for her head. "Ahh! Damn! What is that thing?!" Randy demanded as he discharged his gun four more times. Claire fired five into its abdomen. She then gave it a kick. "I don't know. It must be a new prototype. I overheard that BSAA agent that threatened you saying there might be a lab around here. That would explain how there are more B.O.W's than just zombies. That's about all that blue gas would create."

Claire fired another round into its mouth. She got close to it as it writhed on the ground. "Bye," She fired again and blew its brains out. She breathed a sigh of relief. However she felt her heart skip a beat as something tackled her from behind. It was another one! Its mouth was bloodier than the last. Claire pointed her gun behind her and fired off the rest of her magazine. She was burning up rounds on these things. Randy did the same emptying into it and it still did not go down like the last one had. He even aimed for its head as she had and it still was alive.

It was about to bite her but then she heard automatic fire and it got off of her. It writhed in agony and she saw the blonde woman with the Assault Rifle from earlier as well as the Elder whom even Victor seemed to have respected. He was the unofficial leader of Victor's group. He and the woman both emptied at least ten more rounds into the thing. Its skull finally split to pieces and the thing was no longer a threat.

He helped her up and Randy, though wounded, got up himself. "Thanks. You just saved me from being dinner. I swear it wasn't that strong before. This one was stronger. I wonder what it is?"

The Elder said to her, "It was stronger because it gains strength from feeding. This one ate more than the last one. You can still smell it. This creature gets stronger the more it has to eat."

Claire looked at him in bewilderment. "You know about B.O.W.'s? Who are you?" He told her, " My name is Atonwa. I don't know of any such thing as what you said. I just know this creature by appearance. I know what it is. It's a Wendigo. I've heard stories about it since I was a little boy. Even told it to Victor when he was a pup."

Randy looked puzzled too. "So they made a B.O.W. after an Indian myth?" Claire corrected him. "Native American. Why not? They're all about intimidating anybody they victimize. What's the background on the Wendigo?"

Atonwa told them, "We heard of this awful creature from our Algonquin cousins. We are Kanienkehaka. The People Of The Flint, who you would refer to as Mohawk. Still, we keep in touch with people of all tribes. We have to stick together in these troubling times. Our division is what brought our defeat. On most reservations the story of the Wendigo is told. The Wendigo is a creature that embodies gluttony, greed and hunger. It is the kind of hunger that can't be stopped. They just crave more and more. They were evil demonic creatures Cannibalistic spirits."

They listened with patience and curiosity. "Never satisfied after killing and consuming one person, they were constantly searching for new victims. In some traditions, humans who became overpowered by greed could turn into Wendigos; the Wendigo thus served as a method of encouraging cooperation and moderation. But that isn't the worst part of it."

He continued, "Wendigos could also be made by humans who crossed the moral guidelines and resorted to cannibalism. It was believed that if one was faced with starvation, it was better to starve or commit suicide than to resort to cannibalism. Myself personally, when hearing this years ago, I decided it would be better to just starve to death. At least in that case, there would be a chance a kind soul would save me from death."

He concluded the origins of the story, "It is no myth, my child. Far from it. We do not deal in myths. Only tradition. Our stories are no more a myth than your Christianity. I have heard brothers and sisters tell stories of it, how their ancestors had encountered them in villages generations back. All humans have the capability of becoming Wendigo. Maybe it does not work in the same way today, but now it seems these people in this pharmaceutics company have found a way to manifest it back into being."

As Claire listened to the Elder speak she then wondered, _How much of the legends are true? If that's what this thing is, does this mean these things can come from zombies? Will they find a way to do it in the very same way as the story goes? Making normal humans, not even zombies cannibalistic?_

As if he could read her mind, Danyen, said, "As hard as it may be for you to believe looking at these things now, they used to be human..."

_Carlos_

They walked past a Catholic church on the East side of Aldea Oceano. Pedro lit a cigarette. "¿Quieres un cigarro, amigo? Los americanos pueden no ser bueno para mucho, pero lo que si saben bien alcohol y cigarrillos." **(You want a smoke, friend? Americans may not be good for much but they do know good booze and cigarettes.)**

"No, gracias. Esa mierda es malo para usted. ¿Sabes algo de hierba humo para aliviar el estrés en lugar de un palo de cáncer."** (No thank you. That shit is bad for you. You know some smoke weed to relieve stress rather than a cancer stick.)**

Pedro chuckled. "Molta? Eso te hace passsive, hermano. Los cigarrillos pueden causar cáncer y enfermedades pulmonares, pero si tengo cáncer de pulmón que se quiere decir que sobreviví a la guerra. La revolución. Los cigarrillos me mantienen la calma, pero todavía pueden estar listos para el combate. Claro, la quimioterapia es un infierno pero también lo es tener tus bolas volaron."

**(That makes you passsive, brother. Cigarettes may cause cancer and lung diseases but if I get lung cancer it will mean I survived this war. The revolution. Cigarettes keep me calm but I can still be ready for combat. Sure, chemo is hell but so is having your balls blown off.)**

Another rebel asked Pedro for a light and he obliged him. "¿De dónde eres, Carlos? Parece que podría ser Taino, pero usted no es de la isla, ¿no? Cuando en América del Sur?" Asked a rebel with dark brown skin and brown eyes with wavy black hair down to his neck. He had a red bandanna tied around his forehead and he wore a White t shirt and green military fatigue vest over it. He also had camouflage pants on. The man was named Armando Silva.

**(Where are you from, Carlos? You look like you could be Taino but you are not from the island, right? Where in South America?)**

Carlos replied, "Estoy Wayuu. De Colombia. No somos Taino, pero somos parte del grupo lingüístico Arawak. Todos estamos relacionados hermano. América del Norte, Sur, Centroamérica, el Caribe, antes de que se apoderó de Europa, aunque todo el mundo tenía su propio territorio que lo vio como una sola tierra. No vimos el norte y el sur, separado. Era una tierra. Conectado. Cada desierto, cada prairee, bosque, pantano y de campo. Si hubiéramos sido un frente unido en el 1500 podríamos haber ganado."

**(I am Wayuu. From Colombia. We aren't Taino but we are part of the Arawak language group. We're all related brother. North America, South, Central, the Caribbean before they came over from Europe though everybody had their own territory we saw it as one land. We didn't see the north and south as seperate. It was one land. Connected. Every desert, every prairie forest swamp and field. If we had been a united front in the 1500's we might have won.)**

The young rebel warrior smiled. "Nunca oí hablar de los wayuu. ¿Cómo eran?" Another rebel, the man who had asked Pedro for a light blew smoke and asked, "Sí, ¿qué pasó con los wayuu? Apuesto a que los españoles eran tan rescate en Colombia también. Nosotros tal vez hablar su lengua, sino que sólo es la causa de lo que hicieron. Ellos son hijos de puta."

**(Yes, what became of the Wayuu? I bet the Spaniards were just as salvage in Columbia too. We maybe speaking their language but that is only cause of what they did. They are bastards.)**

Carlos just said, "Pues a diferencia de muchos de los las tribus en Columbia, que había aprendido a usar caballos y armas. Eso fue muy útil cuando nos fuimos a la guerra con los españoles."

**(Well unlike a lot of the the tribes in Columbia, we had learned to use horses and guns. That came in handy when we went to war with the Spaniards. )**

The rebel who had spoken to Pedro, a young wiry man with wavy brown hair nodded with approval. "Les sirve bien. Las personas tienen el descaro de llamar a nosotros los terroristas cuando esto sucedió en las Américas? Se dice que fue el pasado y no hay que pensar en ello, pero la verdad es que los indígenas, que se siente como si fuera ayer. Tal vez a los europeos que viven aún hoy en día en nuestras costas, que fue hace mucho tiempo porque quieren barrer todo bajo la alfombra."

**(Serves them all right. People have the nerve to call us terrorists when this happened in the Americas? They say it was the past and we should not dwell on it but the truth is, to the Indigenous, it feels like yesterday. Maybe to the Europeans even today who live on our shores, it was a long time ago because they wish to sweep it all under the rug.)**

The Mexican woman, Paula also chimed in. "No es tan diferente en los Estados Estados glorificar a los hombres que fundaron el país a pesar de que los hombres que escribieron la Constitución eran asesinos genocidas. Sin embargo, los gringos, incluso los que dicen ser progresistas y contra el racismo y la explotación anti, respeto hombres como George Washington que pagaría $ 5 dólares por mazorca indio. Dile que no pensar en el pasado, pero luego reflexionar sobre cómo ser propietario de esclavos aristocrática hombres blancos masacraron a las tribus en su revolución."

**(It is not so different in the United States glorify the men that founded the country even though the men who wrote the constitution were genocidal murderers. Yet the gringos, even the ones who claim to be progressive and anti racism and anti exploitation, respect men like George Washington who would pay $5 dollars per Indian ear. Tell you not to dwell in the past but then they reflect on how aristocratic slave owning white men massacred the tribes in their revolution. )**

Carlos was disgusted. "No sabía eso. Supongo que sólo atrapado alrededor el tiempo suficiente para aprender el idioma mientras yo estaba allí, pero no me quedé mucho tiempo. Supongo que la historia es la misma en todo respecto colonización."

**(I guess the story is the same all over regarding colonization. )**

Just then, the rebel who had been talking to Pedro held his chest and grunted as he was struck in the chest. He had been shot through the heart and Carlos had not even heard a shot so it must have been a suppressed Sniper Rifle. "Eso fue un rifle de francotirador! Llegar a cubierto!" **(That was a sniper rifle! Get to cover!) **Shouted Paula.

A US soldier with brown skin and curly hair that was so short it was almost straight yelled, "Hemos superado en número que usted! Suelten sus armas y se rindan!" This angered Pedro who had taken cover in a blind spot of the Sniper who was perched on the roof of the church. Paula joined him and Carlos and Armando were behind a beat up old clunker that had not been a running automobile for years. "Ese hijo de puta! Él es de Puerto Rico! Está trabajando con ellos. Usted serpiente en la hierba! Te corto la lengua tenedor fuera!"

**(That motherfucker! He's from Puerto Rico! He's working with them. You snake in the grass! I'll cut your fork tongue out!)**

Carlos fired from cover and hit one soldier. He did not see if he had gotten any rounds through the armor but he had wounded the man for sure. The man fell down. Armando also fired from cover. He blindly fired and hit a female soldier in the leg and in the waistline. Most of the rounds missed but with what he had hit her with she was wounded. Armando shouted, "I Cuento, al menos, un hombre escuadrón de diez de gringos! Incluyendo el que está en de la azotea!" **(I count at least a ten man squad of gringos! Including the one on the roof! )**

Pedro shouted something to Armando that Carlos could not hear over the gunfire. Armando shouted back. Most of the soldiers took cover in and around the side of the otherwise empty church. Just then, Pedro ran out rapidly firing his AK and peppered the rooftop with rounds and zig zagged as the man fired a round on him. He missed by about a centimeter. He hit the sniper in the abdomen and the armor he had on blocked most of the rounds but one did get through the chink in the armor and went through his armpit. That was all that it took to throw him off balance. He rolled off the roof and fell. The soldiers were about to shoot Pedro but Armando came out from cover and lobbed a grenade at them.

It was a good diversion and it killed three men as soon as it exploded. It blew their limbs apart and if a forensics expert were here, even they would probably have a hell of a time figuring which limb. Pedro fired over his shoulder and hit one soldier in the face just as he came from behind the church door. Paula covered him and Carlos saw her shoot a few soldiers but she took some rounds herself. Carlos could not see if she was all right.

He aimed down his sights at the man he had already wounded who was trying to get up. He took him out with a headshot and a fat round from the AK hit the man in the left eye causing a bloody mess. He aimed for the woman that Armando had wounded too and finished her off emptying the rounds into her back and abdomen as she attempted to get up and fire.

There was only a couple soldiers left as Paula had either wounded or killed most of them. Those still breathing, Armando finished with head shots. He got to the soldier who was a local, presumably the translator but he came up empty. The guy tried to raise his Rifle despite being wounded but Armando hit him with the butt of the Rifle. He hit him again and left him dazed as he reloaded.

He decided against shooting him and retrieved his machete. He grabbed the man's left arm and with a hard swing, hacked it off. The sickening sound of the blade connecting with the meat of the man's muscle made Carlos want to vomit. The man squealed like a barnyard animal in a slaughterhouse. "¿Quieres trabajar para el enemigo maldito serpiente?" He cut off his other arm in a similar way. The man was now going into shock. He finished him by swinging the blade at his neck. He decapitated him completely. Carlos could see the animalistic rage in his eyes.

He had once been like that when seeking revenge on government soldiers in his own homeland. While it was a horrific sight to see and the man had bled all over the church doorstep and Carlos and Armando's boots, he knew that Armando, who couldn't have been more than twenty years old was a perfect example of what war does to a young mind._It fucks you up._

Carlos went over to help Paula to her feet. She winced in agony. "Me golpeó en el hombro. Unas pocas rondas atravesaron y salieron. Duele bastante mal, pero al menos no hay daño en los nervios. Al menos espero que no."

**(I'm hit in the shoulder. A few rounds went through and exited. It hurts pretty badly but at least there is no nerve damage. At least I hope not. )**

Pedro looked more pissed than he had already been. "Tenemos más de un traidor entre nosotros. Yo creo que en un primer momento es la mujer, pero Paula ha estado con nosotros tanto tiempo que lo dudo. Además, ella es buscado por el gobierno en su país y en los Estados Unidos, así que dudo. Sé que no soy el topo tampoco. Armando, se crió en este pueblo como yo. Así que eso deja el hombre que sólo ha estado con nosotros durante dos semanas. Creo que se está trabajando para el gobierno de los Estados Unidos!"

**(We have more than one traitor among us. I would think at first it is the woman but Paula has been with us long enough that I doubt this. Plus she is wanted by the government in her country and in the United States so I doubt it. I know I am not the mole either. Armando, grew up in this village just like me. So that leaves the man who has only been with us for two weeks. I think you are working for the United States government!)**

He pointed his AK-47 at Carlos. "¿Crees que soy CIA? Vete a la mierda, hombre! Yo era un regreso a casa de guerrillas contra el gobierno antes de que las bolas cayeron. He luchado y matado a muchos miembros de la infantería de selva antes de que yo veintiuno. Usted señala que el arma que le tira mejor," Carlos shouted back at him.

**(You think I am CIA? Fuck you, man! I was an anti government guerrilla back home before your balls dropped. I fought and killed many members of the Jungle Infantry before I was twenty one. You point that weapon at me you better shoot.)**

Paula shouted, "Tenemos uno vivo! El que desde el techo aún está vivo, pero tiene una factura compuesto en la pierna."

Pedro grabbed the wounded man and dragged him to Carlos.

Si usted es realmente un revolucionario, como usted dice, sólo un hermano de Columbia tratando de empezar su propia casa de nuevo capítulo, entonces usted necesita para probarlo. Dispara a este gringo en la cabeza. Él está herido y no le sirve a sus propios compañeros de armas."

**(If you are really a revolutionary, as you say, just a brother from Columbia trying to start your own chapter back home, then you need to prove it. Shoot this gringo in the head. He is wounded and of no use to his own fellow soldiers.)**

Carlos looked stressed. The man tried to beg him. "Please! I doubt you can understand me...but I have a wife at home! We're trying to have a kid...I don't want to die out here! Have a heart. Please..."

Carlos knew that if he didn't want his cover blown he would have to kill the guy. He readied his pistol and aimed for his head. This way, it would kill him but he'd still have his head intact. Carlos spoke to him in English. "What about the families of all the men you killed? You're a Marine, not Army, aren't you? I can tell and you just killed Tomas. Why should you be spared?"

The man had fear in his eyes. "Dispárale, hermano! No creo que usted es el lunar que podría ser alguien más. Demostrar Pedro mal!" Shouted Armando. **(Shoot him, brother! I don't think you are the mole it could be somebody else. Prove Pedro wrong!)**

The man begged, " You speak English? I'm sorry...I was just doing my job! I had no choice."

Carlos shook his head. "You always have a choice! You're dong your job and I am doing mine. As for your wife, they will send her a folded flag," With that, Carlos pulled the trigger and shot him in the forehead. The fell against the ground his blood forming a puddle under his head and his brains spattered on the dirt floor nex to him. Carlos felt his throat go dry and he tried to swallow. Both the murderer and the murdered stared each other in the eyes. However, only one blinked.

Pedro seemed satisfied with that. "Supongo que podemos descartar que fuera como el informante. Tal vez fue alguien en el campamento. Alguien está diciendo al enemigo que nos encontramos." (I guess we can rule you out as the informant. Perhaps it was somebody back at camp. Somebody is telling the enemy where we are.)

They began to walk away from the area and Armando and Pedro took hold of Paula helping her walk. She tried to insist that she didn't need help but they insisted right back. Finally, she had her way but they told her they would need to keep an eye on the wound so that it didn't get infected. While none of them was looking he took the chance to lift his shirt up and rip the wire off of himself and he brought his boot down on it and then kicked some leaves over it.

He then said, "Vamos. Antes más Marines vienen después de nosotros." **(Let's go. Before more Marines come after us)**

Meanwhile...

They watched on the monitor as Agent Kennedy and Ada Wong put down some carriers. They had just left the hospital and were trying to get to Central Park. The man who Alex thought almost resembled Derrick C Simmons looked at Alex and said, "I don't see why I should allow anybody else to take over the Family when I have ran it for years. Sure, you are one of the Wesker children but does that really serve as an excuse for such entitlement issues? I should hardly think so."

Alex crossed his arms. "Just remember one thing, old man. I am the sole survivor of the Wesker Children. The fate of the world lies in my hands. If you are not offering up the position of the head of the Family, then what else could you possibly offer in return for Ada? We want her as much as you do and I'd say that if you have the right to still run the Family, then we have the right to exact revenge on her for my brother's sake. I consider her fair game otherwise."

Derrick sighed. "Okay. We have a deal. For now, at least. But suppose I was willing to sweeten the deal? After all, I have something you might find interesting as well. You know who I was before the name Derrick C Simmons even existed I was patient zero. The one person who had been infected that your brother kept alive. Just as he was invested in the virus he was invested in the cure as well. Then you used the body of the real Derrick Simmons and used the virus to restore me. But you know who I am. Even if it was only the host who ran the show, I still would have liked to have been a man in shuch a position as he was. To know he was as interested in Ada Wong as I am, it shows we were one and the same kind of man."

Alex smirked with amusement at this ghost of a man. "What were you offering?" The man removed a file from his lab coat. "I know what you were told. That one Agent Redfield and Agent Valentine were behind the death of your dear brother. This is not the truth. Though Valentine was there, she only assisted. The true person behind his death was as much responsible as Redfield was."

He handed him the file. "Consider it a gift as part of our new partnership," Alex took the file and examined the name. "Sheva...? It can''t be. I thought she was dead..."

* * *

_That's all for this chapter, sheeple! Lol JK, i mean people! So I thought I'd end that with a twist. How does Alex know Sheva?! Who do you think that creeper is that likes Ada so much and is not Simmons but is simply wearing his meat suit? A bio terrorist? _

_Or another disgruntled Umbrella employee? Also, those rebel fighters shown with Carlos expressed opinions that sort of reflect my own thinking regarding the "Founding fathers" i am anything but patriotic. See, Washington massacred a shit load of my tribe but we in turn killed many soldiers in the Continental Army. A lot of tribes sided with the red coats because_ we knew that if the colonies won they would just expand more and more. Which is why we also sided with England in 1812. Plus when Washington was telling our Six Nation confederacy to pick a side he was already in violation of a treaty we already had after the French Indian wars when we fought the French.

_I of course had to point out the double standard of so called modern progressive people still glorifying slave owning mass murdering aristocrats every 4th of July. Yet i'm the one stuck in the past? SMH double standards. Gotta hate it! -_-_

_So all ranting aside, yes, Leon is still alive I am sorry this ended up being such a long chapter that was my screw up next chapters will be more to the point I just had a lot of ground to cover. I apologize ahead of time for any typos. As for the pairings that are not Ada/Leon and Jake/Sherry, I say to you like i said of my old story which got fucked up, vote on it! I will consider which ever pairings have the most votes/that i like most lol. _

_That's why I left at who Chris would be paired with somewhat ambiguous so that I didn't alienate any one "Team" and by the time I reveal who is to be together it will be too late! Even if it is not the pairing you liked you will be hooked! Hence my evil plan :P muhahahahahaha!_

_So I'm kinda short on reviews so far but big thanks to Rain Fox for the feedback so far :) Appreciate it ;)_

_As for what i was saying against the cops and the army that is kind of my own opinion but see again I didn't put that into the views of any canon characters as I didn't want them to seem OOC. Chris did show some signs of questioning his government in what he said at the start of RE 5 but as far as Leon or Sherry or Claire that isn't their view per say and I wouldn't say Chris is anti cop either seeing as he was one._

_So even though I feel like in a zombie world I'd rather try humping it out there with my own rag tag team of survivalists rather than rely on the cops or the army, I know this is not how Claire or Leon or Sherry would see it so I have to put what would be their views on it even if i don't agree with it._

_These views are my own and not the canon characters and I do not own rights to any Rez Eve capcom shit. I do own my OC's however all though i will say Kevin Grant is somewhat based off of Craig Boone from Fallout New Vegas. The sort of standoffish type soldier with an attitude._

_As for Jessica Sharawat, I know I will need to explain why she is here and not being hunted by the BSAA for being a traitor and i will elaborate on that too in the next chapter. Or maybe the one after that -_- she would be the one that Agent Grant called "Jess"_

_As for the creatures shown, the Wendigo is not my creation but was an idea for a B.O.W. the story told by the Elder is pretty much the lore on it. As for the dog that attacked Jill and Josh that is a Chubacabra, another classic :D it is popular not only in Mexico and the US but Puerto Rico too._

_And as for the Elder's name,Atonwa, __that is the Kanienkehaka (Mohawk) variant of the name Thomas . You learn something new every day, enit?_

_As for Grim, he is one complex fellow isn't he? I apologize once again for the typos it will not happen again that thing where there's a space where a complete word should be my last computer was screwed up in the keyboard so that's why. I'd get a beta but IDK know any and even if i did it'd be a bit weird to have to ask. At least for me._

_So pleaaaaaaaaaase bear with me!_

_Stay tuned :P_


	4. The Mask Comes Off

_`Hey everybody! Well so i got chapter 4 underway wanted to get the ball rolling as fast as i could and hoped to make this chapter a bit more to the point and not so long as the last one was. So in case you were wondering, no that guy who I showed to be obsessed with Ada was not Derrick Simmons not at all. Also i will do a bit more of a background on Alex so you can know the context of how he knew Ms. Alomar :) _

_As for the background I gave on Josh, I did a little research on the Nigerian civil war AKA the Nigeria-Biafra war. I thought it would be interesting to have it be that his parents had sided with the former nation of Biafra too seeing as they were the ones who lost but honestly from my point ofview, were kind of in the right. Also, food for thought it was that war that resulted in the organization UNICEF or WHO because of the embargo and so many starving. I can't remember which organization it was but it came from that war._

_Now as for Carlos like i said before he joined the UBCS it said that he was a rebel in his own home country but most of his comrades ecept him were wiped out so he was employed by Umbrella due to his combat expertise. _

_As for other pairings that I have yet to announce, be patient, kiddies! It will be coming in later chapters but I willl not announce it when i do i will just do it cause like i said i am being strategic in how i write this so that none oof the fans of any pairings get alienated and by the time i get that far, i got em into the story and even if you don't like what i picked for a pairing, it still makes no sense to read most of it then quit right?_

_Oh one other thing i know i am kinda of doing the third person pov in a strange way but just bear in mind that when i get two names that means i will address what both characters are thinking and feeling where as if i have just one character listed, that means it will show the story of what is happening between that character and who they partner with but only that person's thoughts. Sorry if that is weird but I don't conform to conventional rules. :P I'm a rebel bastard at heart. _

_So nuff said. Here goes the next chapter. _

* * *

Ada

They made their way to Central Park and as they entered they could see that there was a big shit storm that had gone done not too long ago. As Ada observed the number of people still in the park she could see that it was not as many people as they expected for an evacuation. She needed to figure out what happened. Leon approached one of the soldiers standing guard at the place. There seemed to be only some cops, a handful of BSAA agents and the rest were grunts for the National Guard. "Excuse me, do you know what happened to teh civilian extraction? We were told it would be safe here. Where is everybody?"

The soldier he was talking to, a man named Muhammad, answered him saying, "We were ordered to hold down the fort. For now we have to just hold positions and see if anymore civilians arrive. If they do we will take two armed people at a time to escort them to safety. We will keep them out of harms way the best we can but it is far from safe, my friend. We've encountered horde after horde and as far as I know, according to what one of these UN guys told me, that thing we killed earlier was a Bow."

Ada looked at him funny and said, "Bow? You mean, B.O.W.?" He nodded. "Yes! Exactly. But that spells, Bow, yes? Is English word. I will take you to where it was," They followed the private over to where he was talking and and they walked past several bodies. There was a few armed civilians who had stayed behind as well to help defend their checkpoint and most of the available hands were helping lift bodies into a burn pile. He pointed to the corpse of the thing. As Leon saw it, Ada saw alarm in his blue eyes. It sent chils through her spine as well.

This thing had been sent to retrieve the G virus back in Raccoon City and ended up stalking Leon for the whole night and when Ada and he teamed up, it had stalked her too. Because of this, she had died. Or come as close to dying as one could get but she had managed to chuck him a rocket launcher to finish the thing off. It had mutated even more so due to the trauma it had got from falling in an acid vat. It had actually creeped her out more than the Birkin tyrant which she had spotted a few times herself earlier that night before having met Leon.

She had actually been injured by the Birkin tyrant as well but somehow it was not as frightening. Sure, it was loud and a ghastly site to look at but after the first few encounters with it she knew what to expect with it. She knew how to fight it and how to avoid it. The T-103 on the other hand was a silent stalker and it reminded her of any number of the serial killer movies involving a man in a mask that didn't talk. _Micheal Myers, Jason Vorhees. _

Ada looked at the dead thing and Leon voiced his own discomfort upon seeing the thing. "I thought those things were discontinued? Why the hell are they still here? Why is Neo Umbrella using old Bio weapons?"

Ada smirked and said, "Classics never die, handsome," Leon failed to see the humor in it. "That's not funny," He muttered. Just then, one of the surviving cops opened fire on a pack of zombies letting off his MP5 at them and three of them fell as the rounds hit and another took fourteen rounds and still kept coming. He aimed for the head and the rounds hit it in the forehead making short work of the skull and flesh above it.

Leon proceeded to join the cop in firing on zombies. He opened fire, seven shots hitting a paramedic who had attacked another officer with an oxygen tank which he had used as a weapon. _Leon, I care about you but are you really that naive? We can't save anybody. You should know that by now. _

She reluctantly fired her bow into the back of a zombie. It groaned in agony and she fired another into the center of the back. The bow severed its spinal cord. She fired another into the skull of a man dressed as an electrician. The bow punched through his left eye and the tip came out of his head. Leon emptied his pistol into three zombies and reloaded having killed two of them. He brought his foot down on the head of the last one that was just wounded and not dead.

They made short work of the pack. "What happened here? With that truck I mean," Leon asked the grunt, Muhammad. "Some crazy man turned while driving. We fired on him but he crashed. They killed a lot of people that way. Then a bigger horde of walkers came this way and we had to put them all down. That was when the first group of civilians were escorted to the Grand Central Station. There were a lot of those things coming so we had our hands full. We lost a lot of men just from that firefight."

Ada observed the soldiers, cops and armed civilians who had stayed still had more bodies they needed to drag to the burn pile. "It's really a shame we don't have time to give them all a proper burial. I would normally consider something like this to be harem but if we don't do this, more of the undead will be attracted by the smell when they start to rot."

Ada looked at the soldier and said, "Burning them will do the same thing. The only difference is cooked meat versus uncooked. I've dealt with this kind of situation before."

Ada turned to Leon. "There's an R&D facility near here. Even if Grim is the cause of the virus outbreak in this town he isn't the only one and neither are those B.O.W.'s with the C virus that come out of their pores. These people work for the GPC. Tricell to be exact. They keep trying to maintain their image but more of them are like Excella Gione and Ricardo Irving than they let on."

Leon scoffed. "Somehow I thought they'd have been shut down just like Umbrella was. You know they were one of many Federation Of Pharmaceutical Companies groups that got the original Umbrella shut down, right? Then we find out they were the ones who caused the outbreak in Africa and they still weren't shut down. Why?"

Ada smirked at that. "Poor Leon," She said and that seemed to annoy him but he ignored it. "If they did that, the BSAA would be shut down too. As far as I know, anyway. Maybe not. The BSAA is also backed by the UN and we can't exactly shut them down, can we? Even still,the fact that Tricell is still up and running says a lot about how their contributions got a lot of the world courts to overlook their dirty deeds again."

One of the BSAA agents walked up to Ada, a Greek American man with brown hair, Olive skin, brown eyes and a helmet. He was SOU. "Don't I know you from somewhere? You look awfully familiar. Who did you say you were again?" She didn't know what he was getting at. He was suave looking enough. Was he really trying to pick up on her at a time like this?

"I didn't," She replied flatly. She then started to walk off and he grabbed her by the arm. "Hold on a second. I swear I know you. Maybe you were at one of the locations I was stationed at? Are you with Terra Save?" Ada grabbed his wrist and told him firmly, "No. Now keep your hands off. I'll only ask once."

The man didn't let up. "Well, at the very least, may I ask your name?" Ada told him, "You can ask but I don't have to respond. The only people who really can ask me that are one of these police officers and at a time like this their authority doesn't mean much. Your name maybe written on your uniform but some of us like our privacy."

He looked at his own name tag which said _L. Giantos. _He then scowled. "Is there some reason you're being a stuck up bitch?" Leon stepped between the two. "Whoa , whoa, there's no reason to cause any trouble. Is there a reason why you want to know her name? I'm Agent Kennedy," He then handed him his ID. The man took a quick look at it and handed it back.

He looked at Leon, then Ada and then back at Leon. "Is she DSO then?" Leon seemed nervous but said, "Well...no not exactly she," Ada then said, "It's none of your business who I am. I'm not a criminal or a terrorist."

Another SOU agent, a short but wiry African American male approached them. "That's for us to decide. See we know who your friend is. He was pretty upfront about that. Now you clearly aren't a civilian so that makes me wonder," Ada remarked to him, "Well you have fun with that. It's no concern of mine."

Leon looked at her and just said, "Ada, it's okay. You can tell them. I don't think...," Just then the newely arrived BSAA agent looked angrily at her and then said, "Excuse me? Ada? As in Ada Wong?" He raised his H&K G36. and pointed it at her. "So much for not being a terrorist!"

Ada looked at the agent. "You're letting your imagination get the better of you. I know you think you know what happened there but trust me you don't. You both want to talk, we can talk. Yes, that's my name but there's a lot more to the story than you know. If you're talking about China and Edonia, the woman you wanted was Carla Radames. She was made by Derrick C Simmons as a doppleganger, a clone of me."

Agent Giantos laughed at that. "You hear that, Owen? She didn't do it! It was her evil twin!" He then pointed his Assault Rifle at her knee cap. "We're taking you in, Miss Wong. We came to this city just to put down the infected and bring stability back since the authorities and military aren't trained for this. Instead we find you. The woman who killed a lot of our men on two different occasions."

Leon pointed his Handgun at Giantos and said, "That's enough! She's telling the truth! I didn't believe her at first but it's the truth. She wasn't even wearing the same clothes as Carla was that day. Carla got her blamed for something she didn't do."

The Agent who Giantos had name dropped as Owen angrily snapped, "The hell she didn't! I saw this bitch! She was in Edonia! I grew up with one of the men she infected. I had to help Agent Redfield put down my own friends, guys who went through training alongside me just because this broad is a money hungry terrorist. Had the nerve to pose as a UN worker too."

Giantos told Leon, "Drop the weapon. We've got you out manned and out gunned. If you shoot me I promise it will be the last thing you ever do. Course you better shoot me through the head if you want to kill me cause if you don't it won't do much good. Our armor is resistance to small arms fire."

Leon pressed the barrel to his left temple. "Thanks for the advice,"

Owen hit him from behind with the Rifle. "Always watch your six. Didn't they teach you that in your training?" He then grabbed Ada and was going to tie her hands with cable tie plastic cuffs. Ada used his own movement against him and easily flung him tripping him with her leg and flung her to the ground. He angrily got up and threw a punch at her but she caught his blow and reversed it on him with a rib shot and then made him stagger forward and she kicked him in the back.

Giantos spun around and tackled Leon. He tried to bring his weapon up to get the drop on him. Leon drove his knee into the man's abdomen and gave him a blow to the jaw. The man grunted and rammed him with his shoulder and then elbowed Leon in the chest. Leon grappled with the BSAA agent and did a roundhouse kick to the side throwing him back away from him as the kick connected.

Leon grabbed his combat shotgun and pointed it at him. "I don't want to shoot you but I will if I have to. Don't make me do it," The other agent got to his feet and grabbed his Assault Rifle and aimed at Leon's head. "Drop the fucking gun! Right now!" Ada then ran up and grabbed Leon and said, "Hang on!" She fired her grapple gun and shot it way across the street. She pulled him to safety and they both were out of harms way. He barely managed to hang ont the shotgun but he had it strapped to him.

The agent named Owen, opened fire after them. The man let off several rounds but they got to safety. "That government agent is aiding a wanted terrorist!" She dropped them down from an apartment building after getting to the other side of its roof. "Damn it! Why didn't they listen to me? I was supposed to contact Helena too. So much for that!"

Ada calmly replied, "This isn't the first time the chips have been down for both of us. I would take the time to prove to them that I had nothing to do with the bio terrorist attack in Lanshiang but that isn't likely since they aren't in a mood to listen. Besides, actions speak louder than words. The BSAA knows who Grim is. Now more than ever so if we can kill him, maybe that would lend us an ear. Then again, I did save a backup hard drive of he information I had on Carla for a rainy day."

Leon smiled at that as they were lowered off the top of a roof from the edge of the roof. Leon got an idea as they walked through the streets. "Wait a minute. I've got at least two BSAA agents who would believe me."

He got out his cell phone and dialed a number. After four rings whoever it was picked up. Ada listened to him talk to whoever it was. After a minute he hung up. "That was an old friend of both mine and Chris's. He was a S.T.A.R.S. member from Maine. He actually helped us out a lot against Umbrella so did his partner. Actually they were boh part of the 'original eleven'"

Ada raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "Who might that be?" Leon told her, "John Andrews and his partner David Trapp. They worked with Chris and Jill and they were gonna take them along but they stayed in Raccoon. Rebecca Chambers, another lady on our side, she went with them. Later, after me and a friend of mine, the woman i met before you in Raccoon escaped, we got together with them and infiltrated a base out in Utah."

Ada was suspicious of this and not quick to trust. "You'll have to excuse me if I don't trust them as easily. In my line of work you learn not to trust people so easily."

Leon frowned at that. "So what are you saying? You don't trust me? After everything we've been through?" Ada just shrugged off his comment saying, "Do you really have to ask?" She could sense his frustration because he knew what she meant by it but she hadn't said it as explicitly and directly as the agent would have liked but that was who she was. She wasn't the type to get sentimental like that. Even if she did have feelings for him.

"Well, even if you do, what about others? You can't just go through life not trusting others. That's not how we're going to survive. We all need people," He pointed out. "You know how they say no man is an island? Well the same applies to women!"

Ada rolled her eyes. "Maybe you need people, Leon. For me, I like my privacy. I don't rely on anybody else to save myself. At the end of the day you can only depend on yourself."

Leon shook his head as they walked. "I have too much faith in people. I've seen the best and worst but I know there are good people out there and those are the kind of people we can depend on and those are the kind that need us too. Now you said there's a place where they might be manufacturing some of these B.O.W's? Can you get us there?"

She nodded. "Of course. That's what we may as well do. You can't meet up with that woman from a few months ago so we'll have to do what we can ourselves and play the cards we're dealt. I can't promise I'm gonna trust your friends but...I'll trust that you know what you're doing That's the best I can do."

Leon smiled at her as she said this. "That's all I want."

_Chris_

He could hear gunfire up ahead. There was a firefight between BSAA agents and rebels. It was an odd thing to go from just having talked to a rebel sympathizer to running after a firefight where rebels were to shoot them. _You have a mission to do and you can't let your feelings get in the way of it. _He reminded himself. _You've come too far to give up now._ Maybe he wouldn't stop bio terrorism all together but he had helped found an organization that had a big part in taking them out.

So maybe as he was getting older and older, he wouldn't be able to continue fighting forever and maybe he was getting so on in age that he would likely die in combat someday because he wasn't as young and spry as he was fourteen years ago, at least he would die knowing he had made a major dent in the efforts of his enemies. He had all but bring Umbrella down he and his current partner had killed Albert Wesker and now there was just petty employees left selling B.O.W.'s on the black markets to guerrilla armies.

They were just trying to take his place but even Chris, his worst enemy, had to admit there could only be one Wesker. An armed insurgent drew a bead on him. Chris was forced to shoot. This wasn't an ideal time to get in a shootout with the rebels however as they were limited on ammunition for their new found weapons but at the same time, they had attacked and it was instinct to respond with force.

Chris brought the rebel down with ten rounds to the chest. The man, a brown skinned young man with neck length black hair and a full beard hit the ground, his Rifle next to him. Chris could tell by looking at the dead man with his mouth and eyes wide open that he had not been infected.

Sheva fired her AK at a female rebel who had tried to shoot Chris in retaliation. She hit the woman in the small of the back with six rounds and down she went. Chris could see that at least two of the BSAA agents were from the same branch as he was but they were under fire from rebels. One agent, an SOU agent, took rounds in the chest and the vest had protected most of his chest but a few had gone through.

It usually held up against Assault Rifle rounds but it depended on the range and always varied. The other agent, a blonde Caucasian female with rosy cheeks and blue eyes, shouted, "We got a man down! I need assistance! Medic! Where the hell is is Captain Stein?!"

The man still fired from his downed position even as he was wounded but four rebels attacked him. He was bombarded with rounds from all four enemies and blood came from his mouth and he groaned in pain but was silenced as several large AK rounds penetrated his forehead. His bloody helmet was knocked from his head. The woman screamed in a rage of anger and grief firing her MP5 and wounded one of the ALLF rebels, hitting them with rounds in the left leg and right hip but she was wounded too as she took rounds in the side of her right knee.

A stray round also pierced her back and hit her in the left kidney. She groaned in pain and fell. Chris assisted her, firing off fifteen rounds at the four men. He hit three of them bringing them down in a hail of smoke and ejecting shells. He killed the one already wounded and wounded the other two. Sheva put her AK to the side with the strap hoisted over her shoulder putting the weapon behind her and she discharged some rounds from her handgun to finish the two that had survived Chris's fire.

He shot the last of the four with a single shot in the head. He rushed to the agents side. "Are you okay, miss? I'm Agent Redfield. North American branch. Just hang on, I'll help you get to your medic, okay?"

She winced in pain and told him, "I'm Agent Grimes. Annie Grimes. That was my team mate, Jerry. ...I can't believe he's gone...I thought he was going to make it," Chris helped her to her feet. "It happens to the best of us. It never is easy especially when you expect them to live but all we can do is carry on with the mission. What team are you from?"

She told him, "Bravo Team. We've been sent in to contain the bio terrorist attack. Heard a rumor some of these guys might be trying to take their virus to the mainland. Bad shit if they do...," She then told him, "I'm hit in the kidney so I'm probably fucked."

Chris didn't give in. "That's not true. We're gonna get you to a hospital someplace safe. Maybe, Miami, okay? You only need one kidney to live. Did you ever have one removed?" She shook her head. "No...but I'm sure that also hurts pretty bad. At least I won't need a kidney...if I live.."

Chris told her as he helped her walk, "I'm gonna do what I can to get you to safety until you can get an evac! In the meantime, I need you to be strong for me, all right?" He then tried to lighten her up by racking a joke. "In any case it's probably good you won't need a liver or kidney transplant. I can rule myself out as an organ donor I think I pretty much destroyed them with alcohol."

_Especially when I was in that bar in Eastern Europe. _He thought to himself. She cracked a smirk and said, "I'd laugh but I'm afraid if I do, i'll puncture a lung."

Just then, he looked back at his partner to see she had been hit from behind by a man with a shovel. She tried to bring her weapon to her defense but he hit her again. The man then kicked the African agent in the chest. Just then, a local rebel, fired and hit Agent Grimes in the back. She cried out as he did and Chris held onto her to keep her from falling. He peppered his M16 at the man wildly spending the last few rounds in the mag up but he saw he hit the guy just as he got into cover.

He could not tell, however, if he had wounded or killed him. He looked to see Sheva had been disarmed and was attempting to fight the infected villager hand to hand. She was dishing out some good blows on the guy but two more came from behind her and one grabbed her and slammed her to the dirt.

He asked the agent with him, "You okay?" She cried out, "I'll live!" Just then, the rebel who he had shot, pulled the pin on a frag and chucked it at the two BSAA agents. He shouted something presumably profanity in Spanish as it landed near them. Chris grabbed the agent and pulled her starting to run but also jumped forcing them both to the ground as if in an air raid drill.

The blast kicked up a lot of dirt. He was deaf at the moment and could barely hear anything except the sound of his ear drums which was louder than anything else or so it seemed. Chris looked to see his Rifle was out of reach. His vision was a bit blurry. He saw that the SOU agent he had been escorting lay dead. A large part of the back of her head had taken damage from the blast despite her own helmet which had come off in the blast. Her blonde hair was now coated in wet dripping red.

The back of her uniform was in flames. He looked away. Right now, he couldn't bear to look at that. The rebel who he had shot was now aiming his weapon at his head. He had been wounded and Chris saw the blood on his shirt but the rounds had been a through and through entry and exit wound and it had gone through without hitting anything vital.

Chris could still hear nothing but he assumed there was a dry click as no rounds came and he was still here, holding his breath,still feeling the pain in his right shoulder, the blood dripping from his left arm which was warm and strangely felt good in a strange way. The man's weapon had run dry. He gritted his teeth trying to reload. Chris fumbled around himself until he located the Sig. He aimed at the man just as he had managed to get a banana clip and slap it home. Chris fired five times, the gun seeming to be more heavy in his hand.

Two rounds missed but the other three hit, one catching the guy in his left knee cap, another in his right chest and a third in the jawbone. He went down. Chris just lay there in disbelief at how close he had just come to dying. He had many near death encounters before but this time he did not expect to survive.

Meanwhile, Sheva cried out as a man punched her in the back of the head. She rolled out of the way of an axe kick from the infected villager. She kicked the back of his leg and dropped him to his knee as she rolled clear of his attack. She got up and gave him a roundhouse kick in the back even as she felt more blows from the other two men. One grabbed her from behind and had a parasite in hand. These things looked more like the J'avo that Chris had encountered in his mission in Edonia but even so, it was able to infect a human host in the same manner that the Majini from Africa could.

She struggled to get free and drove her elbow into his face. The man dropped the parasite on the ground which Sheva crushed with the heel of her boot. She hit the man with a punch to the jaw sending him falling back. She withdrew her blade and stuck it in the side of the man's neck. She withdrew it and let the bleeding carrier fall dead at her feet but just to be sure she stomped on his head to make sure he was gone for good.

She brought the knife into the side of the head of the next carrier driving it into his left temple. It made a sickening crunch as it went through flesh and skull. She withdrew the blade and the thing went down. She retrieved her weapons as she finished off the attacking carriers. She saw three BSAA agents moving up the street easily killing a trio of rebels.

Sheva ran to Chris's side as he crawled and she saw an infected BSAA agent who must have been recently infected coming at him with a combat knife. Sheva fired two shots from her pistol. One hit it in the back and did not go through the vest. The second round was aimed for the head just as the man was coming down on Chris with the knife but she saw the round hit the guy in the back of the neck and even there, severed the spinal cord. The agent went down and Sheva helped him to his feet.

He looked up at her thinking, _I thought they got her...I thought I was screwed...it's really bad out here if they've gotten our own guys infected by the C virus..._ She used a can of first aid spray on his wounds that she had acquired earlier. "Are you okay?" She asked him with concern. He nodded, "I'll be fine...I just tried to help an agent out and they got her, Sheva! It's like whoever I try to save keeps on dying!"

As they made their way down a narrow alley way, they avoided a firefight between three rebels, maybe even four, and about ten men looking to be mixed between US soldiers and BSAA agents. "People are going to die no matter what, partner. We can't stop that. We just have to save who we can and hope for the best. It's all we can do. Hope they can save themselves the next time because as much as I hate to say this, it is true that only the strong survive."

Chris looked at her and said, "I'm surprised you would say that, Sheva. Guys like Darwin, they exploited Africa. What's more, even though I do believe in evolution to a degree, I also know that's the same kind of thing Albert Wesker would say. He'd use the Survival-Of-The-Fittest argument to justify all the lives he's taken."

Sheva turned to him and said, "You know what I meant by that. I'm just saying that people need to learn to fight for themselves! I learned how to fight at a very young age and it may not have been ideal but it was what had to be done. We had to fight against the LRA. They were terrorists in our country."

Chris looked at the young African agent and said, "You're from Sudan, right? Or was it Uganda?" She told him, "It was both we went back and forth a lot. I was born in Uganda but the Sudanese People's Liberation Army were from Sudan originally. We fought the LRA and the Northern government. More often than not, the LRA. They were a lot of trouble in the late 90's and early 21st century. We lost a lot of good people even while we tried to protect them."

Chris didn't know what to say next he wanted to be careful to not offend but he said, "I think they made a movie about that once. A movie called Machine Gun Preacher. It had Gerard Butler in it. I was thinking it would be another horrible American Hollywood goes to Africa and saves the people from themselves or some other threat. Just like Dances With Wolves or The Last Samurai."

He then pointed out, "It was different though. Cause he had a partner in the SPLA with him they were fighting the LRA together."

Sheva seemed lightly amused to his surprise. "Machine Gun Preacher? Well that is American as it gets! What was the name of this man? The one who helped the SPLA?"

He told her, "Um...I think it was..Sam Childers. He used to be in a biker gang but then he came to Africa after he converted to Christianity as a mission. He was so disturbed by the shit going on that he had to stop it."

Sheva nodded. " They say you either are born in the struggle or you join it. I ended up from both sides of it in a way. I had many cousins, the children of my uncle who I stayed with for a little while. I never saw them again but I'd heard that one of them got killed in the war there. I've had a hard time trying to track them down. A couple of my cousins won't even talk to me. They thought I was dead for all this time and for me to show up like that, it was too much for them."

Chris frowned. "That's not right. If they're your family, especially given the circumstances in East Africa, they should have understood. Sadly from what I hear your story isn't that uncommon in Africa. Then again, family isn't about blood it's about loyalty."

Sheva sighed. "It's not so simple, Chris. When people have grown accustomed to thinking you're gone and you try to let them know you're alive when you're twenty- one years old and they'd believed you dead since you were eight it isn't easy. Plus one of my cousins went to look for me and he ended up getting lost out there too. I can understand why they would not be so eager to see me."

She then sighed. "The BSAA is my family, all right? That's all there is to it. That's what my work is. That's my life now. To stop that from ever affecting people like myself or my family again. I can't have any family of my own."

Chris was saddened by the thought of that. "You know, I think the stress of this job gets to a lot of us. It isn't supposed to be like this. Just because we do things even a CIA agent couldn't imagine doesn't mean we can't have somewhat of the same kind of life that civilians have. You expressed that earlier, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, it might be easier to try to start a life with somebody in the field. Maybe just to date. Obviously starting a family is out of the question. They would always be in danger you couldn't be there to save them. So while it would be more ideal to date an agent rather than a civilian, because they could handle themselves, the kind of jobs we have to do increase the chances we would be killed."

Chris smiled sadly. "Kind of a screwed up paradox isn't it?" She shrugged. "Nothing we can do about it. That's just the way the world is. I suppose some of us could have families after we've retired but the problem is w either get killed before that happens or by the time we retire we're too old to have babies."

Chris chuckled. "Guess I'm in the too old category then. Kind of sucks. I would have liked to have known what it was like to have a life beyond my own. My sister even, I think she might be too old to have just had her first baby but she adopted this little girl she saved from a bio terrorist incident. Funny thing is, I was there at that incident before she got there."

Sheva smiled at him. "I think you would have made a good father. Maybe you still will. You can just adopt," Chris laughed at that. "God, that would be a bad idea. I can barely take care of myself. How am I gonna take care of a child? There's a difference between wanting to and actually doing it."

Sheva persisted. "It sounds to me like the only one holding you back is yourself! I know this job has its costs but that's no reason to give up. If you want a different life you should do that for yourself any way you can. I'm 27 and I still haven't given up."

Chris snickered. "When you get to be my age, then I'll take that comment seriously. Until then, not so much," Her smile faded and she said, "You know you aren't the only one who has thought that. Thought I didn't know what i'm talking about because they were older than me. It isn't about age, Chris. I'm an old soul. I've seen more than most guys your age have. Maybe even more than you have. I don't mean to make light of what you went through when you were twenty five but I grew up in Africa. It isn't as easy as the US."

They could hear the gunfire still raging on. She then added, "That Childers, man you mention? I think I met him a few times. He was a white man, yes? One of the men i looked up to was always with him. Joseph Kony actually put a price on his head for all the LRA soldiers he killed. We actually liberated a lot of the LRA children who did not want to be part of it and took them to shelters he set up. Many rebel factions lose site of their mission but I don't think the SPLA ever did."

A local rebel was opening fire on two soldiers with an old school M79. He blasted the legs off of both men. Chris raised his finger to his lips and they made their way past the man without incident. The soldier that had lived despite having both legs blown off was crawling and crying to them for help but Chris saw at least three other rebels nearby armed to the teeth. They didn't have the time or ammo for another firefight with them. _Then again, if we drop a few of these assholes, we can take their ammo but that would only give Sheva some ammo. Then again, I could always lot the dead soldiers but we could still get killed in the process._

As he thought it over he decided it wasn't worth it. The soldier cursed at them for not helping but they were not here to fight in the civil war. They were here to stop the bio terrorist incident. They could only intervene when engaged or when other agents in the field were attacked. The Puerto Rican rebels laughed at the wounded soldier as he screamed. Chris worried if his screams might get them to be aware of their position as they took cover behind a fence near a laundry line in a yard.

Luckily they did not understand a word of English. One of them just hit the soldier in the head with the butt of the AK and yelled, "Al igual que sus abuelos en Vietnam, que no debería haber cogido con nosotros! De cerdo! Incluso le matamos como tus antepasados murieron Charlie. Descubre cómo te gusta, ¿eh?"

Chris whispered to Sheva, "They said something about Nam. The Vietnam war i mean. Poor bastard," SDheva thought about it. She didn't know American history as well as he did but she knew a little. "Could they be accused Americans of being imperialist? That is what the ALF is angry about right?" She whispered back. As the rebel hit the man again cracking his head open and silencing his screams, Chris felt an urge, a rage course through him and almost came out from behind the fence.

"No!" She hissed at him as quietly as she could. "We're here to stop the B.O.W's and the infection from reaching the capital. Not intervene in an internal conflict. Remember your old partner, Chris. You wanted to save him."

He nodded. "You're right," They took off running as the rebels finished off the wounded soldier who had already gone into shock. More firefights were to the east of them. Just then, Chris got contacted by HQ. _"Base to Redfield, do you copy?" _

He confirmed. "Redfield here. What's up?" The person talking said, "_Actually...I think I may want to let somebody else tell you this. Oh! There we go..." _Chris waited until he and Sheva heard a voice familiar to him but unknown to her. "_How's it going down there, old buddy? You making out, okay?" _

For a moment, Chris beamed. "_Barry! Good to hear from you. It's been too long. We aren't doing too well but we'll manage for the time being. I have some important information. Both me and Agent Alomar had visual on both Excella Gione and Piers Nevans. Both were alive. I don't know how that's even possible but I know what i saw. He seems to have some kind of amnesia. Maybe Excella too. It was like she looked at me with contempt but ignored Sheva. Like she didn't even help me kill her. Or at least I thought we killed her..."_

Barry responded, " Hmmmm...sounds like Neo Umbrella..._Roger that. I will let the others know. Me and the rest of Echo Team are coming. Got an old friend with me on the way too. Listen, I have some bad news, Chris. You may want to relay this to Jill but I thought you especially should know. There's been an outbreak in New York City too. What's worse is, we got confirmation from one of our guys on the ground there that your sister is out there. She's in good hands for now, helping escort some civilians to safety but they only took two SOU agents. The rest were cops and soldiers."_

Chris closed his eyes in distress. "Jesus...you gotta be kidding me, Barry. What happened? Why is she out there? She was supposed to be quitting Terra Save."

Barry sighed. _"You got me, Chris. I hoped the kid would stay away too. I guess old habits never go away. Or maybe she just saw people in need. Who knows? Anyway, just so you know we're trying to stabilize the area there from what I hear. Police and the national guard are overwhelmed and it's a mess. I know you have a mission to do here but if you can't pin point the source of the outbreak within 48 hours we'll have to abort this mission and the president will likely sterilize the area with another missile. I just hope it doesn't level the whole island."_

Chris cursed, "Shit! What the hell are we supposed to do? I'm sure if it gets out of hand enough they'll destroy New York too! We have a mission to do here. We can't confirm it yet but there's been threats that the virus might reach Miami if any of the B.O.W.'s were to make it there. These are smarter than your average zombie these uys can man helicopters and boats."

Barry pointed out, "_Regardless, NYC is more densely populated and has more people than Ocean Village. I'm sorry but if one of the two have to go, it should be the one with less casualties. Now we have a 48 hour window so let's try to get to the bottom of this. I'll contact Agent Valentine too and see if she's got anything we can use from our inside guy."_

Angered by this, Sheva chimed in. "What the hell makes American lives more important? It shouldn't be this village or New York! It's sick to even think we should choose between the two! That's playing God and last i checked we're human beings. If we rationalize that kind of thinking we're no different than Albert Wesker!"

Barry tried to calm her down. _"Young lady, I hear your frustrations. I agree with you but this came from the top. Straight from London. They have a lot more agents coming from New York and the continental United States than a tiny Caribbean island. Don't get me wrong i hate the bureaucratic side of this too. We have enough time and we'll be there soon and when we are we'll help you."  
_

Chris told him, "You know what, Barry? You tell HQ to shove their orders up their ass. I'm not coming with you to New York until we get the situation here taken care of. They wanna nuke this village or drop any kind of ordinance they're gonna have to kill me too. I'm not going anywhere. These are human beings lives at stake. If Claire is in the Big Apple there is a little bit of hope."

Barry sighed. _"Yeah you're right but we need to get there when we can. I'm not saying American lives are more important but there are also plenty of people from this island, probably even this exact village that live in New York City. So it isn't about American or non Americans it's about a city with such a high population becoming infected. Even if they did sterilize the region, there's no guarantee that you would stop all the infected. I just hope we can get there soon enough to stop them from destroying the place."_

The older man then added, "_If the United States were to sterilize Ocean Village, it would cause insurrection all over the Americas. You'd have every Latin American country on our asses. Even if they don't understand why the president would do it. Then again, it's not like we wouldn't do the exact same thing to our own cities. I wish I could say that they wouldn't do that if we had some of our own on the ground but you know as well as I do they'd shell a building even with us in i. I'll do what I can to make sure nobody has to get bombed."_

Chris sighed himself, stressed about what is best friend had just told him. "Alright. We'll try to do what we need to do here. Just...try to buy us some time all right? With London HQ. And let us know when you're en route."

They came to a field as they kept going, and were glad to see it was away from the gunfight but there was several bodies laid out in the field, their blood staining the unhealthy grass. Some were soldiers, others were rebels, and a few had been carriers. Just then, they spotted Excella Gione in front of them. She sat there smoking a cigarette, and was leaning against a wall. She even had the same dress on.

Chris aimed his Sig at her head and Sheva drew a bead with the AK. "Excella! What the hell are you doing here? What have you done with Piers? We want answers!"The woman flicked the cigarette. "I really should not smoke. It causes wrinkles but then again I am a Goddess queen. I'm just getting used to this new body. Ah, Chris Redfield...there's a face I never thought I'd see again...you thought you'd seen the last of me blowing me up with that fancy hardware, yeah?"

Chris looked at his partner and then back at her. "New body...what the hell is she talking about," He muttered to her. "I asked you a question! What did you do with my partner? I'll come over there and beat the answers out of you if that's what it takes!"

She laughed. "It has been a long time since I have seen your pathetic inferior face. As for your partner, I must admit we did change him. He is better now. He was never much for brains before he died but now he has the mind of a genius. One of superior DNA too and that is why he was perfect for our little project. He is not himself lately and not one hundred percent yet but he will be soon and his potential will be realized! Like me, he is fit for this new world i finally see that now. You, i am afraid are not."

Something sounded off about her accent. It was like it was somewhere between the one he had known, that of an aristocratic Italian woman speaking English as a second language, and that of something else which was not her at all. Even after four years Chris noticed a difference in how she sounded now and how she did then. _What is she doing? Is she trying other speech patterns for a play? _He wondered but his thoughts were out to rest as Sheva spoke up.

She demanded, "What are you talking about? What would make you think we don't have the right DNA and what makes you think you do? Excella, your body was rejected by the Uroburos virus! According to Albert Wesker who saw you as a pawn, you weren't worthy!"

The woman sneered at her and all though the way she spoke was not familiar to him, that haughty sneer was. "I do not know who you are, oh woman but you have the eyes of a peasant! We can only assume your own DNA is not much to speak of since you are a peasant and it is not you who had the anti bodies for the C Virus but Jacob Wesker."

What the former Tricell employer said next was even more shocking. She closed her eyes and after ten seconds opened them and looked directly at Sheva. "The woman you knew as Excella Gione is indeed dead and has been for four years and inferior she was! However, we were able to salvage a little bit of her own DNA to reconstruct a meat suit for a more sophisticated and intelligent mind to use. My original physical form was obliterated and our base destroyed so there was nothing left to salvage of my physical body aside from my blood. My legacy which survived in the veins of another. But thanks to Albert's true son, Excella's DNA was sampled and her body was reconstructed. It was really for deception with the BSAA more than any other reason."

She addressed Sheva, "I remember who you are now. That of my first and original life, due to the virus inside me has allowed my memory of my true life and that of the woman whose body this once was, the unworthy host to be merged as one. You assisted Redfield in her murder. Though Miss. Gione's memories and mind all together is slowly fading as my DNA, my mind, my will dominates, I have some of her own memory left. In a manner of speaking, being the miracle of science i am comprised of DNA from two different women, though you, Agent Alomar have only crossed me once, Mr. Redfield has twice murdered me, one life each, taken by the hands of this miserable little cretin!"

What she had said was shocking at best and it reminded him of that farm of human bodioes Wesker had kept in dormant states. Though the BSAA had shut that down in Kijuju, who knew how many spare human hosts they had on ice just so a dead Umbrella lunatic could be Resurrected?

He demanded to know what she was talking about. "Spit out! There's no time for your games!" She laughed. "You have no recollection of our encounter in the Antarctic? I knew that you worker Ants were feeble minded but who knew your minds wold fail you this much?"

Chris's eyes widened as he realized what she was saying. His partner looked to him as she was even more confused than he had been. "Alexia!"

_Sherry/Jake_

As they walked their way back from the joggers path, Sherry turned to Jake. "Hey... thanks for telling me about...you know. I know that must not have been easy for you," He nodded., "Thank you for telling me about your past too. You got as dark a history as I do. Sorry about your parents. I lost my mother too."

They had passed the time by talking when not on the look out for C virus infected zombies. As they came to the civilian checkpoint they saw that it was much less crowded than it had been when they came through. There seemed to be more bodies and a wreckage this time. Jake went up to the same soldier Sherry had talked to earlier. "Muhammad, what the hell just happened here? This looks like a blitzkrieg just came through!"

The soldier seemed very stressed out as he had sweat pouring down his dark skin. "A zombie became infected. Well I mean...they turned behind the wheel of a car. Bloody fucking mess! I don't know what kind of terrorist made anything like this! I come from a land where Hezbollah shoot it out with Maronites over religion but I've never seen any terrorism of this level!"

Jake and Sherry both knew he meant Lebanon but both knew this for different reasons. "There must be a source where this all started. Any information you might have on all this at all would help us bring whoever was behind this to justice."

Sherry told him. Muhammad seemed to be just as on edge as he was before talking to them. "I got no idea. This all started off in Times Square. From a terrorist view point, this would be a good place to strike. I do not know if other boroughs have it this bad or worse. Something is wrong with our radio and we can't communicate with any of our men in the rest of the city. They even flew us here from out of state."

Muhammad then said, "Listen, the BSAA and some of our men escorted some civilians to the station. You can go there but I wouldn't recommend it. The streets are dangerous especially now. We should have more of those BSAA men coming soon and reinforcements from the Army and Marine if they ever get of our asses!"

Gavin, the guy who seemed to be Muhammad's friend said, "Man up, soldier! I'm fucking wounded here and you don't see me complaining about it!" Muhammad turned to his friend, "You must know we generally aren't the ones they would use for a situation like this right? Think about it! We were not at D Day. We are the National Guard. The Marines and the Army are the first ones to go int hostile combat zones."

Gavin stubbornly said, "Well they can all rot in hell! They may be the ones they send in overseas but right now all this city, hell maybe even this country has at stopping this threat. We're who they call in states of emergency. We've got orders and we're gonna follow them!"

Jake looked around trying to decide what their next move should be. He came across a BSAA agent who had been killed. The man had the kind of shotgun rounds he needed. 12 gauge. He loaded it into the Spas 12 and but set it to Semi Automatic since it was a dual mode shotgun. He turned to Sherry and asked her, "You ready super girl?" She nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be!"

Just then they heard automatic fire. They ran to the source of the sound and even Muhammad went with them. They saw a BSAA agent, no two BSAA agents shooting at somebody. Sherry ran up to them as soon as they ceased fire. "What are you shooting at? Do you have a Sniper nearby?"

The agent she asked shook his head. "No ma'am. Just spotted an insurgent from Neo Umbrella. Very dangerous woman responsible for the death of thousands in Lanshiang. She set off a bomb in the city that infected people as soon as they breathed the gas. It's the same kind of virus as what infected the people here. We lost a lot of good people both American and Chinese from this bitch."

Sherry spoke up flashing her ID, "I'm a member of the DSO. Agent Sherry Birkin!I was in China when that happened. Who are you talking about?" The agent turned to her, looking like he'd taken a few blows. "Ada Wong. Bio terrorist bitch. She used to work for Albert Wesker when he was alive. Fucking whore probably tested her gag reflex on the bastard."

Though Jake knew Albert was far from a man of principals, he still felt a surge of anger surge through him hearing this asshole speak ill of him. If it wasn't for Sherry being there he would have slit the man's throat ear to ear without any concern for consequences but he kept it under control. She detected his anger and said, "Do you have a picture of her?"

One of the agents, the black man, handed her his PDA. "That's her. I lost a lot of guys over that bitch. Her antics killed a whole squad out there in Edonia. Come to think of it I remember you. You were that woman and yeah...you're Jake, right? I saw you both out there. You helped us take out those big bastards while the rookie blew up the anti aircraft guns. Saved a lot of lives that day you have no idea."

The agent who had talked about Wesker and Ada looked at Jake with narrow eyes. "Oh so you're the bastard's bastard son? You know for a thing Uncle Sam intended to be top secret it isn't much of a secret. Let's get one thing straight pal. If you even think of heading the same direction I'll put a bullet in your skull. Is that understood?"

Jake, never being a man to take disrespect, stepped up to him and said, "Why don't we skip the wait, asshole? You wanna shoot me, I'd like to see you try! I've killed plenty of smug Yankee assholes like you."

The man scowled and growled, "Yeah...you have no accent but you have the stench of a country full of terrorists. Your daddy was slumming it over there in some Eastern European armpit wasn't he?"Jake punched him hard and the guy tried to block it but the blow came too fast. He knocked the helmet off his head. Sherry cried out, "Jake, stop!" The man got up, his lip bleeding but the other SOU agent held him back. The man turned to Sherry the more calm of the two.

"You say you're DSO? We just had one of your field agents assist that terrorist. Agent Kennedy I think his name was. It's nothing for you to be concerned with. Let the professionals handle it," Sherry shook her head. "All due respect I am a professional and I can bet money I've dealt with this kind of situation long before you did. Agent Kennedy? There must be some sort of mistake! I know he'd never protect a terrorist!" She took a look at the image on the screen and said, "Yeah, that woman saved my life back in China. Why would she do that if she was behind all this?"

The agent Jake had punched wanted to attack him but was blocked by the calmer agent. He said, "Who the hell knows? She does whatever she has to to manipulate whoever she can. We don't know what goes through her head. We thought that bitch was dead. Still, her little missile went off so she must have planned ahead. See you can cover up an incident like Raccoon City but you can't cover up Lanshiang. A hundred and twenty thousand people died because of that C virus outbreak. That is more than Tall Oaks and Raccoon. That was one of their major cities."

Sherry looked at both agents and pleaded, "Do you have any idea where they might have gone? We need to talk to them. I don't think you're right. I can't speak for the woman but I know for a fact Leon wouldn't do wrong. I was in Raccoon City and he saved my life."

Jake examined the picture. _I'll be damned. _He thought. This was the woman who had given all the other mercs the C virus which had pretty much transformed them into J'avo. She was also the woman who was controlling that creature, Ustanak that had stalked them for what felt like forever. _If I see that bitch I'll have to give her a proper thank you. _

The agent whose name was Owen, said, "We have no idea, miss. She's deadly though and highly trained. If you think you can talk some sense into Leon or Ada, by all means you're welcome to try but if we see her we're shooting her on sight. She was supposed to be dead in Lanshiang but since she isn't, that makes her one of our most wanted still."

Sherry nodded. "We'll try to if we see them. I don't know that woman personally but if I ever see her again, I'll try and find out just what happened and how she survived getting shot. We're going to go to Grand Central Station to see if my partner headed out there," Owen shook hands with her and told her, "All right we'll be right here waiting for reinforcements. Be careful and good luck to you."

She nodded respectfully but turned to the other agent and told him, "If you know who Jake Wesker is then you should be more respectful to him. He's the only reason we even have a cure to the virus. What the hell have you done lately?" Jake smirked at her remark and the man scowled as they walked away. She thought to herself, _And he lowered his price to 50 dollars. I never saw that happening. The whole mission it seemed like he only cared about getting 50 million. Deep down, he has a good heart._

They headed up the street to go find the survivors. Maybe Helena was there too? They headed across the street exiting the park. Three zombies were coming toward them, all of them armed with weapons. Jake ran up to one and gave it a round house kick, then a punch to the jaw. The zombie, a disfigured male with half of his face hanging off, grunted as Jake delivered blow after blow. It fell down and he brought his boot down on the thing's skull.

Jake fired his handgun at another one, this one, a well dressed business woman or what had once been one. A rounds struck her in her exposed leg where the nylon was and the round went into her shin bone. He fired two more shots and hit her with one round in the collar bone and one in the left side of the chest. He ran up and hooked her sending her sprawling back. Sherry let her automatic pistol fire and dropped two of the things, one, a heavy set bad man in a Letterman jacket, with seven rounds in the chest, the other, a short man who was balding with a head shot.

The man with the Letterman jacket got up but was wounded. Jake pistol whipped one of the zombies and discharged the gun at the side of its head. The round punched through and the man went man with the Letterman's jacket stood up and used his stun rod on Sherry. She cried out in pain as he did this and she angrily gave a kick to the abdomen which was already wounded. It staggered and she whiped out her own Stun Rod. She zapped it longer and swung harder and it shook as it was electrocuted. It moaned in pain as it fried and went down.

Jake equipped his shotgun and backed off but fired blasting two zombies, one of whom, he destroyed its head and the other, he blew in half and it was crawling until he stomped it to death. As they headed for the Grand Central Terminal, they came down the stairs seeing some J'avo this time. One of them angrily came at them with a Fire Axe. Sherry wasted no time firing her Glock at the bastards. She had switched the 17 for an 18 she found laying in the street. It was sad to her that there were this many armed civilians as well as police and military and yet so many were still being killed.

She had found some more ammo on the same corpse she had found it on. She slapped a 32 round mag home and got ready for the next horde. Jake, however, rammed three of them back with his shotgun. "We don't have time for these assholes! When is that piece of shit that's stalking me gonna call me back? I want some answers!" Jake proclaimed.

Sherry told him, "Just stay calm, Jake! We'll get to the bottom of this. We just gotta catch up to those people and help them get to safety, right?" They saw that there were a lot of civilians inside the terminal. A couple of them carried blunt objects and had put down any other infected that had got inside. Though it was admirable, they wouldn't likely last against a big horde of zombies. Jake looked at the people there. A lot of the ones there had been at Central Park. "Why aren't these people out of here? We're supposed to get you on the first trains out of here."

One of the civilians, a young teen with a NY Yankees hat told them, "We're going to but we have to wait until they get the line going to Connecticut through. We're trying to get out of here but we don't have good enough weapons to take out some of those things. A couple of SWAT guys got infected and were firing their machine guns off."

An elder man nodded and said, "They'll be downstairs. Follow the gunshots and you'll find them. I personally hate violence," Jake shook his head and walked in the direction he was talking about to get to the platform where the New Haven line was. "Better get used to it, old timer! It's going to get worse before it gets better."

Sherry had to pick up her pace a bit to keep up with him. "What are you doing? If they're already here, shouldn't the guy who called you give you a break? We're trying to help them as best as we can. I still need to find Helena. Hunnigan told me she thinks Helena may have an idea who started the outbreak here and possibly even who is running the Family!"

They went down a fight of stairs and Jake saw a zombie staggering near a wall. There was a train coming the opposite direction and he grabbed it and flung it throwing it much like a club bouncer into the oncoming train. The zombie was crushed under it and torn to pieces smashed along the tracks. Sherry observed, "Nice one!" He told her, "Look, I know you got a job to do. I'm not trying to be a bother but I know we made a hell of a team back in Edonia and Lanshiang."

She agreed. "I know we did. I would have been dead if you hadn't been there. Probably the same for you. I just...wanna find out who the Family is, is all."

He asked her, "What the hell is the Family? Some kind of cult or what? I know of them a little bit cause of that guy Simmons but aside from that I really don't know who the hell they are. Just some rich assholes I bet."

She sighed. "It's kind of a long the death of Simmons and what we went through in China I would have just called it a crazy conspiracy theory but I didn't know Simmons was involved in that or that he was a bio terrorist for that matter! To me he was just the guy who gave me a chance to stop being a lab rat. Anyway, i guess the Family was started by his ancestors. They're a secret fraternity that's had a lot of influence on the Western world."

Jake laughed. "See what I mean? And you thought I was being harsh on America before in China. I know you aren't one of the bad ones, Super Girl but the guy you worked for was. Maybe even the ones you still work for are. You never know how deep connections like that can run in the government," She was slightly annoyed by his remark. "This is serious! The United States was in deep with White Umbrella. The guy that man Leon you met worked for, Adam Benford, the president? He was going to reveal it. He was supposed to give a speech in Tall Oaks but never did. He became a zombie and Leon had to shoot him."

She paused to clear her throat and then continued, "The Family didn't want the connections between the US and Umbrella to be made or they would lose face on the world stage and all of his ancestors work would come unglued. Well, after Simmons died they got a new head of the Family. If Helena knows who it is, maybe she can help us get to them and find out who's running the show behind Neo Umbrella too."

Jake smirked, "What, they don't think America lost face already? Well whatever. As for Neo Umbrella, I had an encounter with one of their thugs. Guy named Albert Wesker Junior. He was sent by the same guy who called me on the phone. We fought but he was fast. He had the virus in him. Could have given that thing tailing us back in Europe a run for its money. He said a lot of stuff about my father. Claimed to be his son even."

Sherry looked at him even as they walked, her blue eyes bewildered. "How is that even possible? Our own database says that you're the only son Wesker has ever had and you're illegitimate," She then paused and added,"No offense," He shook it off. "None taken. I never met the bastard in my life. But still, this guy was strange. He acted like I was intruding in some way. I never saw myself as Jake Wesker. Like I said, it makes no sense. He said we had a mutual friend. He also killed a cop in cold blood."

Sherry asked him, "This Albert Junior, what did he look like?" Jake replied, "Well, I actually couldn't tell you. He had a mask on. A skull mask. He said his enemies call him..." Sherry finished the sentence for him. "Grim...? He's one of the BSAA's most wanted. Same with DSO. He's been on our list for a while but he's always managed to not get caught. We thought he was dead though. After Kijuju, one of the friends of a friend of mine...a friend of Chris claims he killed him in their second trip to India."

Jake was puzzled. "India? I thought they resolved all that several years ago? Sent the clean up crew in to deal with the outbreak? At least that's what i'd heard. I'd done a couple merc jobs in Mumbai but I never got to see the action up close. At least not that particular kind of would there have still been Bio terrorism there if the BSAA got sent there? You telling me your pals dropped the ball?"

Sherry snapped, "it may come as a shock to you but some of us have a cause other than money. I mean you were talking like you're with the rest of the world in hating America but you were thinking like one! Expecting money for every deed you do?" Jake responded, "That's bullshit, Sherry! You gonna hold that over me forever? I changed my asking price to fifty dollars. You know what that covers? Food and gas for the motorcycle. That;s about it and hardly even that. You're still gonna hold that over me? What about the guy who cured Polio? He may not have wanted to get rich off it like he could have he cared more for the greater good but you know what the catch is? He still at least had the money he had already made in his job."

Sherry apologized, "I'm sorry. That came out wrong. What I meant was, Chris and other people like him, they care more about stabilizing these areas around the world. For them that's all the mission ever was. At least the best of them anyway. But it's not easy to stabilize a region with a bio hazard outbreak especially in a third word country."

Jake nodded. "You got a point there but I hate to break it to ya sweetheart: The majority of the world is third world. Things are bad enough in a lot of places without flesh eating freaks trying to chow down on them. Looks like good old Redfield has his work cut out for him, huh? He may have founded the BSAA, Sherry but that doesn't mean he's going to live to ever see bio terrorism stop."

Sherry slowed down and was cautious as they came around a corner. "I know that, Jake. He did what he could. He laid down the tracks, the foundation. He's trying to do what he can to help people in the world. He's lost a lot of people to bio hazard. He's not a bad person. If he hadn't saved the world from your father, you would have probably ended up on the receiving end of the outbreaks and things would have turned out different."

She added with a smile, "I'm glad thinks worked out the way they did to a point. I would have never gotten to meet you if things went another way. Maybe everything bad happens for a good reason?" He was about to reply when Sherry seemed to recognize a brunette woman ahead of them. She was attractive but in her thirties.

She wore a white jacket over a leather black midriff vest that was laced up sort of like one would expect room the saloon girls in the old west. She also had some black leather pants on. She looked like a biker. "Claire!" Sherry ran to the woman and they hugged. "Sherry! She squeezed the younger woman tight and said, "You got so big!"

It had indeed been a long time since she had seen Claire. The last time she had she was sixteen. She had felt somewhat abandoned by her when she had not seen her for years but knew that both her and Leon had tried to get her out of government custody but couldn't do much about it. Their hands were tied. "Claire, it's been too look great! What are you doing here?"

Claire said, "I just got kind of caught in the moment but now that I'm here I'm here to help. I guess kind of a lost ride sort of thing. What are you doing here? Are you here on a mission? Leon says you work for the same people as him. I'm proud of you, Sherry. Your mother would be proud."

Jake took notice that the brunette, Claire didn't mention Sherry's father. _Same kind of piece of shit dad as the one i had. _ He lit a cigarette. He actually didn't smoke he'd only tried it a few times back in his home country but anything was better than standing by as sort of a third wheel in this conversation. "Who is this? Hi, I'm Claire Redfield."

She extended her hand and he at first just looked at her but could feel Sherry's blue eyes on him so he did the right thing and shook it. "Jake Muller. You two know each other?" She seemed a little taken aback by his name. It dawned on him that this was the sister that Sherry had referred to that Chris talked about in Edonia. She had save Sherry's life along time ago. Had she not done that all those years ago, Sherry, a scared and naive twelve year old girl may have never blossomed into the beautiful and luscious woman that stood before him today.

He also realized her surname meant she was Chris's little sister. Though he had not said that his name was "Wesker Junior" as the woman who had captured him in Edonia had called him, it was obvious that Chris and his sister were not the type to keep secrets from each other. If there was any doubt in his mind that this was what was going on, it was removed when she looked to Sherry who just nodded. Claire said, "Nice to meet you. Yeah, we know each other. I saved her when she was just a twelve year old. She was cute then but she's beautiful now."

She then added, "It's nice to meet the guy who rescued Sherry when we weren't around to do it," She said this with a hint of modesty to her tone. "No, more like she saved my ass back there. We had each other's backs."

He looked at a blonde man who was accompanying Claire and seemed to be checking him out. "The fucks your problem?" The guy looked at him and said, "You got an interesting scar on your face. How'd you get it?"

Jake stepped forward, "I got it in a jungle in South America. Why you like it? Want one?" The guy stepped back a step but kept his pistol out and readied. Sherry called his name wanting him to calm down. The man said, "It's just a question. No need to get all uptight.I'm Terra Save too."

They made their way to the platform where they got a lot of civilians on board a train. Claire shook her head as she saw them boarding saying, "It's been a hell of a rough night so it's good to see some good come out of it. These people are finally getting out of here after all this trouble. A lot of civilians got on. At least twenty. They would take as many per car as they could.

Jake noticed an African American woman asking a Native American man, "You coming with us? It's time to is our chance!" The man was older and he said, "I'm an old man. I'm not looking to go anywhere. This is our land. I'm gonna stay here and fight for it. If we surrender this thing to those things it will be chaos. The same goes for those cops and soldiers. Whoever truly defends the city from these creatures is the one who can truly run it. I don't want to run it by myself. I just want it to be returned to all the people."

A younger man who looked related to the Elder said, "I'm staying too. I'll be damned if I let these things take over our homes in Brooklyn. That's where we're headed to. I aint running."

As Sherry talked to Claire, Jake's cell phone rang. He walked to get some privacy. "About time you called. What is this?" He demanded. The voice said, _"Now you see it don't you? You can try to save some people but not everybody wants to be saved. Some would rather fight even when it's futile. This city is beyond saving. Even if you wanted to play the hero, that isn't you, Jacob. Notice how those do-gooders in the BSAA are the ones who got them here only to have some want to stay?"_

Jake snarled, "Listen, asshole I did what you told me i was going to escort these people to safety and they got here. Now I want some answers!" The voice replied, "_All good things to those who wait! You are wrong in your perceptions of your father you know. He was not a monster. He was not this demon that your friends in the BSAA tried to paint him as."_

Jake snarled into the phone. "How the hell would I ever know that? I never met the man! But what I've heard about him aint good and it isn't just the BSAA I've heard this from. So what the hell do you people want with me and what do you mean by my destiny? I have no father and no destiny as far as I'm concerned!"

The voice answered him, _"Destiny is not something you can fight. You were always destined to be a part of your father's new world. If you are wondering who this is, I suppose I owe you at least one answer. I was one of the Wesker children myself. Now as for Albert, he was my brother. Not biologically, but through our common legacy."_

He listened and then said, "You knew my father?" The voice continued, "_Yes. We've known each other for much of our lives. Though we were once just two strangers in a project, we became like brothers. We had similar goals in mind. Now we did not agree on everything but rest assured, I was one of the few people your father cared about. He would have cared about you as well but your mother never told him who you were. He never knew he had a life beyond his own. This is why men such as Albert Junior were necessary."_

Jake was interested now since the voice had mentioned the super human they'd sent after him. "Yeah? Was that the roided out freak in the mask you sent after me? Grim? He said he was watching my back but he had a funny way to show it."

The voice answered him, "_We had no intention of this happening. He can be...a bit out of control at times but his heart is in the right place. He just has trouble adjusting. In any case, I am the primary surviving Wesker child. You are an illegitimate heir to Albert's legacy though blood related, you are not as powerful as he was. As for 'Grim' as you and the BSAA so eagerly call him, he is a god in the making too but a bit unstable. Until we can be certain he can control himself a little better, we do have him on a bit of a leash. Nothing harmful, just a little extra insurance. In any case, my dear brother is dead and I am the one who will take the place as a God of the new world. You were never given a father, Jake. I can understand that. I lost my family at a young age. I lost everything but it was worth life of an ordinary human being is so insignificant." _

Jake listened to the man man in disbelief. "You want to be a god? You're insane!,"

_"Do not misunderstand me. I am not some imaginary God talking to an enslaved people in a middle eastern desert. Nor am I the kind who would ever demand people believe in me. I am simply a God of science. We all could have been but those with inferior DNA did not survive the Wesker Project. Your father and I were the only ones who survived and that gives us the right to take this world and shape it into our own! There has never been any god before in humanity that people could observe and know for sure was real. I intend to give these people the leadership they need."_

Jake shook his head. "Guys like you...you're no better than cult leaders. Or a crooked dictator. I don't even know you! Who are you and why are you playing games with me?! Tell me what you want and I'll see what I can do. You want me to help escort people on a train out of the city? Fine! It gone done even without me here but don't try to involve me in your world domination scheme!"

The man told him, _"It astonishes me, Jake. You don't have just even an ounce of curiosity? To find out more about the man who nearly changed the world? Even without the actual virus in you, because you have the same DNA as Wesker, had he unleashed the Uroburos virus you would have been accepted by the transformation without a doubt. You would not have been among the unwashed masses who would have perished. And Redfield denied you a chance in which you could have been something greater! Wouldn't you have at least wanted to meet your father? He was not some rube who abandoned you. He did not know you existed! He would have been rejoiced that he had life beyond his own! He would have been all for starting a line of Wesker's in the new world. Of king Weskers!"_

Jake was becoming more upset. "I'm not gonna listen to this anymore! I'm hanging up now because you're out of your mind! You have no idea what you're talking about or how insane you sound! I've did my own homework, got access to some BSAA files on my dad to find out about him and I wouldn't have wanted anything to do with a psycho like that! I was bad but he was evil!"

The voice on the phone haunted him with logic. "_"Wouldn't it have been more fair if you had been given the option to talk to him and determine that for yourself? Because of the actions of Chris Redfield, you will never get to hear his side of the story. Your father, for all his faults, gave you life. At the very least you owe him the benefit of the doubt! You have no chance to ask him yourself why he thinks the way he does. Why he believed what he did, why he desired to do what he was going to do. Did Redfield fill in the void of your own father? Is he the father you never had? Has he answered all the questions that you might have had about who your father was?"_

Jake was angrier. "You don't know anything! You're just a wannabe trying to be like he was. That's all you are! You want to be what he was but you probably don't even have half of the resources he did!"

_"Jacob...not only did Chris Redfield kill your father but he also killed your mother. Think about it! You became a mercenary at the age of seventeen to try to have enough money to pay for the treatment your dear mother so needed and deserved. She died in the year 2010, correct?" _Jake froze. He was right. "_Your father, had he been able to know of his son by the woman he had met years ago, he might have been able to provide you the financial means to save your mother! If anybody could it would have been that man! Money was no object to him. But he would have done it. When Chris Redfield killed him, he didn't kill just your father. He killed your mother as well. In fact, I know fr a fact that she contacted him trying to get hold of him. He was not available of course due to his own objective in Kijuju but surely he would have assisted her had he only been alive to do so!"_

Jake finally could contain himself no more. "Fuck you! If i find you I'm going to kill you! You leave my mother out of this!" He hung up the phone. Claire and her companions stared at him and he had tears forming in his eyes. He pointed his pistol at them and yelled, "What are you all looking at?!" He then walked off away from the platform. He didn't want to be here.

Claire turned to Sherry, "Is your friend okay? What was that all about?" Sherry didn't know. "I don't know! I think I have an idea. I'll be right back."

She ran after him. He had headed into a men's bathroom and was splashing cold water on his face. He had punched one of the mirrors. "Jake! Are you okay? What happened? Talk to me!"

He shook his head. "I just want to be alone right now, Sherry. You should...go catch up with your friend. I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on," Sherry put a hand on his arm and he didn't know how to react to that. "You're my friend too, Jake. You can tell me. I'm here for you."

He turned directly around to face her. "That voice that's been calling me, the one that disguised their voice? They just called me. Talked to me about a fight I had with one of their guys. Grim. He says he is Wesker's son though not biologically. Said they got somewhat of a leash on him. He can be unstable...the guy I was talking to he claimed to be the only other Wesker child to have survived aside from my dad. Now he's the last one. He told me things...he said things about my mother."

Sherry stepped closer to him, her eyes looking into his. "What is it?" He hesitated but then said, "He told me that my mother had been in contact with him when I first started picking up a gun. She didn't ever want me to a mercenary. What mother would? She was trying to reach him right around the time he died. She didn't die until a year after he did. The way this guy was telling it...he made it seem like if it weren't for Chris he would have been willing to give the money needed to pay for her operation."

Sherry looked at him with concern but she told him, "You can't really believe that, Jake? If he did it would have been to suit his own purposes! He wasn't a good man. He would have tested you just the same as Neo Umbrella if he was still alive."

He looked down. "It's not the same. I know you told me I have to take responsibility for my own actions back in Lanshiang but you don't get it! You had your parents. Both of them and while...look I know it isn't easy to lose your parents, at least you had always had both. I never even had a father. All this time I thought it was because he was a dead beat and that he didn't give a shit about us and i thought she was obsessed with him and that she was stupid for that. I was wrong! I'm tired of being told that he was bad by other people who met him! Even you met him, right? I wish I could have been able to decide that for myself!"

He expected now that she would go off on him because he had mentioned her parents who were deceased but she did not. She just looked at with sorrow and pity. He had buried his emotions deep down for so long and had not cried in years. Not since his mother had died and now it was exploding out of him like a nuclear reactor. Sherry hugged him. "I'm sorry. I really am. I know how it is to lose my mother...at least that's one thing we do have in common."

He cried a little into her shoulder. "But we're still alive, Jake. We have each other and we need to trust each other, okay? You can tell me anything I won't judge you," He wiped his tears away. "Well, I'm gonna find that guy and get some answers from him. If he knows him, he's the closest to the source I'm going to get."

She looked at him and pleaded, "Jake as for Chris..." He didn't let her finish. "I don't want to talk about him. I can talk about all that's wrong with me, my mother, my father but leave that asshole out of it. I can't promise you that I'm going to be chummy with him. In fact there's no chance that will happen but. I think I'll just stay out of Redfield's path and he'll do good to do the same."

She nodded. Just then, for reasons he could not understand he found himself staring into her sky blue eyes, her soft pink lips. He kissed her. She was surprised by it. She was going to smack him but could see he was vulnerable so she did not. Instead she pushed him off. He apologized instantly. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that...I...don't know what I was thinking...damn it! I'm sorry..."

She put a finger to his lips and just stared into his eyes. She kissed him back. _What am I doing? _She thought to herself. _This is so unprofessional! _She felt as much urge to kiss him as he had her. He had kissed her because she was kind, sweet, beautiful and obviously cared for him. She had kissed him because she was seeing a new side of Jake and it was exciting. He wasn't just the selfish rude asshole she thought he was back in Edonia. He had good in him. They embraced as they kissed.

Her heart nearly jumped from her chest as Claire followed her in there and knocked. "You two okay?" Their kiss broke but his fingers brushed against her bare arm and she had touched his muscular chest before they did. They stepped outta and Jake said, "We're just peachy. But whatever happened to a little privacy? Thought that was a thing with you Americans?"

Claire chuckled, "Well that is true but you were in the woman's bathroom," Jake, puzzled looked and saw that she was right. Some practical joke, possibly a teen before the infection, had used graffiti to spray out the W and the O. Sherry told her, "We were just talking. We'll be right behind you, Claire."

Claire nodded and headed out and Jake and Sherry followed but he pulled her in closer to kiss her again when the brunette was out of sight. She closed her eyes as their lips touched again but she said, "I hope you're doing this because that's what you want and not because you're in a vulnerable place right now."

She regretted saying that as soon as she had but he didn't seem fazed by it. He just said, "Well remember back in Edonia when i said what makes you think you're my type? Well...that was bullshit. I've always liked women like you. You're a lot like me but...maybe not as much of a sarcastic prick. You're like Wonder Woman."

She smiled. "Well, I've always had a thing for bad boys. Especially ones with scars and a six pack. But hey, what happened to Supergirl? I liked that better," Over time she had come to like his nickname for her. She had gotten used to it. It was their thing between the two of them.

He smirked, "Okay. Like they say if it isn't broke don't fix it. Besides Wonder Woman was kind of lame. Cause of the lasso of truth. Only a woman would see honesty as a super power!" She playfully shoved him and said, "You talk too much, Jake," They kissed again and as their mouths melted together she moaned against his mouth but after what seemed like a minute she pulled away. "We should go...this isn't the right time."

He looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "Rain check?" She nodded. "Gives us something to look forward to if we survive," He rolled his eyes at that. "We will. C'mon on super girl. Let's go help the rest of these civilians. The I'll wait for that asshole to call me. The only payment I want from him is information."

They headed out to where the civilians were. Another train had arrived and they got more civilians in there. The cop who was with Claire and her group was helping direct people into the front entrance to the car while the Elder they had seen and who they assumed must be his grandson and their group helped people into the back. Just then, the Terra Save member that was with Claire, as well as a redhead, and an elderly man, readied their weapons and then so did the cop.

The Elder and his group then did too. They all began to open fire as they saw a large pack of zombies making their way down stairs and down escalators. Claire readied her gun too and shot the nearest zombie with three to the head. She backed up and the train was going to get ready to move. A few civilians who were trying to get on that one could not because they were defending against the horde.

"How did they find us? Something must have led them here!" Claire shouted out. The officer started firing at as many as he could. "We can worry about that later we gotta get these people out of harms way!" Jake had his pistol aimed at them and Sherry stood with him almost back to back as they faced hordes who were coming from both directions. "You ready super girl?"

She aimed down her sights at the zombies coming. She began to let off rounds, her pistol set to automatic. They dropped five in a row. As the zombies got closer she wondered, _What did set them off to come down here?_

_Meanwhile_

He met Alex back in the lab. He was now hooked up to a machine being monitored. The man walked over to a monitor typing in a code. He had Grim strapped down. Aside from his father, and about half of the people Grim had killed, Alex was one of the few people to see his face and live. When one looked at Grim, he did not seem like the Grim Reaper. He looked like an ordinary thirty two year old man. But now, he wanted to remember his past life. Alex told him that he could fix him a little bit and help him have the memories, which would slowly come back to him but surely.

Even still he said he would not take down the "Protective wall" in his mind entirely. He would just loosen the pressure in his mind a bit. Grim was not entirely sure what would happen but he was going crazy from the memories of his mortal life because none of them made sense. He didn't even remember his birth parents. At least not like he felt he should. Alex told him, "Your father...had an almost irrational view that we should block out your old memories completely. He felt that if you remembered anything you would go insane. He was my dear brother but he was wrong for that."

He grinned just briefly, so brief that Grim did not see it from where he was. He punched in a few things on the keyboard and said, "Now...this will take a minute and it may sting a bit but you've encountered much worse than this. This is the same machine that your father used to put up the wall in your mind. He synchronized it with the resurrected life form that was you due to the virus he blessed you with. The memories of your human life would have been too much to deal with. You had no family left but us."

He closed his eyes but listened to Uncle Alex speaking. Though his voice seemed sinister when it had an authoritative tone to it, for now it soothed him. He continued, "Those memories would have been a distraction to stop you from being the new world's most perfect soldier. But the only way these reoccurring memories will stop attacking your mind from deep within your subconscious is if you remember them. It will take time before you remember all your time before us but when you do, then you should understand how short, how painful, how insignificant, and how meaningless human life is and why we must change the dynamics of life in this world,"

He felt electricity course through him. Grim cringed as it surged through his muscles. _This is different..._he thought as he groaned from being shocked. He had been electrocuted many times and though he had been able to take it, it had been far from pleasant. This was not the same.

It continued another five minutes and then it was over. Alex had two doctors come and unstrap him. He stood up, wearing only his boxers. Alex handed him his clothing and said, "Get dressed. I have a mission for you. As before, you must go and find Jake Muller but this time, you must try to see to it he doesn't see you. All the survivors that are on their way to Grand Central Station, they were supposed to be escorted by him but he was running behind schedule. You must find a way to lure as many carriers to the station as you can."

Grim felt different. It was like he was somewhat free but free from what? From the pressure of the wall on his memory? And if he still felt a bit imprisoned, then what by? Was it his own anger and hate? His own rage? The virus? He asked Alex, "You want those survivors...dead? You want me to kill them?"

He shook his head. "No. Not you but the mindless carriers. They have no purpose, no motivation, no desire for anything other than to feed. If he suspects that either you or I are behind this, we will have terminated any chance of him ever trusting us but he must learn a lesson that no matter how much his human desire to save people is part of him, he must see that humanity at its core is weak."

The black man turned from his nephew. Though he looked nothing like his father, Grim could see they were very much in most ways like each other but Alex had betrayed Spencer long before Albert had. In some ways, he did look like his father. He had the sunglasses, they had a similar way of dressing and a cold and malicious voice. Somehow though, he still felt the warmth under the dragons wing when his father had been alive. Albert Wesker had not been some cold hearted man who used people. He had cared enough to bring him back to life.

So why did it seem like a man, so similar in nature to Albert Wesker, was somehow evil? Did this mean his father truly was a tyrant and he had not been able to see it because he loved his father? He got dressed and began to speed up running out of the lab, whizzing through the motion censor doors that opened electronically until he felt the air again. He was fully dressed the same as he had been and even his mask was back on.

The doctors, who had once been prominent scientists for White Umbrella but now were Neo Umbrella researchers turned to Alex Wesker and asked, "Mr. Wesker, sir. Are you sure we should have let him go out there like this? He may not be in the right state of mind to handle such a rapid change in his brain."

He stared at the monitors he had that were "Eyes" all over the city. He did not look at them but he answered, "He will see when these pitiful homo sapiens show how unreliable they are and how unfit to survive they are, not only will Grim start to see but Jake Muller as well. The test is for the both of them even if it was mainly meant for Jake," He then grinned at the very idea. "He will know just how weak human beings are when he sees them becoming like the very beasts that consume them. They will turn and he will not, even if bitten because he is a man of the future. These human beasts are nothing but insignificant bugs waiting to be crushed by the heel of our boots."

Grim was running at full speed, about as fast as Wesker had once run, and he plowed his way through the window of a radio shack. He grabbed one of their Ipod speakers. He had an Ipod he sometimes took with him when he was bored. He knew that because he had the virus in his blood the zombies were not attracted to him and therefore were not going to try to bite him. So he needed another way to attract them. Noise was a good way to do that. The speaker combined with the volume of the Ipod made the sound go loud.

They began to follow him just as he expected as he played the song One In A Million by Guns N Roses. He walked down the street knowing he had about six blocks to go. He had no idea if this was going to work or not but Alex tended to usually be right. He just hoped these things would kill them and get the job done. Suddenly as he walked, though he was aware of where he was going, he began to remember bits and pieces of his early life. It was a bit too fast for him to gather much but he knew one thing.

He knew what both of his parents looked like and he knew what he used to look like. It was like watching some montage on a corny TV show or a movie. _Man I used to look like a dweeb. No way i was getting laid back then with that haircut. _He saw more memories and they seemed so real. He had grown up in the mid west somewhere. He used to have an accent which he did not have anymore. He hadn't been home in a long time.

In regards to his thoughts about getting laid, though his father, he had suspected between 2007 and 2009, had been an item with Excella Gione, he was not sure. Maybe he had tossed her one now and then. He was not sure but for the most part seemed uninterested. Had he been gay? Or did he have somebody else in mind?Or was he simply asexual as he appeared to most people who knew him? Was he above the very human aspect of intercourse?

He did not know but for a long time, though Grim had not remembered everything about his earlier life he knew he had been a virgin. Excella, was a genius, she was a businesswoman and a heir to Tricell. She was also a notorious whore. Before she had been even remotely able to intrigue Wesker, even if he had just been using her all along for her own data, upon learning that Grim was more or less his son, and the son of a God, was a virgin, she felt that she had something to teach the young apprentice of Albert Wesker.

Though Grim did not like her himself one bit he ha to admit she had a killer rack and that haughty southern European accent she had, sounded great when he was penetrating her. He'd fucked her a total of six times before her untimely death. He had not liked her but he liked screwing her. He never really knew why she had done it and didn't care. He was no virgin anymore. Maybe she was out for just that too, a lay.

Or maybe she was sampling him until she could get a hold of the real deal. But as far as he knew his father was asexual. He remembered hitting Excella one time after they had sex because of what she had said about his father. That it was "Funny how he didn't seem interested in girls that did want him, only those that didn't but he is a man who still gets his way."

He didn't know what the hell she was talking about. He knew his father had done some cold blooded things in the name of war but but he was no rapist. He would not admire him if it were so. Albert, for all his flaws and the thing Grim did not understand, was still his hero. His condemnation of humanity was spot on. He was finally there at Grand Central Station. He led the horde down some stairs. There was about twenty of them following but in the station it echoed so it was attracting more. He then turned the music off and watched as the zombies made their way past him.

Now he didn't need the music. The zombies could smell living walking, talking meat. Some of the survivors down there were wounded and they could smell their blood even though they were not yet in sight. He had turned the music off because he needed it to be somewhat of a surprise to the survivors. As they made their way down the stairs he watched as one after another staggered after their meals. The survivors, had likely not heard he music because he was just far enough from the platforms they were on that they wouldn't have heard it over the trains coming and going. How they were still even operational right now in a state of emergency was beyond him but then that was their evacuation plan.

He walked the same direction at a slow pace. "Dinner time, guys," He muttered.

_Josh_

He fired off rounds and hit the thing in it's abdomen but it still jumped at him. He fired more into its head and it went down. There were two more B.O.W's of the same kind coming at them. He fired at another but it managed to predict he would aim and it zig zagged so he had to follow it with his stream of rounds. He hit it with two in the left front leg and one in the stomach but it rammed into his side and drew blood. Josh stepped back gasping in pain and it did it opened fire with his AK and let a burst hit the thing in the legs and chest. One round went directly into its stomach sack.

Josh then fired between its eyes and it went down. Jill peppered one with rounds from her Beretta. She hit the thing with five rounds in the chest and one round hit its left front leg. It pounced on the woman and bit her hand and part of her arm. She cried out sharply in pain and gave it a hard kick. The thing backed off but recovered but while it was she fired a round at its red eye but hit it in the snout.

She finished it with an additional shot in the head just to the left of its right ear. Josh spotted two more running after them and he retrieved his Glock and opened fire on one of them downing it with several well aimed head shots. The other, he and Jill both fired on, she hitting it with four rounds and he with three. It went down but then it got up and the spikes on its back began to move and to vibrate and then grow. Its fangs did the same.

It let out a horrible shriek, this one worse than the initial one they heard. Josh and Jill both covered their ears and backed up. Josh had taken note of to what extent he was bleeding and the same with Jill but he noticed that after the thing had screamed her wound actually bled more. "What the hell is this bloody thing? A new kind of B.O.W. proto type? A hyena or what?"

Jill backed up discharging her whole mag into the newly mutated bigger creature. She backed up reloading despite her wounded hand. Josh shouted to her, "That thing's scream causes you to bleed more! I am too! We need to kill this thing!" She fired another two shots hitting it in the head but it still came at them. Another round hit it in the back breaking through one of the spikes in its back. It let out another scream and Josh gritted his teeth as his wounds in his side bled worse.

Jill groaned too but fired rapidly, and said, "These don't look like any hyenas I've ever seen before. Or anything even remotely normal! They look crossed between a dog and a goat and maybe with a touch of reptile in them. What the hell is Neo Umbrella working on?" Josh finished it off as he emptied the rounds into the last of its spikes. Though they were dangerous parts of its body it was also a weak spot on it.

Josh replied, "I don't know but these things are burning through our ammunition!"

They got twenty feet up the road away from those things. There was a fire fight in and around the town going on between guerrillas and the US soldiers. It had been going on for at least an hour. Josh saw a couple of SOU agents dead from gunshot wounds against the side of a small shanty house. One had three holes in the jaw, the other, had taken multiple rounds that had gotten through the vest. Josh shook his head in dismay. "We're supposed to stay out of their war but they're getting into firefights with our men!"

They heard a couple of explosions a mile or so away. Jill held up her Beretta trying to gather their surroundings. "I don't know what it could have been. We have our own job to do. I'm sure they had a good reason if they were shooting it out with the ALF. Then again, it could have just as easily been a soldier or a rebel that just got infected and still had their weapons on them."

They saw a dead female gent laying on the ground with her throat ripped out. This had not been done by the gunfight or any gunfight. Not even by a human. One of the same dead B.O.W. they had just encountered lay there, a severed hand in its mouth. Just then, three of them emerged growling from a nearby alley.

They came at Jill. She fired at them as they all charged her and she tried to get away from them. She fired the whole mag into it but it went dry sooner than expected. Josh was pounded on by a fourth one he did not even see from behind. It tried to go for his throat.

He elbowed it and it bit him directly on the funny bone. He screamed at the top of his got his combat knife out trying to fend it off and he swung the blade at it and it wounded the thing but it did not stop. It began to bite on his neck. _I'm dead...this thing is going to kill me..._He thought but the sound of automatic fire startled him and rattled the thing from behind. It went down and died in a pool of dark red.

The same shooter fired upon the three attacking Jill. The man killed one and wounded two with his stream of automatic fire. The shooter sawed one of the things skulls in half with AK rounds. The mess was spectacular. The other was peppered with ten rounds in the side and it bled to death. The man who had done it, Josh did not recognize. He helped Jill to her feet and then came over and extended Josh his hand while strapping his Kalashnikov around his shoulder.

Jill looked tired but she looked at their savior. "Carlos! Thanks...we owe you one."

He grinned and said, "You owe me two! You okay, amigo?" Josh stood up on his own, not sure what to make of the newly arrived face. "Whoa, what's with the attitude, compa? I just saved you from being puppy chow! Do you two even recognize what this thing is?"

Jill shook her head and Josh just said nothing. Jill then asked, "Are you saying you do? How would you know? I thought you were done with Umbrella?" Carlos took offense to that and said, "Hey what kind of thing is that to say to an old friend? You know I'm done with those assholes. Anyway, I don't know it by Umbrella's design. I know it because it looks a lot like a creature you hear about all over Latin America."

Jill smiled and said, "Relax tough guy. I was just teasing. We're old friends so you should know when I'm kidding."

He looked at them both and said, "They tell about it a lot in Mexico, the United States, and Puerto Rico too, as a matter of fact. This thing, fits the description of the Chupacabra. That thing is a blood sucking dog. Almost like a vampire in K9 form but it looks like they did some other experiments on it."

Josh looked at him and said, "So you're our man on the inside? How do we know we can trust you? BSAA file on you says that you were a guerrilla fighter in South America before you joined the UBCS. How can we be so sure you don't sympathize with these rebels? Jill was just kidding but I am not. It's one thing to know Umbrella's dirty deeds. When somebody does, they don't usually side with them but the same cannot be said for rebels. They're romanticized as heroes but many are terrorists."

Carlos scoffed. "You know, that woman that is like a little sister to you was the same kind of person I was? Same thing different continents. Either way, you aren't the one risking your ass undercover. I know who you are. I read all about the Kijuju report. You don't know these people here. So far I don't suspect anybody. Not yet anyway. They all seem to think it was the US who released the virus."

Jill sighed. "We'll see if that's true before this is over. Thanks for helping us. I guess Umbrella really is trying to create as many bio weapons as they can. I want to find out what I can on Neo Umbrella's operation in the Caribbean. We need to find their ground zero here. We talked to Barry. He told us that they'll try to sterilize this city. The same way as Raccoon. I don't care if you're a sympathizer with the rebels or not but we need to stop Neo Umbrella here or the president will send a missile here. It could not only destroy this village but the whole country."

Carlos backed away from the two BSA agents and he said, "Listen, I need to get back before the others start to suspect me. I had to ditch my wire. Too dangerous. So I'm going to have to find a way to contact you two later but for now I need to get back to camp. Mi compadres are having a meeting. Need to talk about how we think the virus got to this land and which faction Neo Umbrella is using. Some of these vatos might not even know about Umbrella. They just know a crooked government and know what length they would go to just to crush a rebellion."

Just then, Josh heard some voices in Spanish coming their way. Carlos whispered to both of them. "You've gotta go! They don't completely understand who the BSAA are yet. Or that I'm with you guys. You've gotta run! I'm gonna need to shoot at you and I'll miss but go! They think you're all CIA!" Jill stared at her old friend with alarm and concern both for their safety and his. _ Just what the hell are these two to each other? _Josh wondered. He grabbed Jill's arm. "Come on, Jill! We need to move!"

He pulled her away and she yelled, "Wait!"But he pulled her still saying, "Do what your friend said!" They began to run and Carlos fired his weapon after them intentionally missing. The other ALF rebels finally caught up to him. Josh and Jill ran past several old buildings getting behind cover as the rounds barely missed them. Carlos had done well to make it look like he was genuinely trying to kill the two of them.

One of the rebels, a woman from Mexico who was in PR just like Carlos to offer support asked, "¿Quiénes fueron los gringos que disparaban contra?" **(Who were the gringos you were shooting at?)**

Carlos replied, "Creo que son la CIA. Están aquí para tratar de detener a nosotros de tomar lo que es nuestro. ¿Es mejor que su ejército puede. Están bien entrenados, rápido que casi me matan ahora! Trató de acercarse sigilosamente a mí!"

**(I think they're CIA. They're here to try and stop us from taking back what's ours. Do it better than their army can. They're well trained, fast they almost killed me just now! Tried to sneak up on me!)**

Armando, one of the ALF rebels ran in the direction that the two BSAA agents had gone. Meanwhile, Josh and Jill ran like hell to get away They had some distance between themselves and the enemy but they would likely catch up before long. Josh noticed a well with a lever that was manually operated. He began to operate it and he advised Jill, "Watch out for me! We can hide down there!"

The ALF rebels were running a different direction. Jill spotted some freshly infected men, these, were C virus zombies. She began to open fire with the Beretta keeping Agent Stone covered. Josh wondered if Carlos had intentionally led them the wrong way to buy some time. The well was now open and there was no water down there oddly enough. Josh hook lined his way down there and so did Jill. She had dropped three carriers with one magazine but now they heard the voices coming closer, likely drawn near by the shots.

Josh noticed a narrow crawl space that was just big enough for them to fit through if they went one at a time. He told her, "You go. I'll follow!" She nodded and crawled her way through. Just then, one of the rebels opened fire from the top of the well. He hit Josh in the chest. Josh returned fire with the Glock grazing the man at least once causing him to curse in Spanish.

Josh then made his way through the crawl space. It was very narrow and almost too much for the larger man to squeeze through but he was able to make it. He made his way to the left as he turned a corner in the crawl space. He came out on the other side in what looked like some sort of library or at least a room full of books. Jill moved a book shelf in front of the crawl space. "That should buy us enough time to shake them."

They examined the room and found some handgun magazines. They had found it on the carcass of a male dressed in a lab coat. Jill examined his ID. Luis Guillermo. He did not have any Umbrella credentials but the, since they were now a Bio Terrorist organization, this was no surprise. He had died from a self inflicted gunshot wound. Josh wondered why he had done this until he saw the bite marks and the blood on the lab coat that seemed to be older as it was much darker and more dried up than the fresher red sticky blood from the gunshot wound.

They heard cursing from behind the book shelf. They tried to look for a way out of the the room. Josh spotted a statue that was in both English and Spanish. It read **To find the path to your next fate find the book of life and return it to where life is out of place. **Josh beckoned to her to come over and she read the same thing.

They began looking on book shelves. A lot of the books were just romantic novels, horror stories, murder mysteries and things of that nature. Jill found a bible that was entirely in Spanish but she picked it up and said, "Could this be it?" Josh began to put the other books exactly where he had found them. Outside of the book shelf, some of the rebels were discussing shooting the shelf out of the way.

"Vas a disparar a ti mismo si lo haces, idiota! En un espacio tan pequeño los bulets haría rebotar y le golpeó entre los ojos! Tendremos que establecer algunas medidas de venta libre o algo por el estilo. ¿Tienes alguna cargos?"

(**You'll shoot yourself if you do that, idiot! In such a small space the bullets would ricochet and hit you between the eyes! We'll need to set some counter measures or something like that. Got any charges?)**

Josh heard Carlos's voice saying this but he did not understand. Another voice of a male rebel said, "A la mierda con eso. Lanza una cocunut allí."

**(To hell with that. Toss a coconut in there.)**

Josh got the last book back in place and he looked at the bible Jill had. He was glad the cross was still on the front of it because he didn't speak any Spanish. He took the book and put it in the one empty slot. They heard a sound and they saw a wall opening. Jill ran ahead to see what it was, reloading just in case an insidious threat lied ahead of the two BSAA Agents. Instead she saw a control panel and an elevator. She called, "Josh! Come, on! Let's get out of here see where this takes us to. Maybe we'll get some answers as to who is really behind the attacks out here!"

Josh followed the woman and they hit the button to open the gate to the old fashioned style elevator. They got inside and they heard a blast. It sounded like it came from a grenade. It made Josh shake and Jill's heart nearly jumped out of her chest. "Jesus! They must have used explosives! They're still trying to kill us!"

Josh shook his head and hit the button from inside. "To hell with that! We got a job to do. We find out who is in bed with Neo Umbrella and the source of the B.O.W's on this island and put them out of our misery. I'm not dying yet. God still has use for me!"

She nodded. "You're right. I'm not about to give the government or the Family for that matter, a reason to use a missile on this poor town. Not if I can help it. No more innocent people need to die here. We're going to end this. You and me."

Josh nodded. "I agree. When we reach wherever this lift takes us to, we should contact Chris and Sheva. Let them know we might have found one of Neo Umbrella's dummy corporation facilities. If this is where the Bio Weapons are being made, we struck gold. We can stop any more of these things from getting out and our people top side can get rid of all the rest of them."

Jill used an herb on both of their wounds as the elevator went down.

_Claire_

She was able to help more people now. As they waited for the next train to come along she tended to the wounds of those who had been attacked. With a job like hers, there was always something to do. She almost didn't want to quit Terra Save and maybe she wouldn't after all. She was grateful that there were several street medics as well that had experience with medical treatment as they had been part of the Occupy Movement. They had been there to rinse out the eyes of protesters who had been maced by the cops. These medics seemed to be with Victor and his group.

There was also a medic who was with the National Guard but he was siding with the cops against Victor's group. They tended to those in Claire's group and Victor and Tashini and the others were tending to the wounds of those in their group. The majority of the civilians were not choosy and Claire didn't like the idea of these divisions but even though she was the sister of a former police officer herself, she knew that in their group there was a lot of distrust towards the N.Y.P.D. due to having been mistreated and abused some of them even profiled and discriminated against. She gathered that much from Victor and Tashini both.

Claire caught Randy looking at her a couple of times. In a way it was kind of cute but he wasn't really her type. She didn't know if she even had a type anymore. It had been a long time since she had dated and the last man she had been with was Leon but that hadn't really been dating. Randy just didn't seem like her kind of guy. Sure, he was a good enough person and she knew he cared about the people he helped sometimes almost a little too much. That had been the case when he and her had both been in India as he had been there too.

Then again, what he lacked in the looks department he made up in the sense of humor he had. Still she wasn't sure. It had never occurred to her to date another Terra Save member. Still, as she helped patch up a muscular man in a green tank top's shoulder wound she thought that maybe this was what she was meant to do. Sure, a librarian would be more convenient as far as safety and getting to be at home with her daughter, Rani but at the same time, she got to often see new places when her travels took her across continents and oceans. She loved to get lost in a good book like she always had but saving lives served more of a purpose.

_Maybe I should stay with Terra Save a few more years and then I'll work in a again, if I have more money though, I won't need to work at all and then I could just spend my days a book worm and a mom. _She smirked lightly at the thought. She caught Randy looking briefly at her ass but he blushed and attempted to act like he hadn't been.

Just then, Danyen, the Mohawk Elder whom they had talked to regarding the Wendigo B.O.W. they had encountered when they first got there, stood up. He readied his handgun and Victor did the same but he was not sure what the unseen threat was. Claire wasn't either until she saw officer Reese the hot head, opening fire on a zombie, this man having been a fire man, who was coming at them with the fire axe. He fired five shots at the man and the wounded fire men swung his axe but missed wildly but the axe sunk into the platform ground sending sparks up.

There were a lot of zombies coming down the stairs toward them. Everybody with guns which actually was not as many people as there were unarmed survivors, opened fire. Claire shouted to Officer Kim pondering how they found them but regretted saying it as soon as she had since it was obvious Sherry and Jake opened fire too and Claire was firing at them. She had been among the first to do so. She had't even realized she had the 9mm out. It was like second nature to the young brunette.

The civilians who had no weapons screamed and tried to get behind those who did have guns and even those who were civilians but at least had conventional stabbing weapons to use on the infected. This would have worked except there were carriers coming from both directions. _What led them down here? Even if it is hunger there shouldn't have been more than a few there must be something else. _

She fired her 9mm and hit a male zombie of African American descent three times in the chest and once in the left knee cap. He dropped to his other knee howling in pain. She took the chance to roundhouse kick him back. He sprawled over on his back ad Claire gave him a kick to the head to finish him off. The zombies bit some of the civilians and even as much as the cops that were there, the National Guard grunts, and the two BSAA agents, plus Claire's group and Victor's group were shooting, many zombies still came through.

One lady, an older woman in her sixties with short hair and glasses shrieked as one of them bit her on the face and bit directly into her eyeball. As the blood sprayed from the wound it continued to chow down and was joined by a second.

Brenda was opening fire on as many as she could at once and she looked scared to death. Claire advised her, "Shoot for the head!" She did just that and began trying to. She missed one shot at a zombie in a police uniform and she fired again and hit him in the lower jaw. The zombie fell back but was trampled under by the other zombies in their own hunger for the prey they had in front of them.

Winters, the older man was shooting them down with carefully aimed bursts of fire from the Assault Rifle he had. He grunted in pain as one of them hit him with a crowbar in the side but he let that zombie have a face full of rounds. It's head was split apart by the ammunition. Randy was also firing, trying to be as calm and collected as Claire was but was scared as he was still not as experience with zombies as she had been. Sure, he had been along in the mission in Mumbai when there was bio terrorism there and there had been more of a population there and was therefore more potentially dangerous if infected but there had been more BSAA agents to take out the threat there.

Or at least it had seemed that way. He had been scared shitless then too but or the most part Terra Save had not seen a lot of the action in India. They were there to repair the damage. The BSAA had cleaned up the bio weapons. This explained why he was shook shook up now.

_Come on, Randy get it together..._She thought to herself as the zombies came at him and he took a breath backing up and firing at the zombies as they came at him. He hit one with five rounds in the chest and a sixth round in the face. He would have shot it again but he went dry. He struggled with one of them grappling as he had tried to reload and it had taken the opportunity to grab him and attempt to bite him. Claire ran up to him and punched the zombie hitting it with a hard left and it was knocked to the ground from her hit. He briefly smiled shakily and said, "Thanks...!"

One of the officers who had been escorting them was firing at the zombies trying to make a dent in them but one of the carriers flanked him and zapped the officer from behind with a cattle prod. He cried out and dropped to his knees as they gave out from the electrical surge going through his body. He collapsed and as he struggled to get up a zombie from behind, this one, an older balding man, grabbed him and bit into him neck from the back. He screamed and the zombies he had wounded also joined in.

The last several missions Claire had handled, she had seen the aftermath of bio terrorist attacks but had not seen the terror itself. Sure, she had seen some of the corpses of zombies and even some human hosts that had the Plagas variants in their body and sure she had even killed a few and in some ways they were more terrifying than zombies because they were hostile and possessed and like the zombies not really themselves but otherwise human since they could operate vehicles and use weapons.

But this? She had never heard of or seen zombies that were capable of wielding weapons. As Sherry and Jake teamed up on a pack of zombies, Claire saw a five man pack attacking one man, a civilian who had been a morbidly obese male of Italian American descent was being stabbed by them and eaten at the same time. The carriers were cutting out his stomach and the fat and the muscle and feasting on it while still stabbing. His screams were almost non human. More like some horrible alarm on a police car in Europe.

The young man that Sherry was with, Jake, looked at Claire then back at the man with both pity and disgust as he was still barely alive but suffering. He had a reluctant gesture in his body language but he aimed his pistol at the guy and shot him in the forehead. It had ended his suffering.

It probably would have seemed cruel to a lot of people but this Jake kid came from another country and had probably seen things like this all his life. He couldn't have been much older than twenty two at most but he had the eyes of somebody much older than that.

Still the zombies feasted on the corpse in the same manner. Jake fired hitting one of them in the temple. He shot another in the neck but the bullet hit it in the spinal cord. Officer Kim and Claire joined in firing upon the last three. As the corpses dropped now full of bloody holes, Officer Kim looked at them in disgust. "What the hell kind of zombies brings their own silverware to the table?"

The sarcastic manner and the pun in what he said would have made Claire laugh at any other time besides now. She simply replied flatly, "Easier access to meat I guess," The BSAA agent Grant was firing at as many of the zombies as he could too. He pulled the pin on a frag and lobbed it at the zombies. The blast killed five of them. The train came and he and the National Guard grunts helped get the rest of the civilians on the train. Jimmy turned to Victor and said, "You coming man? We should get the hell outta here!"

Victor shook his head. "I'm not running. This is our home. This infection is bad but it gives us a unique opportunity to serve some long awaited justice. I aint letting the government or the infected take this city. I'm gonna stay and fight for what's ours. You get on that train if you want, take your girlfriend too but we're staying."

Claire noticed that the woman with the Aztlan tattoo nodded. "Si mon. We're gonna stay here too. I don't know what's going to happen but if we leave this city and enough people leave, they'll just neutralize the city. They may have covered up what they did in Raccoon City but they aint gonna cover up what happened in Tall Oaks. I know what the government did to that town too. I'm not trusting NYC or any other city in Uncle Sam's hands or Umbrella's."

Claire wondered how that woman knew about it. Tashini looked like she wanted to leave but was torn between what was being said and the ride to safety. Claire's attention went back to the zombies as there was still more coming. She spotted Brenda being attacked by three of them. She felt her heart skip a beat. She had been with that woman all night trying to help her out.

She screamed and shoved the zombie, a man in an AC-DC T shirt back. She fired a shot in his right eye and the man went down. Claire in both panic and anger, fired at the other one that bit her shooting it twice in the back of the left leg. It fell on one knee and she kicked it and as it sprawled over face down she brought her foot down on its head and did this again and again until a pool of blood formed around its head.

She turned to the red haired woman. "Brenda..." The woman was in tears as she bled from her neck wound. "Why me?" She asked and just like that, she put the gun to her head, and pulled the trigger. Randy shouted, "No!" He tearfully reloaded his handgun and began firing on a duo of zombies shooting for their bodies rather than their heads. "You motherfuckers!" He shouted in a rage.

Two bodies fell in a poor of their own blood. Not all of the survivors had made it onto that train at least a third of them had been let behind and even though they were just a handful, they were not armed unlike some of the survivors who had makeshift weapons. Tashini handed one of them her pocket knife, a Muslim lady who looked scared to death. "Use this!" The woman took the knife and did as she said, defending herself from a nearby zombie.

Peter stopped firing. "Hold on a second," The cop had shouted an he listened very hard. "You guys hear that? I hear a guitar!" He began to run that way toward the sound and the cop Reese followed him. Claire was curious about that sound. She ran after them. There stood a man just standing there with an Ipod speaker. The zombies seemed oblivious to him. Reese shouted, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" He aimed at the guy.

The man addressed him. "Just doing my job, officer. Just like you. All though there isn't much of a police department left for you to do even that. Then again, the fact that they didn't give you a car says you didn't mean much to them in the first place."

Reese snapped, "Hey fuck you, asshole! You know you just got these people killed? I can still arrest you or I can shoot you in the face right now! Keep your hands where I can see them!" Him and Officer Kim came in on the man. The guy reached in his pockets and Reese, clearly being a hot head fired a shot hitting the man in the abdomen. Peter moved his hand for his gun telling him, "Whoa whoa! What the hell is wrong with you? You should have shot him in the leg not the abdomen!"

The man chuckled. "Not a problem officers. At least not as much of a problem as you got on your hands," He then started to walk toward the two cops who fired each two rounds at him but he dodged it in a flash. "Missed me!" He said from behind them. "Now I gotta kiss you."

He punched Officer Kim in the stomach and sent him flying against a train that was not working. The other officer fired five times and he dodged every bullet in a couple of high speed flips. Officer Kim had hit his head and was bleeding. Randy and Claire came after the man. Randy fired his magazine at the man and hit him with one shot in the leg missing the rest as the man moved at super human speed.

He tackled them both knocking Claire to the ground. He gave her a kick in the side. Randy reloaded but the man was already on him. He knocked his gun away. He then jabbed Randy in the side of the face. The man flailed in a feeble attempt to defend himself.

Claire tried to get up but the man in the skull mask pinned her shoulder to the floor with his foot. "Going somewhere, hot stuff?" She tried to get her pistol but he kicked it out of reach. "No, sorry babe. You don't bring a gun to a fist fight."

Randy rushed at him swinging in a surprising fury. He hit the man with three blows to the jaw. He hit him with another and actually managed to knock the mask from his face. The bike cop tried to shoot again but the man sped out of the way of one of Randy's swings and took the gun from Reese and dismantled the piece in the blink of an eye taking it apart. He kicked the man and sent him flying against a wall. The man got a compound fracture in his leg as he hit it. He screamed in agony but the virus pumped human quickly gave him a kick to the face.

He did, however put something under the police man. "A little get better present for when you wake up," Though he had done this, nobody had seen him slip anything to the downed officer. They had just seen him knock him out.

Claire got to her feet while he was distracted and grabbed the gun firing at the man. He had reddish hair cut very short not so different from Jake's. Jake joined in on the shooting and then so did Sherry as Jake exclaimed, "That's Grim! That's the son of a bitch that started the virus in this city!"

Grim dodged Claire's bullets but took a few from Sherry or Jake she couldn't tell it was too quick. He sped up and hit Jake in the face sending him sprawling. He then choke slammed Sherry to the floor. Claire fired a shot aiming for his back, his spine but due to his swift movement, though she hit him, she got his left arm instead. He sped up to her and rammed her sending her sliding. Claire cried out in pain and she saw that at the speed she was going she was about to hit her head on one of the benches but she managed to roll out of the way of that and come up on her feet.

Meanwhile, Randy continued trying to punch him since he couldn't get to his gun. Grim laughed. "You really think you're going to do anything with a weak little arm like that? I'm super charged, amigo! I have the blood of a God pouring through my veins. Sherry got to her feet as Claire helped her up and then Sherry went to help Jake up who insisted he was fine. Officer Kim was clearly unconscious.

Randy's foot was caught by Grim, the alleged bio terrorist and he swung him around in a super speed that almost made both of thm a blur and he sent him flying against a wall on the other side of the tracks. He rushed over, to where Randy was and put a boot on his chest The man had broken ribs. "I can tell you got a thing for miss hot stuff there. Too bad you aint man enough to protect her!"

He stomped on his chest making the injury worse and Randy coughed up blood all over his lab coat. "Fuck...," He groaned. Claire got to the other side of the tracks and she fired at Grim. He dodged her once again. "Back for more?" He mocked and began dodging her bullets. She hadn't even seen what his face looked like yet. _That's how fast he is. _ She realized in horror.

He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her saying, "Sorry to pull you two apart but I really have things to do here!" Just then several rounds went into him from behind as Kevin Grant fired into him from behind. He dropped Claire and dodged the next stream of rounds. He ran up a wall as the man fired at him dodging the rounds in the process. He landed at Agent Grant's side and gave him a punch in the back.

The agent flew forward lying flat on his face. Just then he cried out in pain. Electricity surged around his body as the other BSAAA agent with Grant, the pretty dark haired woman fired a grenade launcher. She had used electric rounds on him and it had actually brought him to his knees. Grim scowled. "You're dead, bitch!" She fired again and this time he fell down and she hit him with one more loading up and firing. She approached with caution and took his pulse. "He's alive but he's out like a light. Anybody else would have been toast from three of these!"

Jake, Sherry and a couple of others gathered around the fallen bio terrorist. Agent Grant got off the floor wiping the blood from his chin. "Yep. That's Grim all right! We've been after him for a long time. Lost a lot of good soldiers cause of this asshole! Never had the pleasure of seeing his face though."

Claire took her gun and went in close to see what he looked like. He had a scar on his face and all though he was clearly a grown man, there was something boyish about his features. She looked at him and thought _Why does he look familiar? _

She looked at his features trying as hard as she could to recognize the man. Then it hit her. The realization. _Oh my God...It can't be...is it...? _Her thoughts became her words as the name escaped from her lips. "Steve...?!"

_Meanwhile..._

Alex Wesker observed all that was happening on the monitor. Most of New York City was unaware that he had these surveillance cameras. Not even the police or the city planning or anyone important like that knew. He had called Jake Wesker not ten minutes ago and now everything in the message he One of the doctors with him, a man named Calvin Gold, was with him. "Sir...um...if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is your relationship with Sheva Alomar?"

He did not look at the scrawny man but he said, "When I was young, Sheva Alomar stayed at my parents house. Hers had been killed. There was a lot of us though. A big family in such a small house. Then one day she ran off. I never knew why she did. So some time later I went looking for her. It was two years later actually. I was young myself. I would turn sixteen in one month. Except one day the LRA captured me. For a long time, they brainwashed me. I began to believe their Christian fundamentalist propaganda. For almost a year I went on killing sprees until one day, I was taken in my sleep by armed men. They shot those who slept near me."

He reflected on his earlier life. "They asked me if i wanted a way out. They knew that all though I had been a bit older than most of the child soldiers that the LRA recruited, they had made me do things I didn't want to initially. They said they would give me a way out but that I must participate in a series of tests they needed to conduct on children from all over the world."

The scientists nodded realizing what Alex was saying. "Project Wesker," The soul surviving Wesker child nodded.

"Most of them had already been involved in these tests, Albert included. He'd been part of those tests as early as 1977! But when Spencer saw that there was one child who had survived the test trials he was desperate to see if there were more. I was the only one. Sure, there were some that lived for a while but eight years after Albert faked his death, he and I were the last two left. Spencer took us both under his wing but we didn't meet for another two years. When I turned out to be his second, the Wesker Project ceased or at least was put on hold. He knew over time there would be more humans for him to pick through and dispose of."

It was true. Alex Wesker had met with Spencer for the first time in 1996 the same year Albert had joined the S.T.A.R.S. team. He had been the youngest researcher there as well as the youngest Wesker child as he had become a researcher there at seventeen. And from what he'd found out from what Wesker reported f the S.T.A.R.S. members in the RPD, most found it remarkable that Rebecca Chambers had been a member of Bravo Team at her age of eighteen. Though his own genius was greater than hers despite being younger, it was not recognized at least not at the time.

He looked at the doctor and removed his own sunglasses. He then crushed them in his hand. "I'm not like Albert in every way. For one thing, I never understood why he even tried to hide the fact that he was unique and no longer human? I only kept this because it was the only object of his besides his DNA that was left after he was murdered. I also don't share quite the same dream as him. He wanted to wipe out everybody who did not have the same DNA we did. My goal is a lot less extreme."

He stared into the doctor's eyes with his own gold colored eyes to shed any illusion that he was human. He was a God in the making but unlike Albert, was aware he was not immortal. _Yet..._He thought. "I want to simply establish our place at the top of the food chain but we can't very well be gods of a new world if we wipe out all but a few, now can we?" Doctor Gold was indeed nervous and he just cleared his throat. "I um...have no opinion either way sir."

Alex grinned. "What are you afraid of, my friend? I am not a monster. I am not human but I am no monster either. If you disagree, feel free to speak your mind," He stammered, "Um...well...just how would you suggest we do that? I mean...what would you do different from Albert?"

Alex explained, "I would give people the option of being tested and seeing if they indeed have the DNA needed. If indeed they do have it, we can make them into the superior new humans. If they do not, there is still hope for them yet. There are a lot of miracles to be discovered in the name of science. Human DNA is delicate. In a sense it is a lot like a nuclear reactor, as the T virus clearly proved. If treaded upon wrong, it all explodes and comes apart but if tweaked just right, they can be molded into something spectacular."

He then held a hand out as he spoke of the opposite choice, "However, if they wish to be in this inferior and painful state that humans are in, not even at the top of the food chain, then they will be meant to serve us. What Albert would have created was destruction everywhere. He had the right ideas but the wrong methods to accomplish this."

He then added, "Those who resisted us, of course would be disposed of but those who realized they were inferior yet had no desire to become like us, could still serve a purpose. To serve us. As the subjects of us Godly men and women. Just like Spencer, I believe there are more than just two children who were worthy. There are many more like myself. But Spencer was a feeble old fool chasing a dream he himself could never realize. I had wondered when Albert would wake up and when he did...he did something even I could not do. He put that old fool out of his misery."

The scientists listened to him but said, "Um...sir isn't that...slavery? What you're talking about?" He chuckled. "No. It is opportunity itself. The definition of slavery is to be forced to serve against your will. This would be by their own choice. They have the right to choose that life, or to try to become one of us or...futile resistance against our cause. Which would be short lived for them. Albert's problem was that he believed he could achieve all of this on his own. He is wrong. It takes an army. It takes a village."

He put a hand on his chin as he thought about this. "You know, Adolf Hitler did not actually have it entirely wrong. He believed in a Master Race. He believed in a group that would excel above all others and that they would rightfully rule. Now he was wrong to assume that it was just something as simplistic as skin color or nationality. There was more than enough blonde haired, blue eyed Germans and Austrians that were failed subjects in Project W. But his theory in itself in its simplest form was right. We are superior, a race of men and women superior to all others. But we are not, mere men. There will come a time when we are not eve merely mortals."

The doctor, himself of Jewish American ancestry,found it not only uncomfortable to hear his employer talking about the ideologies of Hitler, but also strange to hear it coming out of the mouth of a black man from Uganda who by now had only the slightest accent of his homeland after years in the West. At this stage in his life at thirty three years old, it was hardly noticeable.

He wanted to change the subject back to his original question. "So...you were saying on Agent Alomar?"

Alex Wesker held his finger up and said "Just one moment. I will answer you in a second but I must see something..." He turned on the audio and watched what was going on with the situation at Grand Central Station. As instructed, Grim had led the zombies down there. He had a brief battle in which he had taken down a couple of people but had been knocked out of consciousness by one of the agents of the BSAA. He had been unmasked and the woman, Claire Redfield was at his side. She even said his name.

"So she remembers him. Do you think he remembers her?" Dr. Gold asked. Alex replied, "It is unclear. his memory will return to him in bits and pieces so that he will remember but it will take some time before it is complete. He might not remember her yet as that was at the point where his human life stopped. If he did remember her, she would have been his most recent memory from his human life since he died in front of her. It could take a while, hours, days, weeks, for him to remember it all. But fortunately, we do not have to worry about him, being a problem. Though we did take down Albert's 'Wall' in his mind, we still left his safety precaution to make sure Steve does not become a problem. He leans whichever way we want him to. When Albert died, he simply became my responsibility."

Alex, having known the story between Grim's true and old identity and that of the younger Redfield sibling, this put a smile on his face. "What a touching reunion of star gazed lovers..." He said. He observed Jake Muller as well as Sherry Birkin standing there. "Neither Jake nor Steve is aware of who the other person is that killed Albert. I myself did not know that until tonight.I would like that to remain a secret until I have a chance to question her."

He then looked back to Dr. Gold and said, "As for my relation to Sheva Alomar, though she has grown up quite a bit, she is none other than my long lost cousin who I thought was dead. My decision to try to find her effected my fate and made me into what it is today. I must say she is on the wrong side, however."

He made it clear looking at the former White Umbrella employee and current rogue Neo Umbrella scientist, "Because she is related to me, until I give you or anybody else any orders otherwise, she is not to be harmed. I want her alive and brought before me. There is a chance I may let her live. Redfield is mine to deal with he also must be brought to me but for him there will be retribution. So between you, and me and our unexpected visitor, only we know the truth right now. It has been accepted by most that Jill Valentine was the other culprit in Albert's death. This is acceptable. We shall see which of Albert's sons seeks vengeance on her. Though she was not behind it she did aid his murderers and is therefore responsible. By letting either Steve or Jake exact revenge it should give one of them a sense of satisfaction,"

He smiled at the very thought of this only slightly, a mischievous smirk. Sure, just as he planned to do with Chris, he could torture her as well once she got back from Puerto Rico but she had already been fully aware of what had happened to her during her time under Albert's control. Oh yes, she had been Albert's slave in more ways than just doing his dirty work. Though many never knew Albert had a side that most did not know of, Alex knew his brother was a deviant.

Though Jill had not been able to control what she had done, he had it so that she "Willed" to do what he wanted in every sense of the word. Even if her mind had said no, her body and even her mouth had said yes. She had by all looks of it, enjoyed it. She had moaned as though they were lovers. Only Alex himself, and Excella had known of it. Alex, himself had walked in on the two of them as well as Excella watching with an excited look in her eyes as Albert penetrated her every orifice. He knew that deep down, somewhere in her mind, she was still conscious even if the spell bound Jill was enjoying it, even if to both her obedient mind and her normal mind, the sensation of it felt good, she hated it at the same time.

Because she still hated him. This was why it was torture of the greatest sense. So no, she had her fair share of torture for being a thorn in Albert's side and she well deserved it. Even if she was free now, in her sub conscious she would always be a slave to Albert's every will, every whim. _Every desire. Even of the carnal sort._ Though he considered his older brother an imbecile for wanting to wipe out most of the world, it was that sort of God like power over people, especially one of his mortal enemies, to make her a slave to him, to live for him and die for him, It was that he admired in his brother from another womb.

It would still, be a torture to Chris Redfield if he was forced to watch his partner and quite possibly the love of his life. _Oh but if only he could have been there to see the torture of that which Albert subjected her to! To see what Albert had done, how he had shattered her arrogant self righteous moralist attitude! How Redfield would have wept to see Albert indulge in his precious little "Queen" in front of his eyes! _It had happened on more than one occasion even. He had heard it through the walls and closed doors and he knew then, that was not the time to disturb his br

When he asked Excella what she thought on the matter back in 2007, when he knew that she had eyes for Albert, she simply smiled at the act itself, showing no solidarity with Jill as a woman, and she smirked and had said, "He is a God, isn't he? They have desires just like humans do but unlike humans, a God has every right to indulge in whatever they wish for!"

Most moralist humans would have resented, even hated Excella for that if they'd known this, if they didn't already but Alex admired that on her part too. She was ambitious and had her eyes set on what she had wanted. She did not let her emotions take control of her mind. Yet sadly, in Albert's eyes, she was not worthy. _And yet...here we are... a world without Albert Wesker or Excella Gione. _

_Because of Redfield..._He would break Chris Redfield when he got his hands on him, at least this was the general idea, though he would take as much delight if Jake or Steve killed him though he did not intend for it to happen that way, he would not hold it against his two nephews. _I am a merciful God..._

* * *

_So that's all for this chapter, people! I thought I'd end it on a twist/cliff hanger lol. I hope you enjoyed the ride in the mean time! I wrote what I did of other people's interpretations of Excella especially as far as Grim was concerned because IDK i just see that in her she may have been set on Albert but I could just tell, this girl gets around lol. _

_As for the twists itself, there you have it! Grim is Steve Burnside. Wesker prophecy fulfilled! Oh and as for Alex, I tried to make him different from other people's views on him, and I thought it'd be interesting if he had some relation to Sheva. What do you think? Is it cool or does it suck? Also in the chapter where Ada thought Leon had died and she was crying over it, do you think that was out of character or no? I need t know these things! I mean ok she kinda did cry in RE 2 she's only human we know she can but she sort of toughened up by 2004. _

_As for Alex, I figured I'd give a background in the third world and have him been a part of the terrorist group the Lord's Resistance Army. Though I don't agree with the classification of everyone the US has called terrorists, the LRA I agree upon. They are sick motherfuckers. And while I had Sheva end up with the Sudanese People's Liberation Army, I had Alex on opposite sides. I just thought it'd be a nice twist and that I'd make them be unaware of what each other did during their years before their careers and the last time they saw each other._

_Also, slightly more sickening revelation about Albert and what he did to poor Jill during her time under his control but I wanted to make him as hate able as possible and to have Alex admire that in him that he had that kind of control in every sense would then make Alex more easy to hate. Plus Excella for turning a blind eye and even watching. Oh and that was one way I did want to have Alex be somewhat different from his brother was his view on how to change the world rather than wipe it out like Albert would. _

_Am i doing a good job portraying the canon characters? I hope so! If there's anything i can improve on let me know. Please read and review but no flames! _

_Oh and i almost forgot to mention, so glad i had a tender moment between Sherry and Jake? Since Chris/Sheva fans call it Creva, Ada Leon= Aeon I decided Sherry and Jake = Shake! xd. I talked to Rain Fox about that a little should it be Jerry or Shake and she said both were funny but i think Shake was the better of the two lol_

_ok so I'll try to get this updated ASAP in the mean time, enjoy! _

_N.G. 13_


	5. Ada's Secret Admirer

_Hey people, so I thought I'd get chapter 5 up and running ASAP. I hope to get some reviews sooner rather than later. I did a hell of a lot of twists too. Steve was Grim all along, despite her brunette appearance Excella isn't really Excella but Alexia, Jake found out something that possibly could have some psychological effect on him as far as being told that his mother might have lived if Wesker had been alive in 2010. Also what I described happening with Jill, when she was under Albert's control I tried to describe it in a way that would be subtle and not so blunt but still be enough to send chills through so without further ado here's chapter 5!_

* * *

_Rebecca _

They had just came down from the helicopter and the shit was already hitting the fan. There was a major gun battle going on between the BSAA and the ALF. Rebecca Chambers had been a member for several years now. She was an SOU member and the team medic for Alpha Team. She had been on board with Chris and the organization he and Jill had started from day one but it had taken her some time to get involved. The redhead had the same hairstyle as she had before back on that fateful night she had met that fugitive prisoner, Billy Coen.

_I wonder what he's up to these days? What did he do with the chance I gave him? _She instantly shook the thought from her head. _To hell with that, you got a job to do! Worry about that later! _

She had an H&K G36 on her plus a Beretta M9 as a sidearm. She didn't prefer heavy weapons, in fact it was just the opposite she preferred guns that were easier to conceal or at least that had been the case back in Raccoon and that habit had stuck but now was no time for discretion. The funny thing about Rebecca being a member of the BSAA was that in this particular mission, Barry Burton was the new captain of their team. Barry himself, had a preference for Handguns and Revolvers but he was hefting a big military grade AA-12 shotgun.

A member of the ALF saw her and aimed at her but Rebecca fired at the same time as he did. He hit her and she hit him in the chest and stomach. She hit the ground as the rounds from the AK's hit her in the stomach. She cried out in pain as she went down but luckily her body armor underneath her green BSAA fatigues protected her. The rebel, a brown skinned Hispanic man with a scar near his ear, tried to shoot her but a member of the SOU shot him first.

Rebecca was offered a hand up by Natalia Vega, a woman who was of Puerto Rican descent with black hair, deep brown eyes, tan skin, red lips, and who stood five foot nine in height. She was a sweet heart but a little bit crazy too. She was also Rebecca's friend. She smiled at her and Rebecca did the same back. Barry yelled to her, "Becky! Always be ready for anything!"

She nodded and shouted back, "Yes sir!"

After saying that, he fired off a few rounds at a nearby rebel who was on his last leg, having been wounded but still managing to kill US soldiers near him and he hit the man in the chest and right through the sternum. The rebel bled to death instantly from the gunshot wounds. Another BSAA agent,Ben Singh a man from the Far East BSAA branch but had been transferred to the North American branch, a man named Ben of Indian descent, was swung upon by a soldier who had become infected and had even sprouted a third eye like the J'avo who had swung his own empty Rifle like a club.

The SOU agent fired his custom handgun into the soldier's face, letting two rounds hit the man in the side of the jaw on the left. As the man fell, he fired another round in the back of the head. The man did not get up again. Barry warned him. "A lot of these poor bastards are transforming as we speak! These guerrillas are probably the ones who poisoned them. Be careful!"

Rebecca fired a shot as she saw an infected rebel running at her his Assault Rifle raised. She fired her M9 hitting the man with eight shots. The rebel fell to the ground as the bullets hit him in the neck, stomach, chest and back and lastly the spine. She saw that he too, was a J'avo. Or at least a new variant of it. There were two zombies as well, one was a rebel and one was just some poor civilian who'd been infected. An SOU agent, a Caucasian man with dark blonde hair and similar colored facial hair and blue eyes fired his MP5 and took both zombies out with rounds to the skull.

He called out, "Zombies and crazed carriers? They're like the ganados in the Kennedy report or the Majinis in the Redfield report!" He was referring of course, to the fact that they were there as well as there being zombies. "This is a grade A cluster fuck!" A friend of his named Reggie Wilmington , a tall and muscular African American with a shaved head added, "I hear you, man! We need to find whoever did this and shove a grenade up their asses!"

The blonde agent, Rebecca believed was named Gregory Bates but he went by Greg for short, had been a war buddy with Reggie in their two tours in Iraq. "These poor people, man. A lot of them just don't want any part of the the war. But being neutral is costing them everything! Even if neither side wants to kill them, it can happen anyway!"

Reggie agreed. "I know. If you don't pick a side of the fence you get impaled on it! I know, brother it's messed up but the best way we can help these people out is to do our jobs! We gotta find out who brought the C virus to this town. It's better if we know who we're dealing with."

Barry reminded him, "Gathering Intel is the SOA's job, not ours, kiddo! We do our job so they can do theirs! And vice versa. It's a well oiled machine but we gotta do what we're supposed to. You just focus on getting rid of any assholes in our way! We'll await orders from HQ. We need the Agents to find out where the laboratory is around here! They have to be manufactured around here!"

The SOU agent was fired upon by an ALF rebel. He fired his M-16 variant and shot the man in the forehead. The ALF man fell his brains leaking out. Reggie checked his vest, "I think one round may have got through but it just grazed me!"

Rebecca fired her Beretta into a zombie five rounds into it. This one had also been an unarmed villager but still infected all the same. Barry hit one of the infected zombies, this one, sadly a BSAA member that had become infected before Alpha Team had arrived. The hay maker knocked it back and he brought his boot down on it's skull. It did not kill it but just wounded it. He aimed his own M-16A2 at the thing's skull. "Your pain is over now," He said solemnly.

He fired a single shot hitting it between the eyes since he had the Assault Rifle setting on semi auto. A grenade went off nearby and a US soldier screamed crawling as both his legs had been blown off by it. His cries of pain were awful. Her instincts as a human being and as a medic to help him even though there was not much she could do. She rushed it his side but as soon as she did two rebels fired their AK's from cover and she had to retreat and the rounds finished the poor guy off. Barry was angered by this.

He shouted, "Rebecca, cover me!" She only had two shots left in the Beretta before she would need to reload. She fired them at the two men behind cover and they took cover. As they did they fired after her and she took cover behind a recycle dumpster. Even if she had hit them it might not have done much good as they both actually did have body armor on.

So the rebels did have Body Armor but just like many of the soldiers in World War II didn't all get a flak jacket, the same applied here there was a limited supply. If it weren't for what was happening now Rebecca would almost sympathize with them as under dogs but if they were one of many rogue factions that Neo Umbrella had sold bio weapons to, that made them the enemy.

The gunshots had provided enough of a distraction for Barry to flank them. He fired squeezing the trigger off several times taking both tangos out with shots to the head. He kicked their guns out of reach. "Goddamn scumbags. They think releasing B.O.W's into this place is going to liberate them?"

Rebecca reloaded and approached the dead rebels. She searched them for Intel. So far there was nothing. She noticed a BSAA agent falling to the ground seemingly choking. She eyed what had happened to the poor guy. It twitched on the ground and then stopped moving. A BSAA agent of Japanese American descent named Yoko Suzuki took notice of it. She carried an H&K MP5. She then warned the others, "That's blue gas! The C virus!"

She backed away as she saw it shifting their way. They did the same, Rebecca included. Barry warned the rest of Alpha Team, "Get away from that gas! That's poison! I encountered that crap in China! Turns you into a zombie! There must be a Lepotista nearby! Stay alert!"

The BSAA agent got to his feet resurrected, a zombie. As Agent Chambers saw this she thought, _My God...they turn much faster than a zombie infected with the C virus. _The agent came toward her. Rebecca fired a shot into his head and he fell. He still was moving so she put an extra round in the back of his head. They spotted at least four rebels retreating from the gas. One of them was caught in it and began choking and falling. Barry was going to shoot them but Rebecca stopped him.

"No!" She yelled. "Let them go! They aren't shooting at us right now. We'll only shoot them if they shoot us! We aren't here to take sides remember? We're supposed to stay out of it and destabilize the region, wait for the SOA to get us our Intel on who's been bringing bio weapons to the region which faction they sold it to, which faction bought it and arrest them. Not to take part in a war! We're a U.N. backed group remember? Our alliance is to the world not a country!"

Barry struggled with it but lowered his weapon however he scowled and said, "Who's leading the damn team you or me? You spare them now and they won't do the same for you later. You say we're supposed to stay out of it? Well you notice none of the American soldiers have shot at us?"

She explained, "That's because they're in uniforms and so are we. The rebels probably think we're with some special forces team sent to take them out. You're right, Barry, you are leading this team so you should know better than this! They believe in what they're doing so they see anybody trying to stop them as a threat!"

Agent Singh' crisp British accent sounded in both of their ears. "The gas is almost catching up to you two! Captain Birkin, Chambers get the hell out of there!" They began running, the both of them as they saw the just how close the gas was coming after them. They began to sprint through the Puerto Rican countryside trying to get away from it. The Lepotista was actually right behind them, the C virus in the gas form leaking from the poes on the horrible creature.

They raced up to the top of a hill to the north east of their position and they spotted Reggie and Greg covering them with their Assault Rifles opening fire on the creature. The thing shrieked as the rounds hit it. A US soldier that had been infected was biting into an ALF rebel, chewing on his face. The poor bastard screamed and his comrades nearby opened fire on the zombie shooting it in the side of the face with an AK and the rounds hit the man just next to the left ear.

They raced past the two agents that were covering them and they fell back but Greg still fired over his shoulder at the thing. Two locals who were not affiliated with either side in the war, were swept up in the cloud of death and cried out in protest as their lives were choked out in mere seconds. Agent Singh was firing a Sniper Rifle from the top of a shanty town house, Rebecca unsure how he managed to get up there was grateful for the assistance all the same.

Barry pulled the pin on a frag with his teeth and shouted, "EAT THIS YOU UGLY SON OF A BITCH!" He lobbed it back at the thing and the deafening blast was matched only by the scream emitted from the abomination of nature. Just then, a Marine fired a rocket launcher at the thing and blew it to kingdom come. Barry tackled Rebecca to the ground and they took cover as the nearby area exploded.

They got to their feet Rebecca, slightly hurt from a little bit of shrapnel. She got to her feet putting her right hand over her left arm. She used a can of first aid spray to try and stop the bleeding. It hurt like hell but it felt slightly better. She didn't have any internal injuries as far as she could tell except for the shrapnel which she would need to dig out once she got to a proper doctor. Right now she didn't have the time to do anything about it but if she got some free time between gun fights she might be able to dig the stuff out herself.

They went to thank the Marine up on the hill who had done it and he was accompanied by other Marines. Barry went up to the man in charge, the one leading the squad which was possibly part of a platoon. They had been sent here to stop the threat ALF posed to the US's claim of P.R. as one of its territories. He was a tall Caucasian male who like any Marine had his hair cut short but something about the man looked familiar. Almost too familiar.

_That can't be...could it?_

The man who had used the rocket launcher on the Lepotista was a wiry black man with glasses. He stood next to the man. It looked like Billy Coen to her but she wasn't entirely sure. _That's even the LT. stripes...no wait...that's sgt. _

He shook hands with Barry Burton. "We appreciate the assist soldier!" Barry beamed. "There was a whole mess of those things being caused by that damn beast. You may have just saved all of our asses!" The man nodded heartily shaking the captain's hand. "Thank you, sir but I can't take credit. O'Neil here is the one who the credit is due to."

The man who had saved them nodded, "That thing is creating all the cannibals we're seeing on this island. It's hard enough dropping these tangos without some flesh eating maniac trying to bite our faces off! Anyway, glad we could be of some help."

Barry grinned, "Looks like you guys have your work cut out for ya!" The Sgt. frowned and said, "Yes sir. We're second platoon. We were coming home from the war in the middle east. Still had some finishing touches to take care of over there. Bin Laden maybe dead but there's a lot of Jihadists who want revenge. Anyway, this was supposed to be a breeze but somehow I knew it wouldn't be. Our Captain took fire when we first touched down and our Lieutenant is up the hill we divided the platoon into squads to patrol the area and...well you know the rest. These guys just have me leading didn't expect the Captain to bite it on the first day either. "

The Sergeant looked at Barry and asked, "Do you know what those things are?" Barry explained, "They're B.O.W.s. That's Bio Organic Weapons. I know, fancy words. They're basically human and animals made to be bio weapons. They were created by Umbrella. I'm sure you remember the big scandal with the trials all those years ago? Well a lot of disgruntled employees have been selling these things on the black market. Trust me , sergeant, this is the least of what they have."

The Sergeant's name tag said _C. Bowen. _He turned to Rebecca and said, "Hey, you look familiar...have we met?" Her heart began to pound and her mouth went dry. _Oh my god... _She stammered, "I...I don't kno..." She didn't get to finish that sentence. Agent Gates opened fire with his sidearm on a zombie that was still crawling. She was about to try to resume the conversation again but a shot rang out and Ben Singh, their Sniper was hit in the face with a round. The round hit him in the left side of the jaw.

Barry cursed, "Goddamn it! As if I didn't have enough bullshit to deal with! Fucking tangos!" Reggie also yelled, "Rifleman, up on the cathedral roof! Take cover!" They all did that, Rebecca diving and sliding to cover behind a mostly destroyed brick wall. Another shot was fired and hit a Marine who looked a little like Rebecca but younger and with freckles in her right eye. The round punched through her socket and her helmet came off and her helmet was coated with blood, brain matter, skull fragments and blood soaked copper colored hair.

Sgt. Bowen shouted, "Karen! Damn it! Where's our sniper? Get that asshole Duncan down here now!" One soldier yelled to him, "Sir, he's back with the Lt. up the hill about a hundred yards from here! If we get him to head this way the gunman might pick them off too! They got us pinned down!"

The sergeant would not accept defeat. "It's only one guy!" The soldier who had already saved their asses from the lepotista approached in a squatting position and said, "Yo, Cody! I got one left in this baby, man! You want to use it on this guy? Your call!" The Sgt. looked down at the dead soldier plus the wounded BSAa agent Rebecca was now tending to as she had instructed Agent Vega to help her move him as it required two people not one to carefully move him without twisting his neck or head in case of spinal trauma. She needed to stop the bleeding. That was the most important thing.

She got her medical kit out and tried to tend to his wounds. She was capable of digging slugs out of a gunshot to a limb the stomach or even the chest if there was a shot that she could do it without putting them under and without doing damage or killing a wounded man or woman but in this instance it was too risky. He needed a real surgeon and she did not have any of the equipment she would need for a more serious surgery like this.

Natalie informed her, "He's still got a pulse. I can barely feel it but it is there," Sgt. Cody told him, "Fuck him! We gotta take the shot now before this asshole kills more of our people! Kiss him, princess!" He tried to get into position to fire the thing but was hit in the head but luckily was unharmed as the round had just grazed the side of his helmet. The corporal rolled to cover. Devil yelled, "He's got me in his cross hairs! If i try to come out he's gonna shoot me!"

Cody growled taking the heavy weapon from the subordinate. "The hell with that!" He crouched into position and took aim. A round barely missed him whizzing by his right ear. Rebecca wondered how the guy could have been so accurate one moment and was now missing shots? _He's probably a young man or a woman, scared out of their minds. Shaky hands. Probably spotted the missile launcher..._

Cody fired the Shoulder Launched Multi Purpose Assault weapon AKA the SMAW which was based on the Israeli B-300. The missile hit the roof, not a direct hit but still the man was hit as he was caught in the blast radius and was now minus an arm as he fell from the cathedral roof, his body covered in flames.

Part of the roof caved in and Rebecca hoped nobody was in there. A few soldiers rushed over and there was a helicopter arriving. "We'll take him off your hands. Let's be honest, miss. You don't have the surgical tools to perform the operation this agent needs. We'll do what we can for him and turn him back over to the BSAA if he lives."

Rebecca nodded. The corpsman assured her, "The hospital will be in San Juan. That's not a military hospital but with this mess with the civil war plus the infection going on around here, we've got more wounded people than we can handle. This was supposed to be a quick mission, snuff out the resistance and go home. So much for that!" He was also talking to Barry at the same time. He shook hands with the Marine medic.

Rebecca turned to look back at Sgt. Cody. He had aged significantly but it had to be him. She coulld not see his distinguishing tattoo he had when she first met him and his hair was shorter and all though he had aged well considering it had been fifteen years, the evidence of stress and age and battle fatigue was obvious in the man's tired eyes. Come to think of it, even calling Devin princess even though she was a woman and the corporal was a man, was close enough.

She approached him and said, "Hey..." he turned back to her looking like he wanted to say something but Barry pulled her arm saying, "Cmon, Becky, we gotta go! That damn Lepotista caused a shit load more zombies to the south west we gotta go clear em out. Move!"

Rebecca didn't want to without talking to him first. she got free of Barry's grip and Natalie asked her, "Que pasa? Are you okay? Is it that alto man in uniform over there?" Rebecca just shook her head, seeing Billy's attention had to be turned to one of his soldiers saying something to him. "It's nothing...i'm fine. Just fine."

But as they headed off she thought, _Damn it Barry..._

_Meanwhile..._

"Piers Nivans," He said aloud. He read the name on his ID. Even as he read it, it didn't seem right. _This is my name? I don't remember anything...nothing about my past...do I have amnesia? And why is this strange Italian woman the only on able to tell me anything about anything? _He stood up from where he was sitting on the railing. He didn't know who that Chris Redfield guy was for that matter. He seemed familiar, like he knew him but he didn't know how he knew him.

It was for that reason he couldn't trust the guy. He turned to the woman who he somehow knew was Excella Gione yet she insisted her name was Alexia Ashford. _How do I know all these names? Could it have to do with me supposedly being a BSAA agent? Did i take a goddamn blow to the head? Why can't I remember anything? Come on, man think!_

"You said...I can't trust these BSAA men, right? You said my name...isn't really Piers...but it is...but you said that's only half of who I am? Why can't I remember anything?" The woman just smiled in a manner that made him uneasy. He wondered if this was Alexia or Excella. He was scared and unsure. "It is not to worry. You have temporarily lost a major part of who you are. Let us just say it is part of what makes you...you. What makes you unique from the rest of the world. The greater part of your mind."

He sighed. Even as he talked, he didn't recognize the sound of his own voice. "I don't understand...miss...whoever you are...why can't you tell me anything?" She put a hand on his arm as if to comfort him. "do not worry your handsome self with that. For now, we just need to make sure you are physically in good condition. We need you ready for a major war that is coming in the future. Your last battle you were in claimed your life and it was hard but that was nothing to what lies ahead. Efforts are being made to restore your memory. I am telling you as little as possible because there is no way to explain everything you have been through. You will have to gain your memory back. I have men attending to that need now."

Piers looked at her and asked almost hesitant to ask, "What happens when I get my memory back? What will happen to me?" She assured him, "Not to worry. When you get our memory back you will regain the knowledge of your abilities. Once that happens, there is somebody in New York City that wants to see you. An old friend."

He looked down at the ground and tried to observe his surroundings. He knew they were in Puerto Rico he had known that since he first came to and his memory was shit but he did not know why they were there. "For now, I have some pressing matters to attend to. What you can do for me now, is raise a little hell on this island. You see the BSAA betrayed you. Left you for dead. Now that they know you are alive they will be sending men to kill yu and any like you. You must defend yourself. You are too important to die."

She gave the young man a kiss on the mouth which took him by surprise and his eyes widened. He backed up. She smirked and then walked off. Piers could hear gunshots all over the island. He could smell gunpowder and smoke. He walked through the town. The city he was in was supposed to have an ocean view. He decided he would walk toward the beach. From what he gathered in the few hours he had been conscious was that there was some sort of civil war going on. A rebel faction against the government. He didn't know why they were fighting and didn't care.

He was also armed. He knew there were a lot of these cannibalistic creatures biting civilians and military alike. For whatever reason as he walked past several carriers one of them, a life guard, they seemed to ignore him. Yet they were feasting on some poor babe in a bikini. Just then, he heard the sound of weapons clicking and somebody yelled, "Freeze! Do not move!"

He put his hands up and he was told, "Turn around very slowly," The man sounded Southern European. Like he spoke Spanish but it was not the same kind of dialect or accent for that matter as the Puerto Rican people. He was possibly from Spain. Piers turned slowly to face two BSAA agent's. They were both SOU but he was not sure if they had split from their group or not. The other was a Brit. They'd been sent in to help the North American branch stabilize the region.

Piers looked the two in the face. The Spaniard had blonde curly hair a full blonde beard and beady black eyes. The other was clean shaven and bald. "There's no need to threaten me, guys. I even have the same uniform. I'm not infected."

The British agent said, "Then do you mind explaining just what the hell you were doing talking to Excella Gione? She's a bio terrorist and she's responsible for the attack on this island! Anyone aiding and abetting a known terrorist is a terrorist!" Piers closed his eyes. "It's kind of hard to explain. Long story actually. Tell you what, why don't we lower the weapons and we can have a talk about it."

The Spanish agent said, "Down on your knees and put your hands on your head. Slowly!" He approached with some kind of NATO Rifle to the back of Piers's head. "Tranqile...tranquile...Americano. Now give me your hands," Piers was hesitant. Why should he be arrested for something he didn't do? "I didn't cause all of this! Give me a chance to explain..."

The European BSAA agent rammed him in the back with his Rifle. He dropped down on the ground. The blow had knocked him down but it did not deliver as much pain as he'd expected. He sat up and eyed him from the side view. "Don't do that again or you'll regret it."

The BSAA agent snarled and shouted, "Callate pendejo!" He hit him again and Piers grabbed him by the leg and came up to punch him feeling a surge of anger. The man screamed in agony and sparks flew from his finger tips. The BSAA agent screamed in agony as he was zapped. He had felt an uncontrollable emotion a moment ago an almost unnatural burst of rage. He did it again, letting his vision redden and the electricity flew from him again and zapped the man. The other agent, the bald man shouted, "Hold it right there! Release him immediately or I'll be forced to use deadly force!"

He let the rage from within him surge out and it traveled all through the agent's body. Finally as the man screamed and went into shock there was a sickening burst in his stomach as several of his internal organs were fried because of what Piers was doing. _What am I? How am I doing this?! _The man coughed blood and bled from his eyes and was dead moments later,though death had ended his suffering it had been a painful death right up to his exact death. The BSA agent still alifve fired a warning shot into his back.

He took a few rounds in the back one of them entering near the back of his right armpit. Another lodged into the small of his back despite the vest it had found the chink in the armor. He felt pain, sear through him but it only made him more angry. He was still electrocuting the deceased SOU agent and he then raised his hand trying to bring the electrical current to the other agent. Instead what he did was cause the corpse to be lifted up in the air even as the colorful jolts traveled through his lifeless body.

He raised his hand more and it levitated more. He turned to the agent still holding his fallen comrade and made a throwing motion and send the fried agent, still being shocked, flying right at him. The guy tried to dodge, breaking away from his firing position but was caught in the back by his team mate who though Piers had released him, was still lit up like a Christmas tree from the last jolts he'd given him. These also affected the agent still alive as his body made contact with the corpse and now he too was being electrocuted.

Piers approached the wounded agent and the man managed to get his sidearm, a Walther P99 out and discharged two shots, which both hit Piers in the chest where his vest protected him. He fired a third round and sent a slug soaring past his cheek just grazing it as it went by. He bled from where it did but was otherwise unfazed. "What...what are you..who are you...? Who were you...?" The man demanded in fear.

Even as Piers was closing in for the kill he felt a sense of despair and uncertainty in his next words as he sincerely and honestly said, "I'm not sure."

He could feel a darkness within him, some non explainable alien force that felt wrong inside him. It worried the young man a lot but he kept his calm as he moved toward the wounded agent, sparks crackling at his finger tips.

_Leon_

For once, something good had happened and lady luck was on their side._ Or maybe it was the luck of the Irish who knows? _He thought as he approached the two BSAA agents. They had both aged considerable but then it had been a long time since he'd last seen them. The last time he had was 2001. He had heard they helped found the BSAA and he had been glad to hear it but he had not seen them. First, there had been his training and then briefing for what he had been sent to do in South America. Mixcoatl. What a goddamn mess that was.

John Andrews was still the same giant he had always been. Standing at six foot six and having muscles on top of muscles. He also had a bald head. Despite being a scary looking bastard he was a light hearted joker. The other agent, David, a man who beared somewhat of a resemblance to Jude Law though with a different haircut, was looking stressed out, the opposite of the African American who smiled at seeing his old friend. "So you're her, I take it then? The infamous Ada Wong?"

She smirked but didn't respond. "She's on our side guys. Remember, I explained it before agreeing to meet up..." John looked uneasy at the sight of the Asian woman. "You sure about that, Leon? She could just be using you. You never know. Think about how many people died in China. if that was me who caused that I'd say just about anything to save my ass to."

David Trap agreed. "Yes, why should we believe a word you say?"

Ada rolled her eyes and showed him her PDA. "It's all there. I got rid of all the other evidence regarding the relationship of Derrick Simmons and Carla Radames but I did have to keep an extra. A girl never knows when it might come in handy and wouldn't you know it, here we are."

They looked through all of it which took a few minutes. After a while John smirked. "So here we are thinking Neo Umbrella is the big bad scary terrorists of the 21st century and Derrick Simmons and Ada Wong almost destroyed the world only it wasn't Ada but her clone and on top of that this whole thing is just one big stalker story?" He laughed and turned his back to them. "It just doesn't get any better than that."

Ada clutched her Crossbow in one hand. "Well it's the truth. Deal with it."

The Brit nodded and said, "Fair enough. So what do you want with us? We're just a couple of SOA guns and we've got our hands full trying to find out who unleashed the C virus in the city."

Ada told him, "Isn't it obvious? Neo Umbrella was the one who unleashed it here just like in Lanshiang," Agent Trapp rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant, dear. I meant which individuals started this? We suspect the man known as Grim and have reason to believe he did but there must be more than just one man. We're well aware of who Neo Umbrella is. We just thought that it was you who was their leader. Then again we also thought you'd been killed."

Leon explained to David, "We think Neo Umbrella may have a lab somewhere near here. Possibly from one of their old dummy corporations. Even though most of those companies got closed down when Umbrella did, not all of them could be since not every company was tied to them directly. Anyway we think there's a base around here and that might be where they're manufacturing these B.O.W's but we got a little distracted when the BSAA started shooting at us."

John asked him, "So what do you want us to do about it? We're just two guys. We go way back but I don't see how I can stop other agents from trying to shoot Miss Wong if they see her. They think you killed a lot of our men. And I don't just mean Redfield's team I mean all the agents that died in China."

Leon looked at his old friend, "You can vouch for us. Ada, can you get this uploaded to their PDA's as well?" He then looked at her and decided to ask, "Why did you delete evidence of Carla, Ada? Why not come out with the truth sooner?"

She just simply said, "I was busy cleaning up Simmons mess. He was the priority after she was dead. I guess I like a challenge. That's why. Another game of Cat and Mouse but this time the BSAA is the cat instead of Wesker," Leon just shook his head at that. "I don't think I'll ever understand you, Ada."

She smiled. "There has to be something to be left a mystery," Leon's thoughts were, _You know more about me than I know about you. It isn't fair! _Just then, a voice spoke up. They all aimed their weapons in the direction of the voice. The man, a blonde Caucasian male with steel gray eyes and a beard similar to his hair raised his hands. "Is that any way to greet an old friend, Ada?"

Ada looked fearful. Though it was rare to see this in the Asian spy and somewhat comforting letting him know she was not some soulless robot it was also unsettling to see the woman who was almost always calm and collected cease to be so. He looked at the man and realized why. He looked different than before but he recognized the face. "Simmons! How the hell are you still alive?!"

The man eyed Leon and sneered, "I have no idea who you are. This is of no concern to you. This is between Ada and me. Surely you know who I am?" Ada aimed her crossbow at the man's throat. "You're Simmons. I gotta say, while I do enjoy a good game of Cat and Mouse I never did like playing with you, Derrick. You're too needy. You could take a lesson from Albert. He was at least mature."

The man looked confused. "You are referring to the suit? I know...I look different than before. But...that shouldn't matter my love...our connection was...no...is too deep for something as petty as appearance. You don't remember me? Think back...1998..."

Ada looked at him unsure. "What..." He smiled, "John Clemmens? I'm hurt that I have to introduce myself again. You were my everything in my days working with Umbrella. So long ago...but I thought about you always. Every moment since I've been awake."

She widened her eyes. "John...? You're dead. You became a zombie. Annette Birkin told me. You became infected early on. Before I was even in town."

He explained, "I was. But Albert was a genius. He didn't just get hold of a cure. He even found a way to experiment with it. He made it possible to change a B.O.W. back to what it was. Of course it took me a long time to get all of my memory back and I can't recall anything I did when I was infected but...low and behold here I stand."

Ada didn't understand and Leon was in utter shock. "Why are you...Derrick Simmons? He's dead too. Why the new look? You were better as a clean shaven brunette, John," Now Ada was back to her usual self. "He was...a suitable candidate. He had DNA like that of my own. By the time Wesker had managed to find a way to cure me, my own body had to been destroyed. A bullet to the brain at the Spencer mansion. Before it was blown up and Albert 'died' he retrieved my body. He salvaged my DNA. He had a farm of human hosts he kept on ice for such occasions..."

Leon felt sick to his stomach at this crazy bastard's words. "He injected my DNA, merged it with the virus. He managed to provide for me, several hosts. They worked for a short time but each time, they either died or became zombies. Sometimes both. If often varied. Their DNA was inferior. His brother knew everything he had planned concerning me. When Carla Radames injected him with the virus, she also injected him with my DNA. It did not take effect right away but as soon as Derrick Simmons was dead, within an hour I resurrected. Only I was in control."

_Holy shit this is the craziest thing I've ever heard! _Leon thought. _This sounds like that Ghost In The Shell shit i used to watch with Ark when we were smashed! _"Who was Derick Simmons to you, Ada? What exactly was your relationship with this man?" John asked her in a menacing tone.

He stepped forward toward the agent. Leon aimed his pistol at the man. "Don't you move! Not another step or so help me I will drop you! Enough has happened tonight that I wouldn't lose an ounce of sleep over one dead stranger!" Ada turned to Leon and the BSAA agents and said, "You can put your junk away, boys. I can handle this one myself."

They did so but John leaned in and whispered, "Yo Kennedy! That lady's got a mouth on her! The fuck do you see in her?" Leon found himself thinking, _Yes she does..._and almost grinned like an idiot at the thought of what had transpired between himself and the spy. He just said, "I can trust her. She's had my back from day one and I can say that that for certain because she saved my life that night back in Raccoon when she didn't even know me."

He then added, "I value your friendship John but this is important to me and to be fair, I did meet her before I met you and Dave,"

Agent Andrews folded his arms looking at the guy that was approaching Ada. "Well I don't know him and I don't know her but if you ask me, there's one John too many here."

Leon smirked at that despite needing to be alert because the statement applied not only to this particular situation but to how many males in the world were named John. David lit a cigarette and nodded. "I think I prefer the black one."

John Andrews was normally the joker from the days Leon had gone on that mission to Utah with them and David had been the serious one but it seemed years of having been the partner of the large man both in their S.T.A.R.S. division in Maine, and in the BSAA, he had seemingly gotten a sense of humor himself. Even John had to laugh at that but Leon paid attention to the conversation to the latter arrived John due to concern for Ada as he tried to listen in on the conversation between Ada and the man.

"It was nothing special, John," She told him. "He was a member of the Family. I'm not sure if you know who's meat suit you're wearing but Simmons was a man used to getting what he wanted. When he didn't, things got complicated. He's dead now. What are you doing here, John?"

John looked at Leon and then back to Ada. "I came to find you, my love. In my last moments before I turned, I feared I would never get to see you again. I hoped that those monsters would never get to you...and they haven't...you're still as beautiful as the day we met..."

He reached out to touch her cheek and she pushed his hand away. "Not so fast, Johnny. It's been thirteen years. What we had was brief. To be honest, you were a means to an end. Granted, I did go above and beyond to get what I needed out of you but trust me, that's over now."

He scowled looking at Leon. "It must be Simmons's legacy coursing through my veins...it has given me heightened hearing...who is that man over there? He said you saved his life? Just exactly who is he to you, Ada?" She smirked slyly at John and said, "He was a friend. With benefits," She saw he enraged look in her eyes. Leon did not hear what she had said to him but Leon assumed that it had not been pleasant.

He had lowered his gun but he was clutching it ready to let off an entire mag into that guy's brain if he had to. Ada covered her attempt to toy with her ex boyfriend's emotions by lying. "Relax. I thought you had a sense of humor? He's a rookie cop back in Raccoon City. I saved him and he saved me."

John snorted, "Oh? Was that all you did? This was after I was pronounced dead, wasn't it?" The man's facial expression softened. "Well...you did think I was dead. I suppose I can overlook it under that circumstance. But I'm alive now. And I'm here. I've come to take you away from all of this. I know ho you are, Ada. You're a spy. I know what you've been up to. I traded information for information on you. As fate would have it we happened to be in the same place at the right time."

Ada looked at him with a bit of annoyance and a bit of pity. "John...you were dead. What's dead should stay dead. You and I both know that," John frowned at this and defensively said, "Is that so? That rule didn't apply to you, did it? You see I got a lot of information on your life these past thirteen years. I did a lot of reading in a very short amount of time. You were nearly killed yourself. Shortly after this man 'saved' you. Albert Wesker saved your life. But you left him, didn't you? The same as you want to leave me now! But we could leave together. Go away from here...enough of this super spy life. You've no children...no wedding ring. You've put your life off for a lack of purpose but I have returned my sweet... "

Ada stood facing him now, prepared for the situation to turn sour. "John...I'm going to tell you what I told Simmons. You and I are not an item. I don't know how else I can put that. You need to move on."

John sniffed in the air so loudly even Leon noticed it from where he was standing. "I can smell his stench all over you. Did you really think you could just run off without me?" He grabbed her by the arm and she quickly used her skills to use his body weight against him sending him sprawling onto his knees. "You'reliving in the past, John. Maybe you didn't know this about me being a love sick puppy and all but I'm a woman who doesn't follow anybody's rules."

John stood up. He swung a blow at her and she easily evaded it and reversed it. He growled and swung his arm back then at her and hit her in the face. The blow caught Ada off guard. She fell to the ground dazed at his strength. He hit her again and this time sent her flying back several feet. He looked at what he had done amazed, like a super hero that had discovered he could fly. Only he was no hero. He ran up to her and grabbed her by the hair. Leon aimed his pistol at the man again. "Let her go! Get on the ground!" He ignored Leon's request and he fired a warning shot his way.

Ada kicked hi spinning around using her martial arts skills on him but he caught her foot even as she kicked him the stomach. He flipped her onto the ground and she was dazed by it. She lost consciousness something that sent a surge of worry through Leon's heart. "Ada!" John picked her up in both of his arms. He looked at Leon who demanded, "Let her go! Put her down or I will shoot you!"

John Clemmens grinned. "No, somehow I don't think you will. Whoever you are,at the very least Ada seems to have taken a liking to you. After all if she cared enough to save your life and not mine she must have! But make no mistake, she is mine. You're just a third wheel and if I can't have her nobody will. Do not attempt to follow me or you will regret it."

David stepped forward with the Assault Rifle. "If you think we're letting you walk out of here think again!" John backed up and said, "You'd better reconsider, Romeo. Especially if you want to see her alive again," Though David had been the one to threaten him he was talking to Leon. "Me and Ada have a little catching up to do before hand. Maybe if I feel generous I may let you have what is left of her."

John drew a bead on him and was about to fire but Leon noticed the smirk on the evil ex's face and Leon saw a glint in his eye and something was coming from behind at them, reflected in his eyes. Leon tackled Agent Andrews to the ground and they both hit it hard and they barely dodged a swipe from a licker that had just tried to get them. "Sayanara, boys!" The man triumphantly laughed. Leon rolled away as he saw another Licker crawling toward him and he discharged five shots at the thing as he pulled himself up off the ground.

David fired his M-16 at another that was coming in to back up its fellow predator. He let off ten rounds hitting the thing in the back. It was wounded and shrieked but it jumped away from the next few rounds and it crawled despite its wounds toward a wall. It used its talons to climb the side of it. John got up and fired at the one Leon had just shot, aiming for its open mouth trying to hit it with rounds to its tongue. "Damn i hate those things! I always have..."

Leon readied the combat shotgun he had taken from the BSAA agent. He fired the Spas 12 hitting the same Licker with a blast to the chest. This, combined with the rounds from Andrews's M-16 was enough to kill it but the one David had engaged plus two more were on the prowl. Leon screamed, "Let's hurry up and kill those things! I need to find Ada! She's important to me...plus she was gonna help me find the facility where they've been manufacturing these things."

John fired at one of the two letting off fourteen rounds. "What?! I thought it was just the Lepotistas that made the bio weapons in this city? Is there something I'm missing, Leon?" Leon explained, "That did create the zombies but that still doesn't explain the other infected creatures we're seeing like the Lickers for example. Sure they may have been human a long time ago but the C virus doesn't create these kinds of things. A zombie and maybe a J'avo at most but not these things."

David nodded as he pulled the pin on a frag and lobbed it at one of the B.O.W.'s. "Good! Let's go save the girl and catch up to this cunt, John. When we get to him, he'd better have a lot of answers for us or I'm shoving one of these babies up his arse till he shits out shrapnel!" He then added, "Get down! Just before the deafening blast sounded off.

_Claire_

He finally woke up and he looked up to see that a handful of people were staring at him and two of them had weapons on him, one of which was the BSAA agent who had managed to take him down in the first place. Steve looked up at her and her heart stopped only for a second. _It is him..._She realized. What Wesker had said to her in Antarctica had come true. He said maybe Steve might come back to see her one day just like he had for his brother. She just never thought it would be true and if it was, why so many years later?

He looked up at her with tired eyes but she could tell he recognized her. "Steve..." She said softly. He said, "I know you. It's Claire, right? It's all oming back to me."

Claire didn't know what to say so she said the first thing to come to mind. "Steve, how could you do this? These agents told me you let off the virus in this city? It came from several B.O.W.s letting off C virus gas but the police reported seeing a man in a skull mask tossing beakers down that let off the same kind of gas. Or you threw something that released the virus. What happened to you, Steve?"

Steve sat up but was cautious to not move so fast that he would give the BSAA agents cause for alarm so that they'd shoot him. He seemed different but still somehow the same. Though he was that same boy who had saved her back when she was nineteen, he was also the same man who had unleashed the virus on the city of New York. "I died, Claire. That's what happened. I was all by myself in the cold, naked. And then the next thing I know I woke up in a lab."

She didn't understand why he was working with Umbrella. "Why would you help Wesker? You know he was the one who attacked Rockfort Island? He was responsible for everything that happened only he was behind the scenes. You know he tried to kill me? He beat me badly when you were somewhere else on the island and he tried to kill my brother. Wesker was a terrorist. Why did you ever help him?"

He looked up at Claire with the same eyes she had known back in Rockfort. They were not like his tyrant eyes she had seen they were normal. "He was there when I woke up. He brought me back with the virus. You got me killed. You can try to say it was him who unleashed the virus on the Island but let's be honest about one thing, babe. You're the one with the vendetta against Umbrella. I know how anti Umbrella radicals are. They'd do anything to place the blame on a pharmaceutical company. Don't you remember who Curtis Miller was? You were there, weren't ya?"

Claire looked the younger man who didn't look all that much older in appearance aside from some scars, and the look of a battle hardened warrior, in the eyes and said, "Steve, that wasn't what that incident was about but yes, he did do that but that isn't what I did. You can't possibly believe that. Why would I put my own life at risk and let myself get captured?"

Steve shrugged. "Hell if I know, lady. That's your deal. All I know is that I saved you more than a few times, I even took a bullet for you. I also got stabbed in the chest by Alexia trying to help you. Maybe if I had just doe what she wanted to do and finished you with that ax she wouldn't have killed me at all! Maybe everything would have gone differently!"

Claire felt pain in her heart from his words. "Steve, I know you don't mean that! You know what your last words to me were. If you didn't care why would that have been the last thing you said? Let me help you. Wesker is gone. I can help you! Don't let Umbrella have its hooks in you. This isn't what your parents would have wanted."

Steve snarled, "You don't know anything about my parents. I had to shoot my own father for you. And for what? To have you leave me behind as a cold stiff on the ground while you and your brother got away all cozy on a plane. I bet there was never gonna be room for a third person anyway, was there?"

Claire's heart began pounding. He actually did have a valid point. She had wanted all of them to get out of there and she would have done anything to make sure that happened but with all that had gone on she had not even thought about seating. "Steve...that's not true. If it came to it, we could have shard the same seat. I'd sit on your lap. I wouldn't have left you I swear."

He snapped, "Shut up! I know better than to rely on you! This is why I said what I did. You can't rely on people. Not my mother, my father, or you. They all let you down one way or another. At least my parents had the decency to die after they did. But not you. You're still alive. Lucky you, huh?"

Jake was listening to this as well as everyone else nearby but he scoffed and said, "Look I don't know you,, but you have really shitty taste in men. Even if you did manage to talk some sense into this asshole it isn't like the BSAA is gonna let him just ride off into the sunset with you like one of your Cowboy movies. Frankly, neither am I. This guy killed a lot of innocent people.."

Steve looked up at Jake who boldly got in his face. "You'r really going to sit there and judge me, merc? You've been handling guns from a much younger age than when I first did. You may not have always been a mercenary but you always did have a gun. You think we didn't do any digging up on your past? When you and your mother were hungry enough you robbed tourists from the wealthier parts of Europe. On a couple occasions you even shot them. At the age of fourteen. So you don't get to judge me, pal. You've got plenty of blood on your hands."

Jake threatened, "Yeah? Why don't we add yours to the mix? Stir it up a little?" He threw a punch at the downed bio terrorist. Steve grunted and then laughed. "Is that all you got? You sure don't hit like a Wesker. You hit like a Muller. Fucking cheese dick, rookie."

He hit him harder again and Sherry grabbed his arm. "Jake, stop it!" Claire also did the same but he shook both women's hands off and said, "Not until he answers some questions. You see all those dead people on the ground? You caused that! Why? Better yet, I think its about time you tell me who it was that sent you in the first place. Who is this guy with the voice changer who keeps prank calling me?"

Steve actually had a little bit of blood on his lip but he just grinned. "Go to hell. You'll know what you need to know when you're ready. As for all those dead people that was actually a lesson intended for you. Did you get it yet? Did you learn a message yet, Jake?"

Jake growled and hit him again. "Just what the hell was I supposed to learn from this?!" Steve laughed. "Now you're starting to get it! Use that anger, Jake. Maybe one day you can be more like me! But you still hit like a Muller. Did your mother teach you to punch? I mean, before she was kicking up daisies."

Jake punched him three more times and Steve laughed and this time, Randy, Sherry and Claire pulled Jake off of Steve. Jake stepped back but he put a finger in Randy's face and told him, "You touch me again and I'll kick your ass worse than he did!" Steve spat, "No matter how many of these people you try to save, Jake, they'll all be dead. They aren't meant to survive! Millions of years ago our ancestors all were tested and some made it and others didn't. The homo sapiens made it and the cro magnuns didn't. Trust me, bro. You don't want to be a cro magnun."

He then looked at the dead zombies as well as some of the survivors who had either been killed by the weapons they had or killed when they'd become infected and had to be put down. "All this, Jake? This is the next step in evolution. Weeding out the dead weight. Your father was the next step. Your mother was the past. It may piss you off but it's true! Just like my parents they were insignificant little specks on the world radar!"

Claire looked at Steve both sad and angry at the circumstances. She had something to say to him. "Steve, how could you say all of this? You cried when you shot your father. You did it to save me. If you didn't have any compassion, any humanity, you wouldn't have done anything. You would have let him bite me but you didn't. And how dare you say that bout your parents! I lost both of mine. I wouldn't say that about them on my worst day! Those 'insignificant specks' gave birth to you! We're not all bad, Steve. The people you are working for are. This isn't you talking!"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Those people? They weren't my parents! They may have given birth to me but that's the only thing important either one of them ever did with their useless lives! Albert was my true father! I may hate people myself so i wasn't willing to trust him at first but you know what? He's just like me. He knows people are unreliable too. He's always known. And you know what, Claire? When I came to, he was the one there for me not you, not Chris not my father."

Claire felt like crying because she did not know what to do but she had to hold it together. Just then she got a call on her cell phone. She turned to both Jake and the BSAA agents. "I have to take this. Can you watch him?" Sherry nodded but she pinched Jake hard and said, "Control yourself!" Jake rolled his eyes but nodded and then knelt back down where Steve was and began to question him on what he had said. "What lesson was I supposed to learn? You said I was supposed to learn a lesson. What was it? What, you think this is going to convince me to join you?"

Claire took the call. It was her brother. "Chris! What's going on? Are you okay?" Chris responded, _"Yeah. Are you okay? I hear the shit is really hitting the fan in the Big Apple. Listen I have some bad news. First off, they're possibly going to send a missile to sterilize Aldea Oceana if we don't have the situation contained in two days. The other thing is, they might do the same to New York I don't know for sure but be careful and if you can find a way to get out of there, please do. If you're wondering how I know you're there, just trust me I know people." _

She was alarmed by this and said, "What?! Oh God...Okay, just try and do whatever you can, okay? If it doesn't look like you can clear out all of the B.O.W.'s get the hell out of there ASAP! Promise me, Chris! Be gone by the time they launch it if they do!" Chris tried to calm her down, _"Okay, Claire. I promise. Listen, if everything goes according to plan we should have this place cleaned up if that happens no missile which is good news. After that happens, we're being deployed to New York."_

Claire told him, "Chris! I have to tell you something. Steve is still alive. What's worse is he maybe partially responsible for the outbreak in New York and he's working for Neo Umbrella. He's also working for somebody who's been contacting Jake Muller. I just met him too. I'm not entirely sure who it is but it might just be the new head of the Family."

Chris echoed his sister's usual sarcasm. "_The good news just keeps coming, doesn't it? Okay, thank you for telling me. Wait, by the way, I thought you should know, Alexia Ashford is alive too. She resembled Excella Gione a bio terrorist me and Sheva killed a few years ago but it's just what she looks like visually. She has the mind of Alexia. I don't know how they're doing it but they're finding ways to bring back old enemies from Umbrella and use the disguises of other people to hide them. My partner from Edonia, Piers is here too and he acts like he does't even remember me. I think they may have brainwashed him in the same way they did Jill."_

_Chris added, "They could have done the same thing to your friend, Steve. If you say he saved your life then they probably made him an entirely different person. Since Wesker brought him back who knows what they did to him? Anyway, search his body for a mind control had one on her chest that me and Sheva had a hard time removing. If you want to help Steve you should make sure he doesn't have a device like that on him."_

Claire was glad for the advice. _Maybe that's why Steve is acting and talking crazy he's still under Umbrella's control... _She though. She had to go but she told Chris, "Listen, just do what you can to stop that place from being overrun but if you can't just get out of there,"

Chris told her, "_Roger that Claire. Keep your eyes open. If You can get that device off of Steve you can find out who's running the shots behind Neo Umbrella. We thought Ada Wong had been before but now that Grim guy is the main man we've been encountering."_

Claire corrected her brother. "No, Chris it isn't what you think. Steve is Grim. But I think you're right. The boy who saved me back in Antarctica would never do any of the things he'd done so everything you said makes sense."

Chris told her, _"Look, Claire I have to be honest, you may not know him as well as you think. What do you really know about him? You knew each other a short time and then you got captured and he died. The boy you knew may not be the same person you thought he was. Or maybe he was but he changed. It happens. If it turns out that he is the man behind Neo Umbrella, and I can't get there in time, I need you...no...I trust you to do the right thing..."_

Claire hung up the phone disturbed by what her sibling said but swallowed as she realized he was probably right. She hoped to God that wouldn't be the case. She approached Steve and removed her knife from her boot. "Hold him down."

She cut Steve's sweater open feeling his chest. There was nothing there. She did see the scar where his death wound had come from due to Alexia. She also found several other scars on his torso. His green eyes met her blue ones. He shook his head looking down at the hole in his sweater. "Not that easy, Claire. You got me killed. I guess I didn't mean what I said about my father or my mother but people like you are a bigger problem than Umbrella ever was. Using Raccoon as a crutch to attack islands and facilities."

Claire's eyes widened and he said, "You didn't think I'd find out? You attacked a Paris facility. That was the reason you were sent to Rockfort Island. So how do I know you didn't do the same thing there just to get Umbrella in hot water? You know there were a lot of good prisoners that died that day because of you."

Claire denied attacking Rockfort. "I was trying to find my brother! That's all! Simple as that. I would never unleash a virus on anybody just to get a point across and none of my friends who survived Raccoon would either! Why would we do the very thing we're against?" Steve scowled. "There was one little minor detail you forgot to mention about the Paris facility."

She didn't say anything and waited for him to tell her what he meant. "My mom. She was actually killed in that place. The person my dad sold secrets to was Albert Wesker. My father failed to mention that. My mom wasn't killed because of that. That's what my father was told and that was what he told me after we were caught. She actually was the one who told on him for it. The deal wasn't supposed to be that I'd be arrested too. But you know what ended up happening?"

Claire's heart was beating about a mile a minute. Steve continued ,"There was an attack helicopter chasing after you. Do you remember it?" Claire nodded. "They were so busy trying to shoot you because of all the shit you caused in there already. A couple of satchel charges to blow your way in thinking you'd find Chris? Fair enough but there were lot of non combatants in there too. When the helicopter shot at you, several stray rounds went through a wall and hit my mother. She died when we were lready shipped out to prison, not before!"

Claire was speechless but Steve was not. "You tell me my father, the man who has been a father to me ever since my own father died is a bad man. But if it weren't for you, my mom would still be alive! I don't blame her for ratting him out. He was an idiot for selling out the company. Wesker told me this because he was honest with me. Wesker knew White Umbrella was screwed up. He knew it would be destroyed and he was okay with that but he didn't have any involvement with my parents dying. At least not my mother. My dad, I missed him but the more I thought about it the more I think he deserved what he got."

He added, "Wesker recreated Umbrella in his own image. The way it should have been. Oswald Spencer may have thought he was in charge but he wasn't. He was just a weak old man," He glared at Claire with hate in his eyes. "You killed my mother, Claire. Indirectly. My father, I killed him to save you but if I had known everything I know now, I would have let him bite you!" Claire felt the sting of his words.

"Steve...it wasn't like that I swear to you I..." He snapped, "Shut up! I don't want to hear your excuses!" He grabbed her by the throat and in a flash was on his feet lifting her in the air. She struggled for breath and he squeezed harder. The BSAA agents who had been there before drew a bead on him. "Let the woman go or we will drop you ad trust me, I've seen your movements enough to know how I can hit you."

Steve laughed at the male BSAA agent's threat. "You want her? Fine! Catch," He tossed her at them and knocked both of them down. Claire hit her elbow on the hard material of the agents weapon. She cried out as pain surged through her funny bone. She rolled off them. Randy charged Steve in a rage swinging on him, seemingly forgetting he had a pistol. He swung on him and Steve caught his arm and he punched him in the face causing him to bleed more. He drove his knee into the Terra Save medic's gut and hit him with a hard left. The already bleeding man hit the ground hard as three of his teeth were knocked out.

Steve dodged rounds as Jake and Sherry both opened fire with handguns on him. He grabbed Sherry's arm and flipped her to the ground. He sneered, "So she cared enough to always come back for you, huh? That makes one of us," With that he gave her a sharp kick to the side.

She cried out in pain and Jake charged at him and despite not being as powerful as Steve proved more worthy than the others had. He threw a flurry of punches and kicks. Steve caught his left arm and swung him sending Jake sliding into a pillar and he hit his back on it. The mercenary was dazed and Steve sped up to him and said, "Our mutual friend...when the time is right you''ll meet him. But like I said, Jake. Take it from me. You're better off not trusting these people. Not Claire or Sherry. People just let you down. Our father learned this a long time ago."

Steve looked at Claire who got to her feet and he looked at her with a saddened look on his face. "My Uncle was right. He tried to keep a protective wall in my mind from all of the things that happened to me in my life. My father did and my uncle kept it going. He warned me if I dug too deep the memories would be nothing but pain. He was right."

Agent Grant and the woman with him aimed at him, the woman having put Acid rounds in her weapon this time. "If you think we're letting you leave, you got another thing coming!" Steve's eye color changed and he began to grow in size his clothes ripping and he turned green in color. Just as he had before. Jessica fired an acid round and it hit him his flesh sizzled and burned and he growled in a rage but it did not stop him.

Officer Peter Kim was assisting his wounded fellow officer, Reese walk s he had a broken leg due to a compound fracture. Reese forced Peter to stop, "Wait a minute...I found this on me when I came to. It had a note on it. I can use this to fight that thing!"

Officer Kim shook his head. "No! It's too dangerous! You'll become crazy like he is. You've gotta..." He didn't get to finish that sentence because he was tazed by Reese. Kim fell to the ground shaking as he had been zapped in the neck. Jake and Sherry had taken notice. She aimed at him and screamed, "Don't you do it!" He injected himself but right before he did seven shots were fired.

They looked to see that Jimmy, one of the survivors had fired at him. Four of the shots had been stopped by the bullet proof vest while three got through. He fell to the ground bleeding. Steve, still in his tyrant mode looked at Claire and shrank back to human form. "I can control it now. Looks like that's my cue. Exit stage left! I'd get out of here , Claire. I did like you for the time we spent together. So for old times sake, don't let me see your face again. Leave me with the memory of laughing with you or I'll avenge my mother."

With that, he sped off. Claire felt her stomach go in a knot. _He can control it now? Jesus Christ! _Reese, the cop who even Kim did not like, due to being a brutal and crooked cop had his eyes turn red. He looked at Jimmy and told him, "You know what the penalty is for shooting a cop? You're about to find out..."

With that, the officer began to transform and it very much resembled the G virus mutant that William Birkin had become. Sherry and Jake raised their weapons as did Claire and Jake looked to Sherry and muttered, "Well...guess that saying about power going to your head is true."

With that they began to open fire.

* * *

_Hey everybody so i thought I'd end it on a shorter note with this chapter just so that I could still keep updating but have more chapters that I updated and maybe it would be easier for me to update this a lot more often if i just split them instead of making them so long! So yeah that was pretty much it for this chapter i think maybe because of what i had t do to split this and post it separate, this chapter may not be as good but oh well._

_So what do you think so far? By the way I need to ask that if you do read this please don't just subscribe but review too! Which is not to say i don't like it when I'm Favorited but I still think you should do both! lol. As for Jake and Sherry from what I've shown so far, they have kissed as we've seen. I had initially struggled to decide what to call Jerry and Shake cause Chris and Jill is Chrill or something, Leon and Ada is Aeon which sounds like an actual name and Creva for Sheva and Chris. _

_I was thinking as far as Jake and Sherry either Jerry or Shake lol and i thought Shake was funniest all though Jerry is a doozy too. So Officer Reese is meant to be a minor "Boss" in this instance and what it is based on is many of the bad altercations I've had with police, I do not like cops but I know realistically they would be a factor in an outbreak. You don't have to agree with me when I say all cops are bad but I've done my research and i know enough about their history to know better than that. Trust me, they weren't started to protect and serve they were started to break up strikes. That means literally hitting poor people with night sticks. _

_The protect and serve thing is just a lie to feed the naive. If you'd grown up in the barrio or the rez you'd know what I know. Whatever, i realize everybody doesn't agree with me so lets just leave it at that. _

_As for John and David, they were both characters in the SD Perry stories Underworld and Caliban Cove. Daid is a serious type, John is a joker who i think had a thing for Rebecca. And by the way, yes I did bring back Billy in this as well as Rebecca :) if i had to say Natalie Vega was visually inspired by anyone it would be Nadine Velasquez from My Name Is Earl._

_The part with Steve, I guess i just wanted to tweak the background story on his parents just a bit. Just enough to give him reason, even in his semi brainwashed state, a reason to be pissed at Claire. Obviously as normal Steve who has been dead for thirteen years he would be more rational about it even if it was upsetting. _

_Oh and John Clemmens is the ex Ada was looking for in RE 2 i thought RE 6 was a big stalker story so why not make that happen again and still have it be with Simmon's salvaged body? I know it seems I'm doing the Ghost In The Shell kinda deal a bit too much as in mind injections but think about it, two men besides Leon who were obsessed with Ada in the same body? Makes a worthy foe. _

_And as promised while i didn't do it in the story itself lets just say in this instance that the reason Jessica Sharawat is an agent again and not a fugitive is because in my telling of it, she informed the BSAA on the whereabouts of Irving in 2009 seeing as she ended up being a Tricell mole anyway. _

_I know it's different but bear with me :) and as for the device controlling Steve's mind if there is one, where would it be if not his chest? The answer will make sense. If you guessed his penis you're right! Wesker told him it was an STTD he picked up in prison. LOL jk. But no it will make sense. _

_Please don't judge too harshly if you have constrictive criticism! And as for Chris and Sheva and their run in with Excella i will show what happened which obviously took place a little before he called Claire. As far as other pairings aside from Leon/Ada and Shake (XD) I...can't...tell...you! OK one spoiler. Billy and Rebecca will be an item much later on. But other than that no can do if you favor any other pairings, vote on it! I'll consider it..._

_As was the case in my last story which i had to tragically delete due to technical difficulties. Ok, please R&R take constructive critics but no flames! _

_Native Gunz 13 _


	6. The Ugly Truth

_Ok I'm right back on it i wish i could get more feedback on this but maybe if i update it more frequently it will at least show the dedication behind it. I figured if i don't get started on it now and asap it would be that much longer before i could update. _

* * *

_Sheva_

Chris kept his gun trained on the woman, angry. "How is that even possible?" He demanded. "I want to know! What kind of sick freak of nature experiment brought you back? You're supposed to be dead!" Alexia laughed. Even though it was in Excella's voice it reminded him of the Aristocratic woman from before. "To tell you the truth, my little peasant cretin, there is a little bit of both of us in here. While this is Excella's body, my mind is the dominant one here but Excella is a live in here to a degree and she wants revenge. Our minds share this body and though I am the dominant mind, we still are one. Once we can make our minds a single one, we will truly be able to conquer the world."

Sheva questioned the aristocrat. "You can't honestly believe that! Even if what you say is true, Wesker rejected Excella. He considered her unfit for his new world. H'es just using you like he uses everybody!" Alexia laughed. "How do you explain me being here? And your partner was used by him too. Showing what a genius dear Albert was. How wrong I was to misjudge him! Obviously she did something right! Perhaps it was that her body was still somehow more intact than mine was. After all mine was blown to smithereens by the likes of you, Redfield. But Excella's was still at least full of fresh DNA samples. He had both my DNA and hers taken to that same place you thought Jill would be."

Sheva realized what she meant. _That place where they had all those human beings in comatose states...Wesker was using all those bodies for a farm?! She_ had thought that a lot of it had been destroyed when she and Chris had fought that giant B.O.W. there but it had been there as they left all those lost lives that were now as good as dead unless the sick man behind it all needed them for himself.

Alexia continued, "When a suitable candidate was found for us, all that was left of my own DNA was bits and pieces of brain matter. It would be enough over time to have my brain and my mind carried on if the virus was used and if it had a human host to survive into. He submerged this sample of my DNA inside of a beaker of the progenitor virus. As for Excella, even in her deformed and mutated state, given her large carcass that you two created there was still more of her to salvage. As a result when the little project began, and our DNA took over that of the mindless host, we resembled her more but the brain in power was my own."

She the haughtily said, "However I was given one unique ability. Seeing as we have tried this mind transplant experiments with several subjects, I have the unique ability should I so desire to mold Excella's host to look more like my own. I believe dear Albert preferred blondes. Perhaps that was why he took an interest in me," She then smiled wickedly and pointed out, "That is also why you found Jill looking quite different than when you last saw her."

This enraged Chris to the point where he wanted to shoot her. Sheva urged him not to. The feeling of her hand on his arm calmed him slightly just enough to not lose his cool but he still was angry. "Watch your mouth you spoiled, stuck up little bitch!" He screamed.

She laughed again at his rage. "This is why you peasants could never run the world. You could only be fit to be slaves. As worker ants. You let your emotions take control of your mind when you should do the opposite. Come now, Chris, did you honestly think that in three years of being with him Wesker never put his hands on your precious Jill?"

Sheva could see her words were torturing him. "Why do you care what Albert wanted? When he tried to talk to you before, you rejected him," Alexia smiled this time, at least not laughing. "The project that was put forth in bringing me back was not completed until after Albert's death but my dear, Albert...he had somebody helping him all along. The other Wesker child. The only other Wesker child. He ensured that all of Albert's work was done even if he himself had left Oswald Spencer before Albert decided to kill him."

Sheva knew who she was talking about. She had read up reports on everything she could about who Albert Wesker was and who Spencer had been. A good BSAA agent had to know these things. "Alex? I thought he had disappeared. And why would they collaborate if Albert was trying to recreate Umbrella in his own image and Alex had left it in 2006?"

Alexia was forthcoming with her answer. "Because they had in their own minds, a common father if you will, and a common oppressor. Alex left him and Albert killed him. Both were betrayals. That is how once I came to I knew that Albert truly was fit to be an Ant King. He disposed of the man who had been like a father to him ever since he left the home of his natural family. He did to his father what me and my dear brother, did to our own wretched father. That was when I knew Albert was fit to share this world with me after all and for him to want a true queen, me Alexia Ashford, to share it, was an honor. He was worthy of the virus's power after all!"

Chris snorted. "Sorry to burst your bubble, queenie but Albert is dead. So unless you're into necrophilia which I'm sure you did when you found Alfred dead, you don't have a king. You're just a crazy bitch trying to fuck up the world. Just like Ada Wong."

Alexia snapped, "How dare you speak ill of my dear brother! I shall have your crude tongue cut from your mouth. You'd do well to learn your place in the hierarchy of the new world. Not that I will allow you to survive. Alas for now, I am a queen with out a king and a brother. All the same the queen must take control and watch over her time all will be set right again. It is a pity your wretched sister is not here in this pitiful excuse for a country. Then I could kill you both."

Chris had to know one thing. "What is wrong with my old partner, Piers? He's supposed to be dead too what did you do to him?" He demanded. "Well, my dear boy, contrary to what you BSAA types think, not all who have the power of the virus lose their minds. I did not and neither did he. The man who saved your life from imminent death was brought to us. He survived even when the underwater base did not. His DNA is quite a marvel. We could not determine if he is inferior or superior. The fact that he did not attack you when he injected himself is remarkable. So we restored his body and we've tried to get inside that brain of his."

She sneered, "What we found out was even more astonishing but you shall see for yourself soon enough. Though I do plan to kill you, I will not do so until you have seen what we have in store for your friend. His role in this world to come is bigger than you think. He made the transition from being an insignificant BSAA agent to somebody who will matter when the time is right. But all in due time. Now if you'll excuse me, I really must be going."

Chris pointed the Sig at her and shook his head. "Fuck waiting. If there's going to be killing let's get it over with!" He fired a shot from his handgun and hit her in the side of the neck. She touched the wound and it bled all over her hand.

She dug the slug out of her neck with her own finger nails which would have killed anybody else but her she simply tossed the slug out of her wound and cast it aside. The wound began to slowly heal. She looked over at Chris and with a wicked grin, flung her blood at him as a little kid might after wetting their hands in the sink.

The blood became flammable as it was in mid air and Sheva barely dodged it. It caught Chris on his left arm as well as his back as he tried to dodge it too. He cried out and writhed in agony and dropped to the ground rolling to try to get the flames put out. Excellaa retreated. Sheva fired a few rounds after her but the woman got around a corner and out of sight. Sheva could have followed but she needed to make sure Chris was okay, as he was still trying to roll out the flames. Sheva lifted her shirt up to get ready to smother the flames with it.

He got them out fairly easy. Sheva ran to her partners side. "Chris, are you all right?" She retrieved a green herb which she mixed up to use on him. He had a burn on his arm but his hand had got the worst of it. She used the green herb and rubbed it into the wound. She got some gauze out from the medical kit as well and bandaged his hand up and part of his arm.

He blushed and then, her face went warm as she was showing her bare flat stomach and part of her bra. She was in shape and she knew she looked good but she had not intended to...well...strip tease! He had even stared for a moment but politely averted his eyes as soon as he realized he was. What had the older man been thinking, staring at her bare bronze skin? _There's no time to think of that now..._ She thought to herself.

Embarrassed, the younger agent put them back on. "I wasn't...I was just going to try to smother the flames..." Chris chuckled. "No worries, Sheva. I know."

He eased her embarrassment and looked at her with a smile of gratitude. "Thanks, Sheva. I don't know what I'd do without you," She sheepishly smiled back. "Don't mention it, partner. It's what we do. Let's go after her!" He got up to his feet and seemed grateful that though it hurt to move his hand at all he could still manage to pull the trigger.

They ran after her and she readied her AK as she heard hostiles coming their way. They were not zombies they were infected civilians but functioned like Majinis not like zombies yet they were not J'avo. Chris drew a bead on two of them with the Sig and shook his head saying, "Looks like Umbrella really pulled out all the stops didn't they?"

He fired off six rounds and hit the carrier, a female majini with shorter hair. She was carrying two knives. Sheva let off ten rounds but was careful picking her targets. She hit one carrier in the knee cap, a man with fair skin and blue eyes. She also hit another next to him, a man who was an Afro Caribbean elderly man. The rounds from the AK hit the older man in the chest, back and one even in the neck. Blood stained his graying beard as four of the six rounds had hit him.

He went down to the ground, dropping his cattle prod he was carrying. He growled both in rage and pain staring at Sheva with angry glowing eyes. She gave the old man a kick and he hit the ground fully sprawling on his stomach. Sheva unsheathed her knife and brought it into the center of his back. She cut his spinal cord as the blade penetrated through his back. The other carrier came at her, already on his feet and he swung a club at her but she barely dodged it. As he lurched forward, Sheva stuck the knife into the sweet spot in the back of his head where the spine met the brain.

He was dead before he hit the ground. The woman Chris had shot got up, and even without the two knives threw blows at his head and chest. He grunted with each blow but he brought the pistol to her mouth and fired again. Chris emptied the pistol at three more carriers dropping them all. He reloaded and announced, "I got two mags left! I need to find some ammo for the Rifle!" Sheva nodded, "Got it! Try and find some! I'll cover you!"

An infected soldier came at Chris as he reloaded and Chris fired three shots into the man's skull. The first hot took his helmet off and the next two hit the man in the left head exploded in a manner too extreme for the type of handgun he was using so Chris knew what this meant. Whichever kind of infected carrier this was be it a ganado, a majini, a Javo or whatever it was, it still was able to mutate much like the ones back in Edonia and China had when a certain amount of damage was done to it.

It began to mutate and crystallize. Four carriers ran after Chris and she unloaded the AK on them hitting them in the back. She ran up to the two that had not died and were merely wounded. She brought her boot down on one of them, a Criollo male who had been shot both in the side of the face, the back and the side of the head. She killed him with a single kick. The other, a woman of about forty years old or so with a wrinkled face, tried to grab her even as he was wounded.

Sheva hit her with the butt of the rifle and cracked her head open. She did this two more time until the woman stopped moving and lay in her own blood and filth. The soldier Chris had shot had come from its cocoon and mutated into what he recognized as a Glava-Smech. He barely dodged an attack by it and he retreated falling back and fired eight shots at it. He equipped the Assault Rifle and aimed down his sights at it as he tried to stay several feet away from the mutated B.O.W.

He let off twelve rounds into the thing's center. Sheva had not seen every single mutation that the J'avo models had. She had read it but not seen it. Chris let another eight rounds off hitting the thing in what had once been its head. Finally it dropped dead as he pulled the pin lobbed an incendiary grenade at it. There was several hostiles coming at them and the thing that astonished Sheva was that it was both rebels and soldiers. They were the kind of virus infected carrier that could function on a human level of intelligence in every single way except for having control over ones actions.

They had firearms and were aiming at Sheva and Chris. Chris grabbed her arm and pulled her down a back way. They ran down what was a small intersection as the carriers chased after them firing. They began to sprint as they did not want to get caught up in the gunfire. They found an abandoned old truck in the middle of the street and took cover behind it but not before Chris covered them so that they did not advance any further.

He fired off the rest of the magazine and hit one of them wounding him but did not kill him. He saw the man fall own but was still moving. A rebel carrier shouted something in Spanish to the others and they all, even the infected soldiers listened. They took cover themselves behind a few fruit stands. The ALF member that had done this fired an MP5 trying to get them. Chris reloaded and decided to use his handgun again. The carrier in the middle of the street got up holding his bloodied arm.

Chris fired from the side of the truck and he fired his pistol five times, hitting the man with three of them. Two rounds hit him in the stomach and another went through his shoulder. The man fell down and Sheva reloaded her weapon but got her Beretta out instead. She fired her pistol winging an infected carrier who was neither a rebel or a soldier. He had a shotgun that he had likely acquired from a dead police officer.

Sheva fired and hit him in the forearm and the man came out, enraged ready to fire his shotgun. He fired and she took cover again and blasted the windshield and the left window out. She fired back and hit the man with a head shot. Sheva sat down near the tire and shouted, "Im running low! We'll need to hit them, Chris!"

Chris replied, "Same here! I'm running low. It seems like we're using up ammo as soon as we get it," Just then, more Assault Rifle fire and took all of them out. These were all well aimed shots but the weapon was set to Semi Automatic fire. Chris looked to see who it was and he saw that same guy Miguel he had met earlier holding a smoking M4A1.

He was standing on the roof of a low rise house. "I told you I'd help you two out!"

Sheva held a a thumbs up. "Thanks for the assist! We can use all the help we can get," She meant it too. Some days she wondered if it was actually safer to be in the Special Operations Unit rather than be a Special Operations , they did the serious investigations while the SOU was recon and fire and man power but the numbers were more appropriate. The SOU was just as well trained as they were but they needed two agents sometimes even one to do the infiltration and investigations and espionage.

He jumped down from the position and he said, "You helped me, I help you. Things are getting crazy here. I'm surprised the infection hasn't spread to the rest of the country. I hope it doesn't reach San Juan. I don't know what you guys are doing so far or how well you're doing but I think the infection may have spread to other cities."

Chris was stressed regarding what he had to tell him. "Miguel...I have some bad news. I talked to HQ and they got word from the president. If we don't stabilize the situation with the B.O.W's here in 48 hours they're going to completely destroy this place. Listen, i know you have your war for independence from the States and that's fine but since B.O.W.'s are involved the BSAA had to get involved."

Miguel had alarm in his brown eyes. "What are you saying to me? Destroy it how? What did you do?" Sheva backed her partner up. "We didn't do anything. It's the president. These orders came from the top. The BSAA may be independent of any one country aside from our regional affiliations but since Puerto Rico is still on U.S. soil the government gave us an ultimatum. We have to stop this threat or they will."

Miguel cast his gaze downward. "They're just looking for any excuse to level this place! With a missile, right? It isn't just the fact that the B.O.W's are here. It's also convenient that they can also take out a major threat to them at the same time. Then there'd be nobody to question what they did. Take out us rebels, the civilians, pull their troops out, lots of us dead people. At best, we're considered collateral and it would be justified because they took out the B.O.W's. Unbelievable!"

Sheva readied her pistol. "We still have time. We've got a little less than two days to do it. Is there anywhere that there might be any civilians hiding out from the chaos? Somewhere they could take shelter?" Miguel thought about it. "There's a cathedral in town.. If there is any of them, they'd be hiding in there. I just hope the civilians don't get wiped out there has been enough death here."

He then said, "Listen, I need to get back to my comradas but I'll run it by them. Tell them what you just told me. I'll even try and explain to them that the BSAA aren't here to take sides. Just to take out the demonios on the island. The only thing is, I need your word it isn't the BSAA's intention or idea to level our town. That's the only way I can even begin to try and reason with them. Maybe if I can get my compadres in the ALF to hear me out on this, we can temporarily take a break between shooting it out with the we can get a lot of us to just try and take out all these things, maybe we can speed up your job a little faster?"

Sheva smiled. "That would be much appreciated. We're not saying don't continue with your struggle but right now there are more important things at stake. If you are a revolutionary now for the people of this country, then you're sole duty is to protect the people of this town and island."

Chris shook hands with Miguel saying, "I promise you, they aren't going to neutralize this place if I have anything to say about it. They're talking about whether or not they'll have to nuke New York too. They're giving New York City a little more time than Aldea Oceana but not by much seeing as the population is a hell of a lot higher there. We'll have to be on our way to stop the infection there if we can. So I'm sorry to say, it may take Terra Save a bit to get here for a few days after we cleaned the mess up. The red cross might have to do for now."

Miguel seemed to breathe easier with that. "Good. This was my first trip to the home of my ancestors and it ended up being a war zone but I' glad it ended up this way. My people needed me and I was here to help them. Even if I do nothing else with my life, if I don't finish college and graduate at least I've done what I can here. Then again I don't think that could happen even if we stop all the bad stuff here. If New York is infected too then my campus and dorm room is probably in pieces."

Sheva wished she could say anything that would help cheer him up. He was clearly young probably not by too many years more than her. She had a question she needed to ask him. "Miguel...did you see a woman in a dress? Caucasian, dark brown hair tied back, blue eyes, rather um...busty?"

He nodded. "Si. I saw a woman like that. I was thinking she wasn't from here. She's not from here that's for sure. She looks a little too rich to be around these parts. Maybe she's another tourist?" Sheva shook her head. "She's a very dangerous Bio Terrorist. If you can inquire with any of your friends about who brought the virus to the island, what anybody knows about Neo Umbrela, that could help us get to the bottom of this."

Chris backed her up in what she was saying, "We thought we'd killed her. Twice," In a way it was funny how he said it but true. "We think she's assisting Neo Umbrella and they're the ones selling bio weapons to one of the sides on this island or maybe both. I want to be able to rule out the rebels on being behind this but we need to be a hundred percent sure none of your comrades bought any of them to use against their enemies."

Miguel agreed. "I can find out about that too. I'll let you guys know," As the rebel started to head off Chris called to him, "Miguel!" The guy came back toward him. "Yeah?" Chris warned him, "We got a man on the inside. He's BSAA. If I tell you who he is, I need your word that no harm will come to him. Can you make sure of that? I gave you my word I would try and stop this place from being leveled. Can you help me with that?"

Miguel shrugged then nodded. "Yeah, I don't see why not. But why do you care? Is he an old boyfriend of yours or something?" Chris rolled his eyes and Sheva smiled. The kid was definitely a New Yorker all right. "Very funny, smart ass. No. He's a good friend of somebody I care about a lot. A friend of hers is a friend of mine, understand?"

Miguel impatiently nodded, "All right, man who is it?" Chris told him, "His name is Carlos Oliveira."

Miguel seemed shocked by this. "Really? The Colombian? That hombre was cool! Here i was thinking he was an ALF member from there. The story he told us was he's trying t start his own chapter back home. Even if he isn't for real You do know there are other ALF factions all over the Americas right? We've even got some members in the states. Anyways, mano, we aint terrorists and we aint bad guys. We just want to liberate indigenous land."

He started to go but said, "Like a lot of people from the Caribbean I'm pretty mixed culturally. I'm literally a third African, a third Spanish and a third native. But I identify with my Taino roots you know? Even the term boricua is Taino in origins. I don't know if you know our history very well, Chris but this is where Columbus landed. This is where he massacred our people, the same people that greeted him and took him and his men and fed them."

It was obvious from his features. His hair was wavy almost to the point where it was curly due to his African blood yet his facial features were like that of an Indian warrior. Yet he spoke Spanish. He was the representation of the history of this small island. Yet he had chosen to identify with the underdog. _Nothing wrong with that. _Sheva thought to herself.

Chris corrected him on one thing. "Carlos was a guerrilla fighter. He maybe working with us now but before he was twenty one years old he was a rebel back in his country. All the people he knew but him got wiped out according to him. He was part of Umbrella for a short time but he sided with us. We're not the bad guys either, Miguel and not all Americans would agree with what the government has done around the world."

Miguel sighed and just gave a nod to indicate he understood Agent Redfield.

He turned around in the direction he was headed to and said, "Your partner, she's been through this kind of sit before. I can tell. She's got the look about her. Just remember one thing mi Americano amigo. You may not agree with what we're doing or maybe you do. Or maybe you don't care. But this war has been a long time coming. We're just trying to right the wrong that's been done."

With that, he was off as swiftly as he had come. Sheva watched him leave and she asked, "Do you think he will be all right?" Chris didn't know. "I'm not sure. That's always the risk of being involved in a revolution. You don't know if you're going to live or die. Let's just hope he comes through for us. I hope he doesn't blow Carlos's cover either. We took a risk even telling him but it'd be good if we had an ally on the outside. Somebody who knows their way around the island."

They began to head toward the old church. They saw that there was a battle not too long ago. There was blood and bodies all over. Most of those shot had been US soldiers. There was one dead body that was a rebel. He had been shot in the chest. Sheva spotted a dead body that had been beheaded. "Oh God...it's getting ugly here. Somebody was very angry with this poor fellow."

Chris exhaled. "Nothing we can do for them now, I'm afraid," They looted the dead bodies for ammo. Sheva found ammo for her Assault Rifle on the dead rebel and she also found a handgun which was the same caliber that Chris used. He was in luck as he found more magazines on the dead soldiers. They went up to the entrance of the door after they stocked up.

Chris took cover on the left side of the door and Sheva on the right. He slowly opened the door keeping the Sig ready to fire. He discovered it was locked. He tried again and this time he began ramming it with his shoulder. "Son of a bitch," He muttered.

Somebody from inside said something and another person responded. He heard the cocking of guns inside. Chris only knew basis Spanish if even that. He yelled inside, "Soy Americano! Not an enemy! I'm just here to help!" They heard this and began saying something in Spanish he still did not understand. He hoped they were not hostile and that they had still managed to avoid being infected. The church door was unlocked and a dark skinned balding man with a mustache pointed a pistol at them.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" He demanded. He was not infected but he was scared and was packing. He was obviously a member of the church. The man switched to English which Chris was grateful he knew. Just as he was starting to wish Carlos would show up or that he had told Miguel to stick around a minute. "What do you want from us? We're not getting involved with the war."

Sheva was a bit relieved too that the guy understood. She told him, "We're not soldiers. We're with the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. Those things that have been destroying this place, that's what we're here for. We don't want anything to do with the war. Same as you all. How many people are in there?"

The man looked hesitant to say anything at all but he said, "We've got at least twenty people, maybe more. We're trying to stay in here to get away from the fighting and the monsters. We understand the reasons why this war is happening but many of our flock just want to live normal lives. They want to survive without having to fight. But we will defend our people from those demons. Just, no war..."

Chris explained to the man what they were there to do and summed up what would happen to the town in a manner of time if they didn't do all that they needed to. "Listen, is this church safe? From all of those things, I mean. We're trying to do what we can out there but we can't guarantee your safety with just the two of us. We may need to evacuate all of the people here. We expect more fire fights between the rebels and the soldiers plus there are more B.O.W's here than we can count."

The man looked at him with confusion. "B.O.W? What does this mean?" Chris shot Sheva smile that said If-Had-A-Nickel. He explained it to the man as simply and briefly as he could. The man let them in and he said, "We just called them demonios. They certainly act and look like them. Like something out of one of your Hollywood movies, yes?"

The man introduced himself. "I am Padre Guzman. These are my flock. We have a few people who are armed to protect the congregation but they serve the lord not the government or the rebels. Some have been saying that we should fear the demons more than the soldiers on either side."

As they talked, Chris contacted HQ to see if they could get some evacuation for the civilians. He was told to stand by.

Sheva agreed with that. "Whoever told you this was right. The president gave us a 48 hour window to neutralize the great in this area. They must fear that it could possibly spread to Miami. The problem is the infection has already reached US soil. We will do what we can to stop them from leveling this village but we thought you should know there's a chance they might anyway to take care of both the infection and the rebellion."

The man looked at her with fear in his eyes. "Por que?" Sheva was pained to tell him but knew she needed to. "I'm sorry...they're planning to send a missile to level this place. We have less than two days to do this. Otherwise they'll destroy this place."

Just then, they heard a scream. A few shots rang out in the church. They ran to the source of the noise and an explosion sounded off. A man with a chainsaw was coming toward them, a hole had been blasted in the wall. Sheva noticed a US soldier had provided the charges to blow up the wall. He was a US soldier who had been infected of course, but not by the C virus gas but by direction injection. What Sheva did not understand was how so many could be infected by the C virus when surely nobody had directly applied the drug. It was without a doubt, she realized, that the zombies were the B.O.W's that were resulted from the gas.

So how could so many J'avo or whatever the hell these things were, be infected without direct application? What did Neo Umbrella do to cause such a mass epidemic? As several infected carriers made their way through the hole in the wall, Chris and Sheva knew to keep their distance from the B.O.W. with the chainsaw. A black man in a leather jacket and cargo pants was firing a pistol at the chainsaw wielding majini. To her, they would always be majinis even if they weren't because that was what they were called in her native tongue.

She fired at two majinis as they came at her, hitting them as they were closer than the chainsaw majini was. Chris hit a majini with his M-16 variant. He needed to reload himself, she figured. Sheva fired her M92F as rapidly as she could and ejected the empty mag as a few more bodies dropped.

The local in the leather jacket kept firing at the chainsaw majini shooting for his head. Ideally, this would have been enough but these were not ideal circumstances. The carrier brought the chainsaw to his neck. The blade's noise made even more noise as it sawed through his neck all the way to his collar bone. The man shrieked in agony. Sheva attempted to help him retrieving her Kalashnikov. She fired off twelve rounds in the side of the thing, hitting it.

The thing grunted and withdrew the sawing blade from the man. His arm barely hung on from a piece of ripped muscle. The color in the man's face had gone due to blood loss and he was as pale as Chris was. He stopped screaming as he went into shock and collapsed at the carrier's feet. It now focused on Sheva. More carriers forced their way into the church and began attacking church members, both armed and unarmed.

A woman screamed as she was bludgeoned to death by a carrier with a hammer. A man was crawling in pain trying to get away as both a male and female majini jabbed at his helpless body with pitch forks. The priest, Guzman, was firing his pistol like a mad man, seemingly in desperation, hitting carriers but he was going through his ammo quicker than Sheva would have. "Be gone! Demonios go back to hell where you belong!"

One of the congregation members had accessed the second floor of the church by climbing up a wooden ladder. He jumped from the wooden walkway onto the cathedral chandelier. Though it was swinging he was drawing a bead on a carrier and he fired with a Sniper Rifle. He took its head clean off in an explosion of red mist. He aimed at the man with the chainsaw too and fired two rounds into his back.

A nun was being attacked by a man with a butcher knife but Father Guzman fired three shots into the thing's back side and it staggered wounded and he yelled something to the nun in Spanish, which Sheva assumed he had said something along the lines of "Get near the ones with the guns"

The church member fell from his post on the top of the ceiling as he took a crossbow bolt in the chest from a carrier. He fell and the arrow went deeper into his chest. Chris switched his Rifle to semi auto and was firing five rounds into the chainsaw wielding enemy. "So much for that!" The guy got up from the floor surprisingly, but then he was hit by twenty one rounds from one of the soldiers who was infected. Sheva fired her Assault Rifle into the chest of that carrier. Seven rounds hit it in the abdomen. Five did not make it through but two did.

Chris fired his rounds at the thing and hooked it. It screamed both in rage and in agony. Meanwhile two more members of the church were cut down by hostiles. Sheva did a back flip kick on the soldier and sent him flying back. Sheva fired at both the downed soldier and the chainsaw majini, firing what she knew was well over the usual capacity of thirty rounds as she estimated she had fired a little over thirty five into the back of the B.O.W.

The rounds hit it in the back and she had hoped it had hit him in the spine but it either did and it made no difference since it was an abnormal creature anyway or it missed by some fucked up twist of shitty luck. She rammed him with the butt of the rifle in the back of the head and gave him a hard roundhouse. "Come on you ugly bastard! Just die already!"

It staggered in a rage as its chainsaw was lodged into a wall of the church. It needed to jerk itself bought them a little time. Sheva was going to assist Chris and finish it off with a head shot but she was grabbed from behind by a majini and she struggled to get free but could not shake it off. The majini, a male, with gray hair and a graying beard threw her to the floor. He had a chain which he hit her with and she felt pain in both her face, her right arm and the left side of her cheek. She felt blood from a cut on her cheek. She tried to get up but it wrapped the chain around her throat attempting to choke her. It was working.

She felt the air leave her mouth and her lungs felt like they would explode as the thing proceeded to strangle her with the weapon. Chris saw this and was about to come assist but the chainsaw majini had broken free and was trying to swing on him. His rifle clashed with the blade and sparks flew everywhere. Chris was just barely out of the chainsaw's reach and he tried to struggle with it and get around it.

It swung wildly like a mad man and the thing knocked him down but luckily had not hit him with the blade. He was on the floor but he had a clean shot at where Sheva was. He saw a majini with a sledge hammer walking toward her to finish the African woman as she struggled for air, for dear life.

He fired and the last of his rounds in the mag hit the thing in the right leg and left knee cap. It howled holding its wounds and dropped to the ground. He reloaded trying to get to his partner and yelled, "Hang on, Sheva! I'm gonna get to you!" He narrowly dodged the chainsaw's swinging blade and if he hadn't, it would have decapitated him.

He rolled away trying to reload in a hurry. Sheva felt her vision going dark and her strength leaving her as the majini with the chain on her growled violently as it tried to kill her. Just then, a shot rang out and the majini was hit in the face The priest had come to her aid. "Are you all right, seniorita?" She gasped for air as he got the chain off of her. Sheva nodded. "I thought i was done for..."She rasped.

Chris had dropped his Rifle while trying to dodge the chainsaw. He now had only his pistol which he was firing as much as he could. She had to help him. He had found some handgun ammunition but God only knew how long that would hold him off especially against one of these, the same type they had faced way too many of back in Africa.

She fired her rounds into the back of its head, shooting it in the brain stem. It howled and she fired away, angrily until the rounds stopped firing and it clicked empty. It fell to the ground dead, none of the back of its head intact. It's head had literally imploded. The majini slashed something at several majinis and yelled, "The power of Christ compels you!" Sheva told him honestly, "That's not going to work on them!" Guzman smirked, "The hell it won't!"

He lit a lighter and tossed it at them. This lit nine majinis on fire and caused a blockade between the majnis outside trying to get in and the remaining civilians whose numbers had significantly decreased. Sheva reloaded her Rifle but decided to use the M92F for the rest of the majinis. Sheva saw that the soldier whom she she had shot was back on his feet and had a grenade in hand. He pulled the pin and she drew a bead on him. He sneered and tossed it into a group of about three of four people.

She fired two shots and one hit him but that was all it took. He went down , blood pouring from the bullet wound in his forehead but before she could put another in him just to be sure, the deafening blast filled the church of and Chris was thrown back as was she. Two of the civilians had been blown apart and were dead, the other two were missing limbs and crying in pain.

Chris lay on the ground his eyes open, but he was not moving. He was still. Too still. Sheva felt her heart race and she shouted, her voice hoarse from her near death experience. "No! CHRIS!"

* * *

_OK that was a shorter chapter but i figured if anybody is going to read this damn thing they might see this, think it looks good and read it. But if you do read and review please don't only do one or two chapters! I need feedback on all of it! I'm actually making this chapter so much shorter so that it will give me a bit more of a window to update and review I'm just chopping it in pieces at this point. Which is not to say that I won't make other chapters longer I usually do but I thought this should buy me a little time. I'm hurting for reviews though so if this catches your eye please do. _

_As for Alexia I always thought she and Albert would have been good together and if she had heard him out she would have found that they weren't different at all. And the bit with Excella, well I always thought the concept of two minds in one body while the body itself only belongs to one mind was interesting. Just saw it on True Blood heheheh sorry no spoilers intended if you watch that! _

_So any how, if this catches on to somebody looking for something to read maybe if nothing else it will be simply cause it's on top if it's most recently updated :P _

_Orale. _

_Talk at ya later. Sorry for the cliff hanger it will make more sense in the next chapter and also, I will have Miguel speaking on behalf of the BSAA to his compadres in the ALF. That's Amerindian Liberation Front, a pan Indigenous revolutionary group.. Far as i know the group itself doesn't exist but i wish it did and hope it does someday! _

_If it seems I'm going OOC with Carlos or anyone let me know but Carlos i aint he really was a guerrilla fighter before his UBCS days so it's in his blood. His only issue is he wants to make sure the ALF isn't using B.O.W.'s simply to gain independence from the US. _

_See ya! _

_N.G. 13 _


End file.
